


Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Merlin, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 142,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would things change if Merlin were a girl! Find out here. AU! Eventually Arthur/Fem Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot, Morgana/OC, and other possible pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a warning that this fic WILL be very long and I will be including filler chapters for the times between series 2 & 3, 3 & 4 and 4 & 5\. I've got it all totally planned out which is how I know there will be 130 chapters. Also, while I will be using the basic bones of the original episodes, things will differ because of how I think things would turn out if Merlin were actually a girl. So please expect changes. Thanks for taking the time to read this note.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire.

Chapter One – The Dragon’s Call.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was walking towards the city of Camelot. She sighed as she shrugged her pack onto her shoulders. The journey hadn’t been as long as she thought, but it was long enough when carrying all your worldly possessions in a pack on your back. She recalled the conversation that she’d had with her mother before she left.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

“Merlin.” Merlin had finished packing away everything she owned when her mother called to her. Merlin looked at her small pack. Apart from some clothing, and her own hairbrush, she didn’t really own very much. She pulled on her worn brown jacket over her blue tunic, and tied her shoulder length, thick black hair, into a bun. Her fringe hung messily over her forehead. Then she tied her red neckerchief round her neck and walked into the other room, where her mother stood waiting for her. Her best friend, Will, was also waiting for her. He’d lived with them since the death of his father, when he was ten.

“Good luck Merlin.” Will said sadly.

“Thanks Will. I’ll write to you both. You know I will.” Merlin said. She wanted to reassure her best friend that she wasn’t going away forever. She would find a way to keep in touch. Will grinned.

“I know you will. You be careful on your journey Merlin. You’re like my little sister and you’re only seventeen. If I could’ve gotten the time off from work then I would be walking with you to make sure you were safe. So you have to make sure to stick to the trade routes. At least there will be loads of people, so you’ll be a lot safer then walking through the woods.” Will blabbered on. Merlin grinned at her surrogate brother.

“I will be perfectly fine Will. I promise.” Merlin told him. She looked at her mother.

“Here is the letter I wrote for your Uncle Gaius. Be careful and be safe. Try not to get into any trouble. I love you so much my daughter.” Hunith told Merlin sadly. Merlin grabbed her mother in a tight hug and felt her mother hug her back just as tightly.

“I promise I’ll try and stay out of trouble.” Merlin whispered to her mother. Then she let go and hugged Will as well. She walked out of the door and saw the miller’s cart near the end of the tracks.

“Harold promised he’d take you as far as he can, near to the border of Escetia. But after that, you have to travel alone.” Hunith told Merlin. Merlin nodded.

“I’ll be safe and I will write to you both as soon as I get there. I promise I’ll let you know I’ve gotten to Camelot safely.” Merlin replied. She gave both Will and Hunith one last hug before she ran over to Harold, the miller’s cart, and hopped up on the back. Harold nodded at her mother and acknowledged Merlin’s presence in the back of his cart, before he started his cart going. Merlin looked back at her home, her mother and Will, for as long as she could see them.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Merlin walked into Camelot and couldn’t help being awed by everything around her. She’d never been anywhere but Ealdor, Camelot was simply enormous in comparison. She saw people were gathering for some reason. Being new in Camelot she figured it might be a good idea to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on. As she walked into the crowd, she saw a chopping block. It reminded her of what the butcher might use to chop up his meat once he’d killed the animals. Now Merlin wasn’t so sure she should be here. She got her first glance of the king then. King Uther was an extremely intimidating and formidable looking man. He stood with absolute precision and pride. His eyes were fierce and cold with hate as he stared down into the square. Merlin didn’t catch half of what he was saying because of the whispering crowd around her. She saw a middle aged man bought out. He was made to kneel on the ground next to the block. Merlin was horrified, as she realised she was about to witness an execution.

“For the crime of sorcery there is only one punishment I can deliver.” Uther stated calmly. Merlin felt terror grip her, as she saw the man’s head shoved onto the block. The executioner lifted his axe and the drums rolled. Merlin looked around and saw a woman at her window, looking over the courtyard, and she saw her look away from the proceedings, with a sad look on her face. Merlin felt physically sick as she saw Uther’s hand signal, and the axe fell. The man’s head was rent from his body in one chop. Merlin was thankful for that. She’d only ever seen one execution before this one. It had been messy. The executioner hadn’t been able to chop clean through the neck of the condemned first time around. In fact it had taken four swings to take the head from the body of the condemned man. This had been when a man had been convicted of murder in her village. Even then, she hadn’t been a willing witness. She’d been made to watch by one of the village’s local bullies. Then the king declared a festival to celebrate the marking of twenty years since magic was eradicated from the land. Merlin wasn’t sure why there should be a festival to celebrate chopping a man’s head off but she wasn’t going to open her mouth. She’d just got here.

Suddenly a heartbroken wailing caught Merlin’s attention. The crowd moved aside to reveal an old woman. Her grey hair was matted and long, her skin was pale and wrinkled. She wore a grey sack cloth robe and a crystal around her neck on a black cord.

“It is not magic that is evil. It is you, Uther Pendragon, with your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son! But by the time this festival is over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!” The woman yelled.

“Seize her!” The king ordered coldly. But before the old woman could even be reached, she’d muttered some spell and disappeared in wreaths of shadowy film, and was gone. Merlin was shaken by this display and she wasn’t sure if she really wanted to have seen it.

After the execution, Merlin decided it was time to go and find her Uncle. She found her way towards a pair of guards.

“Can you tell me where I might find Gaius, the court physician?” Merlin asked politely. One of the guards gave her a friendly smile and pointed through the door he was standing next to.

“Up there lad.” The guard replied. Merlin nodded her thanks, despite the fact that she was a girl, she had bound her chest with cloth for the journey. She didn’t want to be caught by bandits as a woman alone. Bandits did terrible things to girls in her position. She went up the staircase through the door, past the sign that was marked ‘Court Physician’ and towards the first door she saw. Almost by instinct she walked in and found herself surrounded by books and scientific tools. There were bubbling potions on a couple of tables, and Merlin saw an old man on a rickety balcony, looking through books.

“Hello? Gaius?” She asked. The man turned slightly to see who was calling him, and the railing of the balcony broke. The man yelled in panic and Merlin did the first thing that came to her mind. Her eyes glowed gold and she slowed time, slowing the man’s descent. Then, she realised there needed to be a soft landing for the old man and so beckoned the bed in the corner to come forward and placed it under the man, without ever physically moving. Then time became normal again, and the man landed with a thump on the cot, bits of debris from the balcony railing falling with him. “Are you alright?” Merlin asked. The old man got up and looked at her carefully.

“What did you just do?” The man asked.

“I didn’t do anything.” Merlin protested. Of course the man didn’t believe her.

“I know what it was, I just want to know how you did it. Where did you study?” The man asked. Merlin blinked.

“I never studied. I don’t know any spells.” Merlin replied honestly.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The man shot back.

“What would you like me to say?” Merlin asked.

“The truth.” The man said firmly.

“I was born like this.” Merlin replied.

“That’s impossible.” The man shot back. Then he gave Merlin an odd look. “Who are you anyway?” The old man asked.

“Are you Gaius?” Merlin asked. The old man nodded.

“I am.” Gaius replied.

“I have this letter for you.” Merlin said, as she pulled the letter from her pack.

“I don’t have my reading glasses.” Gaius shot out.

“I’m Merlin.” Merlin said gently.

“Merlin? Hunith’s daughter?” Gaius asked. Merlin nodded. “But... you weren’t supposed to be here until Wednesday.” Gaius said.

“Um... it is Wednesday Uncle Gaius.” Merlin replied. Gaius blinked owlishly.

“Oh. Well put your pack up there.” Gaius told the girl, as he pointed up some stairs, to another door. Merlin nodded warily.

“You won’t tell anyone about...” Merlin didn’t say anymore, but gestured to the fallen debris. Gaius shook his head.

“No. Although I should say thank you, Merlin.” Gaius replied.

“It’s not a problem Uncle Gaius.” Merlin replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Merlin gazed out of her window, watching the hustle and bustle of the people and it was almost like watching an army of fireflies as she saw the lit windows all over the great city. Merlin sighed as she closed her window and got into bed. However, as she slept, she was woken by a voice calling her.

 _“Merlin.”_ The voice echoed through her mind. It startled her awake and she found it hard to get back to sleep again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Merlin woke up and dressed in her blue tunic and black breeches, and she re-tied her hair as she stumbled down the stairs.

“Good morning Uncle Gaius.” Merlin said, half yawning, with a grin on her face.

“Good morning Merlin. I got you some water. You didn’t wash last night.” Gaius said. Merlin blinked and nodded as Gaius ladled some white goop into a bowl.

“Thanks Uncle Gaius.” Merlin replied, as the bowl was put in front of her. Merlin used her spoon to get a lumpy mouthful of white goop. She looked at it without much cheer, as it slopped back into the bowl. From the corner of her eye, she saw Gaius knock the bucket of water off the side. Without thinking, Merlin shot up and her hand was held out before her in a stopping motion. Her eyes flashed gold before she even noticed, and the bucket froze in mid air. She and Gaius exchanged looks and Merlin just... let go? Lost concentration? Either way, the bucket fell to the ground, water splashing over the old wooden floor. Merlin rushed to the side to grab a mop and start cleaning up the water.

“How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?” Gaius asked. Merlin shook her head.

“I don’t know any spells. I just... it just happens. It’s always happened. I’ve been like this for as long as I can remember.” Merlin replied. Gaius nodded and then took the mop from her.

“Well I need not tell you that you must be careful. Being caught using magic is punishable by death, as you no doubt saw yesterday.” Gaius told Merlin sagely. Merlin looked down at the ground.

“Did you ever... practise magic Uncle?” Merlin asked her Uncle curiously.

“King Uther banned the practise of magic twenty years ago.” Gaius replied.

“Why did he do that? Why does the King hate magic so much?” Merlin asked.

“Well, when King Uther came to these lands, people used magic for the wrong ends and everything was chaos. Since then, Uther has made it his mission to eradicate all magic, even the dragons.” Gaius replied.

“What all of them?” Merlin asked.

“There is one left. The King chose to keep it as an example. It’s chained somewhere deep beneath the city where it cannot be freed apparently.” Gaius told Merlin. Merlin felt rather saddened at that prospect. “Here, I need you to deliver these potions for me. You can run some of my errands until we find some paid work for you.” Gaius told his young charge, as he handed over two bottles of potion. Merlin took in what Gaius said and then turned to leave. Gaius grinned at the girl, as he stopped her and handed her a bacon sandwich. Merlin grinned back at her uncle.

“Thanks Uncle Gaius. I’ll be back soon.” Merlin said cheerfully as she left the physician’s rooms.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It didn’t take Merlin long to deliver the potions. She’d asked for directions when needed, but she didn’t have too many problems. Her Uncle Gaius’ name was all she seemed to need for absolute trust. Merlin was walking through the market when she saw a group of men, picking on a servant boy.

“No Morris, that target shouldn’t be in the sun like that.” A blond man said.

“It’s not that bright.” Morris replied sheepishly.

“A bit like you then.” The blond snapped back. Merlin glared as she saw the boy pick up the heavy wooden circle and start moving it. “This’ll show him.” She heard the blonde whisper to his friends. Then he took a dagger from his belt and threw it at the target. Merlin’s eyes went wide as the dagger hit the target. The boy looked horrified.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” Morris yelped.

“Keep going. I want a moving target.” The blonde sniped back. Merlin glared as the boy started running around, trying to avoid the daggers. It was barely a minute before the weight of the target became too much and Morris dropped the target on the cobbled ground. It rolled over to Merlin, who put her foot on it, to stop it rolling any further.

“That’s enough. You’ve had your fun friend.” Merlin stated as the group seemed to catch notice of her. The blonde, who seemed to be the leader of the group, gave her an odd look.

“Do I know you?” He asked.

“I’m Merlin.” She introduced herself cheerfully and held out a hand. She didn’t want to cause trouble after all. She’d promised her mother she would be careful. The blonde ignored it.

“So I don’t know you.” The blonde added.

“I just introduced myself.” Merlin shot back.

“Yet you called me friend.” The man carried on, as though Merlin hadn’t even spoken.

“My mistake.” Merlin hissed.

“Yes I think so.” The blonde sniped.

“I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass.” Merlin stated firmly. She turned around and made to walk away.

“Nor I, one who could be so stupid.” The man shot back. Merlin turned around and glared.

“I’ve got better things to do with my time then play games with a prat like you, who bullies servants.” Merlin shot out.

“Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?” The blond shot back viciously. Merlin shook her head in amusement.

“I don’t, nor do I wish to learn.” Merlin stated. Then she turned and walked away.

“Hey! I’m talking to you boy!” The man yelled. Merlin sighed inwardly. She wasn’t sure why this man was mistaking her for a boy. It was probably something to do with the clothes she was wearing. She didn’t bother to correct him. She just ignored him and carried on walking, leaving the man seething behind her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had been asked by Gaius to go and get some more water from the well, so she hefted the heavy, large bucket and walked towards the water pump that was near the town square. When she got there, she saw the poor servant, Morris, in the stocks, having rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at him. She sighed as she started pumping water into the bucket when she heard a slight cough behind her. She turned and saw a mocha skinned girl standing behind her. Her hair was dark and curly, and she seemed to have kind, chocolate coloured eyes.

“Um... hi. I’m Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen. I just wanted to say that you did a brave thing today. No one usually stands up to Arthur.” Gwen said kindly. Merlin blinked.

“Why not?” Merlin asked. Then she caught another glimpse of the poor servant in the stocks. “Oh.” Merlin said, as she grasped the idea of _why_ poor Morris was in the stocks.

“Everyone thought you were a real hero, standing up to Arthur like that. You made him furious when you walked away.” Gwen told Merlin kindly.

“Good. I’m glad I managed to wind him up. He deserves it. I’m Merlin by the way. I’m staying with my Uncle Gaius, the Court Physician.” Merlin introduced herself. The two girls shook hands.

“I am glad you walked away though. Arthur is one of those rough, tough, save-the-world types. I don’t know how long you’d have lasted.” Gwen replied.

“Probably not long. That doesn’t stop me from doing the right thing.” Merlin replied. Gwen smiled.

“You’re not a boy are you? I heard Arthur call you a boy, but you seem a little too... slender and feminine to be a boy.” Gwen asked shyly. Merlin grinned.

“No I’m a girl. You’re one of the few people who’ve noticed.” Merlin replied. Both girls giggled for a moment before they saw that the local children had run off to get some more rotten produce. They walked over to Morris. “I’m Merlin, and I’m sorry if you got in trouble because of me.” Merlin told the boy. He looked up at her sadly.

“It’s alright. You’ve got more guts than me. Besides I’ve been sacked.” Morris replied. Merlin and Gwen’s eyes went wide.

“Oh I’m so sorry.” Merlin consoled honestly. “I never meant for you to lose your job. I just... I wanted them to stop picking on you.” Merlin added.

“Oh Morris. What are you going to do now?” Gwen asked.

“I thought about it a lot while I’ve been stuck here. I decided that I want to learn how to defend myself. I’m thinking of joining the army. That way, it won’t take for a girl to come along, for me to fight for myself.” Morris replied.

“Good luck Morris.” Gwen said sadly.

“Yes. Good luck. Oh and thanks for noticing I’m a girl. How comes your master didn’t spot that?” Merlin asked.

“He’s... not that observant unless he’s hunting to be honest. He doesn’t pay much attention to those of us of the lower classes.” Morris replied. That was when they saw the children coming back. “Maybe I’ll see you both again some time. Thanks for the chat, and don’t feel too bad Merlin. I think I’ll be on my way up if I can make it through the army training. You’ve inspired me in a weird sort of way.” Morris told Merlin.

“Good luck mate.” Merlin replied cheekily. Morris just grinned and gave her a thumbs up before they had to run away from the stocks, as the children started throwing rotten fruit and vegetables again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Merlin heard the voice calling to her again.

 _“Merlin.”_ Merlin found that it made her nervous. She shivered in her bed as she wondered where the voice was coming from.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had finished her chores for Gaius that morning. Now he wanted her to make some deliveries, and he handed her a potion for the Lady Morgana. Merlin waited for instructions on how to get there, and then she was gone. After all, the sooner she gave the lady her medicine, the sooner she got back home.

Merlin made her way into the palace, and found her way to Lady Morgana’s chambers. As she walked in, she saw a dark haired woman playing with her hair, as she stepped behind a dressing screen.

“You know Gwen, I’ve been thinking about Arthur.” The woman said. Merlin could only assume this was the Lady Morgana, and was speechless. She had no clue what to say. “I wouldn’t touch him with a lance pole of course, but if he wanted me to go to the feast with him then I think he should ask me himself. He hasn’t asked me, so you know what that means?” Morgana asked. Merlin took her chance.

“I don’t know what that means my lady, and I think you’ve confused me for someone else.” Merlin said. Morgana poked her head out and looked at Merlin, who was still wide eyed.

“You’re that girl who stood up to Arthur in the Market place, right? Gwen told me about you. Your name is... Merlin yes?” Morgana asked. Merlin nodded.

“Yes my lady.” Merlin replied.

“Oh stop calling me ‘my lady’ enough people do that already. If you have to give me a title then just call me Lady Morgana. At least you’re saying my name.” Morgana said firmly. Merlin nodded.

“Of course Lady Morgana. Um... as for Arthur, I’m not sure I’d touch him with a lance pole either.” Merlin said. Morgana laughed as Gwen arrived in the room.

“Merlin! I’m so glad to see you. What are you doing here?” Gwen asked.

“Well Uncle Gaius asked me to deliver this sleeping draught to Lady Morgana. I... sort of... just got here.” Merlin replied.

“What are you planning to wear to the feast then Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know. My uncle suggested that I wear a dress as it’s a special occasion.” Merlin replied.

“Oh do you have a blue dress? It would match your eyes.” Gwen exclaimed. Merlin looked at the two women wondering what exactly she could say. She was poor as could be and she only owned two dresses. One was a sack cloth brown. The other was her nightgown. In Ealdor there wasn’t very much need for anything pretty.

“I know just the thing.” Morgana stated, almost gleefully. She had a wicked smile on her face and Merlin wasn’t quite sure if she should be worried.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was on her way back home after Gwen and Morgana had decided to make sure she had a dress for the feast, when the same group of men appeared to her left. She carried on walking, ignoring the men. Especially the one who Gwen had told her was Arthur.

“How’s your knee walking coming along boy?” Arthur quipped. Merlin was determined to ignore the blond. “Oh don’t run away.” Arthur called after her, mocking tone in his voice. Merlin didn’t like being thought of as a coward, whether she was a boy or a girl. She turned around and glared.

“Why would I run away from you?” Merlin hissed.

“Oh thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb for a minute.” Arthur shot out.

“What makes you think that the way you treat people is alright exactly? You’re not the King.” Merlin spat.

“I’m Arthur, his son.” Arthur stated.

“That’s supposed to make a difference? A Prince should treat his people with respect. I may not have known you were royalty, but that doesn’t mean you’re any less of an ass. You’re just a royal one. You should think before you act.” Merlin shot back.

“Oh? Are you going to teach me? I must warn you though. I’ve been trained to kill since birth.” Arthur said snobbishly.

“So how long have you been training to be a prat?” Merlin quipped.

“You can’t talk to me like that.” Arthur stated, almost seeming amused.

“Oh I’m sorry.” Merlin began.

“That’s better.” Arthur said and made to turn around. Merlin grinned as she carried on.

“How long have you been training to be a prat _My Lord_?” Merlin said sarcastically, as she made a mock bow. Arthur threw a mace at her. It dropped to the ground as Merlin tried, and failed to catch it mid-air.

“Pick it up.” Arthur stated. Merlin blinked but she picked it up. She was certainly glad she knew how to dodge when Arthur swung for her head. As she moved backwards, jumping over carts, and avoiding more blows, people cheered loudly. Soon Merlin was using her magic instinctively and sneakily, making Arthur trip, making sure his mace got tangled in low hanging things, and generally, making sure she stayed alive. But then she saw Gaius and got distracted. That was all it took. Arthur whacked her in the back with a broom stick, knocking the wind out of her. She nearly fell, and she got another whack in the back of the head and lost her footing. She was seeing stars. She felt her hair come loose from its string binding and she fell to the ground. Gaius made his way through the crowd and gave Arthur a fierce glare.

“Sire, I thought you were above fighting with young girls.” Gaius said harshly. Arthur looked totally confused.

“What girl?” Arthur asked.

“My niece? Merlin? Who you’ve just hit about the head. Goodness knows what damage has been done.” Gaius scolded harshly. Then Gaius helped Merlin to her feet. Merlin still felt a little dizzy.

“Merlin, come on let’s take a look at that lump on your head.” Gaius said kindly. Merlin was dazed but she allowed Gaius to lead her away. Arthur still had a gobsmacked look on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur felt like an idiot. Not only that but he didn’t feel very proud of himself. Hitting a servant boy was one thing, but hitting a girl was completely different. He went out of his way not to hit girls. He hadn’t even liked training with Morgana when they were children. It just wasn’t very chivalrous to hit a girl when you’re so much stronger. At least that was Arthur’s view. He watched Gaius lead the skinny girl away and wondered how exactly he could’ve missed it. Her clothes hid most of her feminine shape, but her face wasn’t exactly very manly, and her hair had been tied up. Arthur took a note to himself to start making more observations in the future, no matter the class of the person he was speaking to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Gaius got Merlin back to their chambers, Gaius was furious.

“How could you be so stupid Merlin?” Gaius snapped.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked. But she knew what he meant.

“I saw you Merlin. What would have happened if you got caught? Your mother would’ve been devastated.” Gaius scolded.

“I didn’t start it, but I wish I’d finished it. That prat needs teaching a lesson!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Magic is not for petty pranks Merlin. It is supposed to be learned and harnessed for good.” Gaius snapped.

“What’s to learn? I could move objects like that before I could talk!” Merlin yelled.

“Then you should surely be able to control yourself by now.” Gaius shot back.

“Maybe I don’t want to control myself. Magic is all I have. Without it I’m nobody and I always will be!” Merlin yelled. Gaius looked at Merlin carefully. “If I don’t have magic, I might as well die.” Merlin added sadly. Then she ran up the four steps that led to her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She threw herself on her bed and shoved her face into her pillow, to make sure she didn’t cry. She heard a knock at her door a few minutes later and sat up, as Gaius came in to the room with a small bowl and a cloth.

“Let me take a look at your head and back Merlin.” Gaius replied. Merlin nodded and Gaius turned away while Merlin slid off her tunic and used it to cover her front. Gaius took a look at her back.

“It’ll leave a brilliant bruise but apart from that, there is no harm done.” Gaius said kindly. He put some special paste on the bruising to make sure it wasn’t too painful, and to bring it down. Gaius turned away again so Merlin could throw her tunic back on again. Then he started probing the back of her head.

“You don’t know why I was born like this. Do you Uncle Gaius.” Merlin commented.

“I’m afraid not Merlin.” Gaius replied, as he checked the lump over. He squeezed excess water out of the cloth he’d left in the bowl of water he’d bought it. Then he used the cool cloth to wipe at the lump on the back of Merlin’s head.

“I’m not a monster am I Uncle?” Merlin asked. Gaius didn’t even hesitate as he saw the broken look in his niece’s eyes.

“No Merlin. You must never think that.” Gaius told her firmly.

“Then why am I like this?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t know Merlin. You are a question that has never been posed before. Maybe someone with more knowledge than I, has the answers you seek.” Gaius replied.

“If you don’t know the answer, I doubt anyone else does.” Merlin told her Uncle firmly. Gaius couldn’t help but give his niece a kind smile, knowing what kind of faith she must have in him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on, Merlin was taking a preparation to Lady Helen’s rooms, for her voice. Merlin knocked on the door and found that it was slightly ajar. She pushed the door open a little further and walked in.

“Hello? Lady Helen?” Merlin called softly. She decided to leave the preparation on Lady Helen’s dressing table. As she placed it down, she noticed a straw doll and an old, arcane looking book that had strange embroidery on the front of it. Merlin reached towards the cover of the book when she heard footsteps in the hall. She spun round as a woman with dark hair walked into the room, wearing a resplendent purple gown.

“What are you doing here?” The woman asked coldly. Merlin turned for a second and picked up the preparation and held it out towards the woman, who she assumed was Lady Helen, almost as a peace offering.

“I was sent by Gaius, the Court Physician, to give you this preparation for your voice Lady Helen.” Merlin replied and made a quick bow. Lady Helen took the bottle from Merlin’s hand and Merlin fled the room as quickly as she could without causing offense. After all, no matter how cold the woman had been, she was still nobility, and nobility had to have their rules respected. Merlin decided to head over to Lady Morgana’s chambers to talk to her and Gwen. That would definitely take her mind from the awkward moment she’d just had.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, after Merlin had once again visited Gwen and Morgana, so that Gwen could take measurements from her, Merlin bumped into Arthur in the corridors. He looked slightly shamefaced.

“Sire?” Merlin mocked bowed as she greeted the prince.

“I didn’t know you were a girl. I certainly wouldn’t have whacked you like that if I had thought you were.” Arthur said.

“It shouldn’t matter if I’m a boy or a girl. What should matter is how you treat your people. We’re still human, even if we don’t quite fit in to your social scale.” Merlin said plainly. She didn’t wait for his answer as she walked down the stairs. She looked back up at the palace as she walked away, and took note that Arthur was watching her from one of the windows.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur watched Merlin leaving the castle. She was interesting. At least on some level. She had guts and she stood up to him. That was something that Arthur had never known before. No one, man or woman had ever so brazenly called him out on his treatment of anyone, especially his servants. There was something about this girl, Merlin that was making Arthur think about things that hadn’t really occurred to him before. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin heard the strange voice again. It seemed to call out to her when she was trying to sleep. This time she snuck out of bed, her white cloth nightgown hung to her ankles, she slipped on her boots, and grabbed a shawl to keep her warm. It was black and red and woollen, and she wrapped it around her shoulders and tucked the ends in at her arms. She snuck through the courtyard, and found herself nearing the dungeons. She saw two guards playing a game of dice and with a few flicks of her instinctual magic, the guards were chasing after their dice, and Merlin, her hair hanging over her shoulders, crept down the stairs and lit a torch. She went down a dark, stone flight of stairs. It was almost like going downhill through a tunnel. When Merlin found herself at the end, she walked towards the mouth of another opening. She stepped out on to a ledge and felt very vulnerable as she saw the sheer drop, marred with stalactites and stalagmites that had grown out of this cave over thousands of years.

“Where are you?” Merlin called. Nobody would hear her now. She felt like she was hundreds of miles from the castle. Then something flew straight up towards her and Merlin yelped at the surprise. She watched as the flying creature sat on a larger ledge that was across from her.

“I am here young sorceress.” The creature replied. But Merlin could well assume that this was not an ordinary creature. This was a dragon.

“You’re the one who’s been calling me for the last few days?” Merlin asked.

“Indeed I am young Sorceress.” The Dragon replied.

“Why did you call me?” Merlin asked.

“How small you are for such a great destiny.” The dragon replied. Merlin glared slightly.

“Don’t speak in riddles. What do you mean?” Merlin asked.

“Why, only that your powers were given to you for a reason.” The dragon replied.

“So there is a reason?” Merlin asked. She had been haunted all her life by the knowledge of her magic. She just wanted to know why she had such power.

“Prince Arthur will be a great King. He will unite the lands of Albion and those of us with magic will be free to live in peace.” The dragon told Merlin firmly.

“What has that got to do with me?” Merlin asked.

“Why it has everything to do with you, young one. Arthur will face many threats, from friend and foe alike. You are the one who will protect him. Without you, there will be no Albion. Without you, we who possess magic will never be free again.” The dragon replied. Merlin looked up at the dragon speculatively.

“Um no. No. No, no way am I doing that. Arthur is a bully and a prat, and if someone wants to kill him they can go ahead. I might even give them a hand.” Merlin quipped. The dragon laughed.

“None of us can change our destiny and none of us can escape it, young one.” The dragon replied.

“But you must have the wrong person, because this Arthur is a complete and total idiot.” Merlin shot back. The dragon grinned toothily at Merlin.

“Perhaps it is your destiny to change that Merlin.” The Dragon replied. Then he was off, flying upwards.

“Hey wait! I wasn’t even finished asking you questions yet!” Merlin yelled. But the Dragon didn’t reappear.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next night, Merlin was dressed in a gown that was very like Gwen’s own red one, with white sleeves, only Merlin’s was a royal blue, that set off the colour of her eyes. Merlin had left her hair loose and it was brushed and hung gently over her shoulders as she stood next to her Uncle. That was when Morgana walked in, wearing a burgundy, halter-neck dress. Merlin almost snickered when she heard Arthur speak.

“Lord have mercy.” He said, in a rather dazed way. Merlin smirked to herself.

“She looks great doesn’t she?” Gwen stated. Merlin grinned.

“You did a great job Gwen.” Merlin replied.

“I know. You know people say she’ll be Queen one day.” Gwen told Merlin. “Not that I’d want to be her. Who’d want to marry Arthur?” Gwen added. Merlin and Gwen giggled together. At that moment, the trumpets sounded and Gwen ran to take her place behind Morgana, who was now sat on the left hand side of the King. Arthur went to sit on his right hand side, and everyone else took their seats. Merlin was stood near an archway. Merlin didn’t really pay attention to most of the King’s speech, until the end.

“It is my pleasure to present, Lady Helen of Morah.” King Uther exclaimed. Then the music started, and the King sat down. Merlin saw Lady Helen standing on a stage in a mustard coloured gown as she started singing. Merlin wasn’t sure what it was exactly that drew her to it. But she noticed that people were falling asleep. Just drifting off, and gently laying their heads down into their arms, almost as though this were a great dance of some kind. Merlin looked at her Uncle, and even Gaius had fallen asleep. Merlin slapped her hands over her ears as she saw cobwebs start to appear over everything. There was no other explanation then that this had to be magic, and it was Lady Helen that was using this magic.

Merlin watched as Lady Helen made her way to stand in front of the high table, where Morgana, the King and Arthur were all sat. Gwen was on the floor behind Morgana’s chair. It was then that Merlin caught the flash of silver, as Lady Helen drew a dagger from her sleeve. Then she seemed to be aiming it at Arthur, and even though Merlin remembered what she had said to the dragon the night before, she wasn’t prepared to help someone murder Arthur in cold blood. He might be a prat but this certainly wasn’t the right way to deal with him at any rate. Almost as though it were instinct, Merlin used her magic to make the grand chandelier over Lady Helen, fall on top of the woman. Once that happened, people began to wake up, and Merlin noticed that Lady Helen was no longer Lady Helen, but was the old woman from the execution, held not even a week ago. Then Merlin saw the look in the old woman’s eyes as everyone started to shift from their positions. Gwen stood up and brushed herself down. Morgana was shifting cobwebs from herself, as were the King and Arthur. Merlin saw the hatred appear on the old woman’s face and as she saw the woman grab the knife, Merlin knew that knife would be aimed at Arthur once again. As the old woman used the last of her strength and tossed that dagger with all her might, and possibly some magic moulded into the force of the throw, Merlin used her magic to slow time, and ran to Arthur’s side. As time began to speed up again, Merlin yanked Arthur out of the way, just in time, as the knife hit the back of Arthur’s chair and forced it’s self all the way through without effort. Had Arthur still been sat there, he would have been skewered like a piece of meat on a spit. Merlin saw Arthur glancing at the knife and then at her. He didn’t seem to know what to say. He brushed himself off and stood up, offering Merlin a hand. Merlin took it and she found herself on her feet again in no time at all.

“You saved my boy’s life.” The King said. Merlin looked at the King with wide eyes.

“It was the right thing to do sire.” Merlin replied gently.

“You must be rewarded for your bravery.” The king told Merlin.

“There really is no need sire.” Merlin started, but the king waved off any protests.

“Don’t be so modest. This warrants something quite special.” The king said.

“I really don’t-” Merlin tried to speak again, but she was cut off by the king again.

“You shall have a place in the royal household. You shall become Prince Arthur’s maidservant.” The king decreed. Everyone clapped loudly. Merlin wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. It seems destiny wasn’t without a certain sense of irony.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was sat in her room later on, thinking on what the dragon has said. That was when Gaius entered the room, carrying a bundle, wrapped in red cloth.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Merlin stated.

“You’re a heroine now Merlin.” Gaius said kindly. Merlin shook her head.

“Who would’ve thought it?” Merlin replied, a smile on her face.

“Oh I knew the moment I met you. You saved my life, remember?” Gaius stated.

“But that was my magic.” Merlin replied.

“So, that was how you saved Arthur. I saw what you did. It seems that we’ve found a use for your gifts.” Gaius replied. Merlin sighed.

“What like destiny?” Merlin questioned sarcastically. Gaius nodded, ignoring the sarcasm.

“Exactly.” Gaius replied. He handed the bundle he’d been holding to Merlin.

“This is for you Merlin. It was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling you will make much better use of it then I have.” Gaius said kindly. Merlin opened the bundle and stared down at the book within. She opened it and her eyes were wide with awe.

“It’s a book of magic.” Merlin uttered reverently. Her eyes were wide and sparkled with a hidden joy.

“Keep it safe Merlin.” Gaius warned.

“I will study every word.” Merlin replied as she looked at the book in awe. There was a knock suddenly and the voice of a servant rang through clearly.

“Merlin, Prince Arthur wants to see you.” The male voice said. Merlin sighed.

“Your destiny’s calling. Better go and see what he wants.” Gaius told Merlin.

“Of course he would call me, at God knows what hour.” Merlin stated as she shook her head in amusement. She went to put her book away, before she ran off to find out what was wanted of her. Destiny or not, she didn’t have to like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Valiant

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire.

 

Chapter Two – Valiant.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin found herself in a training session with Arthur on this particular day. She was dressed up in a padded jerkin that was far too big for her, and pulled out a sword from a scabbard at her waist. She had no idea what she was doing and she was sure that her movements were jerky and uncoordinated.

“Are you ready yet Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Would it matter if I said I wasn’t?” Merlin shot back.

“Not really.” Arthur replied, as Merlin put on the daft helmet. Then, he swung at her with his sword. Merlin dodged and heard Arthur yelling instructions at her.

“Body! Shield! Body!” As he called out he’d aim for those areas and Merlin had to dodge or block.

“Head!” Arthur yelled suddenly.

“Head?” Merlin asked. Then heard a giant clang on the top of her helmet.

 _'So that’s what he meant.'_ Merlin thought as she heard the ringing in her ears.

“Come on Merlin. You’re not even trying,” Arthur commented dryly.

“Body! Shield! Head!” Arthur yelled, clanging the sword on her helmet again. Merlin lasted a bit longer before another well-placed blow to her helmet sent her tumbling backwards.

“Ow,” Merlin grumbled as she heard the ringing in her ears, and lifted her helmet off her head.

“Well done Merlin. You’re braver then you look. Most servants would give up after the first blow,” Arthur stated.

“Is it over?” Merlin asked dazedly.

“No. How’s your mace work coming along?” Arthur asked. Merlin sighed as she stuck the helmet back on again and got up. After all, she had learned by now that Arthur wasn’t going to give up. Why in the name of god, he wanted her as his training dummy, Merlin couldn’t fathom.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur didn’t show any mercy as he trained with Merlin. After all, if he showed her mercy, then what chance would she have against a real opponent? When he saw Merlin fall over, he couldn’t help but be impressed by how long she lasted. After all, men couldn’t usually last as long against him, and Merlin was a girl.

Then she got up and took whatever else he could dish out on her and walked away. He was not going to admit that he liked having her around. There was no way he would ever admit that. But he couldn’t help admiring her guts. He didn’t know any girls with her kind of bravery. Even Morgana had had previous training before. Merlin was obviously untrained, and she still faced Arthur head on. Arthur couldn’t help but admire that.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin walked into her new home, to see Gaius waiting for her. She dropped her helmet on the floor and she heard Gaius say something, but she wasn’t quite sure what. Mainly it was because it was blocked out by the sound of clanging. She tapped the side of her head a couple of times.

“Do you hear clanging, Uncle?” Merlin asked. She could’ve sworn that her uncle was laughing at her as she went to pull off the heavy padded jerkin in her room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

When she sat back down in the main room, Merlin just slumped into a chair. Gaius tried to massage her shoulders to stop the aching.

“It was horrible, Uncle!” Merlin started. “And I still have to learn all about tournament etiquette before tomorrow."

She looked at the book on the other side of the table and used a spell to call it to her. The book slid forward and opened up in front of her. She felt a slap across the back of her head.

“Ow!” Merlin yelped.

“Merlin what have I told you about using magic like that?” Gaius questioned.

“But Uncle I can’t even feel my arms! If I could I’d just pick the book up myself,” Merlin replied sadly.

“Never mind your arms. What will I do if you get caught?” Gaius asked. Merlin looked at her uncle curiously.

“What would you do?” Merlin asked back.

“Let’s hope we never have to find out. Don’t get caught for both our sakes,” Gaius told Merlin sternly. Merlin nodded, as Gaius checked over her arms, shoulders and her fingers, making sure nothing was dislocated or broken.

“I saved that prat’s life and I ended up his servant. How is that fair?” Merlin asked.

“I’m not sure fair quite comes into the equation Merlin,” Gaius replied. “Besides, you never know, it might actually be fun.”

“Fun? What part? Mucking out Arthur’s horses, or cleaning his royal socks? You should see the list of duties that I have! It’s the length of my entire body and longer!” Merlin exclaimed.

“We all have our duties and responsibilities Merlin. Even Arthur does,” Gaius said solemnly.

“Oh yes. It must be so hard to be waited on hand and foot, with girls all fawning over him, and all that glory,” Merlin said sarcastically.

“He is the future king, Merlin. He’s under a lot of pressure,” Gaius told his niece.

“Well that makes both of us, doesn’t it?” Merlin shot back.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Later that day Merlin decided that she needed some help. So she took Arthur’s armour over to Gwen’s house. She knocked and Gwen opened the door.

“What’s wrong Merlin?” Gwen asked.

“I have no idea what to do with all this!” Merlin exclaimed. Gwen ushered her new friend into the house. Then, she showed Merlin everything she knew about armour.

“How come you know so much more about armour then I do?” Merlin asked.

“Well I am the blacksmith’s daughter, so I know... everything there is to know about armour. Which is... kind of sad really,” Gwen replied.

“No it’s not. It’s brilliant!” Merlin exclaimed. Gwen grinned at Merlin.

“Come and see me and Lady Morgana later. It’ll give you a bit of a break,” Gwen told Merlin kindly. Merlin nodded.

“If I get time with all these chores, I will,” Merlin replied. Then, she took off with Arthur’s armour and she heard Gwen’s laughter in the background as she almost dropped the helmet.

 _“I’m destined to be a laughing stock by looks of it.”_ Merlin thought to herself as she ran off to place Arthur’s armour in the armoury.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

That evening, Merlin went to see Gwen and Morgana. She took the sleeping draught that Gaius prescribed to Morgana every night and she headed towards Morgana’s chambers. She knocked on the door and Gwen answered.

“Merlin! Come in we were waiting for you,” Gwen greeted. Merlin went in and sat down. Morgana gave Merlin a smile.

“How are things, working for Arthur?” Morgana asked.

“Today I spent the better part of my morning being a training dummy with reactions. This afternoon I spent doing laundry, polishing armour, learning tournament etiquette, and making sure Arthur got his royal dinner on time,” Merlin replied.

“In other words...” Morgana trailed off.

“Arthur is being a prat. But then again I haven’t known him long enough to expect anything else,” Merlin replied.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, whilst Merlin chatted to Morgana and Gwen and they gave her helpful advice on how to act at the tournament. When Merlin got back to her little room, she found herself falling into a deep sleep, and hoped that tomorrow wouldn’t be as bad as she thought it was going to be.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The next morning, Merlin was attempting to put on Arthur’s armour. It was taking her a while.

 _“I never knew that armour had so many fiddly bits. What the hell is all of this for?”_ Merlin thought to herself.

“You do know the tournament starts today?” Arthur asked sarcastically. Well, if he could be sarcastic, so could Merlin.

“Of course _sire_. Are you nervous?” Merlin asked cheekily.

“I don’t get nervous Merlin,” Arthur stated.

“I thought everyone got nervous?” she questioned.

“Shut up Merlin!" he yelled.

Merlin had managed to get all the armour on, and had tied Arthur’s red cape about his shoulders. She handed him his helmet and took a look at the job she’d done. He seemed to have everything.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked pointedly. Merlin looked at him blankly. “My sword?”

“I figured a _strong prince_ like yourself wouldn’t need _me_ to pick up your sword for you. I guess I was wrong,” Merlin quipped as she grabbed Arthur’s sword from the rack next to her and Arthur took it and stalked off angrily, with Merlin right behind him.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur held back a laugh as Merlin mocked him. Of course he wouldn’t encourage her to mock him. That wasn’t permitted, so he pretended to ignore her. Of course he had wanted her to quit at first.

He was harder on her then he was on any of his previous servants. She just seemed to bounce back with a grin and a snarky retort. He knew she was following as he walked to the arena, and couldn’t help but feel almost glad that Merlin would be watching his back. She’d already proven herself capable of that after all.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin watched from the back of the arena, as Uther gave a speech to open the tournament. She was wearing a red tunic and black breeches, and a blue neckerchief, as she watched all the goings on. Her hair was loose and blew in the wind, as she saw the other knights clear the field, leaving Arthur with his first opponent.

She couldn’t help but feel nervous as she watched Arthur remove his cloak without any effort, and watched as the round began. Her heart almost leapt into her throat when the opponent’s sword came within inches of catching Arthur’s chest and stomach. Arthur fought back of course, and Merlin heard herself cheering him on.

“Go on Arthur! Go on!” Merlin yelled enthusiastically as she watched. She saw Arthur knock down his opponent and she cheered.

“YES!” She yelled, pumping a fist in the air. Arthur had won the first match of the tournament.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

As the day carried on, Merlin stood with Arthur watching other matches taking place. She didn’t like the look of one particular knight. A man dressed in yellow, called Knight Valiant. Arthur glanced at her.

“Knight Valiant looks handy with a sword,” Merlin said. Though she put no kindness or admiration in her words. There was something she didn’t like about Knight Valiant.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

As Merlin attended Arthur that afternoon, Knight Valiant appeared from their right.

“I would like to offer my congratulations on your victories today, my Lord,” Valiant told Arthur politely.

“Likewise,” Arthur replied. Merlin didn’t really listen to the rest of what was said, but she didn’t like the way Valiant looked at her or Arthur. Each look came with its own volume of danger.

“Creep,” Merlin uttered after Valiant walked away. Arthur snorted and a smile appeared on his face. Merlin grinned back at him. But her face fell when Arthur started talking to her.

“Merlin, I need you to repair my shield, clean my armour, do my laundry...” Merlin sighed as the list got bigger and bigger. Then Arthur walked off and Merlin sighed.

 _“How am I supposed to get all that done in one night?”_ Merlin thought to herself.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur couldn’t help but want to laugh at Merlin’s antics. He didn’t like Valiant himself, but Merlin’s attitude was amusing. However, he couldn’t be seen to be agreeing with his maidservant, so he rattled off a list of chores for her to do. He had wanted to laugh when her face fell at the long list, but he didn’t. Better to gain some personal amusement from it later on, when he needed something to laugh about.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin sat down in her room, and decided the only way she was going to get all her chores done was by magic. Anyone walking into the room later on, would’ve been shocked to see a rag polishing Arthur’s helmet, a boot brush polishing a boot, a whetstone sharpening Arthur’s sword, a small hammer, hammering the dents out of one piece of Arthur’s armour and a bucket of soapy water sitting on the floor, while an invisible force dunked a tunic in and scrubbed at it.

Merlin was sat reading her magic book on her bed while this went on around her. The thuds, the splashes of water and the squeaking of the helmet as it was polished didn’t bother her at all. That was of course when Gaius walked in and Merlin lost concentration.

Everything dropped to the ground.

“Merlin! Are you using magic _again_?” Gaius questioned. His eyebrow of doom was raised in suspicion. Merlin blinked at Gaius innocently.

“Uhm... no?” she replied.

“Then what’s all this?” Gaius asked. Merlin shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible. Gaius sighed.

“I just came to tell you that supper is ready,” Gaius told Merlin wearily. Then he closed the door and left Merlin to her chores.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin found herself outside Morgana’s door again after her chores were done. Again Gwen let Merlin in.

“What did you think of Knight Valiant?” Morgana asked Merlin after a while. Merlin shook her head.

“There’s something about him that I don’t like.” Merlin replied honestly.

“I think he’s rather charming.” Morgana said.

“For a snake.” Merlin quipped. Gwen laughed and Morgana smiled.

“At least you have an opinion of your own. Every noblewoman at court just dithers when asked a question like that.” Morgana told Merlin seriously.

“Then they need some more backbone.” Merlin replied. The three young women spent the rest of the evening talking about the odds of the match ups for the next day.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The next morning, Merlin went to the armoury to pick up Arthur’s armour for his tournament matches that day, when she heard a hissing sound. She shot round, wondering where it was coming from.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Merlin called out.

She wondered if maybe there was someone in the armoury. The hissing sound seemed to be coming from Knight Valiant’s shield. She crouched down, and saw three green snakes on the yellow shield. Then amazingly, one of the snakes, winked at her. Merlin was horrified. She reached out a finger, just wondering if maybe what she’d seen was a trick of the light, but then a sword was pressed against her neck. Merlin looked up at Valiant with wide eyes. She stood and backed up slowly into a wooden post, but Valiant still held his sword point to her throat.

“Is there something I can help you with, girl?” Valiant asked. Merlin was still wide eyed. She shook her head.

“Um... no sir. I’m fine thank you. I was just... just gathering my master’s armour,” Merlin replied. Valiant gave her a cruel smile, and walked forward, his sword still pressed to her throat.

“Maybe there is something you can do for me then,” Valiant said cockily. Merlin shook her head.

“My master is expecting me to come back with his armour,” she said.

She wasn’t sure how this was going to go now. She actually felt frightened. She hadn’t felt this frightened since... but she didn’t want to think about that. Valiant’s hand grabbed hold of her throat, and Merlin tried to get free as he started choking her.

“Don’t you know your place as a servant?” Valiant asked.

“Please let go,” Merlin barely uttered. She couldn’t breathe. She clawed at his arm, trying to free herself from the cruel grip.

“Your job is to serve those higher born then yourself,” Valiant hissed.

He leaned forward to kiss her and Merlin used all her strength to turn her head to the side. Black spots were appearing in her vision and she wasn’t sure how much longer Valiant would carry on choking her.

“What’s going on here?” A voice asked firmly. Merlin looked towards the doorway to see Sir Ewan. She was thrust away from Valiant violently and fell to the ground, coughing and gasping, as she gained back some air to her lungs.

“She was sniffing around my armour and shield. I thought that knights here in Camelot followed a certain code, not to meddle with another knight’s equipment,” Valiant stated. Merlin shook her head at Sir Ewan.

“I never,” She mouthed out. Her throat was hurting badly.

“Merlin. Pick up Prince Arthur’s armour and come with me,” Sir Ewan told her.

Merlin nodded and slowly went past Valiant, giving him a wide berth. She grabbed the armour and ran back past Valiant, almost dropping the armour in the process. The pair left the armoury and Merlin let out a choked breath that she hadn’t realised she was even holding.

“Are you alright Merlin?” Sir Ewan asked kindly. Merlin shook her head.

“My throat,” Merlin uttered. She pressed the fingers of one hand against her sore throat and gasped at the pain that emitted from that single touch.

“You go and get Gaius to look at you and hurry back. Don’t tell the Prince about this until later,” Sir Ewan told Merlin gently. Merlin gave Sir Ewan a confused look.

“He’ll be distracted if you tell him about what happened right now and it might make him lose if he’s distracted. Despite Prince Arthur’s more... unlikeable traits, he wouldn’t allow one of his servants to be treated in such a way. Especially not a girl. He hates to see women mistreated,” Sir Ewan stated. Merlin nodded her understanding.

“Thank you Sir Ewan. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if you hadn’t shown up when you did,” Merlin whispered.

“You’re quite welcome Merlin. Go on. Go and see Gaius, I’m sure he’ll sort you out,” Sir Ewan replied. Merlin grinned and then she ran off to Gaius. She was being truthful, she didn’t know what would’ve happened if Sir Ewan hadn’t turned up, and she was grateful to him. She would try to repay his kindness one day.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Not twenty minutes, later, after Gaius had checked Merlin over and told her she would be fine, and also telling her to be careful, Merlin found herself back at Arthur’s side, putting on his armour again. After he’d told her off for being late of course.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur looked at his equipment, not really knowing what to say. He’d never known a servant to be able to do all that work in one night.

“Did you do all this yourself?” he asked Merlin. She nodded.

“Yes, Sire,” Merlin replied. Arthur felt a small smile cross his lips for a moment.

“Well let’s see if you can get me into it without forgetting something,” Arthur shot back.

Merlin smiled, there was something off about her smile, but Arthur didn’t ask. He wasn’t supposed to care about servants. Merlin, however, seemed to be much quicker today than she was yesterday, and she didn’t forget anything. She even swept his sword into her hands with a flourish, and presented it to him, then placed it in his scabbard. His helmet was handed over to him next.

“That was much better Merlin.” Arthur said grudgingly. Merlin smiled. “Then again, it couldn’t have gotten any worse.” He almost laughed as her look of pride dropped from her face. She pouted at Arthur.

“I’m a quick learner,” Merlin told Arthur. Arthur took a look at her. Her voice seemed a little rough. But maybe it was his imagination.

“I hope for your sake that’s true,” Arthur told Merlin.

“Good luck,” Merlin told Arthur, after a moment. Arthur chose to ignore it and left the room, noting Merlin’s following footsteps.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin followed Arthur to the arena again. She stood and watched as Arthur entered the ring.

“Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?” Merlin whirled to look at Gaius, who gave her a gentle smile. Her red neckerchief covered the bruising that was sure to be showing now, and Merlin gave a small smile back.

“Well maybe it’s not completely horrible, all the time,” Merlin admitted. She saw Arthur swing at his opponent and started cheering him on, as much as she could, with her throat aching.

As the battles kept going on through the day, Arthur didn’t lose, but Merlin silently watched Sir Ewan’s fight with Valiant near the end of the day. It looked like Ewan was about to win, until Valiant held the man down on the ground and struck him with the hilt of his sword. Merlin felt a terrible twist to her guts when Ewan didn’t get up again.

“I think he’s badly hurt,” Merlin told Arthur. Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin rushed forward to help Gaius.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur watched closely as Gaius started treating Sir Ewan, and Merlin looked down at the man sadly.  Something niggled him about the way Merlin was looking at Sir Ewan. She smoothed his curly fringe away from his face, and fed him something from one of Gaius’ vials of medicine. He also saw the filthy look that Merlin shot at Valiant, who gave her a cold smirk in return. Something was definitely off here.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Later on, Merlin found herself heading back home, as she ran in the door and put Arthur’s armour down, she saw Gaius looking over Sir Ewan.

“How is he? Is he alright?” Merlin asked. Gaius shook his head.

“It’s very odd,” Gaius started. He beckoned Merlin closer and Merlin came forward. She saw Gaius turn Sir Ewan’s head and Merlin gasped as she saw the strange mark on his neck.

“I found this when I was examining him. It looks like a snake bite,” Gaius told Merlin firmly.

“A snake bite? How did he get bitten by a snake, in the middle of a swordfight?” Merlin asked.

“All his symptoms are consistent with poisoning,” Gaius explained. Merlin looked down at Sir Ewan sadly.

“You can heal him, can’t you Uncle?” Merlin asked.

“Well I’d need a sample of venom from the snake that bit him to make the antidote,” Gaius replied.

“What if you can’t find it?” Merlin asked.

“Well then there is nothing anyone can do. He’s going to die,” Gaius replied. Merlin bit her lip as she thought about what had happened for herself.

“He was fighting Knight Valiant,” Merlin said, almost as an afterthought. Gaius looked up at her curiously.

“I’m going to check something out,” Merlin stated firmly. She went to the door quickly.

“Be careful, Merlin,” Gaius called as she left the room.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin crept towards Valiant’s chambers. She saw him head into his room and followed a few moments later. She watched, from a gap in the door as Valiant fed a mouse to the moving snakes on his shield.

Merlin was horrified. She held her hands over her mouth and stepped backwards, knocking into something behind her that made a bang. She started running, hiding behind a pillar until Knight Valiant was gone. Then, she ran all the way back to Gaius.

“Gaius, I saw the snakes on Valiant’s shield come alive!” Merlin gasped out as she ran through the door. Gaius looked at Merlin, stunned.

“Are you sure?” Gaius asked.

“I have to tell Arthur. Sir Ewan must’ve been bitten by one of the snakes on the shield. That’s the only thing that makes logical sense as to how that mark got on his neck during a swordfight with Valiant,” Merlin replied.

“Merlin you need proof of this before you tell anyone,” Gaius told Merlin sternly. Merlin looked crestfallen.

“Don’t you believe me Uncle?” Merlin asked.

“I believe you. But I know you’ll get yourself into trouble without solid proof,” Gaius told Merlin firmly.

“How will you explain what you were doing in Valiant’s chambers, Merlin?” Gaius asked.

“It doesn’t matter. If I don’t say anything, then Ewan will die, and Arthur will be killed,” Merlin told Gaius firmly.

“Yes, but if you go and accuse a Knight without solid proof, the King will not listen to you. You’re a servant, and the King will never take your word over the word of a Knight. That will never happen,” Gaius told Merlin firmly.

“So what I say means nothing? Despite the fact that I saved Arthur’s life before? Even with the bruises on my neck to prove Valiant is far from honourable?” Merlin asked.

“All of that, counts for very little, to the King. A Knight is of noble birth. A servant is not. That is just that way it’s always been Merlin. As for you saving Arthur’s life, that is what is expected of someone of low birth. That’s just the way the King views things,” Gaius explained gently. Merlin suddenly got a set, determined look on her face.

“Merlin, what are you thinking?” Gaius asked.

“If my word isn’t enough proof, then I’ll have to get some.” Merlin stated firmly. She stomped up to her room, as she thought of a plan that wouldn’t get her killed.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The next day, Merlin was getting Arthur ready. She saw a man climbing a sort of stepladder to get another Knight ready for the fight.

“You’re telling me you have to fight _that_? He’s a giant!” Merlin asked. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin.

“Yes I do, and he’s as strong as a bear. But he’s slow,” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin grinned then.

“Oh, and you’re fast right?” Merlin asked. Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin again.

“That’s right Merlin,” Arthur replied.

Merlin watched as the matches carried on that day. Arthur, of course, won his matches. But then again, so did Valiant. He was to face Arthur in the finals tomorrow. Merlin felt a horrible shudder run through her body. Gaius came to stand next to her.

“Uncle, he’ll use that shield to kill Arthur tomorrow.” Merlin whispered.

Gaius put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, but she shrugged it off and went back home. She sat next to Ewan’s bedside, bathing his brow with a cool, camp cloth. Merlin knew the only way to get the cure and save Ewan’s life was to get a sample of the venom, from Valiant’s snakes. The only way to convince Arthur that she was telling the truth, was with proof. There was little choice. She knew what she had to do. Gaius came in then.

“How is he doing?” Gaius asked Merlin.

“He’s getting worse.” Merlin replied. Gaius put a hand on her shoulder.

“The King may not believe our word over the word of a Knight, but if we could get the cure, then Sir Ewan would be able to tell the King that Valiant had been cheating with magic,” Gaius told Merlin. Merlin nodded.

“I already thought of that. It’ll have to be now. While all the Knights are with the King and Arthur, feasting. It’ll be the only chance I have to even get near that shield, let alone get to the snakes,” Merlin replied. Gaius squeezed Merlin’s shoulder gently.

“Just be careful, Merlin,” Gaius pleaded. Merlin nodded as she stood and left the room.

 

xXxXxXXxXxXx

 

Merlin checked to see that everyone was at the feast. She saw Valiant, but not his shield. This was her only chance. She crept towards Valiant’s chambers again, and uttered a spell to unlock Valiant’s door. She snuck in and closed the door. She pulled out a sword from its scabbard and held it toward the shield.

Merlin heard footsteps from the corridor and frightened that they were heading towards her she turned her back on the snakes. She heard the footsteps moving away from her and breathed a sigh of relief. That was when she noticed the shadow of a snake. She spun round and one of the green snakes from the shield leapt out at her. She quickly slashed at it and cut off it’s head in one smooth stroke.

 _“That was pure luck, or Arthur’s training is coming in useful.”_ Merlin thought to herself as she dropped the sword on the floor, grabbed the chopped off snake head, and ran as fast as she could.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin handed the snake head over to Gaius as she ran into the room. Gaius looked at Merlin with worry.

“Are you alright?” He asked her. Merlin nodded.

“Just extract the venom. I’ll take the head to Arthur afterwards.” Merlin said. Gaius nodded and extracted the venom. Then he handed over the snake head.

“What you did was very brave Merlin. Don’t forget that.” Gaius told Merlin. Merlin nodded and ran out of the room towards Arthur’s chambers.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“You?” Arthur asked.

“Yes, me.” Merlin replied.

“You cut its head off?” Arthur questioned.

“Yes I cut its head off. Can we get to the main point here? It came from Valiant’s shield. He used magic to cheat,” Merlin said firmly.

“I don’t like him, Merlin. That doesn’t mean that he used magic to cheat,” Arthur replied. “Besides, he wouldn’t dare use magic here.”

“Yes he would and he has, and he will do it when he fights you in the finals, because it’s the only way he’ll be able to win,” Merlin said.

“Merlin a Knight has a certain code of honour. Cheating in a sword fighting tournament is not something a knight would do,” Arthur told Merlin firmly.

“Would a Knight try to choke a maidservant?” Merlin spat out, then she yanked the neckerchief from her neck. Arthur’s eyes went wide at the bruising around her throat. Then he stood up, looking furious.

“Who did this to you?” Arthur hissed.

“Valiant did this. Just as Valiant used magic to hurt Sir Ewan. He was angry with Sir Ewan, because it was him that came into the armoury in time to stop Valiant from choking me to death, among other things...” Merlin trailed off. Arthur didn’t look pleased. He picked up the snake head.

“Does that look like a breed of snake that you’d find around here Arthur? Gaius has already prepared an antidote to cure Sir Ewan, from the snake venom he extracted from this snake head. Once he’s awake, you’ll be able to talk to him and he’ll tell you himself,” Merlin explained to Arthur. Arthur looked at Merlin carefully.

“I know that I’m only a servant and that my word counts for nothing really. But I’ve never been a liar and I certainly wouldn’t lie to you,” Merlin added.

“Do you swear to me that you’re telling the truth?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

“On my life. I swear it’s true,” Merlin vowed.

“Then I believe you,” Arthur told her.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur looked at Merlin’s neck. He gently placed his hand under her chin, and lifted it to see the bruising more clearly. It was ugly and purple, and Arthur could see the finger marks clearly within the mess of bruising.

“No man should do this to a woman, let alone a knight doing this to a maidservant,” Arthur said softly.

Merlin looked at him curiously. Arthur didn’t know why, but he wanted to go and rip Valiant’s head off. Merlin may not be the best servant in the world, but he did like her, even if grudgingly. Her sharp wit and quick mouth made his day interesting. Also, Arthur didn’t believe that hitting a girl, especially one that seemed as helpless as Merlin, was something that a man of honour should do.

“Did Gaius take a look at this?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me when this first happened?” Arthur asked.

“Sir Ewan asked me not to. He said that it might distract you from the tournament, because you don’t like to see men ill treating women,” Merlin told Arthur. Arthur knew it was true, but all the same, he wished that he’d known earlier.

“When did this happen?” Arthur asked.

“Yesterday morning when I went to get your armour,” Merlin replied honestly.

“You could have told me last night,” Arthur stated.

“I was helping Gaius to treat Sir Ewan. I owe him a debt of gratitude. I wanted to help him. He didn’t have to interfere with what Valiant was doing, but he did. I’m grateful for that. I wanted to help as much as I could,” Merlin replied. Arthur didn’t know why, but he felt that strange tug in his stomach that he’d felt when he saw Merlin kneeling down next to Ewan, stroking back his fringe.

“I’ll need you or Gaius in the great hall tomorrow morning,” Arthur told Merlin. With that, Merlin left, and Arthur was left to his own thoughts.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin found herself staying with Sir Ewan. Gaius had already administered the antidote. Merlin was wiping Sir Ewan’s brow when he opened his eyes.

“You’re awake,” Merlin said. There was a grin on her face. Ewan looked weak still, but he was definitely awake.

“There was a snake on his shield. It bit me. I have to warn Arthur,” Ewan said.

“You need to rest. Arthur already knows, and he’s requested to see the King. Gaius told me that they’ll want to talk to you,” Merlin replied. Ewan nodded his head in understanding.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Ewan whispered.

“You need to rest,” Merlin replied.

Then, she sat with Ewan as he tried to fall back to sleep. That was when Merlin heard the sound of a snake hissing. She jumped up and saw the snake sliding across the floor. It hissed and snapped at her, as she jumped to the side.

“Merlin, watch out.” Ewan called.

He jumped out of bed, though as weak as he was, he couldn’t even stand properly. There was only one thing that Merlin could do now. She felt the magic spread through her veins and her eyes flashed gold as she slowed time. She beckoned a sword to her, with her mind, and then slashed the snake in half.

“Merlin? Did you just use magic?” Ewan asked. Merlin looked at Ewan, who was still watching her.

“I-I-I guess I did,” Merlin stuttered out.

“That was amazing. You saved my life,” Ewan replied.

“I’m totally going to get executed,” Merlin said sadly.

“I won’t tell anyone. I swear on my honour Merlin. I owe you that much. You saved my life,” Ewan replied. Merlin grinned.

“Let’s hope the King will listen to reason,” Merlin said sadly.

Ewan nodded and then collapsed. When Gaius came back to get her and Ewan, he saw Merlin trying to get the Knight back into bed. Gaius helped Merlin move Sir Ewan and sighed, as he checked the man over.

“He’s in a coma Merlin. He exerted too much energy with the snake venom still in his body. Hopefully he will wake, but I’m not sure it will be soon enough for the King’s liking,” Gaius told Merlin sadly. With Ewan not awake, the King would not listen. Merlin wanted to scream with frustration at the King’s ignorance.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur was furious with her when she went to see him.

“I can’t believe I trusted you!” He raged at her. Merlin bit the inside of her cheek.

“I didn’t know this was going to happen.” Merlin shot back.

“Don’t you understand? My father and the entire royal court think I’m a coward!” Arthur yelled.

“I didn’t plan for Ewan to fall into a coma after fighting for his life,” Merlin tried to explain to Arthur but he wouldn’t listen.

“I will no longer be requiring your services,” Arthur said softly.

“You-you’re firing me?” she asked.

“I need a servant I can trust.” Arthur replied.

“But you can trust me! I was telling the truth!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Look where that got me. Trusting you got me humiliated in front of the entire royal court. Get out of my sight!” he yelled.

Merlin felt tears spring to her eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall. She just did as Arthur asked, quietly. As she headed out of the palace, she saw people milling around. She decided there was someone she could talk to. She made her way to the cavern below the castle to speak to the Great Dragon.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur was sat in his room alone. He wouldn’t admit to missing Merlin’s cheerful babbling. He’d seen the hurt look flash through her eyes when he’d told that he needed a servant he could trust. It wasn’t even the fact that he didn’t believe her, because he _did_ believe her.

He was angry and he felt humiliated and as such, he took it out on the person closest to him at the time. That person just happened to be Merlin. Arthur felt bad about it if he was being honest, but he would _not_ go chasing after a servant girl to apologise. That wouldn’t happen. So Arthur sat in his room brooding.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin found herself in the cavern under the castle again, holding her own torch. She stepped out onto the ledge and called out.

“Hey! Where are you?” she yelled. There was no answer. “I don’t know what destiny you think I’m supposed to have, but you’ve got the wrong person!”

Still no answer.

“Goodbye,” Merlin said softly. She turned to leave but then she heard the noise of a chain clinking.

“If only it were that simple to deny one’s destiny,” The dragon said, as it landed on the large ledge in front of her.

“How can it be my destiny to protect Arthur when he hates me?” Merlin asked.

“A half cannot hate that which makes it whole. One day you will learn this,” The dragon replied.

“Great. That is just what I needed today, another riddle from our resident cryptic dragon,” Merlin snapped irritably.

“That yours and Arthur’s paths lie together is but the truth," he said.

“What is that supposed to mean anyway?” she asked.

“This is not the end. It is only the beginning,” The dragon replied. Then he started fly upwards again.

“Hey! Wait! Why do you always fly off when I want a straight answer?” Merlin yelled. It was pointless though. The dragon was gone.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin sat on the steps outside the palace as she tried to think. She wasn’t sure what to do, and the Dragon’s words were going around her brain like a lone apple in a barrel. That was when she heard a voice.

“Hello, Merlin.” Merlin looked up at Gwen, before resting her head back on her knees.

“Hi Gwen.” Merlin uttered back sadly. Gwen sat next to her and then she noticed something. She looked at the neckerchief around Merlin’s neck. It was looser then it had been this morning, and Gwen spotted the awful bruising on Merlin’s neck.

“Merlin who did that to you?” Gwen asked, her eyes wide with surprise. Merlin sighed.

“Valiant did,” Merlin replied. Gwen gasped in shock. Then she placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Is it true? What you said about Valiant using magic to cheat?” Gwen asked. Merlin nodded.

“I swear I saw it myself. I saw the snakes on his shield come alive,” Merlin replied. She looked sadly off into the distance.

“My God! What are you going to do?” Gwen asked.

“Why is it somehow up to me to do something?” Merlin asked. Gwen shrugged.

“Because it is. Right? You need to prove to everyone that you were right and they were wrong to not listen to you about Valiant,” Gwen replied.

“How am I supposed to do that Gwen?” Merlin asked sadly.

“I don’t know,” Gwen replied. Merlin’s eyes set on a stone statue of a dog, balancing on a shield.

“I think I do. Gwen have you got a wheelbarrow I can borrow?” Merlin asked. Gwen nodded and ran to get one.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin pushed the wheelbarrow through Gaius’ door. Gaius stared at Merlin incredulously. The eyebrow was on high alert.

“Merlin! What on earth are you doing with that?” Gaius asked.

“Don’t ask what you don’t want to know about,” Merlin replied cheekily, as she tried to get the wheelbarrow up the stairs to her room.

“Merlin!” Gaius emphasised sternly. Merlin turned to look back at Gaius.

“I’m going to try and learn a spell to make those snakes come to life, so that everyone can see for themselves,” Merlin told Gaius. Gaius nodded and Merlin managed to get the statue into her room.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin tried the spell over and over, in different tones of voice, in different positions and by lengthening and shortening certain syllables. Nothing seemed to be working. She yelled her frustration at the walls as she kept trying.

She tried saying the spell faster, slower, she even whispered the spell in the statue’s ear at one point. Nothing was working. She obviously didn’t have the hang of it yet. She decided to take a break and went to see Arthur.

As she approached his chambers, his door was open. She saw Arthur looking into the flames of his fireplace, intensely. He turned to look at her.

“I thought I told you to get out of my sight,” Arthur said sharply.

“Don’t fight Valiant tomorrow,” Merlin pleaded. “He’ll use the shield against you.”

“I know that Merlin.” Arthur said.

“Then withdraw. You have to withdraw,” Merlin begged.

“I can’t do that Merlin. The people expect their prince to fight. How are my men supposed to trust me to lead them into battle if they think I’m a coward?” Arthur snapped.

“But he’ll kill you with those snakes. He’ll kill you and he won’t show mercy. You’ll die,” Merlin beseeched.

“Then I’ll die.” Arthur said sadly.

“How can you fight like that? How can you fight knowing you’ll die?” she asked.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur looked at Merlin and saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew she was being genuine.

“Because it is my duty, Merlin. It’s my duty to fight and to die if that’s the way the fight leans.” Arthur told her honestly. Merlin looked at Arthur sadly. She nodded and Arthur saw her leave. She looked back before he lost sight of her.

“Good luck Arthur.” Merlin said softly. Then she was gone. In that moment, Arthur wasn’t sure if he could admit that he’d found a loyal friend or not. But there was some sort of bond there, between them, that Arthur couldn’t name.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin carried on trying to make the spell work. When the roosters crowed, Merlin was still trying. She could barely keep her eyes open as she tried the spell again and again. Suddenly, with the sounds of the crowds gathering in Merlin’s ears, and her eyes closed, Merlin finally said it right. She didn’t realise until the now living dog barked at her. She opened her eyes wide and grinned.

“I did it! I did it!” Merlin yelled.

She jumped up and down. Then she realised the dog was getting over exited. She jumped up and ran out of the door. She closed it behind her, and heard the dog trying to get out. She made to run to the door as Gaius came in.

“Arthur is fighting Valiant,” Gaius told her.

“Don’t worry, I’m on my way,” Merlin said cheerfully.

“Oh and whatever you do. Don’t go into my room. I’ll deal with it later,” Merlin added as she ran out of the door.

“Deal with what later?” Gaius asked.

“Later!” Merlin yelled as she ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard. She was heading for the arena.

 _“I have to make it. I have to make it. Arthur will die if I don’t.”_ Merlin thought.

She kept chanting that mantra through the few minutes it took her to run into the arena. Then she saw the fight and stopped to catch her breath. She needed the opportune moment to recite the spell and reveal Valiant for the evil man that he was. She saw Arthur knock off Valiant’s helmet, and then saw Arthur take off his own in good sportsmanship.

 _“That stupid, noble prat.”_ Merlin thought as she carried on watching.

She felt dread grip her heart and prayed that she’d get that crucial moment. She saw Valiant whack Arthur with an uppercut and then saw him back Arthur into a wall. Just as Merlin thought Arthur might be killed, she saw him kick Valient away and that was her moment. She uttered the spell and suddenly, the snakes were writhing around from the shield. The seemed perched on top, hissing and snapping angrily. There were gasps from the crowd and she heard Uther speak.

“He is using magic,” Uther said.

 _“Oh now he gets it. Stupid, ignorant...”_ The thought trailed off in Merlin’s head as she saw the snakes drop out of the shield. They slithered around maliciously.

“Kill him.” Valiant hissed at the snakes, and Merlin saw Arthur dodge the poisonous bites of both snakes.

Then, she saw Morgana grab a sword from one of the guards next to the King, and toss it to Arthur, as she called his name. Arthur caught the sword and Merlin watched as he chopped off the heads of the two snakes. Then in a brutal final clash, Arthur ran Valiant through. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief as Valiant fell to the ground, dead. Then Merlin felt all the adrenalin leave her body in a rush, and having not slept at all the night before, swayed on her feet, and promptly fainted.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur turned around to see Merlin’s smiling face when he’d won. He’d had a feeling that she’d be there. Then he saw Merlin sway on her feet for a moment, then her eyes roll up into her head, and she fainted right there on the field. Arthur headed over to her, and saw Gaius coming from the other end.

“Is she alright Gaius?” Arthur asked. Gaius checked Merlin’s pulse.

“She will be fine Sire. She didn’t sleep at all last night. She must’ve fainted from exhaustion.” Gaius replied.

Arthur lifted Merlin to sit her on a bench, before he went off to receive his congratulations from his father, for once again winning the tournament. However, he knew he couldn’t have done it without Merlin.

Without her warning, he never would’ve been prepared, and he knew he owed her an apology. That could wait until later though. He left her to rest for a bit. She’d obviously earned it. Though he wouldn’t let her live it down that she’d worried over him all night. That was too amusing an opportunity to pass up.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin awoke in Gaius’ chambers. She was in the spare cot, obviously because she hadn’t sorted out the problem of the dog in her room. Gaius was sat next to her.

“What happened?” Merlin asked groggily.

“You fainted after the battle. Arthur won.” Gaius told Merlin.

“How did I get here?” Merlin asked.

“Arthur carried you here. After his father congratulated him and gave him leave to head back to his chambers, Arthur picked you up and bought you back here first.” Gaius replied.

“He is never going to let me live this down.” Merlin stated as she pouted. Gaius grinned.

“Well, get rid of that monstrous dog in your room and we’ll head to the feast when you’re ready.” Gaius told Merlin. Merlin nodded.

“How long until it starts?” Merlin asked.

“Oh luckily enough you’ve got about half an hour. You’ve slept the rest of the day away.” Gaius told Merlin.

Merlin smiled as she went to deal with the dog in her room. It didn’t take her long, until the dog was a statue again, and Merlin was dressed in her blue dress with white sleeves. She brushed out her hair and made a promise to move the statue back to where it had been, and give Gwen back her wheelbarrow before she went to bed. Then she headed to the feast with her uncle. It looked like things were getting better.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin and Gaius had only been in the hall for a few moments, before Uther made an announcement.

“Lords and Ladies, I give you your champion, Prince Arthur!” Uther declared. Arthur walked into the hall and offered his arm to Morgana.

“See. I told you so Uncle. He gets all the girls and the glory.” Merlin stated

“Yes and he owes it all to you.” Gaius replied. Merlin grinned at her uncle.

“Thanks Uncle Gaius.” Merlin said softly. Then she saw Morgana walk off in a huff and Arthur came over to Merlin’s side.

“Can you believe Morgana? She says she rescued me. Like I needed any help.” Arthur stated. Merlin didn’t reply to that.

“I-I just wanted to say that I made a mistake and I was wrong to sack you.” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin found herself smiling.

“Oh don’t worry about it. Buy me a drink and we’ll call it even.” Merlin quipped.

“Well... I can’t really be seen to be buying drinks for my servants you know,” Arthur stated.

“Your servant? But you sacked me!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Well now I’m rehiring you. My chambers are a mess, my clothes need cleaning, my dogs need exercising and someone needs to muck out my stables.” Arthur stated. Merlin groaned.

“Can’t you just buy me that drink and leave me sacked?” Merlin asked.

“No. But I will buy you a drink. Just this once though. Don’t let it get around,” Arthur said. Merlin couldn’t help laughing at that.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur was glad to see Merlin laughing. She’d looked very pale earlier on.

“Apparently you fainted because you didn’t sleep last night.” Arthur commented. Merlin gave a slight glare, but said nothing.

“Were you that worried about me then?” Arthur asked. A hint of amusement shone in his voice. Merlin glared fiercely then.

“Don’t worry _Sire_ , I won’t be doing that again.” Merlin shot back.

“Of course not. I don’t want my personal servant to be too exhausted to work.” Arthur shot back. He grinned when he saw the scowl appear on her face. He liked having Merlin around after all. Even though he’d never, _ever_ admit that out loud.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

A few days later, Ewan seemed to come out of his coma. Merlin and Gaius both made sure that he had a clean bill of health. Although it was determined that he wouldn’t be able to fight like he used to. His left arm remained paralysed. A week later, just before he left for home, Ewan sought out Merlin. Merlin was polishing Arthur’s armour, whilst sitting in the sunshine of the training yard. Ewan sat down next to her. Merlin smiled.

“How are you feeling Sir Ewan?” Merlin asked.

“A lot better than I was. You know I’ll never be able to fight as I used to. But if you ever need my help, just send me a message and I’ll do everything I can to help you.” Ewan said kindly. Merlin grinned as Sir Ewan handed her the piece of parchment with his address written on it. Merlin smiled.

“If you don’t mind I’ll write to you, so you know what’s happening here in Camelot. Who knows, you may want to come back and visit someday.” Merlin said. Ewan grinned at the young girl.

“You remind me of someone.” Ewan commented. Merlin looked at the former knight curiously.

“My little sister. She is still with my parents back home. Maybe I’ll bring her to court someday when she’s a little older.” Ewan told Merlin. Merlin nodded.

“Of course. Good luck Sir Ewan.” Merlin told the former Knight.

“I’m no longer a knight, Merlin.” Ewan replied.

“Of course you are. You may not be able to fight as you used to. But you’re one of the bravest men I’ve ever met. Maybe one day your arm won’t be a hindrance to you.” Merlin said hopefully. Ewan smiled and nodded.

“Maybe with practise. It’s not a guarantee, but maybe I’ll be able to fight again someday. Lots of men have done it before, maybe I will.” Ewan replied.

After a few more exchanges, Ewan was gone, and Merlin couldn’t help feeling a little sad about it. After all, he was one of the only people that knew about her magic. She truly hoped that he would have good luck now. She got back to work on polishing Arthur’s armour. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3 of season 1 of Merlin, Fem Merlin Style of course.

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire.

 

Chapter Three – The Mark of Nimueh.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin woke up that morning with a feeling of foreboding. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something was wrong. She changed into a red tunic and her usual breeches. Her hair was much longer now since her arrival in Camelot, and she had taken to tying a braid at the side of her face, leaving the rest of her hair down. She quickly tied the side braid in her hair and then rushed to help Gaius as he made his rounds that morning. That was when they came across a young man, sprawled on the ground, face down. He didn’t seem responsive as Gaius tried to check him over.

“Um... Uncle Gaius?” Merlin asked.

“Hn?” Gaius grunted back.

“Aren’t you just _slightly_ worried?” Merlin questioned.

“About what?” Gaius asked.

“About catching whatever this man has, and dying a horrible, painful death?” Merlin shot back. Gaius rolled his eyes.

“I’m the Court Physician Merlin. It’s my sworn duty to treat the sick. You can’t be a physician and run away every time someone gets ill. Besides, most of the time there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of,” Gaius replied.

Merlin rolled her eyes as Gaius turned the man over. Merlin gasped as she saw the man’s face. His eyes were glazed over with a milky ice, his skin was so white he was tinged blue and darker, blue veins, stood out, upraised from his face, and spread out from his eyes, across his cheeks, like an intricate spider web.

“Would you like to rephrase that, Uncle Gaius?” Merlin asked weakly.

“People mustn’t see this or they’ll panic,” Gaius replied.

Merlin did the only thing she could and grabbed a blanket from where it was draped outside someone’s home. Merlin took note of the house and swore to return it later on. She helped Gaius heft the body onto a cart and re-covered it. As they started dragging the cart through the streets, Merlin heard someone call to her. She turned around to see Gwen.

“How are you Merlin? Gaius? What are you doing?” Gwen asked as she got closer. Merlin felt an internal shudder go through her. She knew that if Gwen saw the body, her good heart would give her nightmares for weeks over it, so Merlin stood in the way.

“We were... just moving some things...” Merlin trailed off.

“Oh? That looks heavy. Will you be able to lift that by yourselves?” Gwen asked. Merlin wanted to change the subject quickly. She noticed the bunch of purple flowers that Gwen held in her hands.

“Oh? Who’s been giving you flowers then Gwen? Some dashing young man in the lower town that you haven’t told me about?” Merlin questioned, making Gwen blush furiously red.

“N-n-n-no! No! Of course not. I picked these for Lady Morgana to make her room fresh. She likes fresh flowers.” Gwen replied. Merlin smiled kindly. “Here, have one.” Gwen added. She plucked one of the purple flowers from the bunch and placed it behind Merlin’s ear, in her hair. Merlin grinned.

“Does it suit me Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. I think purple suits you very well,” Gwen replied.

“Thanks Gwen. I’ll talk to you later. I can’t leave my poor Uncle to lug things around by himself,” Merlin said cheerfully. Gwen nodded and waved as she walked off towards the palace. Merlin helped Gaius to move the cart again.

“That was a close one. One glance at his face and she would have nightmares for life,” Merlin said softly. Gaius shook his head.

“You really are more caring then you like to let on sometimes, aren’t you, Merlin?” Gaius stated. Merlin pouted as they carried on.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur glared as he realised Merlin was late again. He was getting ready to go and find his errant maidservant, when he looked out of one of the windows that overlooked the courtyard, and saw Merlin helping Gaius to move a bulky wagon.

He also noticed a purple flower in her hair.

“Who in the name of God would give Merlin flowers?” Arthur wondered aloud to himself as he shook his head. He couldn’t help the fondness he had for his servant. A sort of friendship that seemed rather strange in its nature, but it was a friendship none the less. He decided he’d just heap some extra chores on Merlin later when she arrived for work. He also thought he would mock the flower in her hair, just to rile her up a bit more.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin had helped Gaius place the body on the table for Gaius to examine. She still felt a strange foreboding as she saw the state of the corpse.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Gaius uttered.

“Do you think this could be a plague?” Merlin asked, feeling slightly ill. She grabbed a cup of water and drank it. She felt slightly thirsty after all the exertion of the morning.

“No. This is too horrible to be caused by nature. But I don’t know who has the kind of power to do this,” Gaius said sadly.

“You think this was magic, don’t you?” Merlin questioned. Before Gaius could answer there was a knock at the door.

“Merlin!” Merlin heard Arthur call loudly. Merlin rolled her eyes and went to the door. "MERLIN!” Merlin opened the door to look at Arthur. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest, and looking rather brooding.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I was just helping my Uncle with something,” Merlin began.

“Don’t worry. I’m getting used to it,” Arthur quipped. Then Arthur’s eyes travelled to Merlin’s hair. Merlin was a little confused. “Has someone been giving you flowers?” Arthur asked. Merlin was still confused until she remembered that Gwen had given her one. “Of course whoever it is would need the patience of a saint to put up with you,” Arthur added.

“Oh yes, my soul mate in every way, Sire. A lovely person that goes by the name of Gwen,” Merlin replied saucily. Arthur blinked.

“Gwen? As in Guinevere, Morgana’s maid?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. Gwen gave me the flower because she picked them fresh this morning,” Merlin replied, enjoying the blush that crept across Arthur’s face as he realised she’d been joking about finding her soul mate. Arthur glared a little at her.

“Tell Gaius that my father wishes to see him in the great hall, now,” Arthur said. Then he turned around and left. Merlin pouted as she closed the door and looked at Gaius.

“I heard,” Gaius said, before Merlin needed to say anymore.

“Then why didn’t he just tell you himself and save any trouble?” Merlin questioned irritably.

“Because he is the Prince and you are the servant and it’s your job to carry his messages as and when he pleases. That’s just the way it works,” Gaius told Merlin firmly.

“If he knew who I was really-” Merlin stated, but was cut off by a look from Gaius

“Then you would be a dead servant Merlin. Now help me cover him up.” Gaius said, gesturing to the dead man.

“What? So now I’m your servant I suppose,” Merlin stated.

“No. You’re my dogsbody,” Gaius replied, making Merlin laugh out loud, while the old man smiled. At least they shared the same acerbic sense of humour.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin entered the great hall with Gaius to a horrible sight. Another man, lay dead on the floor, the same icy white skin and milky, glazed over eyes. Gaius checked the man as King Uther and Arthur looked on. There were several frightened courtiers looking on the scene in horror.

“Can you say anything at the moment, Gaius?” King Uther asked.

“No Sire. I haven’t seen anything like this before and this is the second case I’ve seen today,” Gaius replied.

“The second? Why did you not tell me sooner?” Uther asked.

“I had hoped to determine the cause, Sire,” Gaius replied.

“And what do you think is the cause?” Uther shot back.

“I do not know for certain, the scientific process is a long one,” Gaius replied.

“What can you determine now Gaius?” Uther asked. Gaius looked weary as he faced the King.

“The only cause I can think of at this time Sire, is sorcery,” Gaius replied. The courtiers gasped, and Merlin felt like a fist had clenched at her innards.

“We must find out who did this. Arthur I want you to make door to door searches and increase your presence. Whoever did this must not be allowed to get away with it,” Uther said sternly.

“Of course Father. I will do everything within my power to find the one responsible,” Arthur said. Uther nodded and then turned back to look at Arthur.

“Oh and lend Gaius your maidservant,” Uther stated.

“Merlin? Why?” Arthur asked.

“Because Gaius needs all the help he can get at this time. We want this illness dealt with as soon as possible. We don’t want more lives lost. If we can’t find a cure for this plague, then Camelot will be wiped out and more people will try to turn to magic for a cure,” Uther replied. Arthur nodded his understanding.

“Of course, Father.” Arthur said solemnly.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin was horrified when she saw Arthur taking guards through the town. She saw one of the guards kick in a door and Merlin jerked involuntarily to see a group of armed men stampede into someone’s home. Then as Gaius ushered her to keep moving, Merlin felt a hand grasp at the bottom of her jacket. Merlin looked down and saw another man. He looked awful, but he was still alive.

“Gaius, look, he’s alive!” Merlin exclaimed.

“There is nothing that we can do to help him Merlin until we find the cause of the illness,” Gaius replied. Merlin looked down at the man sadly. She knelt next to him for a moment.

“What’s your name?” Merlin asked gently.

“Ron,” The man gasped out.

“I’m helping Gaius to try and find a cure for this. Hold on,” Merlin told the man kindly. He looked at her sadly.

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer, lass,” The man replied.

“Merlin, come. We must try and find the cause,” Gaius called. Merlin nodded at her Uncle.

“I’m sorry,” Merlin told the man gently. He gave her a smile.

“It’s nice to see a pretty face before you die. Thank you for speaking with me,” The man whispered.

Then, he was gone. His eyes just lost life and glazed over completely. Merlin choked back a sob. She’d never seen someone die before. Gaius placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” Gaius told his niece sincerely. He closed Ron’s eyes.

“We can’t just leave him lying here,” Merlin whispered.

“The King is already arranging for the dead to be collected Merlin. There is nothing else you can do, that you have not done already,” Gaius told her.

“I wish I could use my magic to do something,” Merlin barely whispered. Gaius shook his head.

“Everyone is under suspicion now Merlin. Surely you must know that this isn’t the time for magic.” Gaius told her firmly. They carried on towards home, trying to find a scientific cure for a magical disease.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Later on that day, Merlin watched as Gaius attempted to find out what one man had been consuming, to see if he could find the answer to what started the plague.

“All I can say is that this is the very _darkest_ kind of magic.” Gaius said. Merlin felt something wrench at her heart.

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“Why what?” Gaius replied.

“Why would _anyone_ use magic in such a cruel and evil way?” Merlin asked. Gaius shook his head.

“Magic corrupts some people Merlin. People who want power.” Gaius replied.

“But not all magic can be evil. I know it can’t be.” Merlin pleaded desperately. Gaius nodded.

“Magic isn’t good or evil, it’s how magic is used, that determines its allegiance.” Gaius told Merlin kindly.

That was when the door burst open and Arthur came in with some guards.

“Sorry Gaius but I have to search every room in town.” Arthur said solemnly.

“For what?” Gaius asked.

“A sorcerer.” Arthur replied.

“Why would a sorcerer be here?” he asked.

“I’m just doing my job.” he replied.

“Well it isn’t like we have anything to hide. You can search all you wish.” Gaius said. The guards were surprisingly gentle with Gaius’ things as they looked through them.

“What’s in all these books and papers?” Arthur asked.

“My life’s work, dedicated to the work of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish.” he stated. Arthur raised a brow, then looked towards Merlin’s bedroom door.

“What’s up there?” the prince asked.

“It’s my room.” Merlin replied softly.

“What on earth could you possibly hope to find in there?” Gaius asked irritably.

“Evidence of sorcery or enchantments.” Arthur replied. Then he leapt up the four stairs in an instant and was inside Merlin’s room. Merlin sighed.

“What have you done with the magic book I gave you?” Gaius whispered. Merlin blinked.

“I can’t recall.” she whispered back just slightly afraid. She recalled reading through it the night before, and then she couldn’t remember where she’d left it exactly.

“Merlin! Come and look what I found!” Arthur called. Merlin looked at Gaius fearfully and went up the stairs into her room, to see Arthur standing next to... an open cupboard.

“I found a place where you can put things Merlin. It’s called a cupboard. I’m surprised you even manage to keep my chambers clean with how awful yours look.” Arthur quipped.

Merlin rolled her eyes as she noticed the magic book. Sat on the floor beside her bed. Arthur turned to look in a chest that was next to the opposite wall, and Merlin quickly beckoned her blankets to fall over the book, with her magic as Arthur looked through her clothing. He pulled out six neckerchiefs from the chest.

“How many of these do you _have_ exactly?” he asked.

“As many as I need. Are we going to discuss my dress sense all day? My undergarments are in there to if you want to make an inventory.” Merlin shot back. Arthur blushed, then glared and rolled his eyes and dumped the neckerchiefs back into the chest. Merlin just smirked at him. Then he looked under her bed. However, he didn’t bother to lift the blankets that covered the magic book now. Then they left the room, Arthur leaving first, and Merlin following behind him. Arthur turned to face Gaius.

“How long do you think it will be before you find a cure?” Arthur asked.

“It depends on how many interruptions I get.” Gaius shot back acerbically. Arthur blinked then nodded his understanding. Merlin tried not to laugh at the look on Arthur’s face in that moment.

“Of course. I’m sorry.” he told Gaius honestly. Then he gestured to the guards. “We’re finished here.” They all followed Arthur out and Gaius closed the door.

“That was far too close for comfort.” Gaius stated. “We have to hide that book.”

“Maybe I could use it and try to find a cure.” Merlin commented.

“No Merlin. You want to practise magic while the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad?” he asked.

“But if I’m supposed to be this great and powerful sorceress, shouldn’t I practise so I know how? People are dying Gaius. I don’t just want to sit back and do nothing.” she pleaded. Gaius sighed.

“Merlin your gifts are great and you’re destined for far more than this.” Gaius replied.

“It doesn’t feel like it when I’m watching people die.” Merlin replied. Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling too well. In fact she was feeling a little cold. “Gaius, Arthur is looking for this sorcerer right now.” Merlin realised. Gaius shook his head as he noticed that Merlin was slightly paler than usual.

“Anyone who is powerful enough to do this will not be stupid enough to stay within Camelot’s walls.” Gaius said wisely. Merlin nodded her understanding.

“I wish there was more I could do.” Merlin said softly.

“We have to find the cause to have a hope of finding the cure.” Gaius replied. Merlin nodded and carried on helping her Uncle with his research.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin went to visit Gwen and Morgana that evening. She knocked and, as usual, Gwen answered. They didn’t talk for a few moments. Merlin stared out of Morgana’s window and saw over fifty bodies, lined up in the courtyard, all covered in white or off white sheets. Merlin trembled as she looked at them. One of them was the poor man she’d seen earlier, Ron. She knew he was dead, but seeing him carried in was still hard for her.

“How is Gaius’ research going?” Morgana asked Merlin.

“We still don’t know what the cause is, and without a cause there isn’t a cure.” Merlin said weakly. She felt herself flashing hot and cold. Now she felt boiling, even though her skin was pale. She was fanning her forehead with her hand.

 _“Am I sick?”_ Merlin wondered to herself.

“Merlin are you alright? I heard that you were sat with one of the... victims when he died?” Morgana asked Merlin.

“Oh Merlin, that must’ve been awful!” Gwen exclaimed.

“It was awful. I’ve never... seen someone die like that before. I’ve seen two executions in my life, neither of which I wanted to see, and the second was when I came here. But... never have I seen someone who needed help so desperately and felt so useless as they died.” Merlin said sadly. The women were silent then.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur felt saddened. He’d seen Merlin trying to comfort one of the dying in the town that afternoon. He could tell she hadn’t ever seen anyone die like that before. He wasn’t sure if it was fair that an innocent girl had to watch men die. He’d also felt bad having to go through her things.

He’d tried to make light of it, and so had she, but really there was nothing to make light about. He left the throne room after reporting to his father. He had found no trace or sign of this sorcerer. His father had asked Arthur to instate a curfew and to cordon off the lower town. Most of the victims were there. But there were other people there as well. Innocent people like Merlin lived in the lower towns. Arthur saw Merlin heading towards Gaius’.

“Merlin? What are you doing out at this time?” Arthur asked kindly. He could see she was pale.

“I was just visiting with Gwen and Lady Morgana.” she replied honestly. Arthur could hear that Merlin’s voice was laced with exhaustion.

“Are you alright, Merlin?” he asked.

“I’m not sure.” Merlin replied. Then she was gone, heading towards home. Arthur watched as she disappeared into the night and then went back to his chambers. He needed to rest if he was going to be of any use.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The next morning when Merlin woke up, she felt terribly weak. She was also freezing. She wore her blue dress and pulled her shawl around her shoulders as she shivered. Gaius took one look at her and let out a horrified gasp.

“Merlin! Sit down child!” Gaius exclaimed. Merlin couldn’t do any more then comply as she practically collapsed in a chair near the fire. She was shaking violently.

“How long have you been feeling ill, Merlin?” Gaius asked.

“Since yesterday. I just thought I was tired.” Merlin uttered. Then she noticed there was a woman on Gaius’ examination table. “Is she another victim?” Merlin asked. Gaius nodded.

“What can you tell me about her and all the other victims?” Gaius asked, trying to keep Merlin thinking about other things.

“She’s a courtier. So the illness can’t be transferred by contact, because she wouldn’t have much to do with people in the lower towns.” Merlin replied weakly.

“That’s right Merlin. What do they have in common?” Gaius asked. Merlin’s brain was hazy as she thought about it, but one answer popped into her head.

“Water. We all have to drink water. I drank a cup of water yesterday morning after we bought the first man back here.” Merlin uttered. Gaius nodded.

“Stay here Merlin. I’m going to go and get a sample of the water from the well.” Gaius told Merlin firmly. Merlin nodded and soon, her eyes had closed with tiredness.

It seemed like mere moments later when the door to Gaius’ chambers burst open. Merlin’s eyes opened weakly.

“Oh Merlin! You can’t be ill too!” Gwen exclaimed as tears ran down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin whispered.

“My father is ill. He has the sickness and now you too.” Gwen sobbed. Merlin didn’t know what to say as Gaius arrived.

“Oh Gaius my father is ill. Please Gaius you must have a cure. He’s all I have now.” Gwen begged.

“I wish I had a cure Gwen. But I do not.” Gaius replied. Gwen sobbed as she looked at Merlin. Then she ran out of the room. Merlin determined she would do something to help Gwen, even if she could barely help herself.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin was in her nightgown that evening, still shivering. She pulled her shawl around her shoulders and pulled on her boots. She was shaking as she stood from her bed. She peeked out at Gaius, to see him sleeping and then she pulled her book from its hiding place. She’d been looking through it earlier that day, while Gaius was out and she had found a cure.

She was just checking through it again before she left. Her book could cure others, but a caster couldn’t use it on themselves. The spell didn’t work that way. At least, Merlin could save Gwen’s father, so Gwen wouldn’t lose two people to this plague. She snuck out of her room, and as she crept towards the door. She knocked the mop over. She tried to stop it crashing to the floor but her natural instincts were dimming with the illness.

She held her breath as Gaius turned over in his sleep, and stayed snoring. Merlin felt bad that his blanket no longer covered him and she used her magic to pull the blanket back up to Gaius’ chin.

“Goodnight Uncle.” Merlin whispered as she left the room.

Merlin made her way through the town. She found her way to Gwen’s house and saw Gwen knelt by her father’s bed, obviously having fallen asleep watching over her father. Merlin opened the door quietly and entered the house. She lifted her hand to utter a spell and after she had done everything she could, she left. She even took the poultice she had made with her, just to be safe. It had served its purpose. She watched through the window and saw Gwen’s father awaken, and she felt something akin to relief to see Gwen so happy at her father’s recovery. Then she made her way home and burned the poultice in one of the torches. She made sure it was ashes before she left it. If Gaius had taught her anything it was that you could never be too careful.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The next morning, as Merlin made her way through the corridors, she could see there were more than eighty bodies down in the courtyard now. Merlin had an awful feeling that she would be one of them soon. That was when she bumped into Gwen.

“Oh Merlin. It’s a miracle! My father is well!” Gwen exclaimed.

“I’m so glad he’s alright, Gwen.” Merlin said softly. She made to leave when Gwen stopped her.

“Thank you, Merlin.” Gwen said kindly.

“For what?” Merlin asked.

“For asking. For caring. I hope that you get well too.” Gwen said. Merlin smiled weakly.

“I’m sure you’re going to be alright.” Morgana said, as she came into the room.

“I think all the miracles have been used up in this instance.” Merlin said softly. They were silent for a few minutes. That was when Arthur burst into the room. Two guards followed.

“Seize her.” Arthur stated, though his eyes conveyed his dislike of the situation.

“What’s going on?” Gwen asked fearfully.

“Gwen? What are you doing Arthur?” Morgana questioned as she entered the room herself.

“Guinevere, I’m here to arrest you on charges of using enchantments.” Arthur said some other things but Merlin could only focus on poor Gwen who was being dragged from the room by two burly guards, and she could hear Gwen yelling down the corridor.

“What have I done? I haven’t done anything! Help me please!”

Morgana glared at Arthur. “Arthur what are you doing?” Morgana yelled.

“We found a magical poultice in her house.” Arthur said. Merlin felt the breath knocked out of her.

 _'That’s impossible. I burned the poultice I used.'_ Merlin thought to herself.

“That’s absolute rubbish! Gwen? Practise magic? You’ve made a mistake Arthur!” Morgana exclaimed.

“Her father recovered from the illness when nearly one hundred others have died. I don’t like this anymore then you do. But you know I can’t turn a blind eye.” Arthur told Morgana.

Morgana looked at Merlin who stood next to her, and then they both fled out of the room after Arthur and the guards who were dragging Gwen to the throne room. Gaius came along and saw the commotion. Merlin caught Gwen’s eye.

“Oh Merlin help me! I’m innocent! Why won’t you listen?” Gwen begged as the guards dragged her along. Gaius dragged Merlin into their chambers and closed the door.

“What have you done?” Gaius asked her. Merlin felt too weak to answer. “I warned you not to do this, Merlin. Didn’t you think that the healing of one man would look just a little suspicious?” Gaius asked Merlin. Merlin shook her head weakly. Gaius could see the start of the bluish veins appearing near her eyelids as Merlin shook her head.

“I couldn’t just let Gwen lose her only family, Gaius. I couldn’t. I burned the poultice after I used it. I don’t know what happened.” Merlin pleaded. Gaius looked at Merlin carefully.

“But Arthur found a poultice.” Gaius stated.

“I know, but it couldn’t possibly have been the one I made. I watched it burn into ashes before I came back last night. I swear.” Merlin told Gaius.

“Then someone placed it there, trying to put the blame on Gwen.” Gaius said sadly.

“But why?” Merlin asked.

“Because Merlin whoever is doing this, is doing it for a reason. They know someone interfered with their plan by healing someone. What better way to come up with a scapegoat for their crimes then to make sure someone else is accused?” Gaius replied.

“It would give them time to do whatever they plan to do and to get away without detection.” Merlin whispered. Then she rushed out of the door and towards the throne room before Gaius could tell Merlin to sit down. She hid behind a pillar as she saw Gwen kneeling on the floor.

“I didn’t do anything. I swear I didn’t! I’m innocent! My father just recovered I don’t know how!” Gwen pleaded. Merlin felt a wrench in her heart. Gwen was her friend, and she was being accused because Merlin had interfered where she shouldn’t have.

“Why won’t anyone believe me?” Gwen wept.

“I believe you.” Morgana stepped forward.

“Perhaps this disease isn’t always fatal. Perhaps Tom just recovered. Did you not consider that?” Morgana asked the King.

“Then what of this poultice?” Uther shot back.

“What poultice?” Gwen asked. Merlin was shaking as she watched the proceedings.

“The poultice was found in your house. Remove the enchantment!” Uther yelled. Gwen was in tears.

“Please I didn’t do this. Why would I do this? I don’t know magic or enchantments. Please my lord. I’m begging you. I’m innocent.” Gwen wept out.

“Then you leave me no choice.” Uther said sternly. His eyes were ice cold. “If you will not end this enchantment I will have you burned at the stake. Hopefully this curse will die with you.” Uther added.

“You can’t do this!” Morgana yelled.

“Be silent!” Uther yelled back. Morgana looked horrified. “Take her away.” Uther told the guards. The picked Gwen up by her arms and dragged her from the throne room.

“Please! Please no! I’m innocent! Please!” Gwen sobbed as she was dragged from the room. Merlin saw Arthur look away, a look of regret in his eyes as the occupants of the room, heard Gwen’s pleas long after she had left the room.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin crept down to the dungeons, as she went round the corner to the cells, Morgana came rushing past, crying. Merlin had never seen the woman look so heartbroken. She ran down the spiral stone staircase to see Gwen sat on the stone floor of a cell.

“Gwen!” Merlin called out. Gwen stood up and tried to rush forward to the door, but she was chained to the wall and the chains pulled her back.

“Thank you.” Gwen said sadly.

“For what?” Merlin asked.

“For coming to see me.” Gwen replied.

“I’m so sorry Gwen.” Merlin pleaded.

“This isn’t your fault. You don’t need to worry about me.” Gwen tried to console Merlin. She could see Merlin looked worse. The blue veins were spreading like a web, from around her eyes and across the tops of her cheeks.

“Just one thing Merlin. You don’t have to, but just... just remember me Merlin.” Gwen pleaded.

“You’re not going to die Gwen. I’ll do something. I’ll think of something. You’re not going to die like this.” Merlin said. Her voice still weak, but full of conviction.

She ran up the spiral staircase. All the energy she had in her body was being used up in this single moment. She wasn’t sure how long she could last. She ran as fast as she could towards the throne room, where she knew the royal council was now gathering to discuss what to do. She thrust the doors open and stood there in front of everyone. The King, Arthur, her Uncle Gaius, she could see the looks on their faces. She felt weak but she had to do this.

“I’m the one who used magic to cure Gwen’s father. It was me. I couldn’t bear to see her so sad so I did it. Gwen isn’t the sorceress. I am.” Merlin said firmly.

“Merlin, are you mad?” Gaius hissed.

“I can’t let poor Gwen die for me.” Merlin replied.

“She doesn’t know what she’s doing.” Gaius said.

“I do. I do know what I’m doing. I place myself at your mercy, your highness.” Merlin said.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously.

“Arrest her.” Uther said. Arthur felt his stomach drop. He knew this is how Morgana must’ve felt when poor Gwen was being dragged away.

“Please father, I can’t allow this. There is no possible way that Merlin is a sorcerer.” Arthur said. He had to think on his feet.

“Didn’t you hear her?” Uther asked.

“Yes Father I heard but-” Arthur was cut off by his father.

“She admitted to it.” Uther snapped.

“Father, she saved my life.” Arthur stated, trying to use anything he could to get Merlin out of this situation.

“Why would she fabricate such a thing?” Uther asked. That was when Arthur noticed it. The veins travelling across Merlin’s face; she was ill. Merlin had the sickness.

“Father, look at her. I think she has the sickness. Maybe she’s having delusions.” Arthur said seriously.

“I’m not.” Merlin said. But her voice wasn’t strong. Arthur could see that she was swaying on her feet. Arthur saw his father look at Merlin more closely.

“Gaius, is she suffering from the sickness?” Uther asked.

“Yes, Sire. It appears so. She obviously can’t give this illness to anyone, but it is highly possible that she is suffering from delusions.” Gaius replied. Arthur saw Merlin topple then, and fall to the ground, unconscious. When Arthur looked at his father, the King looked horrified.

“I suggest you take her and try to find a cure.” Uther said softly.

Arthur saw Gaius move to Merlin’s side and he walked forward. He picked up Merlin himself. He knew his father would yell at him for this later, but he knew the sickness wasn’t catching, and there was no way Gaius could pick the girl up. Gaius nodded his thanks to Arthur and opened the door, and both Arthur and Gaius left with Merlin.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin’s eyes flickered as she awoke. She felt worse than before.

“Where am I?” Merlin whispered.

“You’re in your chambers Merlin.” Merlin looked at Arthur. She wanted to yell at him, but she didn’t. In his own way, he was trying to help. “Why haven’t you been resting?” Arthur asked Merlin.

“I haven’t had time to rest. We have to find out what’s making everyone sick. We have to stop it.” Merlin heard herself whisper. She felt very unwell.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

"Why didn’t she say how ill she was?” Arthur asked Gaius.

“Merlin is a lot of things, and stubborn comes into that category. She didn’t want to give up until everyone was well again.” Gaius replied.

“The water supply.” Merlin muttered, as though it were a new thought. Though she was barely conscious Arthur heard her.

“What does she mean by the water supply?” Arthur asked.

“If the disease is spread through the water, we have to go and see the water supply to find out what’s in there.” Gaius replied.

“Lemme come.” Merlin pleaded. Her eyes were half lidded, and she tried to get up.

“Merlin, stay here and rest. That’s an order. I will go with Gaius to check out the water supply.” Arthur said gently. Merlin barely had enough fight to speak.

“You’ll be in danger.” Merlin muttered. Morgana came into the room at that moment.

“Morgana, can you stay with Merlin while Gaius and I go to look at the water supply?” Arthur asked. Morgana nodded.

She sat next to Merlin and tried to offer some comfort. Arthur wasn’t sure what it was about Merlin that made him worry. She was hardly a fragile flower. But at the same time, she seemed so helpless. Arthur placed a hand on Morgana’s shoulder and gave her a weak smile before following Gaius out.

They made their way to the water supply and after Gaius asked Arthur to take a sample of the water, there was a sudden roar. Arthur stared in horror as a monstrous looking creature emerged from the water and roared again, before disappearing.

“What the hell was that?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know. But I intend to find out.” Gaius replied.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Once they were back in Gaius’ chambers, Arthur sat with Morgana, who seemed to be watching over a shivering Merlin. They were all waiting for Gaius to find out what this monster was.

“Ah!” Gaius proclaimed as he showed Morgana and Arthur the page in the book he’d been looking through.

“That’s it! That’s the monster I saw!” Arthur exclaimed.

“It’s called an Afanc. That is ancient and powerfully dark magic.” Gaius replied.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin listened as they discussed what was happening around her. She was weak, and getting weaker, but she needed to help somehow.

“We have to find a way to defeat it.” Arthur said.

“What about telling Uther?” Morgana asked.

“It won’t help Gwen at this point. The King will just believe that killing Gwen more quickly is the answer. Afancs are conjured from clay by the most powerful of sorcerers. I have no idea how to destroy it.” Gaius replied. Arthur and Morgana stared at the books on Gaius’ many shelves.

“Looking through these books could take days.” Arthur stated. Even he knew that that would take too long.

“Gwen will be dead by then.” Morgana said. None of them noticed when Merlin somehow managed to creep out of the room. She had to check on Gwen. She also had to speak to the one being that might be able to help.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin went down to the cells first. She walked past the courtyard where she saw men arranging a pyre to burn Gwen on. Merlin shuddered at the thought of Gwen burning. She was as quick as possible as she made her way to the cells. Gwen was lying on the floor, her hands still shackled.

“Oh Gwen, I’m going to get you out. Somehow I’m going to get you out.” Merlin said. She didn’t know if Gwen was awake or asleep but Merlin wanted to reassure her. Then she made her way down to the cave under the castle. She needed to speak to the dragon.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur, Morgana and Gaius had been looking through books when Morgana went in to Merlin’s room.

“Where’s Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“She couldn’t have left. We’d have noticed.” Arthur said. His voice was laced with confusion.

“You don’t know how quiet that girl can be when she wants to be.” Gaius replied.

“You don’t think she would’ve gone to the water supply by herself do you?” Morgana asked.

“She might have gone to see Gwen.” Gaius amended. Even Merlin wouldn’t be so silly as to go and try to take on an Afanc by herself without even knowing how to defeat it. Morgana rushed to the door.

“I’ll go and check to see if Merlin has gone to visit Gwen. If I can’t find her, then I’ll come back and tell you. You two keep looking for a solution.” Morgana ordered, and then she ran out of the room.

Arthur didn’t know whether or not to be offended but decided it didn’t matter at that moment. All that mattered was looking for a way to kill the Afanc. That was when a guard appeared at the door.

“Sire, your father, The King wishes to see you.” The guard said formally. Arthur looked at Gaius and Gaius nodded his ascent. Arthur left. He had a feeling that whatever he was about to hear from his father was not good.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin stood on the small ledge at the opening of the cave.

“Hello? Cryptic dragon?” Merlin called. The dragon flew down from his higher perch down to rest on the large ledge that was opposite Merlin.

“So the young sorceress returns. A little worse for wear, but that is not unexpected.” The dragon stated.

“Yes I’m here and I look awful. I need your help.” Merlin replied.

“Really?” The dragon said sarcastically.

“I need to know how to defeat an Afanc.” Merlin pleaded.

“I suppose you do.” The dragon replied.

“Will you help me?” Merlin asked. The dragon looked at her, it’s head cocked to the side like a cute puppy for a moment before speaking.

“You need to trust the elements at your command.” The dragon said.

“What is that supposed to mean? Tell me what I have to do.” Merlin asked.

“You can’t do this alone. You are but one side of the coin and Arthur is the other. You must both fight together to defeat the Afanc.” The dragon replied.

“That doesn’t tell me anything. Help me.” Merlin shot back.

“But I already have.” The dragon replied, and laughed as it flew up into the air, back to where ever it hid whenever Merlin couldn’t find it. Merlin sighed.

“Thanks so much. Bloody dragon... has to be bloody cryptic all the time.” Merlin muttered as she left the cave and made to travel back to her room so she could speak to Gaius.

When Merlin found her way up to Gaius’ she started looking through books. Her movements were slow, but Merlin was determined.

“Merlin what are you looking for?” Gaius asked.

“A book on elements. The dragon told me to look to the elements at my command.” Merlin replied weakly.

“You’ve been talking to the dragon?” Gaius asked.

“More helping less talking. We can discuss my conversations with that bloody dragon when Gwen isn’t going to be executed.” Merlin shot back. Gaius shook his head as he grabbed another book.

“What are Afanc’s made of?” Merlin asked.

“Clay. Earth and water.” Gaius replied.

“Well that leaves... wind? And fire?” Merlin asked. Gaius nodded.

“Then that must be the way to defeat it.” Merlin replied. Arthur and Morgana rushed back into the room.

“Merlin! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Morgana exclaimed.

“My father is insisting that Gwen’s execution be moved up to tonight.” Arthur stated.

“We have to defeat the Afanc.” Merlin whispered.

“Merlin there is no _we_ because _you_ are not going. You could faint on us at any moment.” Arthur replied.

“I have to go. Besides, you’re a prat, so someone needs to be there to help you. So I can watch your back and Morgana can keep me standing up straight.” Merlin said.

“If she’s determined she’ll just follow anyway Arthur. You must know that.” Morgana said.

“If either of you get hurt...” Arthur trailed off. He didn’t obviously want to finish that sentence.

“We’ll be perfectly fine, Arthur.” Morgana said. She helped Merlin, who held on with one arm around Morgana’s neck. She barely had the strength to move but she would do this for Gwen, for Gaius and for herself. She knew she would die soon if the Afanc wasn’t destroyed, and Gwen would die also. She had to do it.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

“There is no way she’s going to last much longer like this!” Arthur exclaimed as they got to the door for the water supply area.

“I won’t go back.” Merlin said weakly. She was trying to save all her strength for the spell she would need to do when the Afanc came along. It got darker as they went down the flight of stairs and into the underground tunnels.

“You’d better be right about this Merlin.” Arthur whispered. Merlin nodded weakly.

“It said that the Afanc is made of earth and water, so fire and wind must be something that can stop it.” Merlin replied, using what Gaius had said to her about base elements before. They heard a slight roar and Morgana jumped.

“Morgana, you should go back and take Merlin with you.” Arthur told Morgana seriously.

“No chance, Arthur.” Morgana replied. Merlin gave a half hearted glare.

“I’m serious. Father would have us all clapped in irons if he found out I’d endangered you in any way.” Arthur told Morgana firmly.

“Well isn’t it a good thing that he has no idea what we’re doing.” Morgana said sarcastically.

“You could get hurt, Morgana.” Arthur said.

“So could you. If you don’t get out of my way.” Morgana stated firmly.

She strode past Arthur, and Merlin followed, stumbling after her. That was when they heard another roar. Merlin was a little bit behind them when the roar got closer. Merlin spun round and there it was. The Afanc swiped at Arthur and Arthur dodged, but it grabbed hold of Merlin, lifting her up in the air.

“Let her go!” Arthur yelled.

“Merlin!” Morgana screamed. Merlin looked the creature in its dark eyes.

“Arthur, use your torch!” Merlin yelled as loud as she could.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Arthur wasn’t sure about using his torch. He could hurt Merlin, who was held tightly in the creature’s grip.

“Arthur do it now!” Merlin yelled. Arthur swung his torch at the creature and it dropped Merlin to the ground and started moving away. Arthur headed after it. He wanted to make sure he destroyed it for good.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin saw Arthur swing his torch at the Afanc again and she uttered the spell she needed under her breath. Suddenly, there was a giant gust of wind, and Arthur covered his eyes, but the torch flame became enormous and engulfed the creature, turning it to dust.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin felt weak after the spell was uttered, but as soon as the creature was dead, she began to feel stronger.

“Merlin?” Morgana was looking at Merlin strangely.

“Are you both alright?” Arthur asked. Merlin and Morgana nodded.

“Let’s get out of here.” Arthur said. He gave both women a smile and they smiled back. Once they were in the sunlight Arthur gasped.

“Merlin, you look much better.” Arthur stated when both Morgana and Merlin looked at Arthur with strange looks on their faces.

“It was an illness caused by that thing in the water supply, it makes sense that now it’s gone I look better.” Merlin replied calmly. She felt a lot better as well.

“I’ll go and inform my father of what’s happening. Let Gaius know that the thing has been destroyed. You know Gaius, he may want to go and collect samples of its ashes.” Arthur quipped. Merlin and Morgana laughed even though they thought it was a little disgusting.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin went with Gaius to the throne room later on, before nightfall. Gaius had gone to the water supply and had found something there. He wouldn’t show it to Merlin, but Merlin knew it was important. The reason that Merlin was with Gaius? He didn’t want to let her out of his sight for a while. After all, he had almost lost her to the disease. They entered the throne room as the King was looking over some papers.

“There is good news, Sire.” Gaius started. “There have been no new deaths and everyone who was ill has now recovered.” Gaius finished. Uther smiled.

“That is good news. It’s funny, I’ve never heard of an Afanc before.” Uther stated.

“An Afanc is summoned from clay and can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. Someone who has the power to mirror life and death.” Gaius said. Merlin saw the King’s face grow serious. Then Merlin listened carefully as Gaius practically whispered, showing the king some sort of weird eggshell. “I found this in the water supply when I went to check that everything was alright. It bears the mark of Nimueh.” Gaius said softly. Merlin was across the other side of the room, she had to listen very hard to hear everything.

“No.” The King uttered, he looked horrified.

“We must be vigilant, Sire.” Gaius added.

“Will I never be rid of her?” The King said sadly. For that single moment, Merlin saw King Uther as a human being, rather than a king.

“Sire, it is possible that Guinevere was telling the truth. After all, she has no real knowledge of magic and it could very well be that Nimueh wanted us to look at someone else, while her creature was busy killing our citizens.” Gaius told the king calmly.

“Leave me.” Uther said. Then he looked at the others who were on the other side of the room with Merlin. “Leave me!”

Everyone filed out of the room, leaving King Uther to his own thoughts.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Merlin and Morgana ran down the spiral staircase towards Gwen’s cell with her father, where Gwen was now being released. They ran in as soon as the door was opened and Gwen’s shackles were removed.

“Gwen!” Her father called to her and hugged her tightly.

“Father! I’m so glad you’re alright.” Gwen exclaimed. Then she looked at Morgana and Merlin and hugged them both in turn.

“Thank you.” Gwen said.

“Merlin’s the real heroine. She wouldn’t give up.” Morgana told Gwen. Gwen looked at Merlin.

“You’re better.” Gwen said, relieved.

“Everyone is getting better now that the creature in the water supply is gone.” Merlin said back cheerfully.

“Thank you both.” Tom said kindly. “Let’s get you home Gwen.” Tom said to his daughter. Gwen nodded and waved at her two friends as her father led her out of the cell. Once they were gone, Morgana turned to Merlin.

“I saw what you did. With the Afanc.” Morgana said. Merlin’s eyes went wide. “I won’t tell anyone. I swear.” Merlin smiled.

“Thank you, Morgana.” Merlin replied. The two women hugged, and then left the cell.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Later that night, Merlin and Gaius were sat eating fish. Merlin looked at the fish carefully.

“Where exactly did this fish come from?” Merlin asked.

“Well where do fish come from, Merlin?” Gaius shot back.

“The water?” Merlin stated.

“Congratulations, Merlin, you’re a prodigy.” Gaius quipped sarcastically. Merlin gave Gaius a look. “The water is fine now. You should be more worried about whoever started this in the first place. After all, this was done by a very powerful sorcerer. Just hope you didn’t catch their attention.”

Merlin blinked. “I don’t catch anyone’s attention. Well except Morgana’s, somehow.” Merlin replied.

“What?” Gaius exclaimed.

“Morgana knows about me. She says she won’t tell anyone.” Merlin told her Uncle. Gaius shook his head.

“I do hope so.” Gaius told Merlin solemnly.

“I still think you should be worried about the fish.” Merlin shot out. Gaius smiled.

“One day Merlin.” Gaius said, as he cleared the empty plates away.

“One day what?” Merlin asked.

“One day people won’t believe what an idiot you were.” Gaius quipped. Both Merlin and Gaius laughed then, happy that all the drama was over for now.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire.

Chapter Four – The Poisoned Chalice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was rushing around, trying to make sure that Arthur’s armour was polished, and that most of her chores were done, so that she’d have some more time tomorrow to help Gwen with some lifting and carrying for the party from Mercia. According to Gaius, this treaty has been years in the making, many years, with bloody battles on both sides. Merlin sighed as she scrubbed at a piece of armour. Something felt off. It was almost like she was being watched. She’d had that feeling a lot over the last few weeks since the incident with the plague and the Afanc. Merlin carried on scrubbing the armour vigorously. After all, one more chore done today was one less to do tomorrow. Once she had finished, she wrote three letters. She wrote one to her mother, one to Will even though they lived in the same house and one to Sir Ewan. She told them about the events of the last month or so and explained the details of her job to her mother and Will. She smiled as she finished writing the letters and got ready for bed. She would ask Gaius how to send them tomorrow morning when she woke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Merlin found herself in the great hall, dressed in a dress that looked exactly like Gwen’s. After all, red was the colour of Camelot and the servants were expected to show what side they supported. Merlin stood to the side with Gwen and Morgana, as the Knights of Camelot, Arthur and King Uther walked forward to the middle of the great hall to greet the Mercians.

“Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war, and to a new friendship between our people.” Uther stated politely. Then he held out a hand to the man Merlin assumed was Lord Bayard, and Lord Bayard clasped the Kings arm. Arthur started the applause that rang out through the hall, while Merlin remained ever vigilant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur had taken notice of the fact that Merlin was there, on time, as he had requested, and she had worn a dress almost the same as Gwen’s. Arthur couldn’t help but feel this was an accomplishment. Merlin had never been on time since the day he’d ended up with her as a maidservant. He wanted to tell her that she looked much better in a dress then she did in breeches and tunics. But of course that would mean complimenting her in some way. That and dresses were not practical for the kind of work that Arthur forced Merlin to do at any rate. But Arthur could at least say to himself that Merlin looked better in a dress. She definitely looked more like a girl at any rate. He took note that her hair was ever longer, the same side braid tied at one side of her face. Although, Arthur had no idea exactly what it meant, it was her signature hairstyle and she seemed perfectly happy with it, so he didn’t really need to say that he found the little side braid endearing. Arthur mulled over his thoughts as the proceedings took place around him, not really taking note of all the speeches being spouted out next to his ears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the greeting of their Mercian guests, Merlin and Gwen were struggling to drag giant sacks from the Mercian party up to the guest chambers. Gwen was more accustomed to this then Merlin was, as Gwen had been Morgana’s maid for a long while. Merlin didn’t ask how long that was. But it was long enough apparently. Merlin sighed as Gaius came up to her.

“Why do I always get the heavy lifting?” Merlin asked mournfully. Gaius grinned.

“You’re a servant Merlin, it’s what you do.” Gaius told Merlin, his voice laced with amusement.

“My arms will be a foot longer by the time I’m finished.” Merlin groaned.

“It’s character building, as the old proverb says.” Gaius started. “Hard work breeds... a harder soul.” Gaius finished.

“There is no way that _that_ is an old proverb Uncle Gaius. You made that up!” Merlin said, giving her uncle the exact same raised eyebrow of doom that he always used against her when he caught her out lying.

“I never!” Gaius spluttered out indignantly.

“You did.” Merlin countered, with a pout and the eyebrow.

 _“I think she’s learning too much from me.”_ Gaius thought to himself. That was when a young girl tripped in front of them.

“Oh!” She exclaimed sadly. She looked up at Merlin with big sad eyes that reminded Merlin of a fluffy kitten.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asked the girl. She helped the girl pick up the things she’d dropped.

“Yes. Excuse me. I’m so sorry!” The girl stammered out.

“It’s really quite alright.” Merlin told the girl kindly. She looked at Merlin in awe suddenly.

“Are you Merlin? Prince Arthur’s servant?” The girl asked. Merlin took a good look at the girl, she seemed younger than her, and a good deal more nervous.

“Um... yes I am, and yes my name is Merlin.” Merlin held out a hand. The girl stood up and shook hands gently and smiled shyly.

“I’m Cara. It must be such an honour to work for the prince.” Cara said softly. Merlin smiled.

“Not always but I’m happy with my job.” Merlin replied, which was truthful. She didn’t mind working for Arthur. Sometimes he even attempted to _not_ be a prat, which was when he was being noble. But even when he drove her crazy, Merlin would just shake her head and let him vent. She’d certainly learned how to deal with most of Arthur’s moods at any rate.

“Well I’d better get back to work. It was nice meeting you Merlin.” Cara said gently. Merlin smiled back.

“It was nice meeting you too.” Merlin replied. Once the girl was gone, Merlin looked back at her Uncle. “Now you are going to admit that what you just said was not an old proverb.” Merlin stated. Gaius rolled his eyes as Merlin grinned, her eyebrow raised once again to do battle with her Uncle’s wit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Oh my God! When is the last time that these were cleaned? They reek of... I’m not even going to ask what that horrible smell is because I don’t want to know.” Merlin scolded. Arthur just grinned.

“They were cleaned sometime last year around the feast of Beltaine.” Arthur replied. Merlin wrinkled her nose in horror.

“Did this feast happen to end in a food fight?” Merlin asked.

“Don’t all feasts?” Arthur shot back.

“I wouldn’t know. I’m just a lowly commoner so the ways of the court are an absolute mystery to someone like me.” Merlin stated cheerfully.

“Not after tonight they won’t be.” Arthur shot back.

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“Because you are going to be at the feast tonight Merlin.” Arthur replied. Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment and noticed the evil looking smile on his face. Then she raised her eyebrow and looked at Arthur cynically.

“What is the catch exactly?” Merlin asked. Arthur almost started at the sight of the eyebrow.

 _“She spends too much time with Gaius.”_ Arthur thought to himself.

“If I have to listen to Lord Bayard’s boring speeches I don’t see why you should get an early night’s sleep and miss out.” Arthur replied. Merlin rolled her eyes.

“Is that it?” Merlin questioned. She had a feeling there was more to this.

“Of course. Oh and make sure to polish all the buttons.” Arthur said seriously.

“What? There are like a hundred buttons on this thing? Who _needs_ this many buttons?” Merlin asked irritably.

“By the way, you have to wear this.” Arthur added, throwing her something. Merlin stared down at the outfit in horror.

“There is no bloody way I’m wearing that.” Merlin stated with absolute conviction. Arthur just grinned back at her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Bayard and Uther signed their new peace treaty, Merlin stood next to Gwen wearing a red dress with the Camelot crest on the front. But that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the feathery hat on top of her head. Merlin felt ridiculous.

“Nice hat Merlin.” Gwen commented, a big grin on her face.

“Thanks Gwen. I thought you were my friend?” Merlin groaned. Gwen stifled a giggle.

“I am, but that hat is ridiculous.” Gwen shot back. Merlin glared and pulled the hat from her head. Her hair fell around her shoulders, and her side braid hung down by her cheek, after smacking her in the nose. Merlin conveniently dropped the hat and kicked it under the food table nearby. Of course there was a table cloth so Arthur wouldn’t notice where the hat had gone. As Bayard started making a speech, Merlin tried to drift away to that happy place in her mind. She took it back, what she’d said to Cara earlier, she hated her job with a passion and she wanted to wring Arthur’s neck. Suddenly, another servant girl bought out a small chest with the crest of Mercia on it. Merlin saw Bayard take out two goblets. One was presented to the King and the other to Arthur. That was when Cara appeared by Merlin’s side.

“Merlin I must speak to you. Please.” The girl pleaded. Merlin looked at Cara, wondering what was upsetting her.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked her.

“Not here. Please. I don’t know who else I can trust.” Cara whispered desperately. She took Merlin by the hand led her out of the hall and into the corridor. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and then turned to look at Merlin again, her big blue eyes looked terrified and Merlin knew she was going to say something shocking. “It wasn’t... it wasn’t until I saw the goblets and Lord Bayard gave one to the Prince that I realised.” Cara stammered out.

“Calm down Cara. Just start from the beginning.” Merlin said soothingly. She was worried now, but she had to calm the younger girl down first.

“I was to deliver Lord Bayard’s evening meal, he wasn’t expecting me to come in, and I forgot to knock.” Cara started. She paused and looked at Merlin fearfully. “If he knows that I spoke to you he will kill me where I stand.” Cara gasped out.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you Cara. Please tell me what happened.” Merlin pleaded. There was something wrong with the younger girl and Merlin didn’t know what had frightened her so. Cara nodded fearfully and kept her eyes on Merlin.

“Lord Bayard wants the throne of Camelot for his own. He isn’t a friend to Camelot.” Cara whispered.

“Is this something to do with the goblet?” Merlin asked. Cara nodded. Then a servant came into view, walking into the hall. For a moment, both girls were silent, and then Merlin looked at Cara again, once the servant was gone. “What has he done to the goblet Cara?” Merlin asked.

“I saw him put something in the goblet.” Cara whispered fearfully, her eyes filled with frightened tears.

“What did he put in it Cara?” Merlin pleaded.

“He will kill me if I speak. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Cara sobbed.

“No Cara, you can trust me. I won’t even say your name. Please tell me what has he done to the goblet?” Merlin asked. Cara looked so frightened. Something dawned on Merlin. “Was it poison Cara?” Merlin asked. Cara looked at Merlin for a few moments then nodded shakily. “Oh my god.” Merlin whispered. “Stay here Cara.” Merlin said, and then she ran off into the hall. She saw Arthur holding up the cup, about to put it to his lips. “No! Don’t drink it! It’s poisoned!” Merlin yelled as she ran in and swiped the goblet from Arthur’s hands.

“What?” The King asked, looking as ice cold as he always did.

“Merlin? What are you doing?” Arthur asked.

“Lord Bayard has laced the prince’s goblet with poison.” Merlin declared.

“This is an outrage!” Bayard yelled. He drew his sword and so did all his warriors. However, the Knights of Camelot and all the guards in the room also drew their own weapons.

“Order your men to surrender their weapons. You are far outnumbered here.” Uther told Bayard firmly.

“I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged.” Bayard hissed.

“On what grounds do you base your accusation?” Uther asked Merlin.

“I’ll handle this.” Arthur stated. “Merlin have we been drinking the sloe gin again?” Arthur questioned. Merlin wanted to hit Arthur for trying to make her look like a drunk.

“Unless you want to be flogged to within an inch of your life you will tell me why you think it’s poisoned, right now.” Uther hissed. Merlin stared Uther right in the eyes.

“He was seen lacing it Sire.” Merlin replied firmly.

“By whom?” Uther asked.

“I cannot say.” Merlin replied.

“I won’t listen to this anymore.” Bayard snapped. Uther stared at Merlin, and then looked at Bayard.

“Pass me the goblet.” Uther told Merlin. Merlin did as she was asked. Uther took a long look at the silver goblet.

“If you’re telling the truth?” Uther stated.

“I am.” Bayard said confidently.

“Then you have nothing to fear, do you?” Uther questioned. Bayard sheathed his sword and held out his hand for the goblet. Uther looked at Bayard and then at the goblet. “No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself.” Uther stated. Then he held out the goblet to Merlin. “She will drink it.” Uther stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur felt his heart stop. Merlin may be a lot of things, but she was loyal and honest. He certainly didn’t want to see her die.

“Father if it’s poisoned then she’ll die.” Arthur said. He was horrified that his father was willing to kill a young girl in cold blood, rather than trust her word.

“Then we will know she was telling the truth won’t we.” Uther rebuked his son.

“And if she lives?” Bayard asked.

“Then you have my apologies and you may punish her as you see fit.” Uther replied. Arthur was even more horrified at that thought. Bayard wasn’t the type of man to show mercy to his enemies.

“Uther please! She’s just a girl! She has no idea what she’s saying!” Gaius exclaimed. Arthur hoped his father might see reason with Gaius’ words.

“Then you should have taught her better shouldn’t you.” Uther snapped. Gaius looked as horrified as Arthur felt. He saw Morgana look at his father in horror also. Gwen was being held back by Gaius, as she looked like she was about to burst into tears. In fact the only one who did seem calm, was Merlin.

“Merlin! Apologise! This is ridiculous!” Arthur stated. Merlin shook her head. Her eyes were set and determined. Arthur made his last ditch effort. He made to take the goblet. “It’s just a misunderstanding, I’ll drink it.” Arthur said. But Merlin moved the cup out of his way. She looked him dead in the eyes.

“No. I won’t let you drink it.” Merlin said softly. “It’s alright. My life, I suppose, is not as important as Camelot’s prince.” Merlin stated seriously to the occupants of the room. Arthur was horrified by the sincerity he saw in his maidservant’s eyes.

“Merlin no, don’t!” Gwen called out, her voice filled with fear.

“Merlin you can’t!” Morgana also called out to her. Arthur shook his head at her.

 _“Merlin please don’t.”_ He mouthed at her. His eyes were pleading with her not to do this. Merlin took a deep breath. She raised the goblet to Bayard in a kind of salute. Then to Arthur and his father, in a toast before she placed the goblet to her lips. She gulped the wine down, drained the cup dry. Arthur looked at the young girl standing before him, in the stupid dress he’d made her wear as a prank to be amused at her expense and he realised that he rather liked having her around. He didn’t want her to die. For a moment, everything seemed fine. Even Merlin seemed to think so, she looked confused. Then her eyes started fluttering. She started to gulp at the air, slightly coughing. She raised a hand to her throat, trying to make it work as it should. But it did not. Merlin started choking, coughing more violently, and then she collapsed, the goblet falling to the floor at her side. Arthur leapt forward, as his father yelled for the guards to seize Bayard. He looked down at Merlin’s face, which was now deathly pale. Her mouth was open, and he heard choked gasps come from her. Gaius was next to them within a moment.

“Merlin? Merlin my girl can you hear me?” Gaius pleaded, as he checked her pulse and opened her eyelids to see if there was any response. “We must get her back to my chambers. Bring the goblet, so I can determine what the poison is.” Gaius stated business like. Arthur picked up Merlin in his arms, which seemed to be becoming a regular habit now. He noticed she hardly weighed more than his own armour. She was skinny and frail. Her mouth was opening and closing, almost like a fish out of water, as Arthur rushed with her to Gaius’ chambers. He heard footsteps behind him and as he took a glance back, he saw Gwen running behind him with the goblet in her hand. Morgana was also close behind Gwen. Gaius was in front of him. The old man could certainly run if he needed to and this situation warranted it. He saw Gaius open the door, and move the spare cot close to the fire.

“Lay her down on the bed. She’s struggling to breathe.” Gaius said. Arthur could tell that Gaius was trying to distance himself so he could do what he had to do as a physician. “Gwen fetch me some water and a cloth. She’s burning up.” Gaius told the girl, as she placed the Goblet on the table.

“Will she be alright Gaius?” Arthur asked. Morgana looked as though she wanted to ask the same question.

“You can cure her can’t you Gaius?” Gwen pleaded, as she came back and passed Gaius a bowl of cool water and a cloth. Gaius looked stern.

“I won’t know until I can identify the poison.” Gaius replied, as he placed the damp cloth on Merlin’s forehead. She whimpered in her unconscious state as she tried to breathe. “Pass me the goblet.” Gaius stated. Morgana grasped it and handed it over quickly. Gaius examined the goblet for a minute, before he grabbed some tweezers that sat on another table. “There appears to be something stuck on the inside.” Gaius stated, as thought to answer the unasked question. Arthur looked down at Merlin again. She was pale as ivory, and her eyes moved erratically under their lids.

“What is it?” Arthur asked. He went to stand by Gaius and Morgana jumped to sit by Merlin’s side. Gwen gently wiped the cloth over Merlin’s forehead.

“Her brow is on fire.” Gwen said worriedly.

“Keep her cool, it will control her fever.” Gaius replied.

“Gaius, what can I do to help?” Morgana asked.

“Just sit with her my Lady. Hold her hand. I have a feeling she will need it.” Gaius said sadly as he rifled through his books. Then something caught his eye. “Ah, it is the Morteaus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Morteaus flower can only be saved by a potion made by the leaf of that very same flower.” Gaius recited. Arthur looked at Gaius carefully. “The plant can only be found in the caves, deep within the forest of Balor. The flower only grows on the roots of the Morteaus tree.” Gaius added. Morgana and Gwen looked at Gaius, waiting for more information.

“What is that?” Arthur asked, pointing to a picture of a particularly ugly looking creature. “It doesn’t look too friendly.” He added.

“That is a Cockatrice. It guards the forest and a single drop of its venom is potent enough to cause certain death for the recipient of it.” Gaius answered.

“It sounds like fun.” Arthur stated, as his mind told him what he had to do. He took only a few moments to come to a decision. He had to go and get that plant.

“No Arthur it’s too dangerous.” Gaius warned.

“What will happen to Merlin if she doesn’t get the antidote?” Arthur asked. Gaius looked at Merlin sadly. His old eyes were wet with unshed tears.

“The Morteaus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for four, maybe five days, if she’s very stubborn, but no longer than that. Eventually she will die.” Gaius told Arthur. Arthur could see the honesty and the pain in the old man’s eyes. He knew Merlin called Gaius her Uncle.

“Merlin calls you Uncle, is she your Niece?” Arthur asked softly.

“Yes. My only Niece. My sister’s only child.” Gaius replied. Arthur looked down at Merlin, and then at Morgana and Gwen, who looked at him pleadingly.

“I’m going.” Arthur said stubbornly. He walked out of Gaius’ chambers, and he heard someone follow him. He looked at Morgana.

“If you ask Uther, he’ll never let you go.” Morgana told Arthur truthfully.

“He’ll never let me leave the castle without a reason.” Arthur said.

“Give him whatever reason sounds most feasible Arthur. But if you tell him that you’re going to find the plant for Merlin he’ll lock you in the dungeons until she’s dead. To him, Merlin is just a servant. No more and no less. There are a thousand others to take her place as far as your father is concerned. He won’t ever agree to let you go on a dangerous quest to save Merlin’s life.” Morgana told Arthur firmly. Arthur knew that Morgana was telling the truth.

“I don’t think it will fool my father for long, so when I’m coming back, I’m sure you will know. You need to be waiting on the palace stairs. I can hand you the flower before father even speaks to me. He will never know.” Arthur told Morgana. She nodded and Arthur headed to his room. He packed a bag and went to the stables. He saddled his horse and placed the pack on it, and then he went to see his father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana sat with Gwen as Gaius poured over any knowledge he had on the Morteaus flower.

“Do you think the King will let Prince Arthur go?” Gwen asked. Morgana could see Gwen’s fear and didn’t want to add to it by revealing her own fears.

“Arthur will get the antidote. He will, and Merlin will be fine. We just have to believe in both of them.” Morgana told Gwen firmly. Gwen nodded, her fear turning to determination. Morgana wished it were as easy for her to brush aside her own fears.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Father?” Arthur called when he walked into the throne room.

“Are you alright Arthur?” Uther asked his son. Arthur nodded.

“I can’t watch Merlin die for me father. It’s too painful. She’s been so loyal. I... I’d like permission to go on a hunt.” Arthur asked his father. It wasn’t a lie, not really, because Arthur would be hunting. He would be hunting for Merlin’s cure.

“What does Gaius say about her condition?” Uther asked.

“He doesn’t know what the poison is.” Arthur replied. He measured his responses. He knew if he seemed too eager, his father would definitely say no. Uther nodded.

“Be careful.” Uther told his son. Which was as good as giving him permission. Arthur nodded and left the throne room. He went to his chambers, changed from his feast clothes into a red tunic and chainmail, and then he went down to the stables. He knew if his father did go to speak to Gaius, it would be too late to stop him leaving and when he came back, Morgana would be waiting for him on the stairs of the palace and he would toss her the plant before he could be thrown in jail. He bit his lip as he made it to the stables and rode on his horse, out of Camelot, on his way towards the Forest of Balor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Gwen looked at Merlin, who seemed to be calling out to them.

“Who is Will?” Gwen asked Gaius.

“He’s a dear friend of Merlin’s, like her brother really. When his father died, he stayed with Merlin and her mother.” Gaius replied sadly.

“Uncle Gaius?” The girl cried from her bed. A few tears escaped Merlin’s eyelids. Gaius took his niece’s hand.

“I’m here Merlin.” Gaius told her. But he could feel the fire of her fever was getting worse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was trapped in what seemed like an eternal torment. Everything was on fire and no matter where Merlin went she couldn’t escape it. Even as she felt like she was being burned alive, she could see nothing but a black void.

“Mother? Uncle Gaius? Arthur? Gwen? Morgana? Will? Somebody?” Merlin called out. But no one answered her. “Uncle Gaius?” Merlin called out again. She wanted someone to be there for her. She wanted to know that someone could hear her, she wanted the comfort of hearing or seeing something familiar, but she couldn’t hear, she couldn’t see, all she could do was feel fire all around her, engulfing her, eating away at her painfully and burning at her very soul.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius stood up.

“I’m going to get some more water. Gwen if you could try and get her in to her nightgown she might be more comfortable. That dress is heavy and her mind won’t be able to handle the weight of it with her fever.” Gaius said sadly. Gwen nodded and Gaius left. Morgana watched as Gwen ran and got Merlin’s nightgown.

“Let me help Gwen. You can’t do this alone.” Morgana said softly. Gwen didn’t argue with her mistress. They managed to get Merlin into her nightgown and laid her back down. Gwen used the damp cloth to wipe at Merlin’s forehead. “She’ll be alright Gwen. Arthur will find the antidote and he will bring it back and Merlin will be fine.” Morgana told Gwen firmly, for the second time. She still wasn’t sure if she quite believed the words herself, but she wanted to. Merlin was her friend, despite their stations, just as Gwen was her friend. She had to believe Merlin could be saved. She had to put her faith in Arthur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther Pendragon looked out of one of the palace windows. He saw Gaius, stooped over, carrying a bucket of water from the well, towards his own chambers. Uther felt a prickle of guilt crawl down his spine. He had ordered the girl to drink the wine. He’d ordered her to her death, and Arthur was right, Merlin was loyal, and completely ignorant of the ways of court. Uther knew, deep in his heart, that he could have handled the situation better. He knew that Merlin’s innocent face would haunt him, along with the faces of others who rested on his soul. Not only would Merlin’s face haunt him, but Uther would have to look Gaius in the eyes and see the old man’s pain. Gaius was his friend, and Uther had effectively, ended the life of the closest thing Gaius had ever had to a child of his own. But no one would ever know that Uther felt this way. Uther would never tell anyone, because to tell someone that he felt guilt, anyone, even Gaius, would be to admit that he was wrong about the decision he had made. King Uther had never allowed himself to be wrong. He had never allowed himself to doubt anything he did, and he wouldn’t start now. As the sun began to rise, Uther turned away from the window, knowing that Morgana would most likely come to berate him once Merlin had finally passed away, and knowing that he would have to make sure he showed no guilt to her. Such was the life of a King.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana couldn’t bear to see Merlin looking so pained. The sun had just risen when Morgana stood up from where she sat beside Merlin’s sickbed.

“I’m going to go and get some food for you both and myself. I’ll be back soon.” Morgana said to Gwen and Gaius. Before either one of them could say another word, Morgana left Gaius’ chambers and walked down the corridors towards the council chamber. Morgana knew Uther would be there and she needed to let him know exactly what kind of pain he’d caused. She glared at the guards that stood on duty outside the door as she barged into the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther looked up as the double doors to the council chamber slammed open, to see Morgana stalking in. She still wore the same clothing she had been wearing at the feast last night. Uther frowned as he realised that Morgana had spent the night by a servant’s bedside.

“Morgana? I’m assuming that the servant girl is dead.” Uther questioned. He saw the guards looking in nervously and he made a hand gesture for them to close the doors. They did so as Uther waited for Morgana to speak.

“How can you not feel anything?” Morgana asked. Her face was hard with anger. “How can you sit there and act as though it doesn’t matter? That _servant girl_ has a name Uther! Her name is Merlin! She’s saved Arthur’s life more than once and she shouldn’t be writhing in pain because you ordered her to drink poison!” Morgana exclaimed angrily.

“It was her duty Morgana. A servant’s duty is to die for their master at any given time. She will be remembered for her loyalty and bravery.” Uther replied coldly. It sounded cold, even to his own ears. Morgana looked at Uther furiously.

“How can she be remembered for her loyalty and her bravery when you can’t even remember her name Uther?” Morgana hissed. Uther felt it again, that stab of guilt he’d felt before sun rise this morning.

“Usual decorum would be for you to change the clothing you wore last night before leaving your chambers in the morning.” Uther sniped. Morgana glared angrily.

“I didn’t stay in y chambers last night. I stayed with Gaius and Gwen to watch over Merlin.” Morgana replied.

“You do not need to stay up all night at the sick bed of a servant girl.” Uther replied coldly.

“Well, as that _servant girl_ saved your son’s life, and is currently in terrible pain, I feel natural concern for her. Maybe if you saw the pain she was in you would understand why I felt compelled to stay.” Morgana replied. She left the room before Uther could give a response. He could have followed her and found out what she was doing. He knew she was probably going to the kitchens to find food for Gaius and her own maid, but he didn’t have the heart to forbid her from doing so. So he carried on with his paperwork, trying not to think about the fact he’d condemned a loyal servant to death.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“She’s getting hotter.” Gwen told Gaius that afternoon. Morgana had returned, wearing a new change of clothing and bringing food with her. She had brought an extra bucket of water as well, and she was sat on Merlin’s other side, holding her hand. Merlin was muttering some strange arcane words. Morgana knew what they were, but she wouldn’t speak a word. She had made a promise to Merlin. “What language is that?” Gwen asked.

“None. Merlin’s fever has taken hold. Nothing she’s saying is real, and it probably won’t make sense.” Gaius said gently. Morgana knew that Gaius knew Merlin’s secret in that moment. At least Merlin had some people that she could talk to, not that Gwen was untrustworthy, but someone having magic is hardly a secret you spread. Morgana stroked Merlin’s hand gently. “Her pulse is weaker.” Gaius said sadly. He pulled up the sleeve of Merlin’s nightgown. Morgana gasped when she saw the red, flaming ring of skin on Merlin’s arm. “This isn’t right.” Gaius said, a bewildered look on his face.

“What is it Gaius?” Gwen asked.

“The rash isn’t supposed to appear until the final stage.” Gaius replied.

“What does that mean Gaius?” Morgana asked.

“Well, it says here in the book that once the rash appears, death will follow within two days.” Gaius told them.

“But we thought Merlin had four days. You told Arthur four days?” Morgana questioned.

“I don’t understand why this is happening so rapidly, unless something has increased the flower’s potency.” Gaius commented. He started to look in the book again. Then he nodded. “It warns that the effects of the Morteaus flower are more rapid if an enchantment is used in the flower’s preparation.” Gaius said.

“But Bayard isn’t a sorcerer is he?” Gwen asked.

“No he isn’t.” Gaius replied.

“Then who did this?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know. Unless...” Gaius trailed off.

“What is it Gaius?” Morgana asked.

“There was a girl. She looked very young, younger than Merlin even. A servant with the Mercian party.” Gaius said.

“I remember, she wanted to talk to Merlin and after they left the hall for a few moments, Merlin ran back in to stop Prince Arthur drinking the poison.” Gwen replied.

“Gwen, you must go down to the dungeons and see if you can find her.” Gaius told the servant girl. Gwen nodded and left. Morgana took her place bathing Merlin’s brow.

“Arthur... Arthur...” Merlin called out in her sleep. Morgana looked at Merlin sadly, as she dipped the cloth back in cool water and squeezed it out, to lay it back on Merlin’s forehead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin thought she saw Arthur for a moment, in her haze of pain. She called to him but he didn’t answer, or he wasn’t really there. Either way Merlin didn’t know what to do. The burning was getting hotter and worse. Merlin didn’t believe she could ever have been this hot before. But now she knew there were worse pains then she had ever imagined.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur rode constantly for what felt like weekss, but was merely a day. He stopped to let the horse rest, and to check the map he’d gotten from Gaius for directions. Finally after another hour’s travel he found himself at the forest of Balor. It was wide and vast, and deep. Arthur was determined though. He schooled his features and rode on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana was still bathing Merlin’s brow and Gaius was trying to offer the girl some comfort by holding her hand, when Gwen burst back in.

“She wasn’t there Gaius. I searched every cell, even the room where Lord Bayard’s wife and daughter are. But she isn’t there.” Gwen gasped out.

“I feared that would be the case.” Gaius replied.

“Who is she?” Morgana asked.

“A powerful sorceress.” Gaius replied.

“Maybe if we tell the King he can send riders after her.” Gwen said.

“We have no idea where she might have gone.” Gaius said. Then a horrified look appeared on his face. “Oh no.” Gaius breathed out.

“What is it?” Gwen asked.

“You think Arthur is walking into a trap don’t you?” Morgana asked. Gaius nodded.

“This sorceress surely knows the only place you can find the Morteaus flower is in the forest of Balor. Arthur could most definitely be walking into a trap.” Gaius said sadly.

“No... don’t go Arthur... it’s a trap... it’s a trap...” Merlin gasped out. The trio looked at Merlin sadly.

“Do you think she knows what’s happening?” Gwen asked.

“I can’t say for certain. She may slip in and out, not even realising what she’s hearing or saying.” Gaius replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin heard Gaius, Gwen and Morgana speaking for a moment, but she didn’t feel comforted by what she heard. She thought she saw Arthur again.

“No Arthur don’t go. It’s a trap. It’s a trap.” Merlin called out again, in her new reality. Suddenly she saw everything in front of her. She saw Arthur leading his horse through a forest. “Arthur! Why don’t you ever listen? You’re walking into a trap!” Merlin tried to yell to him, but he couldn’t hear her. Merlin watched over Arthur warily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur found himself in a small clearing. He tied his horse to a tree branch and he heard someone sobbing. He walked forward and saw the hunched form of a young girl.

“Hello?” He called to her. She didn’t seem to notice him. She was still sobbing. He noticed she was covered in cuts and bruises. “Are you alright?” Arthur asked as he got closer. She looked up at him, tears streaking down her cheeks. Then she looked over his shoulder and screamed. Arthur spun round and saw the monster he’d seen in Gaius’ book. The Cockatrice. He pulled out his sword and faced the creature head on. The battle couldn’t have lasted for more than a few minutes. Arthur flung his sword at the beast, and it hit its mark, the creature fell to the ground dead, with Arthur’s sword sticking out of its heart. He pulled out his sword and re-sheathed it. Then he turned to look at the young girl, who seemed more terrified of him then she was of the creature a few moments ago. “It’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.” Arthur said gently. He saw how bruised and frightened the girl was. He could only imagine how Merlin would look in her place, vulnerable and fragile. “Who did that to you?” Arthur gestured to the various cuts and bruises. He really didn’t like to see women ill treated.

“My master.” The girl replied. Her eyes looked at Arthur, full of tears. “I ran away from him because I couldn’t stand to be beaten anymore. But I didn’t know where to go, so I came here to hide. Please don’t leave me here. He’ll come looking for me.” The girl pleaded. Arthur nodded.

“I won’t leave you. I will take you back to Camelot where you will be safe.” Arthur said kindly.

“Camelot? Really? I’ve heard it’s beautiful there.” The girl said. Her eyes were wide and filled with awe. Arthur couldn’t help the smile that graced his face.

“It is beautiful. The people are good there too.” Arthur said. He was thinking about Merlin and Gwen and even Morgana, though she drove him crazy sometimes. “There is something I must do first before we leave.” Arthur said gently. He looked at the mouth of the cave wondering how deep it went into the earth.

“What brings you here to the caves?” The girl asked.

“I’m looking for something. It can only be found here, in the caves.” Arthur replied.

“What is it? I might be able to help. I’ve lived around these caves my whole life.” The girl said softly.

“It’s a rare type of flower that only grows inside the caves.” Arthur told the girl. She smiled.

“The Morteaus flower?” The girl questioned. “I know where they are. I’ll show you.” The girl said happily. Arthur nodded and followed the girl into the caves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin could see everything that was happening.

“No! Arthur! No! Don’t go!” Merlin yelled at him. But he couldn’t hear her. She cursed as she saw Arthur walking with a torch through the cave, following the same girl that had told Merlin about the poison in the goblet in the first place. “What is she doing there?” Merlin asked herself. Her pain seemed to be increasing, though she wasn’t sure how that was possible. As Merlin kept concentrating on Arthur and seeing what was happening to him, the pain increased, but she wouldn’t give up. She needed to know that Arthur was alright. After all, it was her destiny to look after him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen and Morgana were still sat with Gaius and watching over Merlin.

“No! Arthur! No! Don’t go!” Merlin called out in her fever. She struggled against the blanket that Gaius had draped over her.

“Her fever is getting worse.” Gwen said sadly.

“It seems so. Can you go and get me some more wolfs bane?” Gaius asked Gwen. Gwen nodded and rushed off to find wolfs bane. Morgana looked at Gaius once Gwen was gone.

“Do you think she’s seeing what we can’t?” Morgana asked. Gaius looked at Merlin, who struggled weakly in her fevered unconsciousness.

“I don’t know. I pray not.” Gaius replied as Merlin started uttering arcane words again. “Merlin you must fight this.” Gaius told his unconscious niece.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur followed the girl as he tried to mark where he was going. After all, he couldn’t be sure that he could find his way to the surface again. Soon she pointed out a bunch of yellow flowers, growing from the cave wall.

“There they are.” The girl told him. She looked proud to have been able to help. He looked over the edges on both sides of the narrow ledge that led towards the flower. There was a small gap between the ledge and ledge on which the flowers seemed to grow. Arthur looked at the girl kindly.

“Just stay back from the edge and we’ll be able to leave very soon.” Arthur said kindly. The girl nodded and Arthur started to walk on the small ledge. He was so close to those flowers now. They were what he was focused on. That was until he heard the girl chanting in an arcane language behind him and heard the rock cracking underneath him. “What are you doing?” Arthur asked fearfully. That was when he heard the ledge crack and give way completely. Arthur didn’t think. He dropped the torch and threw his body forward into the opposite ledge. He was holding on to it barely.

“And I expected so much more from you, Arthur Pendragon.” The girl stated coldly. Arthur caught sight of her out of the corner of his eyes.

“Who are you?” Arthur yelled.

“I’m the last face you will ever see.” The girl said coldly, as she pulled down her hood. She smirked as Arthur heard a skittering sound. “It seems we have a visitor.” The girl said cruelly. Her smirk widened to a malicious smile as Arthur noticed the giant spider. He managed to manoeuvre himself and get out his sword. The spider came closer and Arthur swung at it with his sword, knocking it from the ledge. It fell into the abyss below and Arthur was relieved for a moment, until he heard more of the same sort of skittering below him. “Very good Arthur. But as I’m sure you can hear, he has friends and they’re all hungry.” The woman said. “I’ll let them deal with you. It is not your destiny to die at my hand.” The woman said. Then she left, taking the light with her.

“WHO ARE YOU?” Arthur yelled into the darkness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was looking at Arthur, but she could barely see.

“Arthur! It’s too dark! Too dark!” Merlin yelled. She couldn’t see Arthur, but she could hear the sounds of something skittering around somewhere, the sounds of scratching on stone. Something came into Merlin’s head. It was some king of spell, something Merlin wasn’t sure she had ever known, but it seemed to just... appear. _“I might as well try it.”_ Merlin thought to herself as she said the words of the spell aloud.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Arthur. It’s too dark. Too dark.” Merlin muttered. Then a spell came tumbling from her lips, even as she tried to gain breath. Morgana stared in awe, as well as Gaius, when an amazing ball of glowing blue light appeared in Merlin’s hand.

“What is she doing Gaius?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know.” Gaius replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was still hanging from the wall, as he couldn’t see where he was going. Suddenly, a blue orb of light appeared from beneath him and rose up to shine over his head.

“Go on then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!” Arthur yelled at the luminescent sphere. But the light just waited above his head, shining the way for him to climb. Arthur hauled himself onto the thin ledge and put his sword back in its sheath. The light illuminated the wall and Arthur could see foot and handholds. He saw the flowers. He went to grab them but he could almost hear a voice coming from the orb. It was the whispering voice of an angel. Arthur could only hear whispering, but he was sure it was an angel of mercy.

“Leave them Arthur.” A whispered voice spoke. Arthur shook his head.

“There is no way I’m leaving those flowers after everything I’ve been through to get to them.” Arthur stated.

“Go. Save yourself. Follow the light!” Arthur ignored the whispering voice as he reached out to grab hold of that flower, Merlin’s last hope to live. He managed to grasp a single flower. He placed it in a pouch on his belt, gently. Then he heard the skittering get louder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was yelling at Arthur.

“Faster! Go Faster! Follow the light!” Merlin yelled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius could hear what Merlin said. Morgana stared in awe.

“Is she really talking to Arthur?” Morgana asked.

“I don’t know. But I believe so.” Gaius replied. Morgana stroked Merlin’s forehead.

“You can make it Merlin. Arthur can make it too.” Morgana whispered to the girl, who was still struggling to breath and writhing in agony.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur heard the whispery voice call to him.

“Move! Climb!” It yelled. “Follow the light!” It carried on.

“I’m bloody well trying.” Arthur cursed angrily to himself, as he pulled himself up. He’d pulled his gloves off with his teeth and was now climbing as fast as his aching legs and arms would allow him too. Fear was also propelling him, for he could hear the monstrous spiders skittering underneath him, ready to tear him to shreds. He saw the night sky up ahead, and the orb was still guiding him. Soon, Arthur had managed to pull himself out of the cave and had drawn his sword, ready to fight the spiders. But the light was gone now and the spiders did not come skittering after him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius and Morgana were terrified, when the light disappeared and Merlin went still. They almost thought she had died then, but she was still breathing, though her breathing was much shallower.

“How much energy does it take to use that kind of power?” Morgana whispered.

“Far too much.” Gaius replied sadly.

“Come on Merlin. You can make it. You have to. You didn’t survive this long to die like this.” Morgana told Merlin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin could feel the void of blackness closing in on her again. It was suffocating her, draining all her strength and burning her from the inside. It felt like her innards were melting in liquid fire. Just before everything disappeared but the pain, Merlin heard a voice whisper to her.

_“Come on Merlin. You can make it. You have to. You didn’t survive this long to die like this.”_

 Merlin half smiled as everything faded around her. She recognised Morgana cheering her on.

 _“I’ll do my best Morgana.”_ Merlin thought to herself as pain completely took over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was shocked that the spiders didn’t come out of the cave after him. He sheathed his sword, found his horse and jumped back onto it. He started riding as fast as he could. He had to make it back to Camelot in time. He had to. There was no room for failure now, not when he had the cure in his hands.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen came back, and Morgana and Gaius were still looking after Merlin. All of them were frightened for Merlin as she went so white, she was almost grey, and her breathing was so shallow that it could barely be heard.

“How long do you think she has Gaius?” Gwen asked.

“I fear not long now.” Gaius replied, looking grief stricken. Morgana clenched her fists at her sides.

“Arthur will make it. He has to.” Morgana said softly, as she took hold of Merlin’s hand. Gwen sat on Merlin’s other side to bathe her brow as they waited for any news.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther heard a commotion from outside. He opened the doors to the council chamber and looked at the guards.

“What seems to be the problem?” Uther asked. The two guards bowed.

“There is no problem Sire. Prince Arthur has just returned to Camelot. He is riding towards the castle as we speak my lord.” One of the guards said.

“Was he carrying anything with him?” Uther asked. The guard looked confused.

“Not that I was told my lord.” The guard replied.

 _“Surely he should’ve found something after being gone for the last day and a half hunting.”_ Uther thought to himself. He knew something was amiss, and so he made his way down to the courtyard to wait for his son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Arthur arrived in Camelot, he knew he had to make sure Merlin got the flower no matter what. He saw his father waiting for him, but he barely acknowledged him, as he ran up the stairs and through the doors. He ran all the way to the Physician’s chambers where he saw the trio gathered around Merlin.

“Here, the flower.” Arthur gasped as he handed over the pouch, untouched and unharmed. Gaius nodded his thanks as he started to prepare the potion. Then he stopped. “What’s wrong Gaius?” Arthur asked.

“The poison was made using magic, I don’t know if the antidote will work without it.” Gaius whispered. Morgana took hold of Gwen and Arthur by their hands.

“We need to get some more water in case the antidote really doesn’t work. We’ll make her survive through this, even if we have to put her in a bath of freezing water.” Morgana stated, as she dragged Arthur and Gwen out of the door with her, giving Gaius the only chance he might have. A few minutes later, the trio ran towards the well, and Uther did not look best pleased by their attitudes. Then they ran back past him and towards the Physician’s chambers again. Gwen making a hurried curtsey to the king both times. They ran into the room, to see Gaius placing the antidote down on the table. Arthur placed the fresh bucket of water on the table beside Gaius. The trio looked hopeful. Gaius poured some water into the antidote, and then poured it all into a vial.

“Gwen I need you to hold her nose, or she may not swallow the antidote.” Gaius told the servant girl. Gwen nodded and rushed to Merlin’s side. Morgana was next to Merlin’s head, and Arthur was next to Gaius. Gaius poured the antidote down Merlin’s throat. The girl choked a couple of times and started to convulse violently.

“My God!” Gwen exclaimed. Then as suddenly as she had started to convulse, she went completely still. Arthur looked down at Merlin in fear.

“Gaius what’s happening to her?” Arthur asked. Gaius looked horrified.

“She’s not breathing!” Gwen said in a panic. Gaius leaned his ear to Merlin’s chest.

“Her heart is not beating.” Gaius uttered in absolute horror.

“She’s dead?” Morgana asked, tears coming to her eyes.  
“No! She can’t be dead!” Arthur yelled. He grabbed hold of Merlin’s shoulders and Gwen and Morgana jumped out of the way. “Wake up Merlin! You can’t die like this!” Arthur yelled as he shook her roughly. Merlin’s head lolled like a rag dolls, but she did not make a sign of life. Arthur was shaking as he placed Merlin back down gently. He smoothed her hair out of her face gently, and noticed her side braid hanging down next to her left ear. Merlin could’ve been sleeping at that moment, but for the ashen pallor of her skin.

“She just... she can’t just die.” Morgana whispered.

“I should’ve gotten here sooner. I should’ve been quicker. I took too damn long.” Arthur cursed. Gwen sobbed and hugged Gaius, who hugged her back.

“No it’s my fault. I should’ve taken better care of her.” Gaius said mournfully. The group were so immersed in their grief they didn’t notice Merlin’s eyes fluttering open.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin opened her eyes and the first thing she saw were Gaius and Gwen hugging. She couldn’t help but tease them.

“That’s disgusting Uncle Gaius! You’re old enough to be her grandfather!” Merlin exclaimed weakly.

“Oh my god!” Morgana yelled.

“You’re alive!” Gaius exclaimed.

“No I’m the ghost come back to haunt you.” Merlin quipped. She never expected Arthur to grab her face and kiss her full on the lips. Then he looked absolutely shocked.

“Um... I’m sorry. I mean... I thought you were dead. I’m glad you’re not.” Arthur stated. A blush appeared on the bridge of his cheeks and he ran off. Merlin was thoroughly confused.

“Did he just kiss me?” Merlin asked. Gwen, Morgana and Gaius started laughing. “Wait what happened? I don’t remember anything after drinking that poisoned wine!” Merlin complained. This made everyone laugh even more. Gwen and Morgana hugged the girl.

“I’m so glad you’re alive Merlin.” Gwen said softly.

“I’m glad too. We almost lost you for a moment there.” Morgana added. Merlin still looked utterly confused.

“I think I’m glad. I feel like I was burned inside out and fed to an Afanc.” Merlin quipped. Still she was confused, although flashes of some things were returning to her memory. She knew she’d have to speak to Gaius about it all at some point.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther had been furious when he found out what Arthur had done. Of course Arthur hadn’t disobeyed him, but he hadn’t told the complete truth and even though Uther admired Arthur’s courage to do what he thought was right, he was still angry. However, a few words from Gaius and Arthur’s report of what actually happened at the caves and Uther knew that Bayard had not been involved in the poisoning attempt. It took some time to speak to Bayard, but once again, the peace treaty was being signed and soon enough, Lord Bayard was leaving Camelot with his party. Arthur was in his chambers when Morgana came to see him.

“So how did you do it? Let the bragging begin.” Morgana asked, a teasing tone laced in her voice.

“I almost didn’t.” Arthur admitted honestly.

“So what happened?” Morgana questioned.

“I was in the dark. I would’ve been killed, but then a light, the most beautiful light I’ve ever seen, came to guide the way. I heard a voice whispering to me to climb, to keep going. Without that light I know I wouldn’t have made it.” Arthur replied. His eyes shone with honesty and in that moment, Morgana knew that even when Merlin had been dying, she had been protecting Arthur. She made a decision to ask Merlin some more questions about all of this. When Merlin was completely well of course.

“I’m glad that you’re back Arthur.” Morgana told him, as she left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana found herself outside Gaius’ chambers. She went in to see Merlin sat in Gaius’ favourite easy chair by the fire. She had a black and red shawl wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up as Morgana entered the room. She smiled brightly.  
“How are you feeling?” Morgana asked. Merlin shrugged.

“I still feel like something tried to eat me. There are things that happened that I’m not even sure were real.” Merlin replied.

“Like what?” Morgana asked. That was when the door opened again and Gaius entered.

“I was about to ask that very question.” Gaius added.

“I remember seeing Arthur in trouble. It was like a big window opened in front of me and I could see what he was doing. I knew he was in danger and I kept calling to him, but he couldn’t hear me. Then it got dark and a spell just... appeared in my mind. I don’t think I’d ever read it before, it was just there. Suddenly there was a ball of light in my hands and another one with Arthur. I kept telling him to keep going and he could hear me. But it was like... like he didn’t recognise my voice at all.” Merlin told the pair. Gaius seemed troubled.

“I don’t know how that happened Merlin. But you did indeed conjure a ball of light. Morgana and I both saw it.” We also heard you speaking in your unconsciousness, as though you were speaking to Arthur.” Gaius replied.

“Arthur told me that he saw a light, and he heard a voice. He said without that light he would’ve died.” Morgana added. Merlin seemed more confused then she had before.

“I don’t know how I did it.” Merlin said softly.

“Neither do I my girl. But I’m glad you did it, or both you and Arthur would be dead now.” Gaius replied. Merlin smiled.

“I guess I’ll have to be even more careful, right Uncle Gaius?” Merlin asked. Gaius nodded and Morgana sat next to Merlin so they could speak of more comforting things.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Merlin was still sat in Gaius’ chair, her shawl wrapped around her, over her nightgown, when Arthur walked in.

“Still alive then?” Arthur asked cheekily.

“Just about. Apparently I have you to thank for that.” Merlin shot back. “Morgana told me.” Merlin added.

“Well it is hard to find a half decent servant. I didn’t want to have to train up someone else.” Arthur stated.

“Of course _Sire_.” Merlin retorted.

“I was just coming by to see if you were alright. Check you’d be back to work tomorrow.” Arthur shot back. Merlin grinned.

“Of course I will. Bright eyed and bushy tailed. Although I do hope you don’t expect me to kiss you good morning.” Merlin said cheekily. Arthur glared slightly.

“That... that was a spur of the moment thing that will _never_ happen again.” Arthur stated firmly. Merlin grinned.

“Of course not Arthur. That doesn’t mean I can’t tease you about it.” Merlin replied. Arthur glared slightly. But then he grinned at the girl.

“I’m going to bed. I think I’ve earned it.” Arthur said. He turned to leave, and he heard Merlin stand up. He turned to look at her. She still looked frail and pale and still rather weak. But she was alive. That made all the difference. Merlin swayed a little and Arthur reached out to steady her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Arthur blinked for a few moments before he returned the hug.

“Thank you Arthur. Thank you for saving my life.” Merlin said softly. She let go and he smiled at her.

“Yeah. You too. Get some rest.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled as Arthur walked out. Gaius walked back in.

“I just saw Arthur leaving.” Gaius said.

“Yes he was just checking to see if I was alright and if I would be back at work tomorrow.” Merlin explained.

“You know,” Gaius started, after ladling out a bowl of soup for Merlin. “Arthur may give you a hard time, but deep down he’s a man of honour. There aren’t many who would risk what he did for a servant.” Gaius told Merlin gently. He placed the bowl in front of her.

“It would’ve all been for nothing if you didn’t know how to make the antidote Uncle Gaius.” Merlin teased. She knew he’d had to use magic to make the antidote Morgana had slipped that in too while they spoke earlier. Gaius showed her the eyebrow as he sat down to eat.

“Eat your dinner young lady, and don’t ever do that to me again.” Gaius stated. Merlin giggled as she stuck her spoon in her soup, lifted the liquid to her lips and blew gently. Then she took a spoonful and swallowed before turning back to look at her uncle.

“I still don’t get why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could’ve kept quiet and killed Arthur, with the same effect. There would still have been war between Mercia and Camelot.” Merlin asked her uncle.

“Ah, but it wasn’t just destroying Arthur and Camelot that she wanted. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill.” Gaius said. Merlin’s eyes widened. “It seems someone else knows about your gifts.” Gaius added.

“Wonderful. So now, not only do I have to keep Arthur safe, Camelot safe, stop anyone else from learning I have magic, and hide in plain sight of our magic hating King, but now I have to watch for assassination attempts on my own life too? I mean this destiny business is very unfair.” Merlin complained. Gaius just laughed, glad to have his niece alive and well, and bubbling with her usual wit.


	5. Lancelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this in ages. I'm sorry. I'm further along on ff.net in this story, but I'm going to make sure I catch up on everything. LOL! Thank you to everyone who read and commented and sent me Kudos, I'm so grateful. (nods)

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire. 

Chapter Five – Lancelot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was feeling quite cheerful this morning. There hadn't been any trouble for nearly a month and Merlin had the day off for once. Of course, Gaius had sent her to go and pick certain mushrooms for his potions. Or was it toadstools? Well Merlin didn't particularly care what they were called, she just cared that she knew what they looked like. She found a patch of them under a huge tree. She crouched down, in her usual blue tunic and breeches, her red neckerchief hung from her neck loosely. She picked the mushrooms and threw them into the little basket that she was carrying. She heard a loud screech and as she stood and turned around to see where it was coming from, she cursed her rotten luck as a giant creature came hurtling towards her.

"I knew today was too good to be true. I just knew it." Merlin gasped out as she ran for her life. _"Bloody Camelot and its magic hating King, attracting bloody magical creatures."_ Merlin thought to herself. It wouldn't make sense out loud, in fact it barely made sense at all, but Merlin knew what she meant. Suddenly she tripped over an upturned root and went flying. She was sprawled out on the ground and as she managed to turn over, she saw the creature towering over her. It had a beak and it was still screeching. _"Oh my god I'm going to die! I'm going to die collecting mushrooms! This is the most ridiculous death ever! Some destiny!"_ Merlin thought to herself in horror. That was when someone jumped in between her and the beast. Merlin's eyes were wide, as the stranger swiped at the monster with his sword. Merlin stood up just as the man managed to break his sword on the creature's hide. He looked at her with worry.

"Run! Run!" He yelled, as he grabbed her arm, and once again Merlin was running for her life. They saw a fallen tree and they jumped over it and ducked down. Merlin felt her heart racing a mile a minute as they heard the creature screeching again, then it took off into the air on its wings and Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked at the stranger, who was holding his side with one hand.

"You saved my life. Thank you. I'm Merlin." Merlin introduced herself. The man nodded a small smile on his face.

"I'm Lancelot." The man replied. Then he fainted. Merlin stared wide eyed, as she saw his hand slip from his side and saw blood staining the man's grey tunic.   
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
God only knew how Merlin managed to heft a fully grown man all the way back to Camelot. But she managed it somehow. In Gaius' chambers, Merlin watched as Gaius patched the young man up.

"Will he be alright Uncle?" Merlin asked.

"The wound is superficial, but he lost a lot of blood. He should wake by morning." Gaius told Merlin. Merlin nodded. "So what happened to my mushrooms?" Gaius asked. Merlin glared slightly at her Uncle's attempt at humour.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin sat with Morgana and Gwen that evening.

"So, a tall, dark and handsome stranger saved your life and now he's recovering in Gaius' chambers?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded.

"Yeah he's sleeping in my room. I'm using the spare cot. It's the least I can do for him after he stopped me being eaten alive." Merlin replied.

"How intriguing." Morgana stated. There was a smirk on her face. Merlin wondered exactly what she was thinking.

"Do you even know his name?" Gwen asked.

"Lancelot. His name is Lancelot. At least that's what he told me." Merlin answered Gwen.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
The next morning, Merlin was sat with, the now conscious, Lancelot.

"What bought you here to Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"My life's ambition." Lancelot replied. Merlin wondered what he meant.

"What might that be?" Merlin asked. Lancelot smiled gently at the girl.

"My life's ambition is to join the Knights of Camelot. It's been my dream ever since I was a child. I know I expect far too much. They have their pick of the best and bravest men in all the land. Why would they want me?" Lancelot said sadly. Merlin grinned.

"They'd be lucky to have you. You're one of the bravest men I've ever met. They're going to love you. You could shame the great Arthur himself." Merlin told Lancelot. Lancelot shook his head.

"I hardly think so." Lancelot replied.

"You know what? I'm going to go and talk to him right now." Merlin stated firmly. Lancelot blinked.

"You know Prince Arthur?" Lancelot asked.

"Well I have to know him. I'm his personal maidservant." Merlin replied, as she skipped off out of the room. Lancelot blinked as he watched her leave.

 _"What a strange girl."_ Lancelot thought to himself fondly. That was when Merlin came back into the room and grabbed hold of Lancelot's hand.

"Come on! You're going to see an initiation!" Merlin exclaimed cheerfully. Lancelot wasn't too sure about that.   
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin had half dragged Lancelot to the field, to watch as Arthur attempted to test another hopeful initiate of the Knights of Camelot.

"Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is your final test. If you pass then you become a Knight of Camelot. If you fail your journey ends here. This will not be easy. You will have to face the ultimate weapon. The ultimate killing machine. You face me." Arthur stated. Merlin rolled her eyes. She had seen this performance before. Lancelot looked confused.

"Arthur likes to be self important. I'm surprised he can fit his ego into his chambers most of the time." Merlin quipped. Lancelot gave a small smile as he held back his laughter. Merlin had a rather acerbic wit that, while dry, was rather entertaining. He could see why she was the Prince's maidservant. Even royalty needed someone to keep them entertained.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the initiation test, Arthur was in a foul mood. Another hopeful had failed and Arthur didn't know where he was going to find real fighters. Of course he was taking this out on Merlin, by ranting and throwing bits of armour at her.

"How the hell am I supposed to defend the Kingdom?" Arthur yelled as he threw a piece of armour at Merlin. She jumped to catch it. "When all I get are spoilt brats!" Arthur carried on yelling. He threw another piece of armour. Merlin hopped to the left and just about stopped it hitting the ground. "Who have no idea what they're doing even holding a sword?" Arthur questioned angrily, as he threw a bigger piece of armour at Merlin. It nearly caught her on the head, but she just avoided brain damage by an inch. "Let alone fighting with one!" Arthur cursed angrily, as he dumped more armour on Merlin. Merlin pouted as Arthur slammed something particularly heavy, on top of the pile of armour and she nearly dropped it all.

"Well I think I can help you with that." Merlin stated cheerfully.

"You are a girl and you're my maidservant, so there is no way you can be a Knight of Camelot. Not that you'd have any idea what it takes to make a Knight. Strength, fortitude, discipline, and a male anatomy." Arthur snapped. Merlin rolled her eyes.

"As much as I'd like to be a male nobleman with free time on my hands, and to join the Knights of Camelot, I wasn't actually talking about myself." Merlin told Arthur. Arthur stopped and gave Merlin an odd look.

"Oh really?" Arthur questioned sarcastically.

"This man saved my life." Merlin told Arthur honestly.

"Well that's blown it for starters." Arthur shot out irritably. Merlin snorted.

"He's actually really good." Merlin told Arthur. Arthur gave Merlin another odd look.

"I'm sure he's terrific Merlin. The trouble is the first code of Camelot states you have to be of noble birth to join the Knights." Arthur replied. Merlin blinked. She had no idea if Lancelot was a noble, but she had a sinking feeling that he wasn't.

"He is a noble." Merlin said, before she could think.

"He is?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

 _"Engage brain before you open your mouth!"_ Merlin's mind yelled as she carried on. But as usual she didn't think. "Yes, absolutely." Merlin said.

"That's great. Bring him to the training field in three days time. Make sure he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur said firmly. Then he walked off. He wanted to speak to Morgana.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin went back to Gaius' chambers and found Lancelot and Gaius waiting for him.

"I spoke to him." Merlin replied, as she placed the armour down.

"What did he say?" Lancelot asked worriedly. Merlin grinned.

"He said he'd like to meet you." Merlin told Lancelot. Lancelot grabbed hold of Merlin and hugged her.

"Thank you Merlin." Lancelot cheered. Merlin gave Lancelot a look.

"You don't happen to be a nobleman do you?" Merlin asked. Lancelot shook his head.

"No." Lancelot replied.

"The first code of Camelot states that only men of noble blood can serve as Knights of Camelot." Gaius cut in. Merlin and Lancelot looked at Gaius so sadly that Gaius almost wanted to take back what he'd said. But if he wasn't honest it would be far worse for Lancelot later on.

"That is totally unfair." Merlin said angrily.

"It may be unfair, but as I've told you before about King Uther's policies, they aren't meant to be fair unless he wishes them to be." Gaius told Merlin sternly. Merlin and Lancelot looked at each other sadly again. "I am truly sorry Lancelot." Gaius told the young man. Lancelot buried his head in his hands, and said nothing. But the look on his face told Merlin enough. It was a look of total devastation.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Arthur found his way to Morgana's chambers as Gwen was leaving to take Morgana's clothing to be washed. Gwen bowed her head for a moment before walking off towards the laundry room. Arthur entered to find Morgana writing in a large book.

"Morgana I would like to talk to you for a minute." Arthur stated. Morgana sent Arthur a beaming smile. Arthur wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I've been expecting you. It's about Merlin isn't it?" Morgana asked.

"How did you..." Arthur didn't bother finishing the sentence.

"I knew because Merlin told us last night that a man had saved her life yesterday. I had a feeling it might crop up eventually, and you're such a jealous man that you don't even like to share your friends." Morgana stated.

"I am not jealous." Arthur snapped.

"Of course you're not Arthur. I mean, Merlin has a friend that is staying with her and Gaius and sleeping in her room. But you're not jealous." Morgana said sarcastically. The colour drained from Arthur's face for a few seconds. Morgana smirked inwardly. _"Aha, caught him! It's going to be fun to see how Arthur deals with competition."_ Morgana thought to herself. She wasn't quite sure what was between Arthur and Merlin but she was determined to fuel it. After all, it would be extremely amusing to watch Arthur go green with absolute jealousy.

"What did you just say?" Arthur asked. Morgana blinked.

"Nothing at all. My lips are sealed." Morgana replied. Arthur got up and stomped out of the room, his face dark with anger. Morgana grinned to herself as she carried on writing in her book. Then Arthur poked his head back in, and Morgana looked at him.

"I am _not_ jealous of my maidservant. Don't say ridiculous things like that!" Arthur exclaimed. Then he slammed the door closed and Morgana couldn't help laughing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was thinking about how she could help Lancelot. She couldn't just let him lose his only dream, but she had to think from every angle. If she used magic to help him and she was caught she wouldn't just get herself into trouble, she'd get Lancelot into trouble too. But it was so tempting to take the easy way out. Even Gaius had told her that before and she was inclined to admit that he was right. She looked at Lancelot as she lit the candle in her room.

"What makes you want to be a Knight so badly?" Merlin asked.

"When I was a boy, raiders came from the Northern Plains. They attacked my village. My mother, my father and everyone else was slaughtered. I was the only survivor. I vowed on that day that I would never again be helpless in the face of tyranny and evil. That I would help those in need and protect others as my village was not protected." Lancelot told Merlin. Merlin felt a twinge of sadness. Things like that had happened before in Ealdor. Raiders had hurt people, taken food and clothing from the poor village. But Merlin could not imagine the pain of losing everyone she loved. Her mother, Will and her whole village, gone in an instant. She knew she wouldn't survive such a thing. "I devoted my whole life to learning everything I could find out about sword craft. Every waking moment I have devoted to combat. When I was ready I made my journey here to Camelot. Now my journey is over and it seems that everything I aspired to and lived for is at an end." Lancelot said sadly.

"Somehow, someway, we'll find a way to make this right." Merlin said with determination. Lancelot gave the girl a sad smile as he carried on looking out of Merlin's window. That was when Merlin thought of something. Sir Ewan was arriving at court tomorrow, bringing his sister for her initiation to the life at court. Merlin was hoping that he might be able to give her some advice. After all, he was a Knight and he would know what best course to take. She would take Lancelot to meet Sir Ewan tomorrow. She had promised she would go and help guide the carriage, as their new servant had no idea where he was going. She already had permission from Arthur at any rate, so taking Lancelot along would mean extra help. Now all she had to do was wait for the morning to come.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Arthur was pacing in his room when Merlin arrived with his dinner that evening.

"Where have you been?" Arthur grouched. Merlin shrugged and put down the tray of food.

"I was helping Gaius with some things. Are you alright Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur wanted to ask Merlin about this stranger but he didn't want her to think it was because of jealousy, because that was what Morgana seemed to think it was, and in his whole life, Arthur would not allow Morgana to be right.

"So this nobleman friend of yours? How long have you known him?" Arthur asked.

"I met him yesterday morning when he saved my life." Merlin replied as she started tidying things away.

"I hear from Morgana that he's staying in your room." Arthur stated. Merlin cocked her head to the side to give Arthur a strange look.

"Well he saved my life. It's the least I can do." Merlin replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to share a bed with him." Arthur shot out. _"I didn't mean to say it like that. Oh great Merlin looks angry. What the hell am I thinking? Merlin is a servant. Her anger doesn't mean a damn thing to me!"_ Arthur thought to himself. Merlin glared and her eyebrow was raised.

"Who on earth told you I was sharing a bed with anyone? That would be very dishonourable for one thing. Knights aren't supposed to do that and he wants to become one. For another thing, I'm not that type of girl. If I want to share a bed with someone I'll make sure I've known them a lot longer first." Merlin said irritably.

"So where are you sleeping? I can't have a tired maidservant. You're useless enough when you have slept." Arthur asked.

"On the spare cot in Gaius' room. Remember that spare cot? The one I almost died on last month?" Merlin questioned. Arthur felt rather stupid for even asking Merlin any of this now. But it was niggling him. Merlin shook her head. "You and your noble attitude. You're worse then Will." Merlin stated as she hefted the basket with laundry into her arms and left the room. Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Who the hell is Will?" Arthur asked the empty room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Lancelot and Merlin were walking through the woods to meet Sir Ewan and his sister, when they heard yelling and the screeching of the creature from yesterday. Lancelot and Merlin ran towards the sound and Lancelot drew his new sword as they saw the creature trying to rip a carriage to pieces. The yelling they had heard was from Sir Ewan, who was trying to distract the creature from his sister. Merlin ran towards the carriage, while Lancelot ran to the aid of Sir Ewan. Once Merlin managed to help the young girl from the carriage, Lancelot and Sir Ewan started to run after them. It was hard to escape the creature, but they managed, and they saw it fly off towards an outlying village.

"We need to warn the King." Sir Ewan stated. He looked at Lancelot. "You risked your life to help us. If I can help you, don't hesitate to ask." Sir Ewan told Lancelot.

"That brings me into what I wanted to ask you about." Merlin quipped.

"Merlin." Lancelot tried to silence her. Merlin gave him one look and he was quiet.

"Lancelot wants to serve as a Knight of Camelot. The trouble is that he is not of noble birth. But he's one of the noblest men I have ever met. He saved my life yesterday morning from the same creature that we saw just now." Merlin told Ewan. Ewan looked at Lancelot carefully.

"You look like someone I know." Ewan stated. He asked for Lancelot's family and background. Ewan nodded as he listened. "Your mother, did she ever keep a small piece of wood, like this one, shaped in a circle?" Ewan asked, showing Lancelot a piece of wood he pulled from his pocket. Merlin recognized the crest of Ewan's family.

"She did. I may still have it." Lancelot replied. He searched through the bag he was carrying. His hand came out with a piece of wood the exact same shape as Ewan's and with the same crest. Ewan grinned.

"Well if that isn't proof I don't know what is. I had an Aunt, who was apparently disinherited because she was in love with a farmer. She left our home and nobody ever saw her again, but she took that seal with her. It was the only thing she did take, her proof that she had once been a member of the Du Lac family. We heard she lived in that village of yours and that she had had a child. But when I was ten, I heard the village was destroyed and there were no survivors." Ewan replied.

"That is true. I was the only survivor, but I was only ten years old myself. I left the village and just... carried on." Lancelot confessed.

"It appears that we are cousins Lancelot. As such, you have a right to protection from my title, and you are also of noble blood. You can serve as a Knight of Camelot. You can serve in my family name." Ewan told Lancelot. Merlin couldn't help grinning. It seemed that saving Ewan's life had helped change things for Lancelot. Now the two were talking and it was almost like looking at brothers. You could see the differences, but also the similarities between them. They had the same eye and hair colour, and the same shape nose. Of course Merlin and Lancelot were both introduced to the Lady Marian, Ewan's little sister. Merlin could see she was a shy, sweet and innocent young girl. Ewan said she was just sixteen years old. She was younger than Merlin. Now she would have to learn the airs and graces of the court. Merlin did feel a little sorry for her. But she also knew that being in Camelot might bring her out of her shell a bit. Especially with so many people like Morgana and Gwen around.   
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Ewan and Marian went with Merlin and Lancelot to see Gwen later that afternoon, and Lancelot couldn't help but admire, Ewan Du Lac. Lancelot was now an official member of this man's family. Mostly, he had Merlin to thank, and they didn't even have to break any rules. Merlin felt so proud of herself. She hadn't resorted to using the magical way out of this situation. Gaius was very pleased with her, and Arthur would soon get a Knight that he could trust.

"This is very kind of you... um..." Lancelot didn't know Gwen yet.

"Gwen." Gwen replied. Merlin grinned as she noticed the slightly uncomfortable blush on Lancelot's cheeks, as Gwen measured his inside leg.

"Gwen." Lancelot repeated.

"It's short for Guinevere." Gwen added.

"Well then, thank you Guinevere." Lancelot said. Gwen gave a bright smile and Merlin knew that there was a new romance sparking up in front of her eyes. Gwen deserved a good man as far as Merlin was concerned, and she would not have to worry if she married Lancelot.

"Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin is so kind; she would do anything for anyone." Gwen stated. Merlin blushed a little at that comment. "I think it's great that you have the chance to be a Knight. Camelot needs Knights. Not just noblemen, but ordinary people like you and me." Gwen added kindly.

"I'm not a Knight yet my lady." Lancelot replied.

"And I'm not a lady." Gwen quipped, though a smile still remained on her face. Merlin couldn't help thinking about how good they would be together.

 _"Oh no! I've developed the ways of match making Morgana. I have to stop it right now!"_ Merlin scolded herself internally. Still, she couldn't help but be hopeful for them.

"I should have these ready in no time. It was nice to meet you Lancelot." Gwen said kindly. She held out her hand for him to shake, but Lancelot took her hand and kissed it instead. Merlin grinned idiotically while her mind yelled at her how sweet it all was. Sir Ewan was also smiling, as was Lady Marian.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on, as Sir Ewan went to speak to Arthur, and Lady Marian was talking to Morgana, Merlin and Lancelot were sat near the training fields.

"She seems sweet." Lancelot said dreamily.

"You mean Gwen?" Merlin asked. Lancelot nodded. "She is sweet. She's also the best seamstress in Camelot and one of the dearest friends I've ever had." Merlin replied. Lancelot smiled.

"Is she... involved with anyone?" Lancelot asked.

"No. She isn't." Merlin replied with a small smile. Lancelot grinned then. Merlin was sure she would have to tell Morgana about this later.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
"Who is he?" Arthur asked Sir Ewan about Lancelot. He still saw Lancelot speaking to Merlin. Merlin got a goofy grin on her face and she shook her head, and Lancelot seemed pleased by her response.

"That's Lancelot. He is my cousin." Ewan replied.

"Your cousin?" Arthur asked. "I didn't know you had any cousins." Arthur added.

"Yes, he is the only son of my father's sister. We had thought him dead for a long time, but I'm glad to say he isn't." Ewan answered. Arthur nodded.

"Do you think he will make a good Knight?" Arthur asked. He knew Ewan to be a man of honesty. Ewan nodded.

"He does have talent with the sword. We wouldn't have escaped that monster if he hadn't come along with Merlin to greet us." Ewan stated.

"That monster, you said it had wings and the head of a bird." Arthur asked. Ewan nodded.

"And the body of a lion. I've never seen anything like it." Ewan responded. He looked as though his mind was far away, as he thought of the creature.

"Gaius is looking to see if he can find out what it is. But it's started attacking outlying villages." Arthur said. Ewan nodded.

"Then it might be good that Lancelot is here. Camelot is going to need all the good men it can get." Ewan commented. Arthur nodded as he looked over at Lancelot and Merlin, trying to not wonder about their exact relationship.

"What brings you to Camelot Ewan?" Arthur asked.

"Well I wanted to introduce my sister to court life. Merlin has been writing to me, so I've been hearing about everything that has been happening here. I felt the need to come and visit. It seems it was a good time for me to visit." Ewan replied.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin was tidying Arthur's chambers again when Arthur walked in, looking positively angry.

"What happened to you?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing. Apparently your noble friend is the cousin of Sir Ewan." Arthur commented.

"Yes apparently. That's great. I heard that Sir Ewan was a brilliant Knight before everything that happened in the sword tournament, with Valiant. His cousin is bound to have inherited some of his talents. You should be pleased." Merlin told Arthur. Arthur glared slightly and Merlin decided to keep quiet.

"I hear you've been writing to Sir Ewan." Arthur commented to Merlin dryly. Merlin shrugged.

"Yes. I've just been keeping him informed of everything that's been going on here. After all, Camelot was his home for a long time. Besides he's my friend." Merlin stated.

"You make friends far too easily." Arthur stated. Merlin shrugged and grinned.

"One of my natural gifts Sire that you say I don't have." Merlin quipped. Arthur gave Merlin a very odd look.

"Merlin are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Arthur asked.

"I do as well as I can where sleep is concerned. This isn't going to be one of those conversations where you act concerned about my health is it?" Merlin asked cheekily.

"No. I just thought that while your room is unavailable, that you could stay in the antechamber next door. You'd certainly be able to sleep more, and you might actually be on time in the mornings." Arthur stated. Merlin shrugged.

"I don't want to give you any trouble Arthur. But thanks for thinking about me. Every once in a while, you're not such a big prat." Merlin replied. Then she walked out of the room with some dishes from the night before and Arthur just blinked as he stared after her.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
When Merlin went to see Morgana that evening, she was alone. Gwen was obviously working on Lancelot's clothing. Merlin sat with Morgana and Morgana gave Merlin a sly look.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"How's Arthur today?" Morgana asked.

"He's been insufferable for the past two days actually. He's been asking me all sorts of questions and being far too noble. He even suggested that I sleep in the antechamber next to his room so I would get better sleep while Lancelot is here. I'm starting to wonder what's wrong with him. He's never usually this concerned about what I'm doing and how well I'm sleeping. It's ridiculous." Merlin stated irritably. Morgana just smirked widely.

"You know Arthur can be strange at the best of times." Morgana assured Merlin. Merlin shook her head in amusement.

"Oh, Lancelot seems to be very interested in Gwen." Merlin stated. Morgana grinned along with Merlin.

"Well we must be sure to not interfere." Morgana said.

"At least not too much." Merlin added. Both women laughed at that.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
The next day, Lancelot was dressed in his own chainmail, and the crest of the Du Lac family. Marian and Ewan were over to the side, while Merlin and Gwen both checked over Lancelot's attire.

"Well you look great." Merlin stated.

"You really do." Gwen chirped in, but blushed bright red afterwards.

"I don't feel it." Lancelot replied.

"Well you are now an official nobleman. So you have every right to be here." Merlin said firmly. Lancelot nodded and gave Merlin a soft smile. If he had had a sister, Lancelot would've hoped she would've been like Merlin. Though now, the Lady Marian was as good as his sister in name. Though Lady Marian was rather shy and timid, Lancelot appreciated her quiet nature.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur saw Merlin with Lancelot and completely ignored Gwen's presence. Arthur didn't like how Merlin seemed to be fawning attention on Lancelot, although she acted no differently with him then she did with any of her friends. Still Arthur didn't really like it when Merlin was talking to men. Was he really jealous? Of his maidservant? Morgana seemed to think so. But Arthur had said it before, and he would say it again, he would not allow Morgana to be right under any circumstances.  
  
Lancelot walked towards Arthur then, who had just finished training the other recruits. He put his sword back on the rack and looked at Lancelot.

"My lord I'm Lancelot Du Lac, the cousin of Sir Ewan Du Lac." Lancelot said. His manners were impeccable, Arthur couldn't fault them.

"Yes, my maidservant Merlin, and Sir Ewan told me about you. Have you got your seal?" Arthur asked. Lancelot bowed as he handed over the paper. But Arthur was still feeling irritable. So he clouted Lancelot round the head. The man fell over and he heard Merlin gasp, along with Gwen, who he wasn't paying that much attention to. "Sluggish reaction time. You'd be dead if we were on the battlefield. Come back when you're ready." Arthur stated harshly. He caught Merlin giving him a glare, and the eyebrow. She knew he wasn't playing fair and that made Arthur all the more angry at Lancelot. He turned his back and walked away, but didn't get more than a few steps away.

"I'm ready now Sire." Arthur turned his head and saw Lancelot standing again and looking determined.

"You are, are you?" Arthur asked. Lancelot nodded and Arthur wanted to glare as Merlin nodded behind him. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." Arthur stated. He could see the scolding eyebrow of doom from Merlin and the confused look of Lancelot, and even Gwen looked confused. However, Arthur also noticed Morgana watching a little further away and she was smirking. _"Curse Morgana and her smirking."_ Arthur thought angrily as he strode past her. He could've sworn he heard her giggle as he got further away. _"Bloody Morgana."_ Arthur thought again.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin was helping Gaius prepare some potions.

"How are things going for Lancelot?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur doesn't seem to like him much. He's a lot harder on Lancelot then I've noticed him being on the other recruits. But I think Lancelot will definitely become a Knight." Merlin replied. They heard the door open and Merlin and Gaius looked at an exhausted, dirt covered Lancelot. "How did it go?" Merlin asked. Lancelot just grunted and headed up to Merlin's room. Gaius raised his eyebrow at Merlin. "Arthur made him clean out the stables." Merlin replied sadly. Gaius shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"Maybe there's something he isn't telling you." Gaius commented as he carried on with the potions he was making. Merlin had no idea what to say to that. Was Arthur not telling Merlin something? If he wasn't he was obviously entitled to his secrets she had many of her own. "Maybe he's being hard on Lancelot because of me. I mean I did suggest him to Arthur and Arthur doesn't always take what I say seriously." Merlin said sadly. Then she walked off and Gaius just shook his head sadly.

 _"I think she remains oblivious on purpose sometimes."_ Gaius thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana had gone to visit Arthur, who still seemed quite annoyed.

"And you're trying to tell me that you're not the tiniest bit jealous of Merlin paying attention to Lancelot?" Morgana asked.

"Morgana. I am not jealous in the slightest. I'm just... concerned. I'm concerned about our dear Merlin's welfare. After all, she's your friend and even if she's the worst servant I've ever had, she's loyal and her annoying chatter can be amusing sometimes." Arthur stated. Morgana raised one of her delicate eyebrows, like Merlin and Gaius always did. _"How comes everyone can do that but me?"_ Arthur thought to himself. _"I mean it can't be the time Morgana spends with Merlin because I spend more time with Merlin then Morgana and I haven't picked it up."_ Arthur thought to himself angrily.

"You carry on thinking that Arthur. You could just admit I'm right. It might actually make you feel better." Morgana stated. Arthur glared at her.

"You are not right Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed. That was when Merlin walked into the room. She looked at Morgana and Arthur as she placed the basket of clean laundry down on the table for a moment.

"Um...... am I interrupting something?" Merlin asked.

"No Merlin. I was just leaving." Morgana said cheerfully. That just made Arthur want to throttle her. Morgana left and Merlin just narrowed her eyes and started putting away the clean cloths and linens.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked after ten minutes of Merlin being silent.

"You were being extra tough on Lancelot today. If I didn't know better I'd say you viewed him as the enemy. Why?" Merlin asked.

"He needs to learn better reflexes." Arthur replied. Merlin rolled her eyes.

"You're not even giving him a chance Arthur. I thought you wanted good Knights to defend Camelot? You're the one that said it, not me. You gave even the worst recruits a chance, so why are you giving Lancelot such a hard time?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not giving him a hard time. I'm not treating him any differently from any other recruit." Arthur protested.

"Oh really?" Merlin asked.

"Really." Arthur replied.

"So you clout all the new recruits round the head when they present their seals of nobility and make them go and clean the stables?" Merlin questioned. Arthur didn't really have an answer for that, and Merlin was not expecting one as she finished putting away the laundry. She placed the basket in its usual place, waiting for another load of Arthur's clothing and bed linens. Before Arthur could say anything else, Merlin walked towards the door. "I'm going to go and polish your armour. Again." Merlin stated before she left the room. Arthur found he didn't like it when Merlin was angry with him. He also had to admit that she was right (rather her then Morgana at any rate) and that he hadn't really been fair to Lancelot. Maybe he would go and attempt to give Lancelot a chance tomorrow. However he wasn't going to say this to Merlin. He was definitely not going to discuss it with Morgana either. He decided it was about time to go and eat dinner with his father.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
The next day, Arthur went to the stables, and found Lancelot sharpening a sword. He threw a broomstick at him, and Lancelot caught it without any trouble.

"Not bad." Arthur admitted grudgingly.

"Would you like me to sweep the guard house again sire?" Lancelot asked. Arthur wanted to smirk but he kept his face serious.

"It does need sweeping. But for right now, I want you to kill me." Arthur replied. Lancelot looked confused.

"Sire?" Lancelot questioned. Arthur pulled the brush end off of another broomstick.

"Come on. I know you want to. If I were you I'd want to." Arthur stated. A smirk ghosted over his lips before his face went serious again. He saw Lancelot pull the brush end off of his own broomstick. He used his hand to beckon Lancelot towards him. "Come on." Arthur taunted. That was when Lancelot swung. Arthur couldn't help being slightly impressed, but he dodged. Then he swung for Lancelot, who also dodged. "Come on Lancelot. You're not beating a carpet." Arthur taunted more to get a real reaction from the man then to actually mock him. Lancelot started putting more effort into the mock duel. They fought for a little longer before Arthur whacked Lancelot in the stomach, winding the man. But Arthur had to admit. Merlin was right, Lancelot was a skilled swordsman. "Congratulations Lancelot. You just made basic training." Arthur announced, throwing his broom handle at Lancelot. Lancelot still caught it effortlessly. That was when the bells started ringing. There were yells from townspeople and Arthur ran off into the crowd towards the front gates. Lancelot followed him. When they got there, they saw people coming through the gate looking worse for wear. Many were injured or burned horrifically, and both men saw Merlin helping a woman to sit down, near another, who was being treated by Gaius.

"It's alright. You're safe here. I promise." Merlin said gently. Arthur wasn't sure if he could ever show that kind of absolute faith in the face of this danger. But Merlin had faith. She had absolute faith and conviction that somehow Camelot would remain safe. Arthur was determined that her faith shouldn't be wasted. Lancelot walked over to talk to Merlin and Gaius, and Arthur wasn't quite sure what bothered him more. The fact that Lancelot was talking to Merlin, or the fact that Merlin talked back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin heard someone running up behind them and looked to see Lancelot.

"What happened to these people?" Lancelot asked.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster." Gaius replied.

"Do you think it was the same one that attacked us?" Merlin asked.

"Well how many winged creatures do you think are flying around at the moment?" Gaius asked Merlin. Merlin nodded, getting the point her Uncle was making.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Later that evening, Merlin went to serve Arthur his dinner.

"I heard Lancelot made basic training." Merlin quipped. Arthur raised a brow. "So you finally decided to give the man a chance then?" Merlin asked.

"We need all the men we can get. Despite your... appearance, you can actually be quite useful spotting talent." Arthur conceded. Merlin grinned widely.

"Thanks for the compliment. However double edged, mocking and slightly insulting it was." Merlin said to Arthur. Arthur just smirked to himself.   
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin was sat with Morgana again that evening. Gwen was showing Lancelot and Lady Marian the sights of Camelot.

"So is Arthur still asking you strange questions and driving you crazy?" Morgana asked. Merlin shook her head.

"I think he's stopped for now. He's even being a little nicer to Lancelot." Merlin replied. Morgana's face turned serious as she looked out at the night sky.

"Do you think this creature can be stopped Merlin? Without magic?" Morgana asked.

"I have no idea. I hope so." Merlin replied.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Two days later, Lancelot was to face Arthur. Merlin and Gwen went to watch once again. This time, Ewan and Marian were also there. When the timer started, Gwen grasped hold of Merlin's hand tightly as Lancelot and Arthur began fighting. It went on for a while, until Arthur knocked Lancelot back with a violent hit to the head. Lancelot fell to the ground and he seemed unconscious.

"Shame." Arthur said. He seemed almost sad as he bent down to take the recruit's sash from Lancelot's waist. All of a sudden, Lancelot sprang forward and threw Arthur to the ground, and within seconds he was up and had his sword pointed at Arthur's throat.

"Do you submit sire?" Lancelot questioned. "Do you submit?" Lancelot repeated. Arthur seemed a little dazed, but not disappointed.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
After Lancelot's knighting ceremony, Merlin and Gwen were stood with Morgana and Marian, while the Knights all chatted away. Morgana smirked at Merlin and Merlin smirked back as they rounded on Gwen, Marian at Morgana's side.

"It seems Sir Lancelot has taken a liking to you Gwen." Morgana commented. Gwen looked confused.

"No. Don't be silly Lady Morgana." Gwen said a red blush on her cheeks.

"What's wrong with him having eyes for you Gwen? I'm sure you two would make a fabulous couple." Merlin asserted.

"Yes I think he does seem to like you a lot." Marian agreed. Gwen looked scandalised at the idea of Lady Marian actually agreeing with Morgana and Merlin. It meant the poor girl had already been corrupted.   
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Lancelot and Arthur were sat next to each other. Arthur looked at Merlin carefully. She was wearing her red dress with white sleeves. Her hair had grown longer still since she'd been in Camelot, and hung down between her shoulder blades now. Gwen stood next to her.

"So tell me Lancelot." Arthur decided to ask. "Do you think her beautiful?" Arthur finished.

"Yes my lord." Lancelot answered, it was then that Arthur noticed Lancelot was looking at Gwen and not Merlin. Arthur couldn't help but feel happy about that. He didn't really know why. After all, Merlin was his maidservant. Then again, he thought to himself, surely he was just worried about her honour and well being, she was a friend after all, even if she was only a servant.   
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Morgana and Marian were called over to speak with two noblewomen and Merlin grinned at Gwen.

"So if you had to, who would you pick? Arthur or Lancelot?" Merlin asked.

"But I don't have to and I never will." Gwen replied.

"Oh you're no fun at all Gwen. Where's your sense of adventure?" Merlin asked. Both girls giggled at that. Gwen wasn't really the adventurous type after all.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
The next morning, Merlin and Lancelot were sitting at Gaius' table. Merlin was cradling her head in her arms on the table. Lancelot was leaning his elbows on the table rubbing at his temples with his fingers.

"Two yards of ale? Two miles is more like it." Lancelot groaned.

"Too loud." Merlin whispered weakly. Gaius appeared with two cups of some liquid.

"Good morning children." Gaius stated loudly.

"Uncle Gaius, do you want my head to explode?" Merlin asked weakly. Lancelot just looked at Gaius pitifully. He handed them the cups.

"Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one." Gaius told them seriously. Merlin just shrugged.

"It can't be as bad as my head feels at the moment." Merlin said softly. She and Lancelot both downed the potion in one go and started spluttering. "Oh my god! You're supposed to be my uncle, are you trying to kill me?" Merlin exclaimed.

"Do you both feel a little better now?" Gaius asked. Both Lancelot and Merlin looked to be thinking about it for a moment and then they both smiled.

"I feel a lot better. I still think that you used the essence of Arthur's socks to make that thing taste so bad." Merlin replied. Lancelot nodded to how bad the potion tasted of course. He also agreed with the feeling better part. Of course he had no idea what Arthur's socks were like and he didn't really want to know.

"Well, we couldn't have you falling asleep on the first day of the job could we Lancelot?" Gaius shot back. Merlin and Lancelot grinned back.

"That's Sir Lancelot now." Merlin quipped. Gaius smiled at her and carried on with his work.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
It was only a few hours later when the creature attacked. The Knights were in the main square. Lancelot was among them and Arthur was in the middle. The idea was to make a form of defence but the creature was strong enough to scatter them. When they got to their feet, the creature landed in the courtyard with them. It was screeching and Merlin found herself hiding behind one of the pillars of the courtyard. She was watching everything that was happening. The Knights charged the beast and it screeched some more. Then it swiped at Arthur and sent him flying across the courtyard. Arthur was very close to Merlin. She saw the creature coming forward and though she was frightened she did the only thing she felt she could do. The creature loomed over Arthur and Merlin didn't have many choices. She ran out of her hiding place, and scooped some pebbles from the ground. She threw one at the creature.

"Hey! Over here!" Merlin yelled at it. The creature looked at her and screeched.

"Merlin what the hell are you doing?" Arthur yelled at the maidservant.

"Saving your royal backside!" Merlin yelled back. She threw another pebble at the creature and moved backwards and to the left, away from Arthur.

"Merlin!" Lancelot yelled at her.

"Merlin you'll get hurt!" Arthur yelled. He felt panic rise within him. Merlin didn't listen, and she threw another pebble at the creature. Arthur ran to reach her, he was the closest to her, but before he could do anything, the creature grabbed Merlin's wrist with one of its talon-like feet and lifted off into the air. Merlin screamed loudly as her feet left the ground.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

"I don't think its letting go!" Merlin screamed down, as the creature started going higher. Merlin's feet were kicking in the air, and Arthur was standing underneath her, unable to reach up. Merlin was too high for him grab hold of. Lancelot ran forward with one of the spears, dug it into the ground and used it to vault himself up. He kicked the creature in the side, and fell to the ground, winding himself. The surprise caused the creature to let go and Merlin fell to earth, but Arthur caught her before she hit the ground. Merlin blinked as she looked at Arthur. "Um...Good catch!" Merlin conceded. That was when a guard ran forward and threw a lit torch through the air. It landed on the ground and amazingly stayed lit. Arthur put Merlin down quickly and ran towards the torch. The sudden movement attracted the creature's attention and it screeched loudly in Arthur's face. Arthur swung the fiery torch at the beast and it screeched even louder than before. It didn't seem to like the flames. It took off and flew over the castle and it was soon gone from sight. Arthur went over to Merlin, who was holding her wrist, she was sat on the ground, feeling a little frightened after her flight into the air and her hand was at on odd angle. Arthur looked at Merlin with wide eyes, leapt forward and picked her up. "Hey! Where are you taking me?" Merlin exclaimed.

"To Gaius." Arthur stated coldly. He was angry with Merlin and angry with himself for allowing Merlin to put herself in danger.

"It's my wrist that's injured! I don't need to be carried!" Merlin exclaimed.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Later that evening, Arthur was mulling everything over. Merlin could have been seriously hurt, or she could be monster food by now, and Arthur had been powerless to save her. In the end it had been Lancelot that had thought of something. That was when Merlin arrived carrying Arthur's dinner on a tray with one hand. The other arm was in a sling. Her wrist had been broken by the grip of the creature, but she had no other injuries.

"Merlin, you can't carry a tray like that." Arthur said bluntly.

"Well until my wrist heals, I will have to." Merlin replied, as she managed to set the tray down in front of him.

"Merlin you put yourself in grave danger today. Why?" Arthur asked her.

"I was doing my duty. I mean I took a lot of time and care to clean and polish that armour." Merlin quipped with amusement. Arthur was very angry with her now.

"You could've been killed Merlin! This isn't a joke to be laughed off! What the hell were you thinking?" Arthur yelled at his maidservant. Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously.

"I was trying to save your life. I thought that thing was going to try and eat you. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time. I may not always have the best ideas Arthur, but all I wanted to do was to help. After all, despite how you act sometimes I'm still your friend and I still consider you a friend of mine." Merlin retorted. Then she spun on her heel and left Arthur in a foul mood.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Arthur went to see Morgana.

"Is Merlin alright? I haven't even seen her since you carried her off to see Gaius." Morgana asked. Her face held true caring in it.

"She's fine. Her wrist was broken, but apart from that she is fine." Arthur told Morgana. It was almost a relief to say it. Arthur had been wound tightly like a coiled spring but saying it out loud had given him a chance to release some of that stress. "I was scared for her Morgana. She just... jumped into the path of danger to help me. It's not that I'm not grateful that she's so loyal and dedicated, but she could've died today and it would've been on my account." Arthur told Morgana honestly. Morgana nodded.

"I know. But you can't stop her caring about you. That's like asking her to stop caring about me, or Gwen or Ewan or Lancelot. We're her friends, she isn't going to stand by and let us face danger alone. She's just not made that way Arthur. I don't think she'd abandon her worst enemy to that kind of danger sometimes." Morgana told Arthur kindly. Arthur nodded his understanding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
That evening, Merlin and Gaius arrived in the great hall, as they heard Uther order Arthur to go after the creature and kill it.

"Sire?" Gaius called.

"Gaius? Do you know what this thing is?" Uther asked.

"Yes Sire. My research identifies the creature as a Gryphon." Gaius replied.

"So what does that mean?" Uther retorted.

"It is an ancient creature of magic Sire." Gaius replied.

"I don't have time for this physician." Uther sneered.

"Sire this creature was born of magic and can only be killed by magic." Gaius warned.

"You're wrong. It is a creature of flesh and blood. Arthur proved that today." Uther stated.

"I'm not so sure Father. I think there might be some truth in what he says." Arthur said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Uther questioned his son.

"It was unharmed Father. Our weapons were useless against it. They broke on its back." Arthur replied.

"Nonsense. It has tasted our steel once, and the next time will be its last. When will your Knights be ready to ride?" Uther asked.

"One hour, maybe two." Arthur replied. Merlin felt a coiled knot of dread in her stomach.

"That's good. I want this ended tonight." Uther stated. Then he left. Arthur looked down at Gaius. Merlin went toward Arthur.

"I want to go with you." Merlin asked.

"Not. A. Chance. Merlin. This is far too dangerous. You've already been hurt once. I'm not going to risk you getting killed." Arthur replied. He turned to leave to room also.

"At least..." Merlin trailed off. Arthur looked back at her. "Just... Good luck Arthur." Merlin told him. Arthur gave Merlin a smile and left the room. Merlin followed her Uncle back to their chambers. "Is it true?" Merlin asked, once the door was closed. "The Gryphon can only be killed by magic?" Merlin added.

"Yes I'm certain of it, Merlin. If Arthur rides out against it, he will die." Gaius answered Merlin honestly.

"Then he has to be stopped. Surely Uther doesn't want his son to be killed. He must see reason." Merlin pleaded.

"When it comes to magic Merlin, our king is blind to reason." Gaius replied. Merlin was downcast. "And yet, magic is our only hope." Gaius added. Merlin looked up at her Uncle.

"Uncle Gaius? You're not suggesting?" Merlin started, but Gaius was already nodding his affirmative.

"It is your destiny Merlin. The true purpose of your magic." Gaius told his niece sadly.

"But you saw that thing Uncle Gaius. I don't know if I'm strong enough. It nearly took off with me for an afternoon snack. I can't go up against that thing." Merlin said softly.

"But if you do not, then Arthur will most definitely perish." Gaius told Merlin.

"Do you even care what will happen to me Uncle? Do this Merlin! Do that Merlin! Go and kill the Gryphon Merlin! I'll just sit here and warm my feet by the fire!" Merlin ranted.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed sternly. Merlin looked at her Uncle. "Merlin you are the only thing I care about in this entire world." Gaius said gently. "I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny. You know." Gaius said solemnly. Merlin looked at her Uncle with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Uncle Gaius." Merlin told her uncle honestly.

"I don't know what else I can say." Gaius replied. Merlin took a deep breath. Then she looked at her Uncle again.

"Then I'll say it for you. We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing. Where do we start?" Merlin asked. Gaius grinned at her and she smiled back as she went to fish her magic book from its hiding place.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Arthur saw Lancelot sharpening his sword. He didn't know if he was going to die, or if any of the men who rode out would survive this battle so Arthur said the only words he could say to Lancelot to make some sort of difference.

"You should go and say goodbye to Gwen. Just in case something should happen." Arthur told Lancelot.

"I heard Gaius tell the King that this creature is born of magic?" Lancelot asked. Arthur nodded.

"He believes so." Arthur replied.

"Do you?" Lancelot asked.

"It doesn't matter what I believe. All that matters is that I do my duty and go to face it. Hopefully I will come back from this alive. If not, then that is what was destined to be." Arthur replied. Lancelot nodded and made to leave before turning to look at Arthur.

"Maybe you should say goodbye to Merlin, my lord." Lancelot quipped before leaving. Arthur wasn't sure whether to take that piece of advice seriously or not.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin stared wide eyed at the spell that her Uncle had pointed at within the magic book.

"This should do it." Gaius commented.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment that powerful before." Merlin uttered. The door burst open and Morgana and Ewan were both there.

"Merlin is it true?" Morgana asked.

"This... Gryphon can only be killed by magic?" Ewan added. Merlin and Gaius both nodded.

"Do you know anything that's strong enough to kill it?" Ewan asked.

"We've found a spell." Gaius replied. He had known that Ewan and Morgana knew about Merlin's magic, but sometimes he found it hard to believe that it hadn't blown up in their faces.

"It's stronger than any spell I've ever cast." Merlin added.

"I know you can do it Merlin. You're a lot stronger than most believe." Morgana said confidently.

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me. I barely have any in myself." Merlin replied honestly.

"Nothing less will kill the Gryphon." Gaius said gently. Merlin still felt unsure. "You can do this Merlin. I know you have it in you. Just try." Gaius added, as he handed her a knife to practice he spell on.

"You're our only hope Merlin." Ewan told the young woman.

"I know you can do it Merlin." Morgana added. Merlin nodded as she looked at the knife and recited the spell. Nothing happened.

"Just keep trying. Don't worry, we still have time yet." Gaius replied. Merlin nodded and kept trying.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Gwen was sat at home doing some needlework for Morgana. When there was a knock at the door and it opened.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady." Lancelot said softly.

"Lancelot what are you doing here?" Gwen asked with concern.

"I came to say goodbye. I ride with Arthur to face the Gryphon and I do not know if I will make it back alive. But it is my duty as a Knight of Camelot to stay by the Prince's side in this battle." Lancelot told Gwen.

"You really believe that don't you." Gwen uttered.

"Yes I do, my lady." Lancelot replied. The two looked at each other for mere moments.

"I've never known anyone like you before Lancelot." Gwen said softly.

"Guinevere, if I should not return..." Lancelot started.

"Don't go Lancelot. Please." Gwen pleaded.

"I must go." Lancelot replied gently. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before Lancelot leaned in. He placed a gentle but impassioned kiss on her lips and before Gwen could speak he was gone. Gwen clutched a hand to heart and prayed he would return. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Morgana and Ewan had left the room to let Merlin practice and Gaius had gone to try and speak to the King again, when Arthur walked into the room. He had knocked, so Merlin had had plenty of opportunity to stop practicing. She put the knife down on the table and she looked at Arthur.

"Is there something you want me to do Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head. He stepped forward and pulled Merlin into a hug. Merlin was shocked for a moment, but she hugged back with her good arm. Arthur squeezed her tightly and then let go.

"I just... I wanted to say... if I don't make it back..." Arthur trailed off.

"I know. I'm the worst servant you ever had." Merlin quipped, a grin spread on her face.

"You're also the most loyal person I've ever known Merlin. Just... don't follow me. I don't want you to get hurt." Arthur replied. He turned to leave. "I wanted to say goodbye but..." Arthur trailed off.

"You're not going to die Arthur. You'll be back and driving me crazy tomorrow. I'm certain of it." Merlin told Arthur. Arthur turned his head to look back at her.

"I hope you're right." Arthur replied before he left the room. Merlin felt a shiver go through her. She once again picked up the knife, determined to get this spell right. A few moments later, Gaius came back. Merlin looked at her Uncle hopefully but Gaius shook his head.

"He would not listen to me." Gaius said sadly. Merlin glared at the knife and kept repeating the spell, but she seemed to be having the same problem making it work as she had with bringing the stone dog to life. She had tried saying it in different ways and tones of voice but still it wasn't working. "Merlin I know you're trying." Gaius told his niece. Merlin sat down on the stairs that led up to her room.

"I'm failing Uncle Gaius. What do I do if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough?" Merlin asked

"Merlin don't say that. You have to have some faith in yourself." Gaius replied. That was when Gwen ran into the room.

"Oh Merlin! Lancelot is riding out to face the Gryphon with Arthur! I don't know if I'll ever see him again!" Gwen exclaimed. Merlin hugged Gwen tightly with her one arm.

"You will Gwen. You will see him again, because they will defeat that damn Gryphon." Merlin replied. Then she let go of Gwen and ran out of the room. She had to follow them. She had to get the spell right. It was the only hope she had of saving her friends.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Morgana was looking out of one of the windows in the corridor. It overlooked the courtyard where the Knights were riding away. Sir Ewan came to stand next to Morgana.

"I hope Merlin can do something." Morgana said sadly.

"As you said before, she can. She's a strong girl. I owe her my life." Ewan replied.

"So does Arthur, along with the whole city. If it hadn't been for Merlin, the Afanc would've killed us all off, with poisoned water. I know she can do it. But I'm still worried about Arthur. He is like my brother. We grew up together. Don't even think of telling him I said that." Morgana snapped at the end. Ewan smiled.

"I won't tell him I assure you. I'm worried too. I wish that I could be riding out, that I could be of some assistance. But I'd be a hindrance at the moment." Ewan replied.

"Maybe you'll regain the use of your arm one day Ewan." Morgana said. Ewan nodded.

"Maybe one day. Maybe it won't matter one day." Ewan replied. Morgana nodded. The pair saw a lone horse heading after the Knights, not more than a couple of minutes later. "It looks like Merlin is on her way." Ewan said. Morgana nodded.

"She'll make sure they come back safely." Morgana replied.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Arthur had led the men into the forest and there was the Gryphon. It screeched at them.

"For Camelot!" Arthur yelled.

"For Camelot!" His men returned his shout with their own cheer. They charged forward.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin heard the screeching of the Gryphon and the yells of men.

 _"Please don't let it be Arthur and Lancelot. Please."_ Merlin pleaded internally as she pushed her horse into a faster pace. When she got there, she saw men lying on the ground. Then she saw Lancelot, checking on Arthur. "Lancelot! What happened?" Merlin yelled as she ran over. She was wearing a dress, as she had been the last few days. Lancelot looked at Merlin incredulously.

"I'm sure the prince must have told you not to follow Merlin." Lancelot commented.

"Well I'm a servant not a slave, I make my own decisions. Is Arthur alright? Is he alive?" Merlin pleaded. Lancelot nodded.

"Yes he's alive." Lancelot replied. Merlin sighed with relief.

"Thank god. Where is the Gryphon?" Merlin asked.

"We were thrown from our horses and it flew off, but I'm not sure where it's gone." Lancelot replied. Then they both heard it screeching again.

"It's coming back." Merlin uttered.

"I have to kill it." Lancelot stated. Merlin nodded as Lancelot got back up on to his horse. It had stayed where it was. Merlin hefted up a lance with her good hand and handed it to Lancelot.

"Aim for its heart." Merlin told Lancelot.

"Thank you Merlin." Lancelot replied. He pulled on his helmet and pulled down the visor. He rode back a few steps, as the Gryphon appeared and screeched even more loudly then before. Then Lancelot charged forward on his horse, his lance pointed at the Gryphon.

"Okay Merlin, you can do this. It's now or never." Merlin said to herself. She raised her head and started chanting the spell. Lancelot charged forward and Merlin concentrated for all she was worth. On the fourth try, Merlin saw the lance glowing with a blue, fiery, shining light. Merlin watched in awe as Lancelot headed for the Gryphon full pelt. The Gryphon reared up on its hind legs and Lancelot rammed the lance into its heart. Merlin let out a laugh of absolute relief as the creature fell to the ground, dead. "Yes! I did it!" Merlin breathed to herself. Then she heard a groan as Arthur started to come round. She figured it would be best for Arthur to not find her there. After all, he had been acting strangely enough for the past few days. So she ran off and left Lancelot to take the credit for this victory. But she didn't mind that at all. Lancelot deserved the credit. He had had more guts than she had.   
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Lancelot blinked as he watched Merlin run off and heard someone get to their feet. It was Arthur, who stumbled out into the middle of the path.

"Lancelot?" Arthur called.

"Sire." Lancelot replied.

"You did it! You killed it Lancelot!" Arthur called out. He had a smile on his face. Lancelot smiled back. He didn't reply as he looked down at the broken lance, knowing he'd had help.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Merlin ran up the stairs and into Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin! You did it?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded a big goofy grin on her face.

"I did it!" Merlin exclaimed happily.

"Thank god!" Gaius exclaimed back and hugged the girl tightly. "I'm glad you're alright." Gaius uttered.

"I'm glad I am too." Merlin replied. As grumpy as Gaius could be, he was the closest thing to a father she had ever known and she was glad he was. She had truly needed his guidance today.  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
The next day saw celebrations, the likes of which hadn't been seen in a long while. Merlin had been happy to watch everything happening with happy expectation of the party that would be held that night. She was in the courtyard, leaning on a piece of Arthur's armour with her elbow to hold it in place and using her good hand to polish it. She felt someone sit next to her. She looked at Lancelot.

"I don't think it is right for me to get the credit for this." Lancelot told Merlin firmly. Merlin blinked.

"Why not? You killed the Gryphon." Merlin replied.

"But I didn't. Did I?" Lancelot stated as he gave Merlin a knowing look.

"Of course you did." Merlin stated as she carried on polishing.

"Merlin I saw you. I heard you. I confirmed it with Ewan as well. You're the one who really killed the Gryphon." Lancelot uttered. Merlin blinked. Merlin stared wide eyed at Lancelot and looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"It's alright Merlin. Your secret is safe with me, as it is with Ewan and Morgana." Lancelot reassured. Merlin nodded.

"I certainly don't mind you having the credit for it Lancelot. If anyone knew what I had done, I would be dead. So just be happy and enjoy the celebrations. I'm certainly going to." Merlin replied cheekily. Lancelot shook his head.

"It's you they should be honouring Merlin. You're so brave and nobody even realizes it." Lancelot said. Merlin blushed slightly.

"I'm not brave. I just do what has to be done." Merlin said seriously.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
After the celebrations, Sir Ewan had to go back to his family estate. With the recent death of his parents it was his duty to make sure things were looked after and cared for. Marian would go back with him as she was too young to stay in Camelot with just a cousin for protection. Marian didn't know Lancelot well enough yet to stay behind with him, and so Marian was also leaving. Lancelot, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin were there to say goodbye as they rode away, Arthur came out at the last moment to offer his good wishes and they were gone. However, Merlin was sure they would be back. How could they not be back someday?  
  
xXxXxXxXxXxXx  
  
Later that day, Merlin was sat in Gaius' chambers, and Gaius was re-bandaging Merlin's wrist.

"It seems to be healing well Merlin. You must be careful with it of course, but you will be fine, given a little time." Gaius told his young charge. Merlin grinned.

"Lancelot said that I'm the one they should be honouring. Why don't I feel that way?" Merlin asked.

"Because you have some modesty. Which is a good thing." Gaius replied. Merlin laughed out loud.

"At least Arthur has stopped asking me strange questions. He seemed to think my honour was in danger, but now Lancelot has his own chambers somewhere near the other Knights, Arthur seems to have settled down a bit." Merlin stated cheerfully. Gaius shook his head as he finished bandaging her wrist. Merlin stood up and put her arm back in its sling. "I have a feeling that today is going to be a great day." Merlin chirped as she left the room. Gaius shook his head as Morgana came into the room. Gaius heard Merlin call a quick hello before her steps ran down the corridor.

"She seems to be in a good mood." Morgana commented.

"Apparently Arthur has been asking strange questions, which have now stopped, as Lancelot now has his own chambers." Gaius replied. Morgana and Gaius laughed at that.

"I wonder if Merlin or Arthur will figure it out first." Morgana stated cheerfully.

"I'm sure you'll be adding fuel to that fire my dear." Gaius replied. Morgana nodded.

"Of course. This has the potential to be very entertaining for at least the next few months." Morgana replied as she left the room. Gaius shook his head.

"Morgana and her match making. Maybe I should warn Merlin." Gaius said to himself as he pottered over to his potions bench and started setting up to make another potion. He seemed deep in thought for a few moments. Then he shook his head. "It isn't worth the moaning that Merlin will do about how she surely isn't in love with Arthur." Gaius stated to himself before he carried on with his potions.


	6. A Remedy To Cure All Ills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My version of S1 EP6 "A Rememdy To Cure All Ills"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be getting a lot of love for this story. I'm so appreciative of that. Thank you all so much for your kind comments and words. It means a great deal. I AM further ahead in this story on FF.Net but I'm trying to catch up here. Life has been rather busy for me lately as I've been moving out of my mum's house and into a place of my own, which has taken a great deal of time and effort on my part and my family's parts. But I want everyone to know that, even though it might take me a while, I will always continue with my writing and I will update. I thank you all for your patience.

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire. 

Chapter Six – A Remedy To Cure All Ills.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was making her way towards Arthur’s room, when she saw Gwen carrying a large bouquet of white flowers up towards Morgana’s room. Merlin saw a chance for mischief. She followed Gwen and grinned widely and made a shushing sound when Gwen noticed her. Gwen shook her head as she opened the door to Morgana’s chambers.

“Look what just arrived for you.” Gwen said cheerfully, holding out the bouquet of flowers.

“They’re lovely. Who are they from?” Morgana asked. Merlin hopped into the room then.

“Maybe they’re from Arthur! Your one true love!” Merlin exclaimed cheerfully. Morgana looked horrified at the concept.

“I certainly don’t think so. It would be disappointing if they did come from Arthur.” Morgana stated.

“Why is that?” Gwen asked.

“Who would you _like_ them to be from then?” Merlin asked cheekily.

“A tall, dark stranger maybe? You’re incorrigible Merlin.” Morgana told the servant girl. Merlin just grinned wickedly.

“I’m sure I am. I learnt from the best, _my lady_ , now didn’t I?” Merlin replied. Morgana rolled her eyes while Gwen laughed. It was funny to see Merlin giving Morgana trouble over her love life for once.

“Is there a card? Maybe I’ll get married to this secret admirer and move away. Far away where Arthur can’t annoy me.” Morgana stated. Merlin laughed as Gwen took a look.

“There is no card. A secret admirer it is then.” Gwen quipped. Merlin looked a little troubled as she noticed the flowers were lilies, white lilies.

“Merlin? What’s wrong?” Gwen asked.

“Wishing someone would send you some flowers?” Morgana shot out. Merlin shook her head.

“Don’t get me wrong, they’re beautiful flowers, but they’re lilies.” Merlin said softly.

“And?” Morgana questioned.

“And they’re white.” Merlin added. Morgana still looked confused. But Gwen had gone pale.

“What is it about white lilies that should have me worried then ladies?” Morgana asked.

“Well...” Gwen didn’t want to say it. Merlin sighed.

“They signify death. They’re funeral flowers Morgana.” Merlin replied. Morgana rolled her eyes.

“That’s just superstition. I certainly don’t worry about white flowers being delivered to me. Besides, men have no idea the significance of any flower.” Morgana stated. Merlin and Gwen sighed and Merlin left the room to tend to Arthur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Morgana got flowers from a secret admirer today.” Merlin stated. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Good. Hopefully she’ll get married and move away. Far away where she can’t annoy me.” Arthur stated cheerfully. Merlin laughed as she shook her head in amusement. Arthur had no idea that Morgana had used almost the exact same words earlier on.

“You wouldn’t want her to move far away really Arthur. You pretend you would, just because she’s the annoying little sister you never had.” Merlin said.

“And never wanted.” Arthur retorted. Merlin just shook her head and laughed at Arthur’s reactions. It was always amusing to watch him pretend not to care about the people he loved the most, and though Arthur would never admit it, he loved Morgana, even if she was like an annoying little sister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, as Merlin left the palace, to head home to Gaius, she saw a cloaked man, standing in the courtyard.

“Who are you?” Merlin called to the man. He stared at her, though Merlin could not see his face. Then he turned away and disappeared. Merlin clenched her fists in frustration, wondering who this stranger was and why he was in the courtyard at this time. However, he was no longer there and Merlin had to get home. She was sure she would mention this to someone later on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning there was a banging on the door. Merlin poked her head out and saw Gaius at the door and opening it. There was a guard there.

“The King requests your presence at the Lady Morgana’s chambers. It is an emergency.” The guard said. Gaius nodded and the man left.

“What’s wrong Uncle Gaius?” Merlin asked as she rushed down the steps into the main room.

“I don’t know Merlin. I’m hoping I will find out when I get to Morgana’s chambers.” Gaius replied. Merlin nodded and ran up to her own room to get dressed. She pulled on her black breeches and her blue tunic, as well as her red neckerchief. She brushed her hair and didn’t bother to tie it before heading towards Morgana’s chambers, catching Gaius up rather quickly. Merlin saw Gwen waiting outside the room, with the King. Merlin went to Gwen’s side and King Uther and Gaius walked into Morgana’s room. Merlin looked at Gwen.

“What happened?” Merlin asked.

“She just... she just didn’t wake up. She was alright when I left last night.” Gwen said sadly. Merlin felt a chill travel through her at the thought of the man who had been outside in the courtyard last night. Had he been looking at Morgana’s window? Maybe he had and maybe he hadn’t. Merlin hadn’t seen him for too long. Certainly not long enough to ascertain what he’d been doing. Merlin hugged Gwen, as Gwen sobbed on her shoulder.

“It will be alright Gwen. It will.” Merlin told her crying friend. She said the words more to convince Gwen then herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius was trying to determine what was wrong with Morgana now, and Gwen had determined that she would help in any way she could. Merlin went to wake Arthur, after tying her usual side braid into her hair. She knew he wasn’t going to be happy that she hadn’t come to wake him sooner, but Merlin was hoping that Morgana would be alright, as it was, Morgana seemed to be unconscious rather than sleeping.

Merlin walked into Arthur’s room and saw that he was still sleeping. Merlin took a deep breath and readied herself to wake Arthur.

“Arthur? You really need to get up.” Merlin stated loudly. She was not permitted to shake Arthur awake of course. That would be unacceptable. Arthur groaned as he turned over and looked up at Merlin.

“What is it Merlin? Wait are you here early?” Arthur asked in shock. Then he looked at Merlin’s face. “What’s happened?” Arthur asked Merlin.

“Morgana is ill.” Merlin said softly.

“What do you mean ill?” Arthur asked, getting out of bed hurriedly. Merlin handed him his clothes as he went behind his screen to change.

“Gwen came to Morgana’s chambers this morning, but Morgana wouldn’t wake. She’s breathing, she’s just not... awake.” Merlin told Arthur. Arthur came out from behind the screen, dressed and looked at Merlin furiously.

“Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” Arthur asked.

“I was hoping that there would be some reason for Morgana being ill that I could bring to you. I didn’t want to wake you to just... to give you bad news.” Merlin said sadly. She could see the pain in Arthur’s eyes. “I’m sure that Gaius will find a way to help her. Somehow, Morgana will be alright.” Merlin told Arthur. Arthur nodded as he pulled on his boots and before he left the room, he grasped hold of Merlin’s shoulder for a moment and then he was gone.

xXxXxXx TWO DAYS LATER xXxXxXx

Gaius still hadn’t figured out what was wrong with Morgana. There was a lot of tension in the air. Gwen was still saddened, and Lancelot was comforting her. However, Merlin was sat by Arthur’s side. Sometimes, Arthur would reach under the table and take hold of Merlin’s hand and squeeze it. It wasn’t hard, but enough for Arthur to make sure she was tangible and real, and still there. Things were getting desperate. Gaius came down the stairs from Morgana’s chambers. Gwen and Arthur both rushed towards Gaius. Although Arthur tried to make it look as though he were not running.

“How is she Gaius?” Gwen asked.

“I believe she has an infection of the brain. I don’t know how much more I can do.” Gaius told Gwen honestly. Gwen’s eyes welled up with tears as she ran up the stairs to tend to her mistress. Arthur went up after Gwen, wanting to see Morgana for himself. Gaius looked at Merlin and Lancelot. “She’s all but dead Merlin. There isn’t anything else I can do.” Gaius told his niece sadly. Merlin and Lancelot both looked at him.

“Maybe I could... you know... help?” Merlin asked. Gaius sighed.

“Merlin this isn’t a magical illness. It must be cured by conventional methods.” Gaius replied.

“There must be something I can do?” Merlin pleaded.

“Try and find me some fresh rosemary.” Gaius told Merlin.

“But Uncle.” Merlin wanted to complain.

“And yarrow.” Gaius cut in before she could. Merlin sighed and made to leave the palace. As she did, she was sure she saw the man. That strange man who had been outside in the courtyard three nights ago, when Morgana had become ill. Merlin saw Arthur come out of the palace and she ducked behind a pillar to see what would happen.

“What’s your business here?” Arthur asked plainly.

“My name is Edwin Muirden and I have a remedy to cure all ills.” The man said. Merlin could see that his face was scarred horribly.

“Is that so?” Arthur commented dryly.

“I beg an audience with the King.” Edwin replied. Arthur didn’t look too pleased. Merlin felt a shiver down her spine. She was worried.

“Our court already has a physician.” Arthur stated. Then he turned to walk away.

“I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill.” Edwin said. He almost seemed sad about it.

“That is no concern of yours.” Arthur snapped.

“I may be able to help her.” Edwin said.

“Our physician has the matter in hand.” Arthur replied as he turned to face Edwin. Edwin made a sort of bow. Arthur started walking away.

“I’ll be at the inn. Just in case you change your mind.” Edwin stated. Merlin wasn’t sure whether this man was serious or not.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Arthur was sat in his room and Merlin was pacing back and forth.

“It’s all going to be alright. I know it is.” Merlin stated. She was still pacing. “She’s going to be-” Merlin was cut off by Arthur then.

“Merlin.” Arthur said. His hand in his chin, looking slightly irritated.

“What?” Merlin asked gently.

“You’re making me anxious.” Arthur replied.

“But I’m not worried.” Merlin said.

“Then _stop_ pacing.” Arthur snapped. Merlin looked at Arthur with wide, innocent looking eyes and she sat down in a chair near Arthur. She started tapping her fingers on the table. Arthur glared and stood up, and then he started pacing backwards and forwards. Merlin stood up and crossed over to Arthur. Before he could say anything, she gave him a hug. Arthur was a little shocked, but hugged her with one arm. He felt better, but he felt more alone when Merlin pulled away.

“What was that for?” Arthur asked.

“You looked like you needed a hug.” Merlin replied, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“You’re a riddle Merlin.” Arthur said gently. Merlin just grinned back at him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Merlin stood by Arthur’s side in the throne room as Edwin Muirden came to the castle and met the king. She wasn’t sure how to treat what Edwin was saying. She wasn’t sure if he was lying or telling the truth. Only time would tell the answer. Then Merlin heard Arthur.

“My maidservant is at your disposal.” Merlin wanted to curse Arthur with the foulest names she could think of. But she didn’t. She stayed very silent on this occasion. She just followed as Edwin beckoned her. She did, however, shoot Arthur a dirty look, once they were both outside the throne room. Arthur just shrugged, obviously not caring.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later, Merlin watched as Edwin unpacked his equipment. Merlin looked at all the strange machinery as Edwin prepared it.

“All of this was originally designed for Alchemy.” Edwin told Merlin.

“You mean making gold and such?” Merlin asked. She had listened to Gaius speak of Alchemy on occasion.

“You have an interest in science?” Edwin asked.

“Science is knowledge.” Merlin replied. Edwin nodded.

“It has the answers to everything.” Edwin stated. Merlin gave Edwin a strange look.

“Maybe... but it can’t explain love.” Merlin shot back. Edwin smiled at her.

“So you are in love?” Edwin asked. Merlin shook her head.

“No. When I said love, I meant feelings and emotions.” Merlin replied.

“You seem too bright to be just a servant.” Edwin complimented. Merlin looked down at the equipment.

“Don’t be fooled. I’m not that bright.” Merlin quipped, a slight smile broke out on her face. She picked up a small wooden box. She was almost positive that she heard skittering. But then Edwin took the box from her.

“We will need that.” Edwin stated. “Now we must hurry to the Lady Morgana.” Edwin added. Merlin nodded and picked up what she was asked to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was shocked beyond belief when Edwin came down the stairs and insisted on Morgana’s recovery. Merlin listened carefully to Edwin’s explanation.

 _“But Uncle Gaius never noticed any blood. He said it himself. Uncle Gaius knows what he’s doing. He’s been a physician for years, even longer than I’ve even been alive. What exactly is Edwin up to?”_ Merlin thought to herself. She followed the others up the stairs to see Morgana sitting up in bed. _“This is really odd.”_ Merlin thought to herself. It isn’t that she wasn’t pleased to see Morgana alive and well, and healthy again. But something about her miraculous recovery didn’t make any sense.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on, Merlin made her way to Edwin’s room. She wanted some answers and she knew the only way she could get them was by looking for them in Edwin’s room. She walked towards the door and knocked.

“Edwin?” Merlin called. There was answer. Merlin opened the door and walked in. Everything seemed to be set up exactly as it had been when she had helped to carry it all in there. She looked at every piece of equipment, checking it and examining it, trying to think of what could be done. Then Merlin picked up that same wooden box again, the small one with strange markings on the top. She opened it and saw bugs inside. They were still and lifeless. She closed it, wondering what exactly Edwin would need a lot of dead bugs for. Then Merlin looked at the markings on the top of the box.

 _“This is the language of magic.”_ Merlin thought curiously. Then she sounded out the words on the box, her hand pressed to the lid. Then she heard a skittering sound. She opened the box and found that the bugs were moving. She closed the box quickly.

“Very good.” Merlin shot round, knocking a small bottle over. Its contents, a deep blue powder, spilled on the table. Merlin was terrified, but she tried not to show it. Edwin walked towards her and took the wooden box from her hands. Then he opened the box himself. He said a spell over it and the bugs inside went completely still again. Merlin stared at Edwin and then at the box. “You have magic.” Edwin stated. Merlin shook her head.

“It wasn’t me. I didn’t do anything.” Merlin replied. Edwin smiled at her.

“And how else did you bring them to life?” Edwin asked. “Only magic can do such a thing.” He added. Merlin didn’t know what to say. “These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana.” Edwin said. “They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life.” Edwin continued. Then he closed the box and placed it back on the table. “Magic can be a force for good.” Edwin finished.

“I know that.” Merlin said softly.

“Then why do you fear it?” Edwin asked.

“I don’t fear it. King Uther has banned it. It’s not permitted in Camelot.” Merlin replied.

“Should I have let Morgana die?” Edwin asked

“No.” Merlin replied. She couldn’t imagine her friend dead.

“People like us, we have a gift Merlin. Do you not think we should use it to make a better world?” Edwin asked. He looked serious.

“Perhaps. But not everyone wants to make a better world.” Merlin replied. She walked over to the table, and started to collect the powder together, sweeping it into a small pile on the table with her hands.

“Don’t waste your time picking that up.” Edwin said. Merlin looked at him for a moment. Edwin chanted a spell, and the powder moved into the air, and then back into the bottle. Merlin couldn’t help but smile at the open display of magic. “Why waste a talent like that.” Edwin added. Merlin was still in slight awe at Edwin’s openness. “And I can teach you.” Edwin said. Merlin looked at him then. She said her own spell, and the little bottle floated into the air, and then tipped its contents into a wooden bowl. “What do you use this for?” Edwin asked.

“Uncle Gaius doesn’t like me to use it.” Merlin replied.

“A gift like yours should be nurtured, practised and enjoyed. Not hidden away.” Edwin stated. Merlin looked at Edwin with wide eyes. “You need someone to help you and encourage you. Someone to teach you.” Edwin added.

“Perhaps.” Merlin answered softly.

“Imagine what we could achieve if we shared our knowledge.” Edwin said gently. Merlin wasn’t sure why she’d even said anything to Edwin. Her Uncle taught her enough about magic.

“I should be getting back to my Uncle.” Merlin said softly.

“Of course. You call Gaius your Uncle. Is he your Uncle, or is it an honorary title?” Edwin asked.

“No. Uncle Gaius is my mother’s older brother. So Gaius is my uncle. He’s the best Uncle I could hope for. He’s like a father to me.” Merlin replied honestly. Edwin nodded.

“Of course. I had heard that Gaius was a good man. You must promise to keep our secret safe.” Edwin said kindly.

“Of course.” Merlin assured.

“People like you and I, we should look out for each other.” Edwin said. Merlin nodded and left the room, heading back to her Uncle. She didn’t know whether she was happy or frightened that there was another magic user in Camelot, who knew her secret.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Merlin was sat talking to Gwen.

“I don’t like Edwin.” Gwen whispered to Merlin.

“What makes you say that?” Merlin asked.

“I... when he was supposed to be healing Morgana, I saw him doing something. He was putting something in her ear. There was no bleed before. I know, I tended to Morgana every day.” Gwen told Merlin. Merlin knew something was wrong, but she didn’t know what.

“I don’t know what’s wrong. But you’re right Gwen, something is definitely wrong with Edwin’s diagnosis. Whatever happened, I’m going to find out the truth.” Merlin stated.

“Merlin you have to be careful.” Gwen replied.

“I’m almost positive that I saw him in the courtyard the night Morgana got sick. I could swear to it.” Merlin added. Gwen gasped. Merlin seemed determined. “I will find out the truth no matter what it takes.” Merlin stated. Then she stood and left Gwen, who watched after her fearfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning when Merlin awoke and dressed in her blue dress with white sleeves. She tied her normal side braid into her hair and then went down the stairs from her room, she saw Gaius reading by candlelight.

“Uncle Gaius? Have you been burning the candles at both ends?” Merlin asked.

“I’ve just been doing some research my girl.” Gaius replied.

“All night? Have you even slept?” Merlin asked. She was worried and she was sure her Uncle knew she was worried as well.

“It was worth it.” Gaius replied. Merlin gave Gaius a curious look. “I’m sure you have duties for Arthur, so go on. I’ll be fine.” Gaius told Merlin gently. Merlin nodded and left the room. She only had to wait a little while for Gaius to come out of the room. Then she followed behind him, making sure to keep out of his sight range. She saw him head to Edwin’s room, and while he seemed to close the door, it was still slightly ajar, enough for Merlin to see and hear everything that was going on.

“Edwin?” Gaius called. Edwin looked at Gaius. “Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy.” Gaius commented.

 _“What is he talking about?”_ Merlin thought to herself.

“I told you we’ve never met before.” Edwin stated.

“I didn’t know who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother’s maiden name. You were Gregor and Jayden’s son.” Gaius stated.

“They were friends of yours.” Edwin commented.

“They were sorcerers.” Gaius shot back.

“They practised magic. So did a lot of people back then Gaius.” Edwin said.

“Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are.” Gaius stated.

“Fine. Fine. Let’s go and tell him. While we’re at it, why don’t we tell him about Merlin?” Edwin questioned.

“Merlin?” Gaius asked.

“You didn’t know she was a Witch?” Edwin asked. He walked over to his instruments. “I wonder what Uther will do? Probably have her burnt?” Edwin stated, an evil looking smile on his face.

“You would betray another magical being?” Gaius asked.

“Why not? You did! When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther!” Edwin yelled. Merlin jumped back in shock, but it was luck that saved her knocking over anything and giving herself away.

“At least Merlin doesn’t have a small child who will try to rescue her from the flames!” Edwin exclaimed as he gestured to the scarring on his face.

“You are here to take revenge.” Gaius said, realising the truth.

“And I have waited a long time.” Edwin said.

“You think I will sacrifice the King’s life, for Merlin?” Gaius questioned.

“I know you will, _Uncle Gaius_. You love the girl. You love her so much that she is like your own daughter, and she treats you like a father. You’ve only to look to see how close you are. You have a choice. Look the other way, or watch your beloved niece die.” Edwin stated. Gaius looked horrified. “Think about it Gaius, but don’t take too long. If I find you’ve told anyone, including the girl, I will go straight to Uther.” Edwin stated. Merlin could do only one thing if she wanted to save her Uncle. She had to reveal that she knew.

“I’ve already heard everything. I’m not going to let you blackmail my uncle.” Merlin hissed as she stepped out from hiding. There was no way she was going to make her Uncle make such a decision. “You caused Morgana’s illness didn’t you? Those beetles you say cured Morgana were really the ailment. I knew I saw you that night in the courtyard.” Merlin stated. Edwin smiled at Merlin. Then cast a spell on her, before she could even react. Everything went black, as Merlin felt blinding pain and then everything was still. She couldn’t move a muscle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius was terrified that Merlin was dead. He knelt down beside her.

“Merlin? Merlin? Answer me, my girl!” Gaius exclaimed. Merlin didn’t move a muscle. Her blue eyes were wide open, but glazed over. “What have you done to her?” Gaius hissed. Edwin smiled.

“She will be staying here for the time being. You can tell everyone what you wish. She’s gone to visit her mother. Maybe you’ll take a little holiday and join her, because her mother is ill, whatever you want to say to account for Merlin’s absence. Once I have my revenge, you will have your niece back unharmed.” Edwin stated. Gaius looked down at Merlin.

“You cannot ask me to leave her here.” Gaius almost pleaded. Merlin looked helpless, just lying on the floor. Her hair fanned around her face, the skirt of her blue dress, fanned over her legs. Her side braid laid across her cheek, and Gaius brushed it aside gently.

“Do you think you honestly have a choice in the matter Gaius? I don’t recall offering you one.” Edwin sniped.

“You cannot expect me to leave her unconscious body with you.” Gaius stated.

“I can and I do.” Edwin replied. He cast another spell that lifted Merlin into the air, and laid her down on a cot behind a curtain. Gaius rushed to her side as fast as his old bones would allow, and he took the blanket from the cot that was lying on the end of it, and covered Merlin up. She could almost be asleep, accept that her eyes were open He placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I’m sorry my girl.” Gaius said sadly. Then he left Edwin’s chambers. He didn’t look back. He couldn’t. If he did, he would never be able to leave Merlin, and he had no choice but to leave her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was in the throne room with his father and Morgana, when Edwin arrived. Merlin was not with Edwin. She wasn’t with Arthur either. It wasn’t like Merlin to not be around.

“Sire I have gone through the medical records with a fine tooth comb.” Edwin stated.

“And were your findings satisfactory?” Uther asked. Arthur looked at his father in confusion.

“With regret, I would have to say that they were not.” Edwin replied. Arthur was extremely confused. Since when had his father questioned Gaius’ abilities? And since when had Edwin been trusted enough to carry out an examination of Gaius’ abilities?

“How so?” Uther asked.

“Gaius is a great physician. He’s thorough, dedicated and meticulous.” Edwin began.

“But?” Uther questioned.

“His methods are outdated. Gaius has failed to keep up with the latest developments and this has led to... mistakes.” Edwin replied.

“Gaius has served me well for twenty five years.” Uther stated. Finally he sounded like he was making sense to Arthur.

“Of course Sire, and one cannot blame him for the infirmities those years have brought.” Edwin replied. “Age can be a terrible curse.”

Arthur didn’t like where this was conversation was leading.

“Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens.” Uther said seriously. “Have you given any more thought to my offer?” Uther added.

 _“What offer?”_ Arthur thought to himself. He had not been at dinner with his father and Edwin the night his father had asked Edwin to dine with him.

“Yes. I have considered it very carefully.” Edwin replied.

“Allow me to do that same.” Uther stated. Edwin bowed and then left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana was horrified as she watched Uther go to the table in the room, he poured himself a goblet of wine.

“Uther you cannot do this.” Morgana pleaded as she went to stand by his side. Uther carefully avoided looking at her.

“You heard what he said. Gaius is old and makes mistakes.” Uther replied.

“But Gaius has treated me since before I can even remember. You can’t just cast him out.” Morgana pleaded.

“You would have died if your care had been left to him.” Uther snapped. “That is something I could not bear.” Uther added.

He was looking at her now, and Morgana felt horrible. She could see Uther had already made up his mind.

“I know but-” Morgana tried again, but Uther cut her off.

“I cannot risk something like this happening again.” Uther stated firmly. He walked away from the table, leaving Morgana to wonder what to say exactly. She was thinking of Merlin now. Poor Merlin who might lose the only family she had here due to Uther’s will.

 _“Where is Merlin?”_ Morgana thought to herself curiously.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Gaius stared into Merlin’s empty room. He felt as though the world might come to an end at any moment. Gaius had never been fortunate enough to be blessed with any children, but Merlin was more of a daughter to him than any daughter he could imagine. If he lost her? He knew he would not survive it. He’d already survived too many losses. He couldn’t lose Merlin too. He made a decision. He would go to the dragon for advice. Maybe something would come to him after mulling his thoughts over with someone who would be concerned for Merlin as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was absolutely furious. He almost wanted to throttle Merlin. She hadn’t turned up this evening to deliver his dinner, nor had she come to see him this morning to get a list of her duties. In fact, he hadn’t even glimpsed her around the castle. He decided he was just about ready to fire her if she didn’t show up for work tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius crept down the stairs of the old dungeons, where he knew the dragon to be. His way lit with a torch he had taken. He felt the age in his bones, and walking down the flight of stairs was not an easy process, but he found himself on the ledge, looking out into the makeshift dragon cell.

“Hello? It is me, Gaius!” Gaius called out. He heard the flapping of the dragon’s wings and was awed to see it sit on the ledge across from him. Seeing the dragon in flight had always awed and fascinated the old man, even when he had been younger. The dragon looked at him carefully.

“How old a man can become and yet change so little.” The dragon commented, an odd smile formed on his face.

“You have not changed either.” Gaius replied.

“Twenty years. Almost a lifetime to make it back to where you began.” The dragon stated.

“I’m not here for myself.” Gaius said.

“Ah, you are here for the girl.” The dragon commented.

“You know about Merlin?” Gaius asked.

“You have struggled against her destiny, but you can no more prevent it then she can.” The dragon answered.

“So it is true then?” Gaius questioned further. He needed to know.

“Yes. She and the young Pendragon will one day unite the land of Albion.” The dragon replied. He seemed very happy about that.

“She is in grave danger.” Gaius told the dragon. The dragon considered this for a moment.

“No it is my jailer who stands in peril.” The dragon replied.

“Must Uther be sacrificed for Merlin?” Gaius asked. He knew the dragon had some foresight.

“He must pass, before their time can come.” The dragon replied.

“But is that time now?” Gaius asked.

“That is of your choosing.” The dragon retorted.

“I will not choose between them.” Gaius pleaded. He wanted an answer.

“Then turn a blind eye. That is after all your talent.” The dragon quipped. He made to fly away.

“Edwin has Merlin trapped. I cannot lose her!” Gaius called. The dragon looked at Gaius then.

“What?” The dragon roared.

“Edwin has placed a spell on Merlin. She is in a form of deep sleep. She doesn’t move. He did not use one of his bugs on her. But I do not know how to help her, nor have I the power. Edwin says he will release her when he has killed Uther. I cannot be certain of that. He seems to have taken too much of a liking towards her. She cannot be a prisoner for my sake.” Gaius told the dragon honestly.

“You must confide in those that Merlin has confided in. That is the only way I can see you getting the better of this situation Gaius. Should the girl be killed, the Albion I have seen will never exist. Arthur will not live long enough.” The dragon told Gaius before he lifted off. Gaius was more worried than ever. He knew that Morgana and Lancelot knew about Merlin’s gift, but to get to them both, together, would be difficult, and should Edwin spot him, Merlin’s life would be forfeit. Gaius would have to be careful.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Gaius was staring around his chambers. He had a horrible decision to make and he was unsure of how to make it. He didn’t know what to do, or who to tell. But he needed to do something, or Merlin would remain within Edwin’s power. Arthur arrived then. He looked worried.

“Gaius, my father wishes to see you.” Arthur said.

“When?” Gaius asked.

“Immediately.” Arthur replied. He didn’t ask, but Gaius knew Arthur was wondering about Merlin. He could see the open bedroom door, where there was no Merlin, sleeping or otherwise. Gaius wouldn’t try to answer unless Arthur asked. He didn’t want to break down. He needed all his strength now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana was sat with Gwen at her windowsill, she felt like something was amiss. Her dreams had been blank for days now.

“Gwen, have you seen Merlin?” Morgana asked. Gwen looked up at Morgana curiously.

“I haven’t seen her since the day before yesterday. She was supposed to come and visit me last night, but she didn’t show up, and I haven’t even caught a glimpse of her.” Gwen told Morgana. Morgana had a bad feeling.

“We should go and speak to Gaius. Maybe he knows where she is, or Lancelot. Arthur is walking around like a bear with a sore head, so I’m assuming that he hasn’t seen her either.” Morgana said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius stood in front of Uther, who was sat on his throne.

“You sent for me Sire, what is the problem? Are you unwell Sire?” Gaius asked.

“This is not an ailment you can treat me for.” Uther stated solemnly. Gaius waited for whatever Uther was about to say. “You have been a loyal servant for many years. I look upon you as a friend.” Uther said honestly.

“I view you in the same regard Sire.” Gaius replied.

“You’ve been here since before Arthur’s birth and all that entailed.” Uther stood up and walked behind his throne. “I’m trying to do what I think is best for you.” Uther added.

“I don’t understand Sire.” Gaius said. Though in his heart he had a strange feeling this was Edwin’s doing.

“I’ll give you a generous allowance and make sure you are looked after.” Uther said.

“You’re retiring me?” Gaius asked. Even he was shocked in that moment.

“I don’t want you to worry. You will keep your chambers until more suitable lodging can be arranged.” Uther told Gaius.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was shocked by what he was hearing. If Gaius left, Merlin would go with him, that Arthur had no doubt of. Goodness knows where Gaius would go, but Merlin would definitely follow him.

“Because I made one mistake?” Gaius asked. “Though truthfully it was not a mistake. It was...” Gaius trailed off. Arthur looked to see that Edwin had arrived. Arthur didn’t like Edwin, and at this moment, he liked Edwin even less, because he saw fear in the old physician’s eyes when he looked at Edwin.

“Yes Gaius?” Edwin asked. Arthur frowned.

“It was unfortunate.” Uther stated. “I understand that.”

“And may I ask who is to be the next court physician?” Gaius asked.

“None of this is Edwin’s idea. Initially he turned down the offer.” Uther said calmly. Arthur didn’t like the look that was on Gaius’ face. Not only one of betrayal but of utter sadness.

“Of course.” Gaius said coldly. Arthur felt the betrayal in waves.

“It has not been an easy decision.” Uther began. “But a younger man. New ideas.” Uther finished.

“Yes. I’m sure.” Gaius said.

“You’re hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?” Uther asked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius looked at Uther, sat on his throne. He almost wanted to yell out everything, but then he looked at Edwin, and remembered Merlin, trapped in a deep sleep, hidden away in Edwin’s chambers.

“Sire...” Gaius spoke. But he froze.

“If you have anything to say Gaius, then say it now.” Edwin said coldly. Gaius knew this man would not hesitate to kill Merlin if he wished to.

“This is difficult for both of us.” Uther said. Gaius didn’t know whether to believe him or not. But Merlin’s life was at stake. That was all that mattered.

“I thank you for your patronage.” Gaius said. Arthur stepped forward a step, but Gaius gave him a look, telling him not to speak for him. “It has been an honour and a pleasure to serve your family for all of these years.” Gaius stated. Then he turned and left the throne room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was practising on a training dummy when Morgana came along with Gwen.

“Arthur, you have to talk to Uther. He can’t do this to Gaius.” Morgana pleaded. Arthur sighed. He was already irritated that Merlin was not here, where she was meant to be. In fact he was thinking of going to try and find her.

“You know what my father is like Morgana.” Arthur replied.

“He made one mistake. After years of service. The King would fire Gaius for that?” Gwen asked.

“It wasn’t the only mistake apparently.” Arthur told Gwen.

“That’s rubbish. I don’t believe for a second that Gaius would make mistakes like that.” Morgana stated. Gwen nodded her agreement.

“Merlin wouldn’t like this.” Gwen said softly.

“Merlin is not the important one here! She isn’t even here doing her job! She hasn’t shown up for two days!” Arthur snapped. Then he walked off and left the two women to gape after him. He was very worried, but he couldn’t admit it. Merlin was just a servant after all, and yet she was more, and Arthur had grown quite fond of her. He knew this wasn’t a Merlin thing to do and he was actually frightened for the skinny girl. 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“He’s as worried as we are about Merlin. He just won’t admit it.” Morgana told Gwen gently. Gwen nodded as they watched after Arthur, then they went to find Lancelot.

“Lancelot?” Gwen called out. Lancelot looked up at Gwen and Morgana as they walked over. He had been sat sharpening his sword.

“What’s wrong? I’m surprised Merlin isn’t with you. Arthur hasn’t seen her all day.” Lancelot replied.

“We haven’t seen her either.” Morgana said.

“Not for two days.” Gwen added.

“What? That isn’t like Merlin. I thought maybe she was worried about you, Lady Morgana, and had gone to check on you. Maybe she lost track of the time speaking with you and Gwen. But for Merlin not to turn up to work or to see a friend who has been ill is not like her at all. She doesn’t disappear for days on end.” Lancelot stated. Morgana and Gwen nodded their agreement. Gwen bit at her lip.

“I think this might be my fault.” Gwen said suddenly. Lancelot and Morgana looked at Gwen.

“Well, I told her something... something I saw when Edwin was treating you.” Gwen gestured to Morgana.

“What did you see?” Lancelot asked.

“I think... I can’t be sure, but I think he placed that blood in your ear to make it look like Gaius had made a mistake.” Gwen answered. Morgana and Lancelot both looked worried.

“What did Merlin say when you told her this Gwen?” Morgana asked.

“She said she’d find out the truth no matter what it took.” Gwen replied honestly. The trio were all very worried now. “We have to see if we can find her.” Gwen said softly.

“I’ll check in the armoury, the training fields, the kitchen and the laundry room.” Morgana added.

“I’ll search the town. No one takes much notice of me there.” Gwen replied.

“I’ll go and see if she’s collecting herbs in any of the usual spots she heads to in the woods.” Lancelot said. The trio split up and went looking for Merlin. They hoped to find her quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen went to Gaius’ chambers, after checking everywhere else she could think of, but had found no trace of Merlin.

“Gaius?” Gwen called. Gaius was sat in a chair, staring at the dead fireplace. “Gaius?” Gwen called again. Gaius looked up at Gwen and she could see he was upset. “Gaius have you seen Merlin? None of us have seen her for two days now. It’s not like her.” Gwen asked. Gaius shook his head.

“She has not been home since she left for work yesterday morning.” Gaius said honestly. Gwen knew there was something horribly wrong then. Even if Merlin hadn’t checked in with anyone else, she would never abandon Gaius. It would take raging fires and stormy seas and still Merlin would never abandon the Uncle she loved as a father.

“Oh Gaius! I’m so scared for her. She’s not like this. She would never just... leave. She would never leave without even saying goodbye. I have a horrible feeling about all this.” Gwen said softly. Gaius looked at Merlin’s empty room, where Gwen noticed that the bed had not been slept in.

“So do I Gwen. So do I.” Gaius said sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was still conscious, at least partly. She was frightened that she couldn’t move, and she could hear Edwin speaking to her.

“When Uther is dead, you and I shall become much more acquainted Merlin. You’re strong. Even now you’re trying to fight my magic, but that doesn’t matter. All that matters is that once Uther is dead, and Arthur is gone, I will be king, and you... we shall see what place you shall take in my court, dear Merlin.” Edwin said. Merlin could see Edwin’s face hovering over hers, and Merlin was rather frightened. At least he hadn’t touched her in any way. She would feel if he had. She had felt Gaius stroke her hair earlier, before he had been forced to leave and comply with what Edwin wanted. She was angry with herself. By not wanting her Uncle Gaius to have to choose, she had made it impossible for her uncle to make any choice. She had no idea how she would get out of this situation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was worried. It wasn’t like Merlin to just disappear. He’d gotten up, got dressed, already eaten breakfast and had training, all without his ever faithful maidservant. It wasn’t like Merlin at all to not even send word. In fact he hadn’t seen her since the day before yesterday. She’d just disappeared. Now it was evening and Arthur knew something was definitely wrong.

 _“Maybe she’s unwell.”_ Arthur thought to himself, but then realised that Merlin had not been in her room when he went to fetch Gaius that morning. Her bedroom door had been open and the bed had been empty. That was when Morgana came into the room with Gwen and Lancelot.

“Has Merlin been here?” Morgana asked.

“No. She hasn’t shown up for her duties for two days. Which I’m sure I told you earlier.” Arthur replied.

“She’s nowhere around the castle. I’ve checked in Gaius’ chambers in her bedroom, but she isn’t there. I also checked in the town, the stables. I even checked my own house. But Merlin isn’t around. Nobody’s seen her. When I went to see Gaius, her bed hadn’t even been slept in” Gwen said worriedly.

“Maybe she went... herb collecting.” Arthur tried to think of a viable reason for Merlin to be nowhere in the castle. That was the only thing he could think of and he just said it out loud. Gwen and Lancelot both shook their heads.

“I know where Merlin goes to pick fresh herbs for Gaius. I went and checked every spot but I couldn’t find a trace of her.” Lancelot said.

“And I’ve been all over the castle, into the Laundry room, the kitchens, the armoury and even at the training fields. Not one person I spoke to has seen her.” Morgana stated.

“I even searched the training fields after Lady Morgana, and the guard house. It’s like she’s disappeared in to thin air.” Lancelot added. Arthur was worried now.

“Have any of you spoken to Gaius?” Arthur asked.

“I did, but when I asked Gaius, he said she didn’t return home yesterday and he hadn’t seen her since the morning when she left.” Gwen said sadly.

“Why have you been looking for Merlin all morning?” Arthur was curious to know.

“I told her that I didn’t think Edwin told the truth about Morgana’s illness.” Gwen said. She explained what she had told Merlin and what Merlin had told her afterwards. Arthur felt like something was desperately wrong with all this.

“We need to search again. Keep an eye out for Gaius. We need to ask him about Merlin too.” Arthur stated. The group of four split up now to search every corner. All of them had a bad feeling that Merlin was in trouble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Lancelot ran towards Gaius’ chambers, to see Gaius still sitting in front of his dead fireplace.

“Gaius! Something is wrong! We all know it! If you know what’s happened to Merlin you must tell us!” Morgana exclaimed. Gaius looked at Morgana and Lancelot.

“Close the door.” He said quietly. They did so. “Merlin is Edwin’s captive. He intends to murder the King, but if I mention what I know, then he will kill Merlin. At first he promised to reveal her magic, but then she confronted him whilst I was there. He used some sort of spell on her so that she doesn’t move. Her eyes are wide open. It’s almost as though she is dead. But she isn’t. It is an unnatural spell, the likes of which I’ve never seen.” Gaius stopped what he was saying to look at the reaction of Morgana and Lancelot. They looked horrified, and then angry at something.

“I’ll bloody murder him myself.” Morgana hissed.

“If you reveal that you know to Edwin, Merlin’s life is immediately forfeit.” Gaius said worriedly.

“Where is Merlin?” Lancelot asked.

“Hidden on a cot behind a curtain in Edwin’s chambers. I couldn’t take her. I don’t have the strength to fight Edwin. I fear he intends to kill the King tonight.” Gaius said sadly. Morgana looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Lancelot, you and I will go and wait for Edwin to leave his chambers, once we get there, we will take Merlin and get back here.” Morgana said.

“What about Edwin?” Gaius asked.

“If I tell Arthur what Edwin has done, I’m sure Arthur will hunt him down and kill him.” Morgana stated. Gaius nodded his agreement.

“Do you know where his chambers are?” Gaius asked. Morgana and Lancelot looked at each other and then shook their heads.

“I will have to lead you there then.” Gaius said. The dragon had said to confide in those that Merlin confided in, and the dragon wasn’t often wrong, if at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was still just lying there. Edwin had spoken to her on several occasions, and it thoroughly unnerved Merlin. She was trying to conserve her magical energy for one giant burst of magic to push against Edwin’s spell. It was powerful, but as she’d been told by the dragon and Gaius, she was the strongest sorceress the world would ever know. She had to try for everyone’s sake, including her own.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They headed towards Edwin’s chambers, Gaius leading the way, and noted that the door was ajar. Edwin was not there. There was no sound to even suggest that he was. Gaius led Morgana and Lancelot into the chamber, and towards the curtain, where Merlin had been hidden behind. That was when Edwin returned.

“What are you all doing in here? Is there something I can help you with?” Edwin asked. Morgana turned and glared at him.

“Where is Merlin?” Morgana snapped angrily. Edwin smirked.

“Why would you ask me that?” Edwin questioned.

“Where is my niece?” Gaius barked out. Edwin smirked evilly.

“Exactly where you left her Gaius. Though you will not see her again in this life.” Edwin replied coldly. He hissed out a spell and a ring of fire started to spring around Gaius. He pushed Morgana away from him, and soon a circle of fire trapped Gaius within.

“You’re getting far too old Gaius. When Uther is dead, I will take the kingdom, and with Merlin at my command I shall be all powerful.” Edwin stated.

“Merlin isn’t a piece of property, nor an object. She’s a person and she will never serve you!” Lancelot exclaimed. Edwin glared at Lancelot. That was when Arthur burst in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin could feel the heat of the fire, and pulse of magic being used for evil deeds, and Merlin could hear Gaius, Morgana and Lancelot. She felt her eyes flash gold as she pushed at the dark magic with everything she had. But she wasn’t sure if it was enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur had gone past his father’s room and he saw that the door was ajar.

 _“My father never leaves the door open when he’s asleep.”_ Arthur thought to himself. Arthur stepped in, with Gwen at his side.

“Father?” Arthur called. Gwen gasped as she looked upon Uther, and Arthur was shocked to see that his father was lifeless. Just as Morgana had been. Arthur checked his pulse, which was still there. “My father must have Morgana’s illness. We must find Edwin.” Arthur stated. Gwen knew that she couldn’t argue that point with Arthur. Of course he would be worried about his father. They headed towards Edwin’s chambers, only to see Morgana and Lancelot standing to one side, while Gaius was surrounded by a ring of fire. Edwin’s eyes flashed, and an axe came from the wall and headed towards Lancelot. Then something happened, and the axe stopped in the air. The fire seemed to recede.

“What is this?” Edwin growled out. He almost seemed confused. Arthur didn’t think at that moment. All he saw was that this man was using sorcery, and he was using it to try and hurt citizens of Camelot. He drew his sword and within seconds, he had run Edwin through. Edwin coughed blood on to the floor.

“You will never save your father... or Merlin...” Edwin rasped out.

“What do you mean? What have you done to Merlin?” Arthur yelled. He had grabbed hold of Edwin’s shoulders and was shaking him. Edwin just smiled evilly and soon he died, not giving Arthur the answers he wanted. “What was he talking about? What has he done to Merlin?” Arthur asked. Gaius headed towards the curtain at the back of the room. He pulled it to one side, and Arthur was shocked to see Merlin lying there. Her eyes were wide open, staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t move, she didn’t blink, she just stayed completely still. “My god what did he do to her? Has she been here this entire time?” Arthur asked, almost forgetting his father for a moment.

“He placed some sort of spell on her. He swore to kill her if I interfered with his plans. I...” Gaius trailed off, looking guiltily at Arthur.

“That’s what you wanted to say earlier isn’t it?” Arthur realised. Gaius nodded as he looked down at Merlin.

“Merlin? Merlin my girl? Come on Merlin, he’s dead the spell should be ended.” Gaius said softly to his niece, as he stroked her hair. Arthur felt his heart stop as he saw Merlin wasn’t moving. But all of a sudden, Merlin’s eyes started fluttering. She took in a long breath and gasped as she sat up.

“Uncle Gaius?” She looked at the old man and hugged him tightly. Arthur let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Then he remembered what it was that he had come here for.

“He’s done something to my father!” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin stood up slowly, and Gaius stayed next to her to support her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We must hurry.” Merlin said to Gaius softly.

“I know.” Gaius said back. Merlin took a glance at the table, and Gaius walked around that way while the others left the room. Merlin picked up the small wooden box with runes on the top and passed it to Gaius. Gaius hid it in a pocket on his robes. As the whole group made their way to the King’s chambers, Gaius looked at Merlin every few seconds. Merlin remembered the danger she had felt she was in, and she remembered the feeling of her magic reaching out and getting rid of the fire, stopping the axe...

“I’m okay. I’m just glad that I’m out of that room. I’ll never go in there again. Not even under orders.” Merlin said the last part pointedly, to aim at Arthur. Arthur didn’t say anything, just nodded his understanding. They finally reached the King’s chambers and Gaius went in. Merlin went with him. When the others made to come in, Gaius stopped them.

“I might need Merlin’s help. I’ve been training her after all. The rest of you stay here please.” Gaius told them sternly. Morgana and Arthur looked uncomfortable but resigned, and Lancelot and Gwen nodded hastily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once the door was closed, Merlin told Gaius about the beetles. They were what Edwin said he used to cure Morgana, but Merlin knew that was how he had gotten to Morgana in the first place.

“Elanthia beetles?” Gaius questioned fearfully as he opened the box and looked at the dead creatures.

“Are they magical?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain. Feed on it until they devour the very soul of a person.” Gaius replied.

“So how do we get the beetle out before it kills Uther?” Merlin asked.

“It can only be magic.” Gaius replied. Merlin’s eyes went wide.

“We can’t use magic on Uther! He’ll kill us!” Merlin exclaimed quietly.

“It is our only choice.” Gaius said.

“Uncle Gaius?” Merlin was so confused.

“Merlin, there are times when it is best to use your gift. It is your right to do this now.” Gaius told his niece solemnly.

“But I don’t know how Uncle.” Merlin pleaded.

“If you don’t then he is going to die.” Gaius replied sadly. Merlin swallowed, then took the box from her uncle and slowly made her way to Uther’s bedside. She placed the box on the nightstand and looked down at Uther carefully. She knelt on one knee on Uther’s mattress and settled beside the man, looking down at him carefully. Gaius watched fascinated as Merlin looked at Uther with care. Then she placed her hands on Uther’s face and cupped them over his ears. Almost as though it had just come to her, Merlin uttered a spell, and Gaius watched for a few moments, as Merlin sat in deep concentration, her hands over Uther’s ears. “What’s happening?” Gaius asked. Then, Merlin slowly moved her hands away. She showed Gaius her right hand, and Gaius saw that in her palm, was the beetle, exactly the same as the ones in the box. It was still and unmoving. Gaius looked totally shocked. “Has anyone ever told you, you’re a genius?” Gaius asked. He still looked shocked. Merlin smiled brightly at her uncle.

“You certainly haven’t Uncle Gaius.” Merlin replied. They let out shaky half laughs.

The king seemed to start waking up, and Merlin stood as a servant should. Head bowed, posture straight. Uther looked confused as his eyes opened. Merlin was just glad that he didn’t seem to have noticed that magic had been used on him.

“Gaius?” Uther asked.

“You’re fine now Sire.” Gaius said. “Arthur was worried about you.” Gaius added. Uther shook his head weakly.

“I’m sure I will be fine. Tell him he doesn’t need to worry.” Uther stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur watched the door intently. Gaius came out, followed by Merlin.

“I need to tend to the King further, Merlin. You should go to bed. Get some rest.” Gaius told Merlin. Merlin nodded as Gaius turned to look at the rest of them. “The King is out of danger.” Gaius said. Arthur let out a breath and Morgana looked relieved. “He says that you’re not to worry Arthur.” Gaius told him, and Arthur nodded. Gaius went back into the room, and the group went into the hallway. They came to a split in the hallway. One direction led towards Morgana’s and Arthur’s chambers, the other led to Gaius’ chambers. Merlin separated from the others.

“I’ll just head back. You should all go and get some rest.” Merlin said kindly. Arthur glared slightly.

“Lancelot, I want you to escort the Lady Morgana and Gwen back to Morgana’s chambers, and then I want you to escort Gwen home.” Arthur stated. They saw Leon running up to them.

“I heard the King was ill? Is all well?” Leon asked. Arthur nodded.

“Edwin was using dark magic.” Arthur said. Leon looked shocked.

“I will get the guards and arrest him at once.” Leon said.

“Edwin is dead.” Arthur assured.

“Then I shall get some guards to sort out the mess.” Leon stated formally. Arthur nodded at him, and Leon was off, looking for the nearest guards. Then Arthur took hold of Merlin’s arm gently and led her away.

“Um... Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“Yes Merlin?” Arthur questioned back.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked.

“I’m escorting you back to Gaius’ chambers.” Arthur replied. Merlin looked confused but Arthur didn’t elaborate. They got to Gaius’ chambers and Merlin sighed as she saw the dead fireplace.

“I disappear for a few days and Uncle Gaius forgets how to light a fire.” Merlin quipped sarcastically. Arthur felt a chill go through him.

“Don’t act like that.” Arthur told Merlin firmly.

“Like what?” She asked.

“Like nothing happened? Like everything is alright? It isn’t. You disappeared for nearly three days! We’ve all been searching for you!” Arthur felt his frustrations coming out, but he couldn’t just allow Merlin to be so blasé about being held hostage. “I was _this_ close to throttling and firing you because I thought you were skiving and you were a captive all that time!” Arthur yelled. Merlin looked at him in shocked silence. “Despite the fact that... well... you’re a girl and I’m a man, and you’re a servant and I’m a Prince... I think we’re still... friends in some form. I was actually worried about you.” Arthur told Merlin. At any other time, he would never have admitted to such a thing, but he felt he needed to let Merlin know the truth. Merlin smiled and wrapped her arms around Arthur. Arthur blinked as he looked down on that dark head of hair.

“I was worried about all of you too. And we’re not sort of friends, we are friends. Friendship shouldn’t be dictated by station or gender.” Merlin replied softly. Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion as she let him go. “Thanks for being worried about me Arthur.” Merlin said gently. She walked over to the small pile of wood and then she placed some logs in the fireplace. She grabbed the flints that she was supposed to use to light the fire, but her hands seemed to be shaking slightly and she dropped them a few times. Arthur took the flints from her and started the fire. “Thanks Arthur.” Merlin said. Then Arthur turned around and made to walk out of the room. He turned his head back and saw Merlin standing next to the fireplace still.

“I missed you Merlin. Don’t do anything like that again. And don’t even think about telling Morgana.” Arthur told Merlin firmly. He saw the beginnings of one of those grins appearing on her face.

“I won’t Arthur.” Merlin replied. Arthur turned his head back to the doorway. He grabbed hold of the handle to pull the door closed as he left.

“Goodnight Merlin.” Arthur said gently.

“Goodnight Arthur.” Merlin said behind him, as he closed the door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius came back later on that evening, to see Merlin curled up on a chair in her nightgown, wearing her favourite shawl over her shoulders. She was dozing, as she seemed to be poking the fire with a large stick. He also saw that his bed had been moved closer to the fire, and that there was a bowl of something on the table. Gaius couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. He had missed Merlin desperately. He walked over to the chair where Merlin was dozing, and nudged her gently. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at Gaius.

“I wanted to make sure it was warm when you came back and I made some soup. It’s probably not as good as yours but I thought you might be hungry.” Merlin said. Gaius smiled and bent down to hug his niece.

“I’ve never had a child, but you are like the daughter I never dreamed I would have. I never thought I would have such a blessing in this life. I was so worried about you.” Gaius said softly. Merlin stood up and hugged her old uncle back.

“And you are more than a father to me. I’ve been so worried about you too.” Merlin told Gaius. She explained that she had heard Edwin speaking to her while she was unconscious and what he had said. It had frightened her really. Gaius nodded.

“You’re safe now. He cannot hurt you. Nor will I allow that to happen.” Gaius told Merlin.

“I think...” Merlin trailed off for a moment. “I think I stopped the axe and made the fire recede.” Merlin told Gaius. Gaius gave her a curious look. “I felt the danger you were all in, and I felt my magic just... reach out.” Merlin added. Gaius smiled.

“You gave us the time needed for Arthur to come in and dispatch Edwin.” Gaius said kindly. Merlin nodded and she went into her room.

“I’m going to leave the door open.” Merlin told Gaius. Gaius gave her a curious look.

“I want to be able to see you Uncle. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again.” Merlin replied softly. Gaius gave Merlin a reassuring smile as the girl climbed into bed. She was soon sleeping and Gaius took advantage of the warm fire and went to sleep himself soon enough. After he ate the soup Merlin made. It wasn’t too bad at any rate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Uther was sat in his chambers. Gaius prepared a potion, and handed it to Uther in a small cup.

“Drink this Sire. It will help you regain your strength.” Gaius said kindly.

“There is nothing wrong with my strength.” Uther replied. But he took the cup anyway. “Do you remember them?” Uther asked, looking up at Gaius. “His parents?” Gaius looked down at Uther for a moment, and then he turned to look at the table.

“I remember them all Sire.” Gaius replied sadly. Uther nodded and swallowed the potion. He didn’t like the taste, but he drank it anyway.

“Gaius?” Gaius turned to look at Uther again. “Once again you saved my life.” Uther continued. “You’ve always served me well. I know there are things that I’ve asked you to do that you found... difficult.” Uther finished.

“You’ve always done what you believed to be right.” Gaius replied.

“I was not right to betray you.” Uther said sadly. “I’m sorry.” Uther added. Gaius looked at Uther wondering how much Uther knew about what Edwin had done. “I will remember that in the fight against magic, you are one of the only people that I can trust.” Uther said. Gaius nodded. He turned to leave but Uther called him back. “Gaius?” Gaius turned to face Uther again. “I heard your niece was ill.” Uther stated.

“She was. But she is fine now. I’m sorry if I have seemed distant. I was very worried about her.” Gaius replied. Uther nodded.

“I understand Gaius. The girl, Merlin is it? She is like your own child, as... Morgana... is like my daughter. I know you care for her deeply. Are you sure she is well?” Uther asked. Gaius nodded.

“Merlin is much better, thank you Sire.” Gaius replied. Uther nodded, and Gaius left, glad that no one had mentioned that Merlin had been Edwin’s hostage.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was tidying up when Arthur walked in after training.

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Arthur asked Merlin. She shrugged.

“I spend all my time worrying anyway. I might as well put that energy into getting some chores done.” Merlin replied. Arthur had to admit that Merlin had gotten to become a very good servant. But he still told her she was useless. After all, it wouldn’t do for her to get a big head.

“Are you... are you alright?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

“I was a bit weak for a while. It was an effect of the spell or something apparently, but I’m much better now. I’m not weak or tired. I think it’s time I got back to normal. You all need to stop worrying about me.” Merlin replied. Arthur shook his head and threw a shirt at her. Merlin just grinned, dodged the flying shirt and ran off with a basket of laundry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone was gathered in the great hall for an announcement. Merlin stood by Gwen, and Arthur stood behind Uther. Morgana was at Uther’s other side. Gaius stood in front of Uther, almost as an equal.

“I, my family and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you.” Uther started. Merlin was stood next to Gwen, listening to this speech. For once, Merlin concentrated on every word. She grasped Gwen’s hand tightly in anticipation and Gwen squeezed back reassuringly.

 _“This is about Uncle Gaius?”_ Merlin questioned internally.

“And in honour of this, I not only reinstate you as Court Physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot.” Uther finished. Merlin felt an indescribable joy bubble up as everyone applauded. She couldn’t have been more proud of her Uncle. She cheered loudly, and ran over to throw her arms around her old Uncle. She felt her Uncle hug her back, and let go, as he shook hands with other, older members of the court. She caught Arthur’s eyes for a moment, and saw him smiling too, as she felt Gwen grasp her hand again. She watched as the court congratulated Gaius.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“But this is ridiculous.” Gaius said, as he walked around towards home, with Merlin later that day. “I didn’t even save Uther, you did.” Gaius added. Merlin grinned.

“No! For once I’m absolutely thrilled for someone else to take the credit. You deserve it Uncle.” Merlin told Gaius firmly. “You were prepared to sacrifice your life for me.” Merlin said softly.

“Don’t be silly Merlin. You saved us, and you saved Uther. Maybe you really are a genius.” Gaius said. Amusement dripped from his voice.

“You really think so?” Merlin asked. Gaius laughed.

“Well... almost... one day.” Gaius replied. The two carried on walking home then. Just glad the latest ordeal was over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... there it is! I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please comment and let me know what you think. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. (nods)


	7. The Gates of Avalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and commented and sent me kudos. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, my personal version of Season 1 Episode 7. LOL!

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire.

Chapter Seven – The Gates of Avalon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana looked pale as she walked through the corridors that morning. Merlin fell into step beside her, as she carried a neatly folded pile of Arthur’s laundry in a basket. She spent way too much time doing laundry.

“Are you alright Lady Morgana?” Merlin asked. Morgana gave Merlin a kind smile. Merlin had taken to calling Morgana by her name in private, but in more public places, she always called Morgana ‘Lady Morgana’ so that no one would start yelling at her for disrespecting the King’s ward.

“I had a horrible dream Merlin.” Morgana told Merlin. Merlin waited for Morgana to carry on. “I had a dream that Arthur was drowning and there was a woman just... standing over him... watching him die.” Morgana told Merlin sadly. She looked frightened.

“I’m sure that Arthur is alright. Why don’t you come with me to see him? I know that dreams can be really realistic and that they can scare you. So come and see that Arthur is alright for yourself.” Merlin told Morgana kindly. Gwen had this particular day off, and was spending it with Lancelot. This didn’t surprise either female. They walked towards Arthur’s chambers together and chatted about cheerier things. It was better than thinking about Morgana’s dream.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Merlin had to go with Arthur hunting. Arthur was just getting ready to shoot a deer with his crossbow. He could practically taste that venison. Then Merlin came up behind him, and knocked in to him, putting him off balance.

“What’s happening?” Merlin asked loudly. Well, if the noise of Merlin crashing through the clearing to stand at his side hadn’t scared the deer off, Merlin’s loud voice would have finished the job.

“You really are a hopeless, incompetent idiot!” Arthur yelled at her. Merlin pouted at Arthur irritably.

“I was only asking.” Merlin stated.

“Who? Me or the deer?” Arthur snarled. “We’re supposed to be hunting! It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind!” Arthur exclaimed, lightly slapping her on the back of the head.

“Well I have one out of three and you have the other two. Is that why you drag me hunting because you need to have all three points? You do fine without the agile mind to be honest.” Merlin quipped. Arthur glared at Merlin ferociously. “I don’t know why you make me come with you. I hate hunting.” Merlin added. Then they heard a scream from somewhere in the forest. “What was that?” Merlin asked.

“Quiet.” Arthur hissed. Merlin stayed silent. Then they heard voices.

“No please don’t!” A male voice called out.

“No! Let go!” A female voice yelled. Arthur grabbed hold of his sword and was off. Merlin followed after him, making sure to keep up. When they came upon the scene, an old man was lying on the ground and a bandit held his sword over him, ready to end the old man’s life.

“Please I beg you for mercy.” The old man pleaded.

“No! Don’t hurt my father!” A female yelled, while she was being tossed between two other bandits. Arthur shot the bandit, standing over the old man, with his crossbow, which he already had loaded for that deer. Then drew his sword and started to fight. He knocked one man over, and then carried on fighting the other one. Merlin watched carefully, waiting for an opportunity to aid Arthur if needed. She saw Arthur knock over the other man, and then the first man got up again. He headed over to Arthur and Arthur was once again battling him, when the second man got up. Merlin dropped the rabbits she was forced to carry and ran forward. She pulled a dagger from her sleeve and sliced at the man. He glared at her.

“That’s a little toy for a little girl. What damage d’you think you can do with that? Not much I’ll wager.” The bandit sneered. Merlin stared back at the man defiantly.

“Well if you’re so sure you’d better be quick finishing me off, or he’ll finish you before you know it.” Merlin quipped, gesturing her head in Arthur’s direction. She never took her eyes from her enemy, and that was what Arthur had taught her. The man ran at her with his sword. He swung and tried to cut Merlin through the middle, but Merlin was quick to jump back and to the left. She placed her dagger against the bandit’s throat.

“Don’t move or I’ll drive this all the way through your windpipe.” Merlin stated.

“You probably don’t know where a windpipe is.” The man hissed. Merlin smirked.

“My uncle is a physician, I’m sure I can locate a windpipe. Even in a snake like you.” Merlin shot back. That was when Arthur ran his opponent through and saw Merlin. The man grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted it, making Merlin yelp, but she didn’t drop the dagger. Arthur leapt forward and ran this man through as well. This left the leader, and he didn’t stick around long enough to see what might be done to him. Arthur took a quick look at Merlin’s hand and nodded, patting her on the back gently. Merlin grinned. Arthur walked towards the pair. The old man, seemed to have hold of his daughter in a tight grip.

“Are you both alright? You’re not hurt are you?” Arthur asked kindly as he slipped his sword back into its sheath. Then the girl turned around and looked at them.

“No. We’re fine thanks to you.” The girl said. She was startlingly beautiful as she lifted her hood from her head to reveal reddish blonde hair. Arthur seemed smitten. “I’m Sophia, and this is my father.” The girl said softly.

“I’m Arthur Pendragon.” Arthur replied. He took the girl’s hand and raised it to his lips. “At your service.” Arthur added, and kissed Sophia’s hand. Merlin had been forgotten. Though she thought she might make fake vomiting noises behind Arthur if she had to see much more of his hopeless flirting. She kept it to herself however as Arthur insisted on escorting the pair back to Camelot.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As soon as the group arrived in Camelot, Arthur escorted Sophia and Aulfric to the throne room. Merlin followed behind, and as Arthur announced them, she slid into the room and stood to the side as she always did. Arthur told his father of everything that had happened in the forest, and Uther looked at Merlin.

“It seems you make it a regular habit of guarding my son’s back Merlin.” Uther stated. Merlin curtsied clumsily and averted her eyes to the ground. She knew better than to retort to the king. Then Uther looked at the two strangers standing in his throne room. “What are your names?” Uther asked, as he looked upon the old man.

“My name is Aulfric, heir to Tiamoor, and this is my daughter Sophia.” Uther looked at them carefully.

“You are far from home. What brings you to Camelot?” Uther asked.

“Our home was sacked by raiders. We barely managed to escape with the few possessions that we have, and our lives of course.” Aulfric replied.

“These are dangerous times.” Uther commented.

“Indeed Sire.” Aulfric agreed.

“Where will you go?” Uther asked.

“We travel west to Caerleon, where we have family, and I hope, a new life.” Aulfric replied. Uther nodded his understanding.

“You must stay for awhile, break your journey, a noble family such as yours is always welcome in Camelot.” Uther said. The pair bowed, and left the throne room. Sophia looked back at Arthur with a smile, as she left. Merlin wasn’t sure if she was happy with this. She felt a tug in her guts when Arthur paid attention to Sophia, and she didn’t like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin followed Arthur into his chambers, as he threw his jacket behind him, and Merlin caught it, lifting it up and shaking it out, then she held it neatly over her arm. She sighed as soon as they got into Arthur’s chambers, as that is when Arthur started gushing like a love struck village milkmaid.

“Make sure you put her in a decent room.” Arthur stated.

“Who?” Merlin asked, just to annoy Arthur of course.

“Sophia of course! Don’t be the bad servant you usually are. Be the servant I know you can be inside! The good servant you can be inside that is!” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin laughed as she hung the prince’s jacket up and then picked up the gloves and boots that he’d just about chucked on the floor. Well, one boot, the other went flying at her head as she bent to pick up a glove and Merlin narrowly avoided being smacked in the face with it, but caught it with her own brand of skill.

“See? You can actually catch! Now if that was a sword, heaven help us but your brain would be splattered all over my chamber floor.” Arthur stated. Merlin rolled her eyes and placed Arthur’s hunting boots with all his other various boots. To Merlin they all looked the same however. She just kept them in a certain order so that she knew which ones Arthur wanted for what. Then she looked at Arthur, and saw that Arthur was looking at her, eyebrow raised. He hadn’t quite gotten the Gaius eyebrow that she had perfected, but she knew Arthur wanted an answer.

“The room next door is free.” Merlin stated.

“The room next door is fine. Excellent in fact.” Arthur said cheerfully. Merlin smirked wickedly at Arthur and he looked at her for a moment before giving her a slight glare. “Shut up _Mer_ lin!” Arthur stated.

“What? I didn’t even speak! How can I shut up if I wasn’t speaking in the first place?” Merlin asked. Arthur glared at her a little more.

“You didn’t have to speak. I saw that smirk on your face! I want to make it perfectly clear that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honourable.” Arthur said. Merlin just smiled.

“Of course they are Arthur. How could I accuse you of having dishonourable intentions?” Merlin replied glibly.

“Put her in one of the rooms on the other side of the castle. It’s warmer, more comfortable.” Arthur said. He almost seemed disappointed and Merlin didn’t want to see him like that, it made her think of a kicked puppy.

“Well, if your intentions are honourable?” Merlin started.

“They are.” Arthur cut in.

“Then what’s the problem with her staying in the room next door to you?” Merlin finished.

“There isn’t one.” Arthur said, almost as if he had just realised it himself. “Okay Merlin, you’ve convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine.” Arthur said cheerfully. Merlin just smirked wickedly again and Arthur grabbed a pillow from his bed, and chucked it at Merlin, who dodged.

“How the hell do you manage to dodge pillows, flying clothing, armour, anything that takes my fancy to throw at you, and yet if I swing a mace at you and try to get you to defend yourself in training you can’t dodge a thing?” Arthur asked.

“Maybe I’m a prodigy and I just don’t want you to know.” Merlin shot back. Then she ran out of the room as Arthur threw a goblet at her. It hit the door, and then Merlin poked her head back in. “Don’t throw a tantrum. Women hate it when men act immature.” Merlin said, a grin plastered on her face. Arthur growled low in his throat and chucked an old ink pot at Merlin. But she once again closed the door before the thing could ever hit her. Arthur wanted to kill her as he heard her laughter as she walked down the corridor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin handed Sophia a blanket as she showed her the room next door to Arthur’s.

“I hope you will be comfortable Miss, and if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” Merlin told Sophia gently. It was her duty, as a servant to make sure the guests were well taken care of. Sophia nodded and walked into her room. That was when Merlin heard the clicking of heels on the stone floor and looked to see Morgana. She grabbed Merlin’s arm.

“Who was that?” Morgana asked. She seemed almost fearful.

“Her name is Sophia of the house of Tiamoor. For some reason Arthur and I stumbled across her and her father being attacked, and of course, Arthur being the big strong man that he is, couldn’t help saving the damsel in distress.” Merlin said. Of course some of it was sarcastic.

“She can’t stay here.” Morgana said weakly.

“I would love to tell her that, but the King already invited her and her father to stay.” Merlin told Morgana sadly. Then she saw a strange look on Morgana’s face. “What’s wrong Morgana?” Merlin asked. Morgana took hold of Merlin’s arm and led her through the castle until they reached the flight of stairs that led to the top of the north tower. They climbed the stairs and then Morgana let Merlin go and looked out over Camelot.

“This is going to sound ridiculous Merlin, but... do you remember the dream I told you I had yesterday?” Morgana asked. Merlin nodded.

“The dream that Arthur was drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him drown?” Merlin asked. Morgana nodded vigorously.

“That woman looked exactly like this Sophia that you just showed a guest chamber.” Morgana told Merlin seriously.

“Are you positive Morgana?” Merlin asked. Morgana nodded.

“I had the dream again last night and now she’s here, and I fear for Arthur’s safety. He’s like a brother to me. I want him to be safe. Do you think...” Morgana trailed off. She didn’t want to ask the one question that might change her whole life. Maybe she would, but not yet. Merlin looked at Morgana curiously. Then she nodded.

“I’ll keep an eye on Arthur. I’ll make sure he’s safe. I always do, don’t I?” Merlin told Morgana. Morgana let out a shaky laugh.

“I’m glad I talked to you Merlin. I’m glad you’re here. It’s strange, how you give me and everyone else, hope.” Morgana said. Merlin smiled.

“I promise that if I can help it, Arthur will still be his same old prat like self when these people leave.” Merlin stated. Morgana nodded as Merlin turned to leave.

“Merlin?” Morgana called. Merlin looked at Morgana. “Make sure that you don’t allow Arthur to spend too much time alone with Sophia.” Morgana stated. Merlin nodded and left Morgana to look out over Camelot, alone with her thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Morgana had had the same dream again. She went to the one person who might be able to help her at the moment, as she couldn’t find Merlin, Morgana went to Gaius. She opened the door and saw that Gaius was working on heating something over a small fire.

“Gaius I’m sorry to disturb you.” Morgana stated. Gaius blinked and looked at Morgana. Then he turned around and hugged the girl.

“Nonsense. My favourite patient is always welcome.” Gaius told Morgana kindly, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. Morgana smiled. Gaius always made her feel like a beloved grandchild. “I’m sorry about the mess.” Gaius stated. “Most of it is Merlin’s. If I had known you were coming I would’ve cleaned up a bit.” Gaius finished. Morgana stared at the bench behind Gaius, which was now smoking.

“It’s not that Gaius. It’s just your bench is on fire.” Morgana replied. Gaius smiled.

“My bench is on fire.” Gaius said, almost cheerfully. Then he turned to look at the bench, which was indeed on fire. “My bench is on fire!” Gaius exclaimed, as though just realising what Morgana had said. He picked up some tongs and grabbed his flaming experiment from the table, and Morgana ran over to a pail of water. She grabbed it and put it on the desk beside Gaius.

“Here!” Morgana exclaimed. Gaius dropped the fiery experiment into the water, which stopped the flames immediately.

“You’re always getting me in trouble young lady.” Gaius told Morgana cheerfully. Morgana stared at Gaius, wanting to tell him what was on her mind. “What brings you to this dark corner then, Morgana?” Gaius asked. He had that grandfatherly smile on his face and Morgana so wanted him to tell her that things would be alright.

“I had another dream.” Morgana began. She told Gaius of her dream. Gaius nodded his understanding.

“Have you spoken with Merlin?” Gaius asked. He knew there was no point in lying to Morgana about her dreams anymore, especially now that she knew about Merlin and her gifts. Morgana nodded.

“I spoke to her yesterday. But I had the dream again last night. I can’t find Merlin anywhere.” Morgana said sadly. Gaius nodded. He handed Morgana a small bottle, with a green liquid in it.

“This will induce a deeper sleep Morgana. Hopefully your dreams shouldn’t plague you tonight. I’m sure Merlin will take care with Arthur.” Gaius told Morgana. They never discussed what might cause Morgana’s dreams. Morgana didn’t ask, because then she might have to face something that she wasn’t ready to face yet. So she left, allowing Gaius’ words to comfort her. After all, Morgana knew Merlin wouldn’t allow Arthur to get hurt if she could help it, and that was all you could ask of a person.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sophia had called for Merlin and as Gwen was with her the pair made their way into the room as asked. Merlin was horrified when she saw mud all over the place.

“What happened?” Merlin breathed out. Gwen looked as though she wanted to ask the same question.

“Is this the kind of condition you leave rooms in for guests?” Sophia asked coldly. Merlin wanted to say that it had been perfectly clean before she’d gone in there yesterday afternoon. However, Gwen’s calming hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Of course not My Lady. I’ll clean it up right away.” Merlin gritted out. Sophia looked at Gwen.

“You can help her of course. Two workers are better than one.” Sophia stated. Then she daintily left the room. Merlin and Gwen stared in open shock.

“How on earth did so much mud and dirt get into this room?” Gwen asked.

“I have no idea.” Merlin replied. Then again, Merlin did not need an idea. She knew this was the work of magic. “I’ll go and get the brushes and water Gwen. I’m sorry you got roped into this.” Merlin told her friend. Gwen nodded her understanding and started to shift some of the mud with her foot, brushing it into a small pile on the floor.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was with Sophia. He knew there was something he was supposed to be doing, but he couldn’t remember what it was.

 _“It can’t be that important if I can’t remember what it was.”_ Arthur thought to himself.

“Do you think we could go for a ride Sire? It seems like such a nice day.” Sophia said. Arthur nodded, even though he wasn’t really sure what he was thinking. A brief thought that Merlin usually told him these things, was lost as Sophia smiled and raised a hand to run along his arm.

 _“I’ll find Merlin later.”_ Arthur thought as he led Sophia to the stables.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot was placing his armour back in the armoury when Merlin raced in.

“Lancelot, I need you to do me a big favour.” Merlin gasped out.

“What’s wrong?” Lancelot asked Merlin.

“That Sophia. There’s something not right about her. She called Gwen and me into her room and there was mud everywhere that she expects us to clean. I think she used magic to get it in there.” Merlin stated.

“Why?” Lancelot asked. He was very confused.

“Well there’s so much mud and dirt and debris that it’s like the chamber hasn’t been cleared in many years.” Merlin replied.

“I meant why would she bother?” Lancelot asked.

“I’m not sure. All I know is that it has something to do with getting Arthur alone. After all, how can I follow him if I’m cleaning a whole messy room? And I couldn’t have gotten Gwen to follow because she was volunteered to work with me. It’s pure luck that I know a Knight.” Merlin replied. Lancelot nodded.

“I’ll go and keep an eye on them Merlin.” Lancelot assured. Merlin grinned.

“Thanks Lancelot. Something just isn’t right, Arthur isn’t being himself. His behaviour is... different, and if I can’t go and guard that prat, you’re the next best thing.” Merlin said. Lancelot watched as Merlin ran off, grumbling about brooms, water buckets and scrub brushes. Lancelot blinked.

 _“Is the room really that messy?”_ Lancelot thought. He didn’t get to ask Merlin. He just left the armoury and made to follow Arthur, who he saw riding off with this Sophia.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin found herself thinking about what Morgana had said, as she and Gwen were scrubbing the floor of Sophia’s room. Sophia’s icy tone to them told Merlin one thing. Sophia was only nice in front of Arthur. The servants could go to hell, as Merlin aptly explained while scrubbing at the floor.

“Gwen, if she marries Arthur, I have to tell you that I’m quitting.” Merlin stated. Gwen laughed.

“You would never quit Merlin. You’re far too loyal for that.” Gwen replied. Merlin glared at Gwen slightly.

“Let me have my dreams Guinevere.” Merlin said. Both women were very irritable when Sophia came in, and grabbed her cloak, looked at the floor and glared at them.

“You obviously don’t know how to clean properly. Scrub harder or I will be talking to the King when I come back.” Sophia hissed. Then she left the room. Merlin and Gwen looked at each other with twin hateful glares pointed at Sophia.

“I think I’ll be joining you if you quit.” Gwen stated.

“What will we do if we quit?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t know. I’ll open a dressmaker’s shop and you’ll... help?” Gwen said thoughtfully. They laughed, and then both girls got back to work scrubbing again.

“My hands will be raw by the time we finish this.” Merlin groaned. Gwen nodded her agreement sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot kept himself out of sight as he watched Arthur and Sophia interact. However, Lancelot noticed a lot of strange behaviour from Arthur. After all, Lancelot knew there was a patrol today and that Arthur was supposed to be riding out with his father. So why did Arthur so suddenly forget about the patrol and come out riding with Sophia? It didn’t make sense. Arthur always seemed worried about his father’s approval, even though he never said it aloud, and he took his duties as a Prince very seriously. Lancelot could see what Merlin meant by Arthur’s strange behaviour now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana wasn’t happy when she couldn’t find Gwen or Merlin. It was afternoon, yet she hadn’t seen hide or hair of either servant girl. She had heard Uther was furious because Arthur had not gone for a patrol with him as he had been meant to. That was when Morgana saw Arthur out in the courtyard and went to see him. He was talking to Sophia, with a besotted look on his face.

“Arthur, have you seen Gwen?” Morgana asked.

“He hasn’t, he’s been with me all afternoon.” Sophia said sweetly.

“I wasn’t speaking to you. I was speaking to Arthur and he’s capable of answering for himself. At least he was the last time I checked.” Morgana snapped. Sophia looked stung and looked at Morgana with wide, teary eyes.

“Morgana that was unfair and rude.” Arthur stated.

“Do you even know where Merlin is? She is after all your personal maidservant. For all you know she’s been eaten by a wandering beast.” Morgana hissed. Then an idea came into her head. “Or maybe she went for a walk with one of the knights. Sir Owain and Sir Pellinor have been giving her the eye.” Morgana told Arthur teasingly. Arthur blinked as though coming out of some sort of haze. In fact, he looked a little irritable

“She wouldn’t dare be running around with any knights while she’s supposed to be doing her chores.” Arthur commented. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen her all day.” Arthur added. He looked at Sophia. “Excuse me my lady, but I must go and see where my idle servant has been hiding. If I let her get away with being lazy once then I won’t be able to break her out of the habit.” Arthur said gently to Sophia. Then Arthur stalked off into the palace, looking for Merlin. Sophia glared at Morgana.

“You are not going to be able to get your hands on Arthur. Not while Merlin exists.” Morgana stated.

“Are you sure you’re not just jealous Morgana? After all, you’re used to having all the attention.” Sophia said. Morgana levelled icy eyes on Sophia.

“I won’t let anyone hurt Arthur. Neither will his friends. Watch your back you miserable little wretch.” Morgana hissed angrily. She spun on her heel and marched into the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin and Gwen had finally finished getting all the mud and dirt from the room. Merlin had gone to bathe and change her clothes, and then she had come back to Arthur’s chambers, to find him stomping around angrily, looking at things.

“Merlin! Where have you been?” Arthur yelled at her. Merlin’s hands were raw, bleeding and cramped after having to kneel for so long on the ground to clean the floor. Gaius had bandaged them, but her hands still shook. Gaius had wanted to know what happened, but Merlin could only give a brief answer before she had to go and see if Arthur needed anything. That was when Arthur noticed her hands. “What’s wrong Merlin? What happened to your hands?” Arthur asked gently.

“Ask Lady Sophia. She had Gwen and me on our knees scrubbing her floor for hours. Somehow it got into a state like it hadn’t been cleaned for years.” Merlin replied. Arthur took hold of Merlin’s hands, forgetting about Sophia for a moment. Merlin hissed in pain as Arthur gently turned her hands over to examine them.

“How much scrubbing did you do to get Gaius to bandage your hands like this?” Arthur asked.

“Enough that my hands are raw and bleeding. Gwen’s are just as bad. We weren’t sure we’d ever get it clean. If I didn’t know better I’d swear someone put the mud and dirt into that room on purpose. There was even mud in the wardrobe!” Merlin exclaimed miserably. Arthur couldn’t help but still look down at Merlin’s bandaged hands.

“Will you be alright?” Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged.

“Hopefully my hands won’t be all cramped up tomorrow if I rest them. I’m sure my hands will be fine. You do know your father has been looking for you all day don’t you?” Merlin questioned. Then it was like a spark hit him. He was supposed to have gone patrolling with his father. That was when the door burst open, and Uther Pendragon, in all his angry, kingly glory, stormed into the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen was miserable as she sat with Morgana.

“I wish I could kill that horrible little...” Morgana trailed off. Gwen shook her head.

“My hands hurt, but they’ll heal. I’ll just have to manage until they do.” Gwen told Morgana kindly. Morgana nodded.

“Take the day off tomorrow Gwen. I’m going to make sure that this... Sophia... doesn’t get her claws into Arthur. She’ll wish she’d never heard of Camelot by the time I’m finished with her.” Morgana stated irritably. Gwen giggled, for once thinking it might be nice to see someone suffer their comeuppance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin saw King Uther, who looked furious. She stepped aside and bowed her head low, not looking up to make eye contact.

“Where were you today?” Uther yelled at Arthur. Then he looked at Merlin. “You! Go and do something useful!” Uther exclaimed at Merlin, who ran out of the room at the command. After all, an angry King Uther was not to be trifled with.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur watched Merlin go, feeling rather guilty.

“Father, I’m the one who’s made you angry, don’t take it out on my servant.” Arthur told his father calmly. Uther looked even angrier then.

“Did she remind you that you had patrolling duties today?” Uther asked.

“I never told her I had patrolling duties today father. I completely forgot.” Arthur replied honestly. Uther looked stunned for a moment.

“What was so important that you forgot about your duties as a prince?” Uther asked. Arthur looked down at the floor.

“I was... I was...” Arthur didn’t know whether to be honest or to lie. But so far the truth had stopped Uther yelling, he seemed calmer.

“I was out riding with Sophia Tiamoor.” Arthur replied. Uther seemed to lose anger in that moment. He gave Arthur an incredulous look. Then he smiled widely and patted Arthur on the shoulder. Arthur was shocked to say the least.

“Oh so you’re having a dalliance with this girl? Arthur you should have just said so. All men find they have dalliances with women at some point in their lives. You’re only young once after all.” Uther stated. Arthur’s jaw dropped with surprise. Was his father actually letting him off? After a few apparently sage pieces of advice and warning Arthur not to get too attached, Uther was gone, letting Arthur off of his duties for the next few days. Arthur just felt confused.

 _“Is my father possessed by a goblin or something?”_ Arthur thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Sophia had convinced Arthur to go riding with her in the woods again. This time, she would be sure to get him. The woman had Arthur leading her towards the river.

“The river should be just down here.” Arthur told her kindly. Sophia smiled as they walked a few more steps.

“Arthur?” Sophia called to him. Arthur looked at her and she smiled. “Wait.” She added.

“What is it?” Arthur asked. Sophia took both his hands. She started saying a spell, and Arthur looked dazed as he blinked, but then there was a yell, and an arrow came flying through the trees. It nearly hit Sophia, as Arthur pushed her to the ground. The bolt lodged itself in the tree behind her. Sophia was furious when she saw Morgana holding a crossbow, walking towards them, and Arthur’s servant was behind Morgana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Merlin had already agreed that they would follow Arthur and Sophia through the forest. Gwen was not with them. Her hands were so raw that she needed to rest them. So were Merlin’s hands, but Merlin couldn’t afford to let Arthur out of her sight again. When Morgana ‘misfired’ her crossbow, Merlin had wanted to laugh, though she knew she shouldn’t encourage Morgana to do things like that, but it was still funny.

“I’m so sorry. My crossbow misfired. I haven’t used one before. Are you both alright?” Morgana asked, mock apology and fear in her eyes.  Merlin saw Sophia glare at them, but Merlin ignored her. Arthur turned to look at Sophia.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Arthur asked. Sophia gave him a soft smile.

“No I am fine, thanks to you Arthur. Why don’t we carry on down to the river?” Sophia asked.

“Maybe we should go back.” Arthur said. Merlin and Morgana waited with baited breaths.

“Don’t let this mishap spoil our day. We were having such a good time.” Sophia gently persuaded.

“We could always walk with you Arthur. After all, it’s not really appropriate for you to leave me with no protection but Merlin. What with her hands bandaged as they are she could barely defend herself, let alone me.” Morgana said. Sophia glared at Morgana when Arthur turned to look at Merlin, and if looks could kill, Morgana would’ve been dead already. But looks could not kill, so Morgana revelled in her triumph over Sophia.

“I’d almost forgotten. Are your hands any better Merlin? You were in a lot of pain yesterday weren’t you? Your hands were shaking.” Arthur asked. Merlin smiled at Arthur, with her usual goofy, friendly grin.

“I’m alright Arthur. You should worry less about me and more about your father. Weren’t you supposed to be at a knighting ceremony today?” Merlin asked him.

“Don’t worry so much Merlin. My father is letting me off my duties for a few days to make sure that Lady Sophia and her father have an enjoyable visit here.” Arthur replied. Both Merlin and Morgana could see that Arthur wasn’t acting like himself. His whole attitude was soppy and entirely too fixed on Sophia. Morgana and Merlin both wanted to say that Sophia had enchanted Arthur, but they didn’t. They didn’t have enough proof. Merlin gave Arthur a smile.

“Look what I found while Lady Morgana and I were walking around.” Merlin said cheerfully, as she handed Arthur a sapphire coloured flower. Originally it had been red, but Morgana had insisted that Merlin change it so that it was of a blue shade. She told Merlin this was to make it more unusual and because she wanted to see Merlin’s magic in action. Really it was because she knew Arthur would match the shade to Merlin’s eyes. It would distract him from Sophia for a little longer at least.

“I’ve never seen a flower this shade before.” Arthur commented. Sophia was positively fuming at this point, but Arthur barely noticed.

“I know. I just saw it and I thought you might find it interesting. You know the forest better than I do.” Merlin replied. Arthur shook his head at Merlin’s broad grin.

“You’re like a little child sometimes Merlin.” Arthur told his maidservant. Merlin just shrugged as Arthur carried on examining the flower. “Strangely this flower matches your eyes Merlin.” Arthur said, as he handed the flower back to Merlin.

“Thank you Sire.” Merlin replied honestly. Morgana smirked evilly at Sophia, who glared back. Arthur offered Sophia his arm.

“Let us see if we can’t find one of these amazing flowers for you my lady.” Arthur said to Sophia. She soon changed her attitude. Her eyes were bright, her smile was sweet and Morgana and Merlin both knew they were going to be in for a tough ride, trying to keep Sophia away from Arthur. Arthur moved to pick up Sophia’s staff for her, where she had rested it against a tree.

“Don’t touch that.” Sophia snapped. Morgana, Merlin and Arthur all looked at her.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur said. He sounded just a little bit offended. Merlin and Morgana were almost relieved, Arthur sounded a little more like his old self.

“No I’m sorry. I guess I’m just still a little upset about that arrow nearly hitting me.” Sophia consoled softly. Arthur was now grinning like an idiot back at Sophia. Without even speaking to each other, Merlin and Morgana knew that whatever it was that Sophia was doing to Arthur, it was getting worse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius was redressing Gwen’s hands, as she winced.

“This is horrible. You must have been scrubbing for hours. Merlin’s hands are the same.” Gaius said. Gwen nodded.

“Merlin thinks that Sophia is up to something. She seems to want to keep Arthur on his own.” Gwen replied. Gaius nodded as he finished redressing Gwen’s sore hands.

“Arthur does seem to be spending a lot of time with this Sophia.” Gaius commented. Gwen nodded.

“He seems to go out riding with her every day. He’s even managed to convince the king to let him off of his duties for the next week. He’s absolutely besotted.” Gwen replied. Gaius looked confused.

“I’ve never known Arthur to abandon his duties, no matter what woman might come into the picture. They’ve only known each other a few days.” Gaius said seriously. Gwen nodded.

“It must be one of those ‘love at first sight’ things. Though Merlin and I have said we intend to quit if Arthur marries her.” Gwen replied. Gaius nodded and Gwen left to go back home. Gaius had some information hunting to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot had finished patrolling for the day. He went to visit Gwen at her home. He was worried about how her hands were. He knocked and Gwen let him in.

“How are you Guinevere?” Lancelot asked her. She blushed as she looked down at her bandaged hands.

“I’m alright Lancelot. I’m worried though. I’m worried about Merlin and Morgana. I’m even worried about Prince Arthur. That Sophia woman, she’s... she’s just... there’s just something not right about her.” Gwen told Lancelot. Lancelot nodded his agreement. After all, he felt the same way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius had made his way, unnoticed, to Aulfric’s chambers. He checked the door, which was open, and he walked in. Inside, nothing seemed to be different. Nothing was really unusual, except for the strange staff that leaned against the wall near one of the windows. Gaius gently lifted the staff and noticed the strange writing etched into the wood along it. Gaius knew this writing. He’d seen it before.

“Can I help?” Gaius almost jumped as Aulfric’s voice came from behind him, but he gained control of himself. He gently placed the staff back against the wall it had been leaning on.

“Forgive me. I saw the door was open. I thought someone might have broken in.” Gaius said calmly.

“It looks like they already have.” Aulfric said coldly. For a moment, Aulfric’s eyes burned red like hot embers, and then went back to their normal blue. Gaius was worried, but he wouldn’t show it.

“I apologise for imposing on you. It won’t happen again.” Gaius said. He bowed slightly as was his way. He walked past Aulfric, and Aulfric turned to look at him.

“Make sure it doesn’t.” Aulfric hissed. Gaius left the room, an odd feeling twisted in his guts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin walked ahead of Arthur and Sophia. Morgana walked in between Merlin and the couple. Suddenly, Morgana had a thought. She sped up a little and caught up with Merlin.

“Merlin, I know you’ll trip over eventually because you’re clumsy. When you do, you need to fake an ankle injury. Arthur doesn’t like it when you get hurt so he’ll insist that we go back to the castle to get you looked at by Gaius.” Morgana whispered. Merlin understood and just waited for that moment. After all, if Morgana tripped her, it would alert Sophia that they knew something about what she might be doing. That was when Merlin’s foot caught in an upturned tree root. Merlin yelled as she was sent sprawling to the ground. Arthur let go of Sophia’s arm, and ran to Merlin’s side.

“Merlin are you alright?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. Arthur gave Merlin a hand and pulled her up, but she yelped when she tried to stand on her ankle. “What’s wrong Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“I think my ankle is twisted. I can’t walk.” Merlin told Arthur. Arthur looked disturbed.

“We’ll have to go and get her looked at by Gaius. Who knows what damage Merlin’s done to her ankle?” Morgana said gently. Arthur nodded.

“Come on Merlin. Let’s get you back to the castle. Gaius will take care of you and you’ll be back on your feet and polishing my armour in no time.” Arthur stated. He crouched down and pulled Merlin onto his back. Merlin yelped as she held on round Arthur’s shoulders. Arthur had his arms braced under Merlin’s legs and started to carry her on his back towards the castle.

“Lady Sophia? Please accept my apologies. If you would like to see the river today, then I’m sure Morgana will be happy to accompany you.” Arthur said gallantly. Sophia was fuming inwardly, but didn’t let it show as she looked at Arthur.

“No I understand completely. After all, Merlin is your loyal servant. It’s so hard to find a good servant now. I wouldn’t want her to be permanently injured.” Sophia replied. Really, she was wishing Merlin would drop dead right there. But that wasn’t going to happen.

When they got to Gaius’ chambers, Morgana was the one to talk first.

“Merlin’s twisted her ankle Gaius.” Morgana told the old man. Sophia and Arthur were behind her so she gave the old man a surreptitious look. Gaius nodded his understanding as Arthur set Merlin down on one of the chairs in the room, and he started to examine Merlin’s ankle for himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was worried about Merlin. She’d hurt herself while under his protection and now she was looking pained as Gaius checked her ankle.

“It’s a nasty sprain. You should rest it for the rest of today and we’ll see how it is tomorrow.” Gaius said sternly. Merlin blinked up at Gaius, looking slightly affronted.

“How am I going to perform my duties Uncle Gaius?” Merlin asked. Arthur refrained from biting his lip. He always said she was the worst servant he had ever had. But really she was so loyal and dedicated, and her work was a lot better now that she knew what she was doing.

“Don’t worry Merlin. I’ll be fine for one day. There was a time when I didn’t have you as a servant.” Arthur commented dryly. Merlin looked up at him sadly.

“That’s not the point. I’m so clumsy. There’s going to be piles of laundry by the time my ankle is alright again.” Merlin said. Arthur almost laughed. He bit it back as he gave Merlin a stern look.

“Just do what Gaius tells you Merlin and you’ll be back doing my laundry soon enough.” Arthur told Merlin. He allowed a hint of his amusement to show through. He knew Morgana would notice it at least. Merlin just rolled her eyes at him.

“Just make sure I have a pointy stick to pick up your awful socks with after two days. They might start to grow things.” Merlin shot back cheekily. Arthur glared slightly and cuffed her round the head gently.

“Shut up _Mer_ lin.” Arthur stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur turned on his heel and left the room, giving Merlin a look. Sophia followed after him.

“You should go after them Morgana.” Merlin told Morgana seriously.

“I have a feeling Gaius has something to say first.” Morgana replied. That was when Lancelot arrived. “What did you learn yesterday?” Morgana asked Lancelot.

“I think Merlin was right. Arthur’s behaviour changes when he’s around this Sophia. The King thinks it’s just some dalliance, but I’m worried this may become more serious.” Lancelot said honestly.

“I heard her chanting some spell earlier. It wasn’t in the same tongue as my magic though. It sounded different. The words and pronunciations sounded like they were from Gaul.” Merlin commented.

“You mean when I conveniently fired my bow at that little brat?” Morgana asked.

“You didn’t?” Gaius exclaimed.

“I absolutely did.” Morgana replied. Merlin rolled her eyes.

“Yes and it was brilliantly planned and fixed to look like an accidental misfire.” Merlin told Gaius. Gaius sighed.

“And why exactly was Merlin pretending to have twisted her ankle?” Gaius asked.

“That was my brilliant idea.” Morgana replied.

“What was your plan then Morgana?” Lancelot asked.

“Well Arthur is oddly fond of Merlin. He’s always worrying over her and fussing if she gets hurt. Sorry Merlin, but you make a brilliant distraction.” Morgana said, as she turned to Merlin. Merlin shrugged.

“You are all right. Sophia and Aulfric are not who they claim to be. I went to see Aulfric’s room, and he caught me. In a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour.” Gaius told the group.

“Who are they?” Lancelot asked.

“I’d ask what they are.” Morgana added. Merlin didn’t say anything. Everything was too strange.

“It’s not who or what they are that worries me.” Gaius said sagely. “It’s what they want with Arthur.” Gaius finished. The others nodded their agreement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur escorted Sophia back to her chambers.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Arthur asked. Sophia smiled at the unsuspecting prince.

“I’m fine. Thank you for today.” Sophia told Arthur. Her voice was gentle and melodious to Arthur’s ears. Then she leaned up and kissed Arthur on the cheek. “Goodnight Arthur.” Sophia said gently. Arthur nodded as she went into her room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen was walking past Aulfric’s room when she heard voices.

“You were not gone as long as I expected.” Aulfric said.

“We were interrupted.” Sophia replied.

“What happened?” Aulfric asked.

“I was nearly killed. For a single moment, I felt what it might be like to die a mortal death.” She replied. “He _saved_ me.” She hissed. “Someone so _weak_ , so _feeble_ , saved me father. I can’t bear to be like this a moment longer.” Sophia ended.

“You won’t have to. Once his heart is yours, the gates of Avalon will be open to us once more, and we can regain our true forms.” Aulfric said gently.

“I need more time.” Sophia commented.

“You must hurry. The physician can see us for what we truly are.” Aulfric stated. Gwen bit down hard on her lip to stop herself gasping out.

“He is not the only one. The lady Morgana suspects me Father. She may fear her powers but that will not keep her quiet for long. The servant girl, Merlin, is also suspicious. But I have to keep her away otherwise Arthur’s attention drifts to her. The trouble is that as soon as someone mentions her, he runs off to find out what she’s doing.” Gwen heard Sophia say.

“A servant girl is of no consequence. We must finish the enchantment tomorrow otherwise we will lose our only chance to rid ourselves of these mortal shells forever. You know what you need to do.” Aulfric replied.

“It might be easier to kill the servant. She’s getting annoying.” Sophia stated.

“No. If Arthur has such a bond with her he would notice she was gone and the distraction would ruin everything. Just keep her and Morgana out of the way. Morgana is clever you can’t just ignore her presence I’m afraid, daughter. You must be careful.” Aulfric told Sophia plainly. Gwen was shaken as she headed away from the room as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could. She needed to warn Morgana and Merlin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was sat doing some paperwork when there was a knock at his door.

“Come in!” Arthur called. Sophia entered the room. “Sophia! Please take a seat!” Arthur said happily. He pulled out a chair from under his table, and Sophia sat gracefully. “What brings you to visit me? I thought you had retired for the evening.” Arthur asked.

“I was just thinking... about Morgana and Merlin...” Sophia trailed.

“What about them?” Arthur asked.

“I think they’re jealous of what we have Arthur. I’m worried about them trying to convince you not to talk to me anymore. That would make me so sad.” Sophia said mournfully. Arthur took hold of Sophia’s hand.

“I speak to who I wish, and neither Morgana nor especially Merlin, can tell me who I can or can’t speak to.” Arthur said with conviction. Sophia smiled as Arthur said these words. Her own purpose had been fulfilled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen headed straight towards Gaius’ chambers, where she knew Merlin would be, and found Gaius there with Merlin, Lancelot and Morgana.

“I have to tell you something.” Gwen gasped out. Lancelot offered her a seat, and Merlin offered her a cup of water. Then Gwen told them everything. All of what she had heard between Aulfric and Sophia. Gaius nodded.

“It confirms what I suspected to be true.” Gaius said sadly, and then explained the situation to Gwen as best he could, without mentioning Merlin’s magical abilities.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana had decided to try and talk some sense in to Arthur.

“Arthur?” Morgana called as she walked in. Arthur just grinned idiotically.

“Morgana, what are you doing here?” Arthur asked.

“I just wanted to talk to you about Sophia.” Morgana replied.

“Isn’t she wonderful?” Arthur asked. He had a dreamy expression on his face. Morgana cringed inwardly.

“You seem... very fond of her.” Morgana said.

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” Arthur shot back, as he untied his sword belt from around his waist.

“Not necessarily. I’ve just... never seen you fall under a woman’s spell so quickly.” Morgana said.

“Oh, you’re jealous Morgana. It’s okay to admit it.” Arthur said cheerfully. Morgana glared then.

“Don’t flatter yourself Arthur Pendragon.” Morgana stated angrily.

“Come on now. It wouldn’t be the first time would it?” Arthur questioned. Morgana shook her head at Arthur’s absolute lack of concentration. He’d sat on his bed to pull off his boots.

“I’m trying to protect you Arthur. She isn’t what she seems.” Morgana pleaded.

“Why? What makes you say that?” Arthur asked. He put his sword away as he said this.

“I just have a feeling. It’s difficult to describe.” Morgana said. Arthur was leaning against his window now. “I had a dream. A horrible dream. It was more of a nightmare.” Morgana added. Arthur started laughing. “Why are you laughing Arthur?” Morgana snapped, as Arthur went to sit at his table.

“You and your feelings and your dreams. Why don’t you just tell the truth? You like me.” Arthur quipped, as he poured himself a cup of wine.

“Less and less by the second.” Morgana stated angrily.

“Alright, whatever you say.” Arthur goaded. He raised his cup to his lips.

“You’re intolerable. I don’t know how Merlin stays so loyal.” Morgana hissed. She turned to walk out of the room. She opened the door, and as she did, she looked back at Arthur. “Just hope I’m wrong about her.” Morgana said, before she left the room, leaving Arthur deep in thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin got up the next day and went to Arthur’s chambers. Arthur was already up and dressed.

“You’re dressed!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Nothing get’s past you does it Merlin.” Arthur stated.

“I was surprised that you know how to dress yourself to be perfectly honest.” Merlin quipped. Arthur gave Merlin a slight glare.

“I’ve already had breakfast. Take the day off Merlin. Go and rest. Your hands are still a mess and I bet your ankle hasn’t healed yet.” Arthur said kindly.

“Where are you off to then?” Merlin asked.

“I’m off for a walk in the woods.” Arthur replied.

“With Sophia?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. And that’s Lady Sophia to you Merlin.” Arthur stated. Merlin sighed.

“You seem to be... very close to her.” Merlin said softly.

“She’s incredible.” Arthur replied.

“I think this is a very bad idea.” Merlin said.

“Not you too? First Morgana comes in here with her jealousy and now you? I didn’t think you were the jealous type Merlin.” Arthur hissed. Merlin’s mouth dropped open.

“Me? Jealous of you? I’m sorry but your lady Sophia is hardly my type!” Merlin exclaimed.

“No. I’m probably more your type. Or do you even have a type? After all, you were raised in a little village, I’m sure there were plenty of boys you got lost in the hay with.” Arthur said coldly. Merlin’s hands shook, and even though they were still bandaged, she raised her right hand and slapped Arthur across the face. The slap resounded through the room, and Morgana came into the room as well.

“Merlin? Did you just slap Arthur?” Morgana asked. But she saw the unshed tears in Merlin’s eyes and didn’t say anymore.

“How dare you say that to me! I may be a servant Arthur Pendragon and I may have been raised in a little village, but I am not some harlot who jumped into beds, or hay stacks with anyone! Prince or not, you haven’t got a right to say things like that to me!” Merlin yelled. Arthur, stared at Merlin in shock, her handprint still marked his face an angry red. Merlin shook her head, trying to not feel hurt by what Arthur had just said to her. It just reminded her of how she had been treated by most of the villagers at home. She’d had Will to stick up for her then, but now she would stick up for herself. “Servants are people too. We’re not animals. I can’t even bear to look at you at the moment.” Merlin uttered. She turned to leave.

“Merlin, you just slapped me!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Yes I did, and I’ll slap you again if you ever say anything like that to me again. Until you apologise you can find yourself another servant.” Merlin stated. She ran out of the room, past Morgana and towards Morgana’s chambers. She was near Morgana’s door, when she ran into Gwen and Lancelot, who were just passing by. They looked at Merlin, seeing the tears in her eyes.

“Merlin? What happened?” Lancelot asked. Merlin just threw her arms around Gwen and sobbed, not knowing how to keep all her hurt inside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana looked at Arthur, who looked furious.

“How dare she hit me! I’ll have her thrown in the stocks.” Arthur hissed.

“What did you say to her Arthur?” Morgana asked.

“Nothing that wasn’t true.” Arthur replied. Morgana just looked at Arthur as though she had no idea who he was.

“From what I heard Merlin just say, you might as well have accused her of being a common whore.” Morgana stated.

“She probably is.” Arthur stated. Morgana’s eyes went wide and she lifted her left hand and slapped Arthur on the other side of his face. Another loud crack resounded through the room.

“What the hell was that for Morgana?” Arthur yelled.

“How could you say that to Merlin? To Merlin? She’s been your loyal servant since before she was even given the job. She’s saved your ungrateful life how many times? And you have the nerve to make assertions like that to her? You don’t bloody deserve her, you jumped up, miserable...” Morgana trailed off. She couldn’t believe Arthur would actually talk to any girl like that, let alone Merlin. “Who’s put these ideas in your head?” Morgana asked.

“Nobody. Now I’m going for a walk. Get out of my way.” Arthur said angrily. Then he stormed out of the room, and Morgana sighed as she realised that surely Sophia had something to do with Arthur’s strange behaviour.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin felt Gwen and Lancelot move her in to Morgana’s chambers and sit her down. That was when Morgana arrived, looking absolutely furious.

“Arthur’s a pig!” Morgana yelled. Merlin was still sobbing.

“What happened?” Lancelot asked. Merlin sobbed out the whole story, as Morgana sat next to her and hugged her. Merlin had never thought that her feelings could be so hurt by someone. It wasn’t like other boys or men hadn’t said horrible things like that to her before, or made innuendos about her. But for Arthur to do so was a huge betrayal in Merlin’s eyes. She thought of him as her friend. Maybe that was why it hurt so much to hear him say things like that about her. “I can’t believe he would say something like that without being enchanted somehow.” Lancelot said.

“I know that. But he seemed to have more control before. Now he hardly has any. He’s just a dazed mess who seems to think everyone is in love with him, or jealous of his relationship with Sophia.” Morgana replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was running with Sophia in the woods.

“Be careful!” Arthur called out. Sophia stopped and looked at Arthur.

“I will be.” Sophia said gently. Then she started chanting her spell again.

“What... are you... doing?” Arthur asked. He was confused, as Sophia took hold of his hands. Then Sophia’s eyes glowed red, and so did Arthur’s. Sophia had done what she set out to do at last.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Merlin caught sight of Aulfric going past her as she collected water from the well. Merlin decided to follow him and see exactly what he was up to. She followed him at a distance, and found herself being led into the forest. She kept following, knowing that she was about to learn something. Soon they reached a large lake. Merlin’s eyes were wide with wonder. She had never seen this lake before. Aulfric stood near the shore of the lake.

“I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders!” Aulfric called out. Then he chanted in that strange magical tongue that Merlin did not know. Suddenly, a white mist appeared over the lake, and glowing blue sparks whizzed upwards and flitted left and right, and up and down. They were too fast for Merlin to see. Her magic instinctively slowed down time, and she saw the pretty blue lights and tiny, blue skinned fairies. But these were not beautiful creatures. Their skin was wrinkled, and even though they had long hair, it was matted and wild. They had blue eyes that matched their skin, and wickedly sharp looking teeth. They were dressed in reds and golds, the material fluttering as though ripped, and Merlin thought that their clothing was almost like looking at fall leaves, though it hadn’t become autumn yet. “I have come to plead for a chance to win passage back to Avalon, and a chance for immortality.” Aulfric stated.

“Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon.” One of the fairies said. He wore red.

“But the crime was mine, not my daughters’.” Aulfric pleaded.

“The Gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter, unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them.” The fairy replied.

“Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire. So I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all, Arthur Pendragon.” Aulfric proclaimed. Merlin felt her heart stop in her chest. So that was what the plan was all along. They were going to trade Arthur’s soul in exchange for Sophia to become one of those blue fairies. Merlin knew she needed to talk to Gaius about this. She needed to do something. She saw the fairies disappear into the lake, and Aulfric laughed maniacally into the night. He stopped and turned, and Merlin just pulled herself behind a tree in time to stop him from seeing her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin got back and found that Lancelot and Morgana were waiting with Gaius. Lancelot held up the bucket that Merlin had left in her hurry to follow Aulfric.

“What happened to you?” Morgana asked.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Lancelot added.

“It might be Arthur’s ghost if we don’t do something.” Merlin replied. Then she explained all she had heard and seen at the lake.

“Avalon! What you saw! It must have been Avalon!” Gaius exclaimed.

“What’s Avalon?” Morgana asked

“It is the land of eternal youth. Mortals are said to only glimpse it the moment before death.” Gaius replied.

“Well I’ve seen it and I’m still alive.” Merlin quipped.

“This is fascinating.” Gaius said, as he circled Merlin, looking her over to check for any injuries or oddities.

“Can we check me over like a science experiment later Uncle? This is serious.” Merlin stated. Gaius nodded, looking a little sheepish as he stepped back.

“But it’s extraordinary! You saw Avalon! What did it look like?” Gaius asked.

“Does it really matter at the moment? They’re going to sacrifice Arthur and we don’t even know who ‘they’ are yet!” Merlin exclaimed.

“We do now.” Gaius replied. He led the trio over to a large tome that was sat on one of Gaius’ many tables. “I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric’s staff.” Gaius said, as he showed Morgana, Merlin and Lancelot the book. They stared at it incredulously. He sat on a chair in front of the book. “It’s Aurkram, an ancient script.” Gaius added. He pointed out a passage in the ancient language and then read it aloud. It all sounded very powerful and arcane, as old languages tend to sound. “To hold life and death in your hands.” Gaius translated, once he had read out one sentence. “From the writing on the staff and what you saw at the lake, I’m now certain. We’re dealing with the Sidhe.” Gaius told them.

“That doesn’t sound like a good thing.” Morgana quipped.

“The Sidhe are Masters of enchantment.” Gaius added.

“Arthur’s been enchanted.” Lancelot said.

“Yes I’m certain of it.” Gaius replied.

“I could’ve told you that this morning.” Morgana quipped. Merlin sighed.

“There must be something we can do?” Merlin said. The group didn’t know if they could answer that question.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Merlin had just finished getting dressed into her blue tunic and black breeches, when Gwen burst into her room.

“Arthur has called the royal council.” Gwen gasped out. Merlin jumped up, pulled on her shoes and ran out of the room. Both girls caught up to Gaius, who had already left the room.

“What do you think he’s called the council for?” Gwen whispered to Merlin.

“I don’t know.” Merlin whispered back in confusion, as they all made it to the great hall. Morgana was sat next to Uther, and Arthur was stood in front of the throne. Aulfric and Sophia stood behind Arthur.

“I have requested this audience, father, to discuss a matter of great importance.” Arthur said formally. Uther looked at Arthur questioningly.

“It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Sophia Tiamoor, have grown very close.” Arthur continued.

“Not too close I hope.” Uther replied. Morgana looked tense in her seat, and Gwen held on to Merlin’s hand, gripping it with worry.

“We’re in love.” Arthur declared. “Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry.” Arthur added. Uther had been glancing between Arthur, Sophia and Morgana in this time. Almost as if to ask Morgana if she knew what was going on. Then Uther started to laugh.

“I assume you’re joking.” Uther said, as he stopped laughing. Arthur shook his head.

“No. I’m going to marry her.” Arthur replied. Uther still looked amused.

“You only met two days ago.” Uther said incredulously.

“We’re in love.” Arthur insisted.

“In love?” Uther repeated. Then he looked at Morgana. “We had no idea you were such a romantic, did we Morgana?” Uther asked. Morgana was still tense in her seat.

“No, he’s full of surprises.” Morgana replied. Arthur looked irritated.

“I’m going to marry her. I don’t care what either of you think about it.” Arthur stated.

“I thought you came to ask for my permission?” Uther asked calmly.

“Out of courtesy, nothing more.” Arthur replied, as he turned around. He held out his hand to Sophia and she took it. They started to walk towards the door.

“Guards, door.” Uther said calmly. Before Arthur could leave with Sophia, the guards placed their spears in front of the door, crossed over each other so no one could leave. Uther stood up from his throne. “Have you forgotten whose court you’re standing in?” Uther asked calmly.

“You won’t stop me.” Arthur replied. “If I want to marry her I will.” Arthur added. Uther looked at Arthur with narrowed eyes. Then he looked at the guards.

“Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tiamoor.” Uther stated. The guards came forward and took hold of Sophia’s and Aulfric’s arms.

“What are you doing?” Arthur asked angrily.

“And inform the executioner that his services will be required in the morning.” Uther added, ignoring Arthur’s question.

“You can’t do this!” Arthur exclaimed. Uther stepped towards his son, his form indomitable.

“Yes, I can, and unless you start showing me some respect, I will.” Uther stated sternly. His eyes were cold as ice, along with his countenance. Arthur bowed his head, defeated. Uther nodded. “Release them.” Uther commanded, and with a wave of his hand, the guards let go of Sophia and Aulfric. “You’ve got your whole life ahead of you.” Uther stated, and then he picked up a scroll. “Sophia is, no doubt, your first love. But she won’t be the only one.” Uther added. “Enjoy yourself while you can.” Uther finished. Arthur bowed and left the room.

Merlin gestured her head towards the door, and then let go of Gwen’s hand.

“I’m going to go after him. I’m worried he’ll do something stupid.” Merlin told Gwen, and then she was gone. Gwen walked over to Morgana, ready to deliver the message.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Merlin arrived at Arthur’s chambers, she saw him grabbing things and putting them in a pack.

“Arthur? What are you doing?” Merlin asked.

“Get out.” Arthur spat at Merlin. Merlin pulled up her courage. She’d never seen Arthur look at her so hatefully before.

“I’m not just going to leave you like this. Besides, your father had a point about Sophia.” Merlin stated.

“I told you to get out. Now leave me.” Arthur snarled. Merlin glared.

“Can’t you see what she’s done to you? You never acted like this before. You’re so full of rage and hate!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Who are you to talk to me like that?” Arthur yelled.

“I’m your friend Arthur! That’s who!” Merlin yelled back. Arthur glared at Merlin.

“You are not my friend! You are my servant! My pathetic servant who has no life of her own, so she interferes in mine!” Arthur yelled at Merlin. Merlin could admit to herself that his words stung.

“Arthur you’re enchanted for God’s sake!” Merlin exclaimed.

“I told you people would try to keep us apart.” Merlin spun around to see Sophia and Aulfric standing in the doorway. Arthur once again grew dazed and dreamy.

“I would never let that happen.” Arthur replied. Merlin turned back to Arthur.

“Arthur, don’t listen to her. She’s controlling you with magic.” Merlin said.

“We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people.” Sophia said softly.

“Arthur, please listen to me.” Merlin pleaded. “They’re planning to sacrifice you.” Merlin said.

“You let your servants speak about guests that way?” Aulfric asked. Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion.

“I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. Please Arthur why won’t you believe me?” Merlin pleaded.

“Don’t listen to her Arthur. She’s just jealous, let’s go. Let’s leave tonight.” Sophia pleaded. Arthur was looking between Merlin and Sophia now, his emotions torn between them.

“She’s going to kill you. She plans to sacrifice you for a life of immortality. If you go with her, you’ll die!” Merlin tried to reason.

“That makes no sense. We’re in love.” Arthur said. His voice was laced with confusion.

“They’re magical beings!” Merlin yelled. “Look at the writing on the staff!” Merlin added. She made to grab the staff, but Aulfric pulled it back, his eyes turned red. “Arthur! Look at his eyes! Don’t you see?” Merlin begged. Arthur turned to look at Merlin and she reeled back in shock as she saw that Arthur’s eyes were the same awful shade of red.

“I see everything.” Arthur hissed. Merlin leapt forward, and did the first thing that came into her head. Morgana said that Arthur seemed fond of her, so if she did something unexpected she might be able to snap him out of it. She grabbed hold of Arthur’s face with both hands, and pressed her lips to his.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was in some form of haze. Then he felt a pair of lips on his own. They were soft, not rough like Arthur had expected. He could smell the scent of vanilla and lilacs, Merlin’s scent, and he knew it was Merlin kissing him. Then her lips were gone.

“Arthur look at me.” Arthur heard Merlin plead. Then something happened and Arthur was in the dark again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was thrown by a blast from Aulfric’s staff. She hit the wall with a loud crack and slid down it to the ground. She saw Arthur’s feet, along with Sophia and Aulfric, leave the room before blackness took her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana saw Aulfric, Sophia and Arthur leaving through her window. She threw on her fur wrap over her nightgown and headed towards Gaius’ chambers. She ran in and saw Gaius.

“It’s happened Gaius. I saw them leave with Arthur!” Morgana exclaimed.

“That can’t be. Merlin went after Arthur.” Gaius replied. They both left the room and headed towards Arthur’s chambers. They met with Lancelot on the way. They ran into Arthur’s chambers, to find Merlin slumped on the ground.

“Merlin, my dear girl, what happened to you?” Gaius exclaimed. Morgana grabbed some water and a cloth, and she tried to get Merlin to wake properly. Merlin groaned painfully as Morgana bathed Merlin’s face with the cloth that she’d soaked.

“Oh my head.” Merlin groaned painfully. “Where’s Arthur?” Merlin asked. “I have to go after him.” Merlin added. Gaius helped Merlin to her feet. “What’s that buzzing noise?” Merlin asked as she swayed on her feet.

“Merlin, be careful, you can barely stand!” Morgana exclaimed.

“I have to go.” Merlin said fuzzily.

“You can’t! Not in this state!” Lancelot exclaimed.

“You owe it to your powers that you survived this at all.” Gaius added.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m fine. Arthur needs me.” Merlin replied.

“Has that buzzing stopped?” Gaius asked.

“Yes.” Merlin replied.

“Liar.” Gaius shot back.

“I have to go. He’ll die if I don’t.” Merlin told Gaius firmly. Gaius sighed.

“Merlin, the Sidhe are a vicious people, you must be careful.” Gaius pleaded. Merlin nodded her understanding.

“Don’t worry, Uncle Gaius, I know what I’m doing.” Merlin replied. She headed towards the window.

“Merlin?” Gaius questioned. Merlin looked at Gaius. “The door is this way.” Gaius said, pointing in the opposite direction.

“Oh yeah. I knew that. I was just... testing you.” Merlin replied. Then she headed towards the door and out. Morgana and Lancelot looked horrified.

“How is she supposed to do this in her state?” Morgana asked.

“I’m going to follow in case she needs help.” Lancelot added. Then he also left the room.

“Please let them be alright.” Morgana begged aloud.

“We have to have faith in Merlin.” Gaius replied gently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She barely registered her surroundings, as they blurred into lines of brown and green. She ran so fast, that she tripped over a stray tree root and fell to the ground. For a moment, Merlin was tempted to just lie there and let fate do what it would with her, but she remembered Arthur and she got up and carried on running.

She got to the lake, and she saw Arthur fall backwards into the lake. She had one chance and she had to take it or Arthur would die. She crept towards Sophia’s staff that had been left a little way behind Aulfric. She summoned it, grasped it and aimed at Aulfric. She yelled some arcane words and a white light shot out of the staff and hit Aulfric. He screamed as he exploded into burning ash.

“No!” Sophia screamed, and then Merlin aimed the staff at her too. She yelled another spell, and soon Sophia had been dealt with the same way as her father. Merlin threw off her jacket and dived into the lake, desperate to find Arthur before he drowned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot had grabbed his horse and rode through the forest, he followed Merlin’s tracks and found himself at the lake. He saw no sign of Merlin or Arthur. Then he saw Merlin come up out of the lake and take a deep breath. Then she was gone under the water again. It seemed like forever, until finally, Merlin burst out of the water again, gasping air. She held up an unconscious Arthur. Lancelot jumped down from his horse and ran into the lake to help Merlin with Arthur’s heavy bulk. The armour certainly didn’t make him light.

“We’ll get him back to Camelot and you too.” Lancelot said gently to Merlin. Merlin nodded, and then promptly fainted dead away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther looked furiously at Lancelot.

“How did my son manage to be fine last night, and come to be outside Camelot, unconscious, and half drowned this morning?” Uther asked.

“Sire, the Prince was enchanted. Aulfric and Sophia Tiamoor used magic on him, in an attempt to sacrifice him to their pagan gods.” Lancelot said. He had to be convincing. After all, Merlin was still out cold and so was Arthur.

“What?” Uther roared. He looked horrified.

“Merlin felt something was wrong with the Prince’s behaviour, so she went to check on him. She was knocked unconscious by a magical blast of some sort, and when she woke, she helped me to track down the Prince. I dispatched Aulfric and Sophia, and Merlin dived into the lake and pulled Prince Arthur out.” Lancelot replied. Uther looked very angry.

“When my son comes around, I will be informed immediately. I will speak to the girl, Merlin, tomorrow morning.” Uther replied. Lancelot nodded his understanding and bowed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Merlin woke, she was shivering and she found she was in Gaius’ chambers. She saw there was a bath waiting for her. A note next to it said ‘Make sure it’s hot enough before you get in’ Merlin checked the water and found that she actually didn’t need her powers to warm the water. She was quick about her bath and changed into her blue dress with the white sleeves. She brushed out her hair and tied it into a bun. It had gotten quite long now, hanging almost to her waist. She had trimmed her fringe of course but she allowed her hair to grow long now. She headed towards Arthur’s chambers, and found Gaius was still sat with an unconscious Arthur. Morgana was also there.

“You should still be resting Merlin.” Gaius scolded gently. Merlin nodded.

“I know Uncle. I needed to know if he was alright.” Merlin replied.

“He really doesn’t deserve you.” Morgana said kindly. Merlin shrugged. That was when Lancelot walked into the room.

“Merlin! Go back to bed. You look like you’re about to collapse.” Lancelot said firmly. Merlin shook her head. That was when Arthur let out a groan. They all looked at him.

“What happened?” Arthur asked groggily. No one replied. Arthur attempted to sit up, but his head barely made it off of the pillows. “There was a woman... I asked my father something about her... I asked him...” Arthur trailed off, until his memories started flooding back. He sat up straight in bed from shock, his mouth and eyes were wide open. “What was I thinking?” Arthur exclaimed.

“Well, it turns out that Sophia Tiamoor, who you wanted to marry, was an evil fairy who wanted to sacrifice you for a life of immortality. Isn’t it lucky that poor Merlin followed you and saved your life again?” Morgana stated. Arthur looked at Merlin. She looked pale, except for her cheeks, which were flushed red.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“I just wanted to check that you were alright Sire.” Merlin replied. She turned to leave the room, but swayed on her feet. Before she could fall, Lancelot picked the girl up.

“Come on Merlin. You’re going back to your own chambers and you’re going to rest. You nearly killed yourself today.” Lancelot scolded. Gaius nodded.

“You need to rest my girl.” Gaius said. Merlin was already half asleep, being held up by Lancelot.

“I’ll take her back to your chambers Gaius and then I’ll be back.” Lancelot replied.

“Well, now that Arthur is awake, I’ll come with you to check on Merlin. We’ll come back together. Arthur, will you be alright for a few minutes?” Gaius asked gently. Arthur just nodded as he saw Merlin’s head droop against Lancelot’s shoulder. Lancelot carried Merlin out of the room, and Gaius followed.

Arthur looked at Morgana.

“What was with Merlin calling me sire?” Arthur asked.

“Well after the awful things you said to her, she slapped you across the face, and quit until further notice.” Morgana replied. Arthur stared at Morgana as though she had grown two heads.

“I don’t remember any of this! Why would Merlin quit? I know I’m not always complimentary to her... lesser oddities... but she’s never hinted at quitting before!” He exclaimed. Morgana sighed.

“Well you were under the enchantment of a fairy. Try and recall your memories of the last few days Arthur. Think back to yesterday morning when Merlin came to work and what you said to her.” She told Arthur. Arthur looked confused, and then he started thinking about what Morgana was saying to him. Images flashed through his mind. Then it hit him like a ton of stone.

“My god! I don’t think I’ve ever talked to any girl like that in my life!” He exclaimed.

“Well you did, and you had poor Merlin in tears. Not that she would ever tell you that. You really hurt her feelings Arthur. You may treat Merlin like just one of the boys, but she’s still a girl, and we girls have feelings and things do hurt us, no matter how hard we might try to hide it sometimes.” She said sadly. Arthur was still a little confused.

“I didn’t see her cry? And surely she knows I was under some enchantment?” He asked.

“Arthur, Merlin left the room and cried into my shoulder and Gwen’s and Lancelot’s for about... two hours. You had best not tell her that I told you because I’m only letting you know because you should know how much you hurt her. She’d be completely embarrassed and shamed if she knew that you knew.” She replied. Arthur nodded his understanding.

“I know I have to apologise to her. I can’t believe the things I said to her.” He said softly.

“And thank her for saving your backside again. You almost drowned according to Lancelot, who dispatched Sophia and Aulfric Tiamoor. Merlin dived into that lake, pulled you up and dragged you most of the way to shore. Even after the things you said to her and even after somehow surviving a magical blast that knocked her unconscious against your wall.” She stated. Arthur nodded. He knew he had to apologise and he knew he should be grateful. Morgana was right about one thing. Arthur didn’t deserve such a loyal and dedicated servant as Merlin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When all was said and done, Arthur and Merlin had been questioned and Uther had congratulated Merlin and Lancelot for their quick thinking. Arthur was still bothered by how badly he had treated Merlin. He wanted to go and speak to her, but he wasn’t sure what to say. He heard the door to his chambers open. He’d been ordered to stay in bed and rest for the next few days. He knew, just by the fact that she didn’t knock, that it was Merlin who was coming into the room. Merlin was dressed in her blue dress with white sleeves that he barely remembered her wearing the other day.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“Don’t get too excited sire, Gaius asked me to come and check on you.” Merlin replied coldly. Arthur took a deep breath as he looked at Merlin, who seemed awkward, as she stood near the door.

“I need to apologise to you Merlin.” He said softly. Merlin looked at Arthur with confusion. “I know that I was under an enchantment, but that doesn’t excuse the way I treated you. I was rude and insulting and I had no right or reason to behave as I did.” He admitted. He looked at Merlin and then continued. “You must know that I definitely don’t think of you in such a way. In fact... you’re the most loyal servant I’ve ever had. You’re a friend, and... I would never purposely try to hurt your feelings. I just... I wanted you to know. Also... thank you for everything you did and tried to do. I would very much like for you to resume your duties as my personal maidservant.” Arthur ended. Merlin smiled.

“Thank you.” She said softly. Arthur blinked.

“For what?” He asked.

“For apologising and for considering my feelings. I would apologise for slapping you across the face, but you deserved it.” Merlin stated. Arthur laughed.

“You’re right, and Morgana was also right to slap me across the face. Although that never leaves this room.” Arthur insisted. Merlin nodded and grinned.

“Well Arthur, shall I pick up after your latest royal tantrum of being forbidden from leaving your chambers?” Merlin asked. Arthur gave her a slight glare and Merlin just grinned as she started clearing away the mess that had gathered over the last couple of days, exchanging banter with Arthur as she usually did. Things were back to normal. Well, as normal as things ever really got in Camelot since Merlin had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that the next chapter will not disappoint. (nods) Please comment and let me know what you think.


	8. The Beginning Of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is chapter 8. My own personal version of 1x08 "The Beginning of The End". I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much to everyone who's read and commented and sent me kudos. I really appreciate it.

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire!

Chapter Eight – The Beginning of The End.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was having a rare moment to herself as she wondered around the castle. Normally, she would’ve gone to spend some time with one of her friends, but Gwen was busy serving Morgana, Morgana was busy with something (Merlin couldn’t recall what at this moment), and Arthur was training at the moment. Normally, she would have gone and bugged Lancelot, but Lancelot was patrolling the borders between Camelot and Escetia and he’d been gone for over a week. Merlin was walking through one of the corridors, when she heard a scream. The scream echoed in her mind, not out loud and Merlin’s eyes went wide as she looked around looking for the source. But she could not see it. She ran to one of the windows, and looked out, but could only see the gathering of guards heading towards the gates. Something gripped at her insides as she felt the strong presence of something terrible that she was sure was about to happen. That was when Morgana ran up to her.

“Merlin? Did you hear it?” Morgana asked. Merlin nodded. She knew Morgana would’ve heard the scream, just as she had. It was the scream of a child, crying out for help. “We have to find out who it was.” Morgana pleaded. Merlin nodded.

“I will find out Morgana. I’ll come to you as soon as I know anything.” Merlin replied. Morgana nodded, though she still looked shaken.

“Hurry Merlin.” Morgana said softly. Merlin nodded and headed off towards the other end of the corridor. That was when she heard it. A voice called to her within her mind.

 _‘Help!’_ Merlin’s eyes widened again. There was so much pain, so much fear and panic, hidden in that one word. Merlin made her way outside slowly. She walked into the courtyard and looked around. She was wearing her red dress with white sleeves today, and her blue neckerchief around her neck. Her hair hung loose, except for her side braid, which hung down next to her cheek. She brushed it aside, and as she looked around, the breeze blew the strands of her hair to the side. _‘Help me! Please!’_ Merlin heard the pleading voice again. She walked down the stairs into the courtyard and looked around. She noticed a small boy, maybe eight years of age, huddled behind a crate. He looked at her with big blue eyes full of fear, eyes that reminded her of her own fears as a child. _‘Please, you have to help me. Please help me.’_ The boy looked at her, dead in the eyes. Merlin knew it was the boy speaking within her mind.

That was when a group of guards came into the courtyard. She heard them stop a man.

“Have you seen a boy running around in here?” The guard asked the man. The man shook his head. Merlin knew they were looking for the boy. What they could possibly want him for, Merlin couldn’t guess. She knew they might find him at any moment. She looked at the boy again.

 _‘They’re searching for me.’_ The boy told her.

 _‘Why are they searching for you?’_ Merlin asked.

 _‘They’re going to kill me.’_ The boy replied fearfully.

“Guards! In here!” One of the head guards called. The group went running over to the other side of the courtyard, to search through the barrels there. Merlin knew she had barely a minute. She ran over to a side door, she looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to her. Then she looked at the boy, who looked at her, terrified.

 _‘This way!’_ Merlin called to the boy. He looked frightened as he looked around him. _‘This way! Run! Run!’_ Merlin called out to the boy again. This might be the only chance she had to help him. She moved backwards into the doorway, and the boy ran. He was holding on to his arm. Merlin saw the boy running towards her, but she also heard the guards.

“It’s him! Stop him! Alert more of the guards!” One guard yelled. Merlin grabbed hold of the boy when he was within her grasp. She picked him up, and he wrapped his legs around her waist, his arms around her neck. She ran up a flight of stairs, hitching her skirt on one side to stop herself tripping, and holding onto the boy with her other arm. She could hear the guards chasing them. The boy looked at her in fear, as Merlin looked around for a place to hide. Then she made a decision. She took a grasp on her skirt again and ran up the spiral staircase that she knew led to Morgana’s chambers. She ran into the door and saw Gwen and Morgana standing there.

“Merlin?” Morgana asked quickly.

“The guards are after him. This was the first place I thought of to hide him.” Merlin replied. The boy clung to Merlin desperately. Morgana nodded and gestured to Merlin to hide behind the screen that was further within Morgana’s chambers. Merlin ran around and hid behind the screen. There was also a curtain that she drew across. She set the boy on his feet for a moment as she did this, when she heard the door open, Merlin grabbed hold of the boys’ hand to try and comfort him.

“Excuse me my lady.” Merlin heard a guard say to Morgana. Then the boy fainted, and Merlin took hold of him quickly. She sat on the ground and cradled him close to her. He was helpless against any attack now, and Merlin wouldn’t let him be hurt. She sensed that he was like her, like Morgana, a magic user. No one should die just because they use magic. At least that was Merlin’s belief. “We’re searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way.” The guard continued.

“I haven’t seen anyone. It’s just me and my maid” Morgana replied, cheerfully enough.

“Best to keep the door locked until we find him, my lady.” The guard said.

“Of course. Thank you.” Morgana replied back. Then Merlin heard the door close. Soon Morgana and Gwen were behind the screen with Merlin, and Morgana looked at the boy carefully. Merlin looked him over as well, and found a wound on his arm.

“He’s been hurt.” Merlin said sadly.

“Who would hurt a child?” Gwen asked.

“A guard of Camelot. He’s a Druid.” Morgana replied sadly. Merlin was determined to make sure this boy could be saved. She took off the boy’s cloak and shirt. She looked at Gwen.

“Do you have any cloth we can use to make him another shirt? This one is ruined. We can use it to make bandages for now.” Merlin asked Gwen gently. Gwen nodded.

“I can make him another shirt. That’s not a worry.” Gwen replied softly. Merlin grabbed a bowl of water and set it down beside the boy. She tore a piece of the ruined shirt and used it as a cloth to mop up the blood and so she could see the wound properly. She needed to see if the wound was clean or crooked, to know what she needed to get from Gaius to heal the boy. If she could avoid it, she didn’t want to involve Gaius. Gaius took enough risks protecting her. This was Merlin’s doing, so it was her responsibility to keep the boy safe now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, after Merlin had cleaned the boy’s wound and made sure that she’d done everything she could for him, Merlin had gone to Arthur’s chambers. She walked in, to see Arthur looking out of his bedroom window thoughtfully.

“Arthur?” Merlin called to him. Arthur gave her a slight glare.

“What happened to you today? Didn’t I give you a long list of chores to do?” Arthur asked her. Merlin nodded. As usual she had already finished her chores rather quickly. Though she would never tell Arthur how she did it.

“Of course I finished my chores Arthur. It just took me a little longer than usual. Everywhere I went I was asked questions about a little boy. What would the guards want with a boy? Did he steal a loaf of bread from the kitchens?” Merlin asked. Arthur looked at Merlin sadly.

“No Merlin. He’s a Druid.” Arthur replied. Merlin, in all honesty, didn’t understand why this made a difference. Druids had come through her home village when she was a child, and no one had ever paid much mind to them. Druids were peaceful people, and magic hadn’t been practised or Merlin would’ve felt it. She felt a brief flare of it earlier, before the boy had contacted her mentally, but she knew it must’ve been an attempt at escape.

“Aren’t the Druids a peaceful group?” Merlin asked. She’d been told by her mother that they were peaceful at any rate.

“They’re magic users Merlin. The King doesn’t care if they’re peaceful or not. He’s more concerned with if they decide they don’t wish to be peaceful anymore.” Arthur replied honestly. Merlin made a note that when Arthur didn’t agree with his father, he called him ‘The King’ and when he did, he called him ‘my father’. Merlin always knew when to air on side of caution in these situations. Usually when Arthur disagreed with his father, it made him angrier for her to question him about it. However this time, Merlin couldn’t let it go.

“So the guards are looking for a Druid child?” Merlin asked. Arthur nodded. “But he’s just a child.” Merlin stated.

“I know he’s a child Merlin. Do you really think I want to hunt down a little boy?” Arthur asked. Merlin shook her head.

“No one in their right mind would want to hunt down a child.” Merlin replied.

“The King has ordered that he be executed.” Arthur said softly. Merlin took in a shuddering breath.

“But... he’s just a child? What harm can a child do?” Merlin pleaded. Arthur’s hands shook.

“Merlin these orders came from the King, my father, so they’ll be followed whether _you_ like it or not.” Arthur said coldly. Merlin bit her lip and looked down at the ground. She wanted to ask why King Uther wanted to kill a child. But she didn’t ask Arthur, for she knew that it was all about magic, as it always was with the King. “There is to be an execution tomorrow Merlin. I want you to make sure you’re not watching it.” Arthur told Merlin firmly.

“Who’s being executed?” Merlin asked.

“It’s another Druid who was travelling with the boy. We’re assuming he’s the child’s guardian.” Arthur replied. Merlin felt her mouth go dry.

“I don’t understand.” Merlin said softly. It was true. She didn’t understand Uther’s hatred of magic and she probably never would.

“Just... stay with Gaius, or go and chat away with Gwen about flowers. You don’t _need_ to be present for an execution.” Arthur stated. Then he dismissed Merlin for the evening, and Merlin felt her heart sink as she walked back to Gaius’ and back to her own room. She felt ill, as she wished that this boy wouldn’t have to witness an execution as she had. Then she decided there might be one thing she could do for these people.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur sighed after Merlin had left. If he was honest with himself he didn’t like any of this anymore than she did. But he was the Prince of Camelot. It was his duty to follow the orders of his king, of his father, no matter how much he disliked them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin headed to the dungeons. The guards were about ready to change shifts. Merlin knew she would have ten minutes at most to speak to the prisoner. She watched as the first lot of guards headed off. Merlin found herself in front of the cell, in which the Druid male sat. He was not asleep. It was almost as if he had been waiting.

“I knew you would come to me Merlin. That is your name is it not? Although we Druids have another name for you.” The man said. Merlin was confused.

“Yes, my name is Merlin. What do you mean?” Merlin asked. She was wondering about his assertion to her name.

“You are known as Emrys to our people, Merlin. I knew this day would come, though I didn’t know it would be so soon. Mordred is too young to be alone, and should he be sent back to the Druids, there are radicals that would use him as a magical tool against you and Prince Arthur.” The man stated.

“What is your name?” Merlin asked.

“My name is Cerdan. I know I die tomorrow. If you were to free me, you would die for it, and Mordred is not strong enough to travel yet.” Cerdan said.

“Mordred? The boy I found? Is that his name?” Merlin asked. Cerdan nodded.

“Yes, he is my son and I’ve been moving from place to place to save him from a cruel destiny. It isn’t a certain one. But it is a strong destiny that can only be avoided by you sending him to somewhere that renegade Druids cannot take him from.” Cerdan replied.

“I don’t understand. What is this destiny?” Merlin asked.

“To destroy Prince Arthur. But that can only happen if he is raised by the renegades who plan to use him as a tool.” Cerdan replied.

“What do you suggest?” Merlin asked.

“Send him to a place that you know, and to people who will care for him. Ultimately the renegades are not allowed to go into your home village. It would be considered a great sacrilege, considering that you are the saviour of our people.” Cerdan answered.

“I... I’m a saviour? I don’t understand.” Merlin said. Cerdan smiled.

“You will. When the time comes, you will understand all. Speak to the great dragon, he might be able to tell you more.” Cerdan replied. Merlin nodded her understanding.

“So I must send Mordred to live with my family?” Merlin asked.

“Yes. You have a great destiny, and Mordred’s destiny can be to help or to hinder you, it all depends on how you handle this situation. I will die tomorrow Emrys. I will have my head rent from my body and it will be painful. But if I die knowing that you will save Mordred, I can die without unrest in my heart.” Cerdan pleaded. Merlin stretched a hand through the bars, and Cerdan took it.

“I will do everything I can to save Mordred from such a fate. I swear it Cerdan.” Merlin promised. Cerdan gave Merlin a kind smile.

“Thank you Emrys. Merlin. I am truly grateful to you.” Cerdan said. Then he pulled off a ring from his finger and a necklace from around his neck. “These are all I have to give you in my gratitude.” Cerdan added. Merlin shook her head.

“I can’t take these. Mordred should have them.” Merlin replied. Cerdan shook his head.

“The ring is a magical artefact. You may give it to Mordred when he is older, but I know none who can keep it safe as you surely will. The necklace is one that Mordred already owns. In the chance that you should ever encounter any renegade Druids, that necklace will protect you from harm.” Cerdan told Merlin seriously.

“Thank you Cerdan. I’m truly sorry that you’re going to die.” Merlin apologised. The man gave Merlin yet another kind smile.

“Do not fear for me Merlin. I will be at peace. You’ve ensured that for me.” Cerdan replied. Then they both heard footsteps. “You should go, before you are caught talking to a magical prisoner.” Cerdan said gently. Merlin felt a couple of tears drip down her face.

“Goodbye Cerdan.” Merlin whispered to the man, before she ran off, narrowly avoiding the guards, and headed back to her own room. Once she was there, she curled up on her bed and cried for this man that she hardly knew, and yet who she felt may have become a great friend if only he could live long enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mordred stared, with big blue eyes around the room the next morning. His fright was evident. Merlin and Morgana were stood next to the window, looking out over the courtyard. Neither really wanted to witness this execution. Gwen was sat with Mordred, hugging the boy to her. Merlin had come to see Morgana earlier and told her what she had learned from Cerdan. Both women watched the execution from the window, now, as a mark of respect for a man who was just trying to protect his son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was stood next to his father as the Druid was stood next to the block for execution. Arthur wanted to say more to his father. He’d already tried. But there was nothing Arthur could say or do to change his father’s mind. His father started his usual speech then.

“People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death.” Arthur heard his father say. He looked at Morgana’s window, and he saw Merlin and Morgana stood there, both looking into the courtyard at the Druid. Arthur wanted to curse. He had wished that Merlin and Morgana wouldn’t watch this happen, but he couldn’t stop them. Although he was sure he was going to have a long talk with both of them later.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We are still looking for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor.” Merlin, Gwen and Morgana all looked at each other as they heard the King carry on with his speech. Merlin and Morgana kept straight faces. They had no choice. They couldn’t afford to be caught after all. “Let this serve as a warning to your people.” Uther finished, addressing Cerdan.

“You’ve let your fear of magic, turn to hate.” Cerdan stated, as he looked up at Uther with pitying eyes. “I pity you.” Cerdan finished.

“I can’t watch this.” Morgana almost sobbed as she left the window and went to sit beside Mordred, hugging the boy as Gwen stood up to make room for them. Merlin was determined to watch though. As horrifying as it was, and as she knew it would get, Merlin had decided she would do this, to honour Cerdan. Cerdan was forced to his knees as the drums began to beat. Merlin looked into Cerdan’s eyes.

 _‘I promise to look after him.’_ Merlin said with her mind.

 _‘I know Emrys. Thank you and may the gods bless you both and watch over you.’_ Cerdan replied. His eyes didn’t leave her own, as Merlin saw Uther raise his hand. Then he dropped it, and the axe fell. They all heard the thump of the axe, and Merlin saw Cerdan’s head rent from his body.

 _‘NO!’_ Mordred screamed out mentally. Morgana’s mirror shattered at the power of the magical surge Mordred had sent out in his own grief. Morgana, Merlin and Gwen looked at the cracked mirror all taking deep breaths and hoping that over the applause of the crowd, no one had heard the mirror break outside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur frowned as he saw Merlin’s eyes meet the Druid’s own. The Druid’s gaze was locked on her, as though she were his last hope in the world. Arthur didn’t understand it at all, but Merlin never broke the gaze.

 _“She’s trying to offer him comfort.”_ Arthur thought to himself, but a slight shiver went through him as he felt as though they were communicating somehow. Then Arthur shook it off as the axe fell. _“It’s not possible for them to communicate like that.”_ Arthur thought to himself, though he still wished that Merlin would not have watched this execution.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was tidying Arthur’s chambers, but her unshed tears were blurring her sight, and Merlin refused to cry. There would be time for that when she didn’t have chores to do. That was when Arthur arrived.

“Merlin! What were you doing?” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously.

“At what point Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“Why were you looking out of Morgana’s window at the execution? Merlin it’s not a sight I’d subject anyone to.” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin felt the tears collecting in her eyes again, and a couple fell down her cheeks.

 _“Damn it I don’t need Arthur to see me cry.”_ Merlin thought, but she just couldn’t stop herself. She bought her hands to her face and covered her eyes and tried to hide the tears from Arthur as best she could.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur looked at Merlin, as he knew she was crying. Her shoulders shook, and though she wouldn’t allow Arthur to see her eyes, he could see teardrops falling from her jaw line as she tried to hide them. Merlin was his friend, however reluctantly he might admit it, and he hated to see her looking so distraught. Arthur pulled her into a hug. After all, comforting a girl with a hug was not ‘unmanly’ or ‘un-princely’ so it was alright for him to hug Merlin. Merlin wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his shoulder. He hugged her close with one arm, and used his other hand to gently stroke her hair as he let her cry. Once she’d finished, she wiped at the few tears that were left on her cheeks and flushed red with embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry about that. I just... I didn’t expect to feel so awful about the execution.” Merlin said softly. Her eyes were cast down at the floor.

Was this the first time you’ve seen one?” He asked. Merlin shook her head.

“No. I first saw an execution when I was eight. I was made to watch by a bigger boy, the village bully, and I still cried afterwards.” She said sadly. “I also saw an execution the first day I came to Camelot. Thomas Collin’s execution.” She specified. Arthur nodded.

“Some people don’t have the stomach for executions. It doesn’t make you any less brave or any weaker than anyone else.” He told Merlin. Merlin nodded.

“I know that. I just...” She trailed off. She wasn’t sure how to explain her feelings at this point.

“Why did you watch it?” He asked.

“I was... I was talking with Gwen and Lady Morgana, and... we heard everything start and we were... drawn to the window. I just... I couldn’t turn away. Arthur, he didn’t deserve to die for just being a Druid. I... Druids came in to my home village all the time and they never hurt a soul.” She replied shakily. Arthur just poured some water from the jug in his room, into a small washbowl and handed it to Merlin.

“Wash your face, you’ll feel better.” Arthur said softly. He couldn’t help it, but something made him want to protect Merlin. She nodded and gave a soft smile of gratitude as she placed the bowl on the table behind the screen and he heard the splashes of water as she washed her face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“How much do you know about the Druids?” Merlin asked her Uncle later on that day.

“Not much. The Druids are a very secretive people.” Gaius replied. “Especially now they’re being hunted by Uther.” He added, an almost bitter edge, laced his voice. This was the first time Merlin had ever heard Gaius even remotely suggesting that Uther might be wrong. But he didn’t seem to dwell on that precipice for long. He stood up, and pointed the quill he had been using at Merlin. “Merlin, tell me you haven’t got yourself mixed up in this.” He stated. The eyebrow was raised and Gaius’ face was stern. Merlin looked up at her Uncle with what she hoped was surprise on her face.

“Me? No! What do you mean Uncle Gaius?” Merlin tried to seem shocked. Gaius glared slightly, his eyebrow still raised.

“For someone with such a big secret, Merlin, you are a _terrible_ liar.” He accused.

“Well I haven’t done anything.” She shot back.

“Merlin!” Gaius exclaimed. Merlin sighed as she looked up at her worried old uncle.

“I heard the boy calling out to me. I couldn’t see him, but I could hear him clearly calling for my help. He spoke inside my mind.” She told Gaius honestly. Gaius nodded.

“I’ve heard of such things. The Druids look for children with these gifts to serve as apprentices. While they’re still searching for the boy, you must be especially careful otherwise it will be your head on the chopping block.” Gaius scolded. Merlin smiled up at him.

“I’m always careful Uncle Gaius. You know me.” She replied cheerfully.

“Yes Merlin, unfortunately I do and that’s what worries me.” Gaius replied. Merlin watched as her uncle went back to sit down and start writing again. She wished she could reassure him some more, but she knew that he knew she was lying about something, and she loved the old man far too much to carry on blatantly trying to lie to him. So she went into her room and started trying to study some healing spells.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Merlin was horrified to see guards stabbing at bales of hay and into hay wagons with spears and pitchforks, trying to locate Mordred. She felt sick, when she saw one pitchfork stab into a bale and a gush of red spurted out. The fact that it happened to be a wine skin didn’t make Merlin feel any better, because she knew it could just as easily have been a person, could have easily been Mordred. She walked along with a little basket, in which she had some food and if anyone should have asked her, she’d pull out the material she had gotten and say she was trying to learn to sew properly from Gwen. People would believe that, as Gwen was the best seamstress in Camelot. When Merlin arrived at Morgana’s chambers, she walked in when Morgana opened the door.

“How is he doing?” Merlin asked.

“He’s sleeping.” Morgana replied. “He’s very pale. I think he’s lost more blood then we realised.” Morgana added. Merlin followed Morgana to where she had hidden Mordred, behind her dressing screen. There were furs and blankets on the floor and Mordred was bundled up securely, looking ill.

“Has he spoken to you at all?” Merlin asked. Morgana shook her head.

“No. He doesn’t speak. If you hadn’t told me then I wouldn’t even know his name.” Morgana replied sadly. Merlin looked down at Mordred and took note of the rise and fall of his small chest.

“You’re taking a huge risk Morgana.” Merlin said. Morgana nodded.

“So are you Merlin. You’re taking a bigger risk then I am. I can’t just watch an innocent child die. What harm did he ever do to anyone?” Morgana asked.

“You know that the king just sees him as someone with magic. The fact he’s a child makes no difference.” Merlin replied.

“Uther’s wrong. He has to be.” Morgana said. Then she looked at Merlin. “What if... what if you don’t choose magic? What if magic chooses you?” Morgana asked Merlin. This was the first time that Morgana had ever, even in passing, acknowledged the fact that she may have magic. Merlin took a deep breath before she replied.

“Well I certainly didn’t get a choice in the matter Morgana. I was born the way I am. I could move objects before I could talk, before I could crawl. My mother was so scared that anyone would see me performing magic that she kept me in the house. Even as a child, my mother spent a long time drumming into me that I couldn’t just use my magic when I wanted to, because of the dangers. Even though Druids came through Ealdor, my mother feared people spreading the rumour that I had magic. I never understood why I was born this way.” Merlin told Morgana seriously. Morgana nodded.

“We can’t keep him here. But Cerdan told you that we can’t just take him back to the Druids. What will we do with him?” Morgana asked.

“I’ll take him to my home in Ealdor. My mother will take care of him. He needs a home where he can be safe, and no one knows of his magic in Ealdor. He’ll be safe with my mother and Will. They’ll take good care of him. It’s what Cerdan wanted. He said that because of the fact I was born there, Ealdor is safe from renegade Druids.” Merlin said. Morgana nodded her understanding, although she had no idea why Merlin was so important to the Druids.

“He’ll be well enough to travel soon hopefully. I’m so frightened of him being discovered.” Morgana whispered. Merlin placed an arm around Morgana and the two girls stood in silence, hoping that Mordred would recover.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was serving Arthur his dinner that evening when he asked her a question.

“Yesterday, you said you were forced to watch an execution?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

“I did say that.” She replied, looking down at the tray, which she was removing plates of food from to serve to Arthur.

“Whose execution?” He asked. Merlin sucked in a breath recalling that day. Tad, the village bully had gotten his friends to hold her down, as he held up her head to watch the execution. She was frightened, but she knew using her magic, especially in front of Tad and his friends, was a bad idea, and so she hadn’t been able to defend herself. Merlin took in a deep breath.

“It was a teenage boy called Francis. He was convicted of murder, but that wasn’t the truth.” Merlin replied.

“What makes you say that?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked at Arthur carefully, trying to gage whether she should tell him or not. Finally she decided to tell him the whole story.

“He used to be kind to me, Francis, whenever I went to give water to the men in the fields. He’d give me an apple and sit and speak to me, even though I was just a little child. Francis was good natured, kind, very few people were kind to me as a child.” Merlin started. Arthur looked as though he wanted to question her further, but Merlin didn’t give him the chance. “He’d been seen flirting with an Earl’s daughter. The Earl thought to put Francis in his place, and so his personal guard rode into our village, dragged Francis from the fields and tied a rope around his neck. They hung him, but his neck didn’t break. He didn’t die quickly enough for them. The Earl ordered Francis be cut down, and then after they had cut him down, the Earl had him made to kneel against a stump. Then the Earl ordered one of his men, to behead Francis. It wasn’t quick. Not like the executions here. The guard wasn’t practised, and it took four swings to take Francis’ head from his shoulders. I saw the blood, heard the screaming of Francis’ mother. Francis screamed himself the first time the axe cut into his neck. He was silent after that.” Merlin told Arthur honestly. Arthur seemed wary to say anything. Merlin looked at Arthur carefully. “We all knew why it was done. Even when the Earl was questioned, he lied and said that Francis had killed someone and he was doing his duty to us poor serfs. But we knew why. I supposed he sent the message he wanted to send, for no one ever spoke to his daughter again after that.” She finished the story. She didn’t want to tell Arthur how they had taken Francis’ body and hadn’t allowed him to be buried. She didn’t tell Arthur how she had had nightmares about Francis’ execution for years, and even when the date of his death came close, she still had nightmares. She looked at Arthur carefully as she asked her own question. “Do you think he got what he deserved? Rising so above his station that he dared to flirt with a girl in the streets?” She asked. Arthur shook his head.

“Flirting is harmless. Teenage boys flirt with girls, it’s only... it’s only natural. In fact a lot of teenage boys used to try and flirt with Morgana when we were younger. My father never had them executed for it. They’d... be warned politely not to be familiar with the King’s ward. If anyone had ever persisted, my father would’ve had him whipped, not killed. What kind of man is this Earl?” Arthur asked.

“The kind that believes he can have what he wishes and when he wishes it.” Merlin replied sadly. She didn’t want to talk about this anymore. It reminded her too much of why she left Ealdor in the first place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Merlin headed back to Morgana’s chambers. She knelt down by Mordred and placed a hand to his brow.

“He’s burning up. How long has he been like this?” Merlin asked Morgana.

“Since early this morning. I think his wound may be infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse.” Morgana said gently. Merlin felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She didn’t want to involve Gaius, but it seemed she had no choice. She had made a promise to protect the boy, and she would keep her word. She wasn’t a good enough healer to fix this she needed to get her Uncle.

“I’ll go and talk to him Morgana. We can’t get Mordred out of the city while he’s sick.” Merlin agreed. That was when they heard a loud knock at the door. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Just stay here behind the screen Merlin. I’ll pull the curtains closed and I’ll get rid of whoever it is.” Morgana stated firmly. Then she pulled the curtains closed to hide Merlin and Mordred from view. Merlin heard Morgana walking towards the door, and she peaked out from between the curtains, keeping herself hidden.

“Arthur?” Morgana questioned, as Merlin saw the Prince standing in the doorway. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Morgana asked mockingly.

“Don’t get all excited Morgana. This isn’t a social call. I’m looking for the Druid boy.” Arthur stated, his tone seemed bored as he walked into the room. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to search your chambers.” Arthur added.

“You are _not_ searching my chambers.” Morgana stated irritably.

“Don’t take it personally Morgana. I have to search the entire castle. It’ll only take a few minutes.” Arthur replied. Morgana glared.

“I’m not having you mess up my things.” Morgana stated indignantly.

“I’m not interested in your things.” Arthur retorted “I’m just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy is in the castle.” Arthur added. Merlin noticed Mordred’s boots on the other side of Morgana’s bed, out of Arthur’s eye line for now. But Arthur would probably come around that side of the bed any moment. Merlin beckoned the boots and they started to tiptoe towards Merlin of their own accord.

“Perhaps the Druid boy is hiding in your chambers.” Morgana shot back. “They’re usually such a mess you’d never notice.” Morgana added. Merlin almost felt her heart stop when Arthur got nearer the shoes, and they hid behind a pillar.

“It’s hardly my fault that I have such a lazy idiot for a servant.” Arthur sniped.

“If you can’t even find your own maidservant, then what chance have you got finding the boy?” Morgana asked teasingly.

“I’m flattered by your confidence in my abilities. But the sooner we get started, the sooner we get finished and I can leave.” Arthur retorted. The boots then started tiptoeing over to Merlin again, and she grabbed them quickly, and pulled them in next to her.

“I’ll save you the trouble.” Morgana stated.

“If I could find the boy I would.” Arthur shot back.

“The Druid boy is behind the screen.” She said, pointing exactly to Merlin and Mordred’s hiding place. Arthur glared at Morgana. “Well go ahead. Look.” Morgana added.

“What so you can have the satisfaction of making me look like a fool?” Arthur questioned.

“In my experience you don’t need any help to look like a fool.” Morgana replied. “I’m sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time, rifling through my things.” Morgana added. Arthur glared.

“Where the hell is Merlin when you need her? She’s useless! I mean you like her, so maybe you wouldn’t be such a cow if she were here.” Arthur stated irritably. Morgana smirked.

“Arthur, you always call Merlin useless but I’m sure you don’t actually believe it.” Morgana stated. Arthur sighed and sat down on a chair.

“You know I don’t Morgana. I just wish she’d tell me before she decides to go missing. I think the execution shook her up.” Arthur told Morgana seriously.

“What makes you say that?” Morgana asked. She was honestly curious now.

“She cried over it. She saw a nasty execution as a child as well. I think it’s all gotten to her a bit. She’d never admit it, but she just... she’s been affected by the whole thing. Don’t let her watch executions out of your window again.” Arthur pleaded with Morgana. Morgana couldn’t make promises, so she didn’t answer. “Morgana, just promise me you’ll try. That’s all I ask. Merlin... Merlin seems so... fragile sometimes. I know she isn’t. She’s saved my life a good few times. But sometimes... sometimes we need to protect her instead of her trying to look after us all the time.” Arthur said softly. He stood up and walked towards the door.

“I promise I’ll do my best.” Morgana told Arthur. Arthur turned his head back towards Morgana as he put his hand on the door handle.

“Thanks Morgana.” Arthur replied. Then he left the room. Merlin looked at Morgana when she opened the curtains.

“He does care what happens to you Merlin. He’ll never admit it but I think you’re the closest thing he’s ever had to a true friend.” Morgana told Merlin gently. Merlin nodded.

“I’ll go and talk to my Uncle now. Try and bathe his forehead with cool water to control his fever until I get back.” Merlin informed Morgana. Morgana nodded and Merlin left the room, going to look for Gaius.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin went to speak to her Uncle about Mordred. She found him in their chambers as he usually was.

“Merlin I was hoping you’d go and get me some heather.” Gaius said cheerfully. Then he took note of the look on Merlin’s face. “Merlin what’s wrong?” Gaius asked. Merlin took a deep breath.

“There’s something I have to tell you Uncle Gaius.” Merlin said gently. Gaius waited. “Morgana is hiding the Druid boy in her chambers.” Merlin said. Gaius looked at Merlin for a moment, put down his medicine bag on the table, and then gave Merlin a stern look.

“When you say Morgana is hiding the Druid boy in her chambers, I assume that means you’re helping her.” Gaius stated sternly.

“Sort of.” Merlin replied, looking down at the ground sheepishly.

“Merlin you promised me that you wouldn’t get involved.” Gaius admonished.

“I know Uncle Gaius, but I had no choice.” Merlin told Gaius.

“Every guard in Camelot is looking for that boy and you’re harbouring him under their very noses. Can’t you see how dangerous that is? What were you thinking of?” Gaius scolded Merlin harshly.

“What was I supposed to do Uncle? Hand him over to the guards for execution?” Merlin asked.

“Do you think you can save this boy? What happens if you are caught? Who’s going to save you?” Gaius asked.

“Are you saying it’s wrong to harbour a young magician Uncle Gaius?” Merlin asked. She looked away from her uncle, feeling a pang of sadness in her heart.

“There is a difference Merlin. Your magic is still secret.” Gaius replied sadly. “Though it’s a wonder how, considering how careless you are.” Gaius added.

“The boy is hurt Uncle.” Merlin said softly. “He’s really sick and getting sicker. I’ve tried to treat him but I haven’t succeeded. We need your help.” Merlin pleaded. Gaius looked at Merlin sadly.

“So now you want me to risk my neck too?” Gaius asked. “I wish the boy no harm but it’s too dangerous.” Gaius added.

“If you don’t help him, we might as well hand him over to the guards, because he won’t last the night.” Merlin told her uncle firmly. “You didn’t turn your back on me. Please don’t turn your back on him.” Merlin pleaded. Gaius sighed.

“You must tell me everything you know of the boy, and what you’ve done to try and treat him.” Gaius said. Merlin nodded and told Gaius everything, including the boy’s destiny.

“So you intend to send him to your mother?” Gaius asked. Merlin nodded. “You’re making a good choice Merlin.” Gaius consoled. “I will gather all the supplies I need. Go and speak to the dragon. He might be able to tell you more about Mordred’s destiny.” Gaius told Merlin. Merlin nodded and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin headed off to go and speak to the dragon. He could answer some of her questions at least it was possible that he could. She hoped he could. When she went down to the dungeons, there were no guards. She’d already seen them all searching for Mordred. She lit a torch and made her way down the stone staircase and into the cavern where the dragon dwelled.

“Hello?” Merlin called. She looked up and down over the edges of the ledge she stood on. “Hello?” Merlin called again. Then she heard a roar beside her and jumped out of fright. Then she saw it was the dragon, perched sideways on the cave wall. “Did you have to do that? You scared the life out of me!” Merlin exclaimed. The dragon looked amused. He flew onto the ledge in front of Merlin’s own perch.

“The young sorceress returns. I assume you are here about the Druid boy.” The dragon stated.

“Yes. How did you know?” Merlin asked.

“Like you, I hear him speak.” The dragon replied.

“Why do the Druids call me Emrys?” Merlin asked.

“Because that is your name.” The dragon replied.

“But my name is Merlin. I’m sure it always _has been_ Merlin.” Merlin replied.

“You have many names Merlin, in many clans.” The dragon told Merlin, sagely. Merlin was confused.

“Do I? How did they know who I was even if they do call me by a different name? I’ve never really met any Druids in my life until now.” Merlin asked. The dragon smiled down at her.

“There is much written about you Merlin, that you have yet to read.” The dragon told Merlin enigmatically.

“I wish you’d give me straight answers. What about Mordred? What about this destiny he may or may not have?” Merlin asked.

“You are heading in the right direction, but you must be wary of anyone trying to change your mind. You must deliver the boy to your mother, or all is lost. No one else can understand the gravity of the situation but you.” The dragon told Merlin. Merlin glared as the dragon flew upwards again, ending their conversation.

“Oh for crying out loud! I wanted an answer not another riddle!” Merlin yelled. The dragon didn’t respond.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius checked Mordred, as Morgana, Gwen and Merlin looked on.

“I will treat him, but as soon as he’s well, you must get him out of Camelot.” Gaius told the girls sternly. Morgana, Merlin and Gwen all nodded. “And woe betide anyone caught helping him.” Gaius added sadly. They knew from Gaius’ tone that the consequences would be dire for anyone who was caught helping Mordred.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The guards are searching anyone leaving the town.” Gwen told Merlin and Morgana a few days later. They were all in the market place pretending to look at things. All of them were checking their surroundings to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Merlin nodded her understanding.

“I thought as much. But there is another way. There’s a secret doorway in the armoury. It leads into the lower town. I’ll take Mordred out that way.” Merlin replied.

“No it’s too dangerous for you Merlin. If you’re caught the King will not hesitate to execute you. I’ll do it.” Morgana stated. Merlin nodded.

“I’ll have to meet you outside the walls, and take him to Ealdor. You don’t know the way there, but I know the safest routes.” Merlin agreed. What she didn’t say, but Morgana knew, was that if anyone magical were to attack Merlin would stand a much better chance of protecting him on the journey to Ealdor. Morgana nodded her agreement. “You’ll need the key to the armoury.” Merlin added.

“Who has the key?” Morgana asked.

“Who else?” Merlin shot back.

“Arthur.” All three girls said at the same moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Merlin served Arthur a bowl of soup.

“That looks... appetising.” Arthur drawled sarcastically.

“It should do, I made it myself.” Merlin replied cheekily.

“Maybe I should write out my will before I eat.” Arthur quipped. Merlin glared slightly, but Arthur sat forward, pondered the bowl of soup for a moment, and took the spoon. As he started eating, Merlin uttered a spell behind him. A key gently slid from the ring of keys that Arthur had on his belt. Slowly, slowly it made its way up behind Arthur’s back, gently floating in the air. “Is there any bread?” Arthur asked, turning suddenly. Merlin made a gesture behind her back before Arthur had ever uttered any words. The key dangled behind Arthur’s head. Arthur blinked. “What was that?” Arthur asked. He turned his head to the other side, and Merlin again moved the key.

“What was what?” Merlin asked. Arthur again moved his head, and Merlin moved the key.

“There was a sound.” Arthur said. Merlin shrugged.

“Really?” She asked. She made her face look as innocent as possible. Arthur stood up irritably. Merlin kept the key moving.

“What is that?” Arthur exclaimed. He kept turning his head from side to side, and looking up on occasion. Merlin moved the key accordingly. “Can’t you hear it?” Arthur asked.

“Hear what? Are you sure you’re not tired?” Merlin asked.

“Are you deaf? It’s like a jangling sound.” Arthur stated angrily. Then he heard the sound again and looked up, and again Merlin moved the key out of his eye line. Now Merlin just wanted to laugh as Arthur started creeping forwards slowly, the key followed behind him. Then Merlin decided to end the cat and mouse game.

“There, I thought I saw something.” Merlin pointed to the other corner.

“Where?” Arthur asked as he ran over in the direction Merlin pointed. Then Merlin dropped the keys into Arthur’s soup. A loud splash sound was heard.

“See? Did you hear that?” Arthur asked.

“Hear what?” Merlin shot back.

“It was a different sound, like a splash!” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin just put a confused look on her face, her eyes wide, and she shook her head. Then she picked up a hunk of bread.

“Bread?” Merlin offered. Arthur looked dumbfounded and pushed past Merlin. Merlin grinned as Arthur tapped the side of his head, hoping to figure out what was wrong with his ears. Once he left the room, Merlin fished the keys out of the soup and cleaned them off before placing them in her pocket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin got to Morgana’s chambers. Things were ready, as ready as they ever would be, and it was time to go. She looked at Mordred and Morgana. The new, off white shirt, that Gwen had worked on painstakingly, seemed to fit Mordred well. Morgana wore a red cloak.

“Once you get him out into the lower town, head to the woods. I’ll be waiting with a horse. From there I will take him to my home.” Merlin told them all gently.

“How long will it take you to get there?” Morgana asked.

“A few days. Gaius is going to tell Arthur that my mother is ill once I’m gone, and that I’ll be back in two weeks. It gives me enough time to get him there, get him settled and come back.” Merlin replied. Morgana nodded and Gwen still looked nervous. Merlin hugged Gwen.

“I’ll be alright. We all will.” Merlin told her friend gently. Gwen nodded and then it was time. Merlin explained the details as to where the secret passageway was, and then she left the room. Morgana waited for a while, Gwen made sure that they all ate, especially Mordred, then after another hour, Morgana took hold of Mordred’s hand and led him out of the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius sat in his chambers, looking over some records that he had taken today. His old hands shook as he worried for Merlin. The truth was that Gaius knew Morgana wouldn’t suffer if she was caught, but Merlin would be executed. Gaius prayed silently as he worked, just wishing that everything would be alright.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Mordred crept down the winding staircase, and then before they could round the corner of another flight of stairs, Morgana heard the loud thumping footsteps of some guards, and pushed Mordred back, as she hid them both against the wall, waiting for the guards to pass. Then, once Morgana knew they were gone, they carried on, so quietly that they could have been mistaken for ghosts. They made it to the armoury and Morgana found the shield, behind which the doorway to the secret passage should be. Once she’d removed the shield and saw the door, Morgana put the key in the lock and turned it. She worried about the sound it would make, and Mordred watched her silently, his eyes wide with fear. But she opened the door and gestured to Mordred to climb into the passageway first. She didn’t realise that a servant girl had seen her enter the armoury, and with her hood up, the servant did not recognise Lady Morgana. The servant girl scurried off, looking for the nearest guard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin waited with the horse. She had definitely distracted the guards for a little while, but now it was up to Morgana. That was when she heard the warning bells go off.

 _“Oh no. She’s been caught.”_ Merlin thought fearfully.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Morgana got out of the secret passageway, she heard the warning bells go off.

 _“Damn.”_ Morgana thought to herself. Mordred looked at her with wide eyes. “Don’t worry Mordred. We’ll be alright. I’ll get you out of here somehow.” Morgana whispered to him gently. As they got to the end of a row of houses, Morgana saw Arthur and some guards with torches. _“Oh god.”_ She thought in horror. She knew they had been caught, but she didn’t want to give up. She ran for the market building, with Mordred holding her hand tightly. They made it inside, and Morgana closed the door gently. Just as she had managed to hide them under a table, with a cloth that had been thrown over it, the doors opened.

“Fan out.” She heard Arthur say. His voice was authoritative. She wished that she could do something, anything, to get out of this situation. She felt Mordred holding her hand and she used her free hand to stroke his hair, trying to comfort him, even as she saw the guards getting closer to them. There was a crash as a table was knocked over. She pulled herself further against the wall that the table leaned against and embraced Mordred, hugging him tightly as the crashes continued. She saw the guards all along the main entrance, and suddenly, it was if a miracle had occurred, Morgana saw the side entrance. It was a big chance, but she had to risk it, or they were both done for. She ushered Mordred out of their hiding spot, as soon as she knew no one was looking their way, and then she grabbed hold of his hand, and ran towards the back door. She gasped as a guard stepped out in front of her, and she heard a sword being drawn. She pulled Mordred to her and hugged him tightly. She could hear him breathing, and she felt the point of a sword was pressed against the top of her back, at the nape of her neck. One stab would be all it took to end her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur looked at the back of the red cloaked stranger.

“Halt or I’ll run you through.” Arthur warned. When he was sure the stranger was still, he spoke again. “Show yourself.” Arthur ordered. Slowly the figure turned around and Arthur was shocked to see Morgana’s face. She looked frightened, but Arthur knew she wasn’t scared of him. She was scared for the child that she hugged close to her.

“Please Arthur.” She uttered. “Please, just let him go. He’s just a child.” Morgana pleaded. It hurt Arthur deeply to see Morgana look so fearful. Her eyes begged with every fibre of her being to just let them run. If he did that, then his father would never forgive either of them. Arthur could only hope that Merlin wasn’t involved.

“Restrain them.” Arthur ordered the guards, though his heart felt heavy to say it, he had no choice. He had to turn away from Morgana and the look of utter betrayal and sadness on her face. He heard her taking great gasps of breath as they carried on into the castle. He knew that was how Morgana stopped herself from crying and he felt like his heart was being torn in two. He had to choose between Morgana, who was like his sister, or his own father, and this time Arthur didn’t have a choice but to take them in, especially with all the guards there as witnesses. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself once they got to the dungeons, and the guards pulled the boy away from Morgana, who really did cry then.

“Please Arthur! Please! He doesn’t deserve to be executed! Please Arthur he’s just a boy! At least let me stay with him!” Morgana pleaded. Arthur took in a deep breath himself as the guards took Morgana away to sequester her in her chambers. Her cries for mercy tore him apart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was in Arthur’s room when he stormed in. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and pressed her against the wall. Merlin could see Arthur was angry and she felt his gaze burning into her, even as she refused to look up at him. His hands were pressed against the wall, either side of her head, so there was no escape.

“I’m going to ask you a question Merlin and I want an honest answer.” Arthur practically growled out. Merlin looked up into Arthur’s eyes. “Did you help Morgana to hide the Druid boy from me?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked down at the floor again. “Look at me Merlin.” Arthur ordered sternly. Merlin looked up again. “Did you help Morgana to hide the Druid boy?” Arthur asked again. Merlin couldn’t lie. Not to Arthur.

“Yes.” She replied honestly. Arthur’s anger seemed to drain from him then. He moved away from Merlin and sat in a chair. He leaned his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands.

“Do you have any idea what danger you’ve put yourself in?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded.

“I do know. But I couldn’t turn my back on an injured little boy. He’s only eight years old.” Merlin explained gently.

“I know Merlin. I know better than you might think. Why didn’t you just... come to me?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked at Arthur in shock.

“How could I ask you to help? You’d have had to lie to your father. Do you really think that Morgana or I wanted to ask you to do that?” Merlin replied. Arthur got up and embraced Merlin. He hugged her tightly.

“You are the worst servant I’ve ever had. But the most loyal too.” Arthur whispered.

“Thanks Arthur.” Merlin whispered back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“All this time you’ve been hiding the boy in my own palace.” Uther said to Morgana the next morning. “How could you betray me like that?” Uther asked. Arthur was stood there, listening to the conversation. He could see the pain in his father’s eyes, and he immediately understood why Merlin and Morgana hadn’t wanted to involve him. The disappointment in his father’s eyes was already disturbing him, and it wasn’t even aimed at him.

“I would not see him executed.” Morgana said firmly. Her resolve wouldn’t break. Arthur knew that much.

“I’ve treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?” Uther questioned.

“I did what I thought was right.” She replied.

“Do you think it’s right to conspire with my enemies against me?” Uther asked. His tone was more dangerous.

“How can this child be your enemy? He’s just a boy.” Morgana asked.

“He’s a Druid.” Uther replied.

“Is that such a crime?” Morgana asked sarcastically. Arthur wished she would’ve stopped talking.

“His kind would see me dead, and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them.” Uther stated.

“Then punish me.” Morgana said, as she stood in front of Uther. “But spare the boy. I beg you.” Morgana pleaded. Uther turned his back on Morgana.

“Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning.” Uther told Arthur coldly. He started to walk towards the other end of the table in the royal council room.

“No!” Morgana exclaimed, as she stalked after him. Her voice was filled with pain. She caught up to Uther within moments. “Please! He’s done nothing!” Morgana begged.

“Let this be a lesson to you.” Uther told Morgana coldly. Arthur looked at his father. Outwardly he showed no expression, but inwardly his blood boiled. How could this teach Morgana anything but hatred?

“You don’t have to do this.” Morgana uttered. Uther turned to look at Arthur.

“Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn.” Uther told Arthur. Arthur just inclined his head and looked away.

“Yes father.” Arthur replied evenly. Uther carried on walking, and Morgana practically ran after him.

“What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?” Morgana exclaimed. She touched Uther’s shoulder, and Uther spun round. Within seconds, Uther had hold of Morgana’s throat and she was pinned to the back of the chair. There was a look of pure, cold rage on his face.

“Enough!” Uther exclaimed. “I will not hear another word from you! Do not speak to me unless you are ready to apologise for what you have done!” Uther exclaimed. Arthur realised he had moved halfway towards them as Uther shoved Morgana backward, as he let go of her throat. Then he turned around and stalked out of the room. Arthur could see Morgana was shaken. He went after his father. Maybe, he could help in some way.

“Father.” Arthur called as he caught up with Uther. “Maybe imprisonment is a more suitable punishment for the boy. He’s so young.” Arthur pleaded.

“So I should allow him to grow stronger, more powerful, more dangerous, until he strikes against me?” Uther questioned coldly.

“We don’t know he’s going strike against anyone. He hasn’t done anything.” Arthur replied.

“It is enough that his people conspire against me. This punishment is harsh but necessary. I take no pleasure in killing the boy.” Uther retorted.

“Then spare him for Morgana’s sake.” Arthur tried again. “She’s clearly grown attached to the boy, and if you execute him, I fear she will never forgive you.” Arthur added. Uther turned to face his son angrily.

“I do not seek her forgiveness!” Uther raged. “She has betrayed me.” Uther added. He turned to walk away. Arthur knew he only had one more shot.

“Yet you’re sparing her.” Arthur retorted.

“She has the promise I made her father to thank for that.” Uther replied coldly. Arthur wasn’t sure what else to say. “The boy enjoys no such privilege. He will be executed. At dawn. Is that clear?” Uther asked. He didn’t wait for an answer. He stormed off, knowing Arthur understood perfectly. Arthur went in the other direction towards his chambers, hoping he could think about what to do next.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had been waiting for Morgana in her chambers. Merlin took a deep breath, as Morgana came into her chambers, and looked at Merlin with the saddest eyes Merlin had ever remembered her showing.

“Arthur knows I was involved.” Merlin told Morgana honestly.

“And he didn’t turn you in? You’re lucky.” Morgana said. Merlin nodded.

“He was so angry with me. I think he wanted us to have actually told him what we were doing so he could help.” Merlin replied. Morgana nodded, and then she told Merlin what had happened in the throne room. Merlin was shocked at the thought that Uther would actually lay a hand on Morgana.

“I promised him I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.” Morgana told Merlin. She was half sobbing and tears glistened in her eyes, but did not fall.

“You can’t blame yourself Morgana. You did everything you could.” Merlin replied. She too felt the weight of Mordred’s fate on her shoulders.

“But it wasn’t enough.” Morgana sobbed out.

“He’s in jail Morgana. I don’t know what else we can do. You know I want to help him, but how are we going to do it?” Merlin asked honestly.

“I will not let him die.” Morgana told Merlin. She walked towards Merlin, and took hold of her hand. “Can I count on your help Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“You know you can Morgana. I’ll always do what I can to help you.” Merlin replied. The two girls hugged, as Morgana cried, and Merlin tried to offer some comfort.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana had decided that Arthur was the only one that could help now. She sat in his chambers and waited for him. Arthur arrived, looking irritated. He looked at Morgana.

“Make yourself at home why don’t you?” Arthur commented dryly.

“You can’t let your father execute the boy.” Morgana said softly. Arthur draped his jacket over a chair.

“You’re lucky he isn’t executing you.” Arthur replied. “Are you telling me that he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?” He asked. Morgana could only nod.

“You know your father is wrong to execute him.” Morgana pleaded.

“What I believe doesn’t matter. My father has already made that abundantly clear. I already tried everything I could to convince him otherwise, but he’s made up his mind and he will not yield on the subject.” He said truthfully. Morgana stood from where she sat.

“Then the time for talking is over!” She exclaimed.

“Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not going to happen.” He stated.

“We have to get the boy out of Camelot.” She said. Arthur shook his head.

“No. Forget it Morgana.” Arthur tried to make Morgana see reason.

“I can’t believe you’d let an innocent child die!” Morgana exclaimed.

“It’s too late Morgana! Don’t you understand? He’s been caught. There is nothing more I can do.” Arthur told Morgana bluntly. Morgana straightened her spine, and looked Arthur straight in the eyes.

“So this is how you will rule when you are king, Arthur?” Morgana asked. “You are not like your father.” She added.

“I will not betray him.” He replied.

“Haven’t you done so already? You didn’t turn Merlin in to him, did you?” Morgana asked. Arthur growled low in his throat.

“That is entirely different Morgana. She would be executed for helping him.” He hissed.

“That’s exactly the point isn’t it? You didn’t turn Merlin in because she did nothing wrong. If I know you at all then you won’t let this happen.” She replied. Arthur looked at her. “Please Arthur.” She pleaded. “If you won’t do it for the boy, then do it for me. Do it for Merlin.” Morgana finished. Arthur looked out of the window for a few moments, and Morgana knew he was trying to get his thoughts together.

“I’ll help you Morgana. But I need to know exactly what we’re doing.” Arthur told Morgana sternly. Morgana couldn’t help smiling at Arthur then.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was walking through the courtyard, after having sharpened Arthur’s sword and polished his armour and set it all up in the armoury as she was asked. She couldn’t help but see the platform that was in the middle of the courtyard now. The executioner sat on the chopping block, sharpening his axe with a whetstone. Merlin felt a cold shiver go down her spine and a sickness in the pit of her stomach. She walked up to Arthur’s chambers and as usual walked in without knocking. Morgana was standing next to Arthur, who was sat at his table, in the head seat as always.

“Oh... was I interrupting something?” Merlin asked. Before Arthur could speak, Morgana shook her head.

“Come in Merlin.” Morgana said gently. Merlin closed the door and walked over to them, feeling slightly off.

“We’re going to break the boy out of prison.” Arthur said.

“Mordred.” Merlin stated.

“What?” Arthur asked.

“His name. It’s Mordred.” Merlin replied. Arthur sighed.

“It figures you’d know his name.” Arthur said. Merlin rolled her eyes.

“I’ll make sure he gets out.” Morgana stated.

“You can’t Morgana.” Merlin said.

“What do you mean? Uther is having him executed at dawn.” Morgana exclaimed. Merlin held her hands out in a gesture of surrender.

“I meant that you’ve already been caught once trying to help him. If you’re caught again the King will never forgive you.” Merlin replied.

“I’m not worried about myself.” Morgana stated proudly.

“Merlin is right Morgana.” Arthur replied. Both girls looked at Arthur as though he had grown two heads. “What? Sometimes she is right, and this is one of those times.” Arthur added. “If the boy escapes, my father will suspect you of being involved.” Arthur finished.

“It’s suicide for you Morgana. You can’t be the one to break him out of prison.” Merlin confirmed.

“Then what are we supposed to do exactly? Merlin has to be waiting outside the gates to take the boy to Ealdor. So she can’t do it.” Morgana questioned.

“You, Morgana, must go to my father and apologise.” Arthur stated.

“What?” Both girls asked again. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“You go to him, apologise and dine with him. If you’re with him, he cannot hold you responsible when the boy,” Arthur got a look from Merlin at that point. “I mean, Mordred, escapes.” Arthur explained. Morgana nodded her understanding. “ _I_ will get Mordred out of the cells, and through the burial vaults. There’s a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. There is an iron grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel, so bring a strong rope and a grappling hook to pull it off.” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin nodded. “Also remember to bring my horse.” Arthur added.

“What?” Both girls asked yet again.

“My father is never going to believe that Merlin just happened to need to go and visit her sick mother after Mordred is freed. He’ll suspect her. However, if I go with Merlin, then we can say I was on a hunting trip. He’ll believe that, seeing as I’ve already argued about how young Mordred is for execution.” Arthur replied. “I’ll go and talk to him, Merlin you make sure that everything is ready. We’ll make our way round to the grate, and when night falls, I will sneak back in to get Mordred. You’ll be waiting with the horses Merlin.” Arthur replied. Merlin nodded her understanding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin walked into Gaius’ chambers to find him ladling soup into a bowl.

“Ah Merlin! Lunch is ready!” Gaius exclaimed. Merlin smiled.

“Uncle Gaius, you’re not going to believe what I have to tell you.” Merlin replied gently. Gaius ladled out another bowl of soup and handed it over to his niece.

“Tell me while we eat, or the food will get cold.” Gaius said. They sat and Merlin took a spoonful of soup, but she didn’t bring it to her lips. She was concentrating on what she should tell her Uncle. “I assume it’s the plight of the Druid boy that has your forehead wrinkled like a lizard’s elbow.” Gaius teased. Merlin pouted at her uncle as he gave her a smile.

“You know what I’m going to say, don’t you?” Merlin asked. “You know that Morgana, Arthur and I are planning on rescuing Mordred.” Merlin added. Gaius gave Merlin a look.

“I know, that you can only do what you believe is right. I just hope that you’re not putting yourself in grave danger.” Gaius replied.

“I’ll be careful Uncle Gaius. I promise.” Merlin told her old uncle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Father, I would like to go on a hunt.” Arthur said seriously. Uther looked up from his reports.

“Why?” Uther asked.

“I understand your reasons for executing this Druid boy, but I... I know I must learn to be able to stomach things better, but I...” Arthur trailed off.

“You don’t wish to watch this execution.” Uther finished for him. Arthur nodded.

“He’s just... so young. I can’t bring myself to watch.” Arthur replied. Uther nodded.

“I do understand Arthur, better then you might think. You can go on this hunt of yours. Make sure to take a servant with you.” Uther replied.

“I’ll be taking Merlin. She is my personal maidservant after all.” Arthur said. Uther nodded his acceptance.

“That might be a good idea. As useless as she is at most things, or so I’ve heard, she seems very adept at saving your life.” Uther quipped. Arthur nodded and left the throne room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin met Arthur in the stables.

“Do you have everything that we need?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. “Then let’s go.” Arthur said. They both mounted on horses and no one bothered to check them as they rode out of the gates. They rode all the way round until they found the grate that Arthur had spoken of earlier.

“We’ll get this off. It shouldn’t be too hard with both of us.” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin just nodded her agreement. Once they had the rope and grappling hook secured, they yanked hard for a few minutes, trying to pull the grate free. Once the grate was finally gone, the pair sat down and waited for sunset.

“Why is it that we’re taking Mordred to your home village?” Arthur asked Merlin.

“I... you’re not going to like this if I tell you.” Merlin warned.

“I don’t like a lot of things Merlin. Tell me anyway.” Arthur replied.

“I spoke to his father, the other Druid who was executed.” Merlin replied.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed. Merlin made shushing motions with her hands.

“It was after we found Mordred, I wanted to find out something, so that... so that we knew where we should take him.” Merlin replied. Arthur waited for her to carry on. “He told me there were some renegade Druids after Mordred, and that they wanted him to overthrow your father. He didn’t want his son tainted by that, so he asked if I could find somewhere where there aren’t any Druids so he can grow up in peace. Obviously it couldn’t be in Camelot. So I thought of home. My mother looked after me and Will, so I’m sure she’ll look after Mordred.” Merlin finished.

“Who is this Will that you keep going on about?” Arthur asked irritably. Merlin grinned.

“He’s my best friend. Well, more like my older brother. We grew up together. After his father died, Will was only ten, so he came to live with me and my mother. So he’s always been there to protect me and look out for me, like any brother would.” Merlin answered honestly. Arthur smiled at Merlin as they waited for the night to come.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Morgana headed towards Uther’s dining room. She knew what time he ate, and she needed to play out her role perfectly. She walked towards the double doors, and the guards flung them open to permit her entrance. She walked in, as a lady would, and as she got closer to the table, the guards closed the doors behind her. She stood and looked at Uther carefully, as he looked at her.

“I have come to apologise my lord.” Morgana said softly, submissively. “You have been generous, and kind, and fair, and I owe you everything.” Morgana pleaded. Despite everything, she did care for Uther. He was like another father to her, and she didn’t want him to hate her. “I truly don’t know what came over me. I acted without thinking of the consequences. My behaviour was unforgiveable.” Morgana continued. She took in a deep, shuddering breath, as she waited for Uther to speak.

“I’m glad you’ve seen sense.” Uther said softly. “Dine with me? Let us put this... unfortunate incident behind us.” Uther replied. Morgana smiled and sat down at the table. She had completed her part.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur crept down into the dungeons. He had made Merlin promise to stay with the horses, so that she would be ready to leave. It had been decided that Mordred would sit in front of Merlin on her horse. It would be less weight for the horse to bear. At the top of the stairs that led to the cells, Arthur lit a sack cloth bag and the contents within smoked horribly. Arthur covered his mouth with a handkerchief and lowered the smoking bag into the midst of the two guards, playing cards at the bottom of the stair well. He kept his mouth covered, even though he felt guilty when the guards started coughing and choking on the smoke. They soon passed out, and Arthur made his way down the stairs. He checked both men to be sure they were completely out. Then he took the giant ring of keys from the table. He headed towards Mordred’s cell, and saw the boy sat up, still wearing his off white shirt, green cloak and brown trousers. His little, tan booted feet, hung over the end of the cot, not even touching the ground. Arthur opened the door, and Mordred looked up at him fearfully.

“Mordred? I’m taking you to Merlin alright? You don’t need to be scared, but you must come with me.” Arthur told the boy gently. Mordred smiled gently and got up, taking hold of Arthur’s hand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius looked up through the window in his chambers. The moon was high in the sky, and Gaius was worried. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He knew Merlin would be alright. At least he believed it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“This way.” Arthur indicated, as he led Mordred towards the vaults, with a torch in his hand. Mordred held on to his other hand, he led Mordred through the burial vaults. He knew that any moment, the smoke that he’d used to knock out the guards could wear off, and they would sound the warning bells. He got to the grate, which was no longer in place and there was Merlin waiting for them. She was sat on her horse, looking nervous. Arthur grinned as Mordred ran over to Merlin, a joyful smile on his face. That was when the warning bells went off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana was still eating with Uther when they heard the sounds of the warning bells. Morgana did everything possible to make herself look surprised and confused. Uther narrowed his eyes.

“Guards!” Uther called. The double doors opened. “Go and find out why they have sounded the warning bells.” Uther stated.

“Yes my lord.” One of the guards replied. Then the doors were closed again.

 _“They should be long gone by now.”_ Morgana thought as she carried on with her meal.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was never so glad to see Arthur. She saw Mordred run up to her, and Arthur lifted him to sit on the horse in front of her as they had planned.

 _‘Thank you Emrys.’_ Mordred said within her mind.

 _‘Arthur cannot know about my magic yet Mordred. Please don’t say anything. I may have to use it to protect you from the renegade Druids.’_ Merlin answered. Mordred smiled up at her, as he snuggled closely to her.

 _‘I understand Emrys. I shall keep your secret for as long as you wish.’_ Mordred replied. Soon they were off, riding through the woods as fast as the horses could carry them. Merlin didn’t look back. She couldn’t, or she would feel all her anxieties creep up on her again. They had to get Mordred over the border, only then would Merlin feel he was safe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“My lord.” Morgana heard the double doors open and a guard speak. “I regret to inform you that the Druid boy has escaped.” The guard finished.

“What!” Uther exclaimed angrily. He stood from his seat. “How?” Uther asked.

“He was assisted by some accomplices. The guards are searching Camelot as we speak sire.” The guard replied.

“Find him and his accomplices and kill them.” Uther said coldly.

“Yes my lord.” Both guards replied. Morgana felt a shiver of ice run down her spine. Uther looked at her, a coldness she had never known before sat within his eyes.

“If I discover that you were somehow responsible for freeing this boy, the consequences will be extremely severe.” Uther told Morgana coldly.

“My lord, you know I respect you too much to betray you like that.” Morgana replied. Her voice laced with a soft tone.

“I made a promise to your father that I would protect you.” Uther began. “But if you cross me, I will break that promise without a second thought.” Uther finished. Then he left the room. Morgana felt fear for the first time in her life, because she realised that Uther was capable of keeping his word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin and Arthur had been riding all night and the next day. It was coming up dusk and Mordred was asleep in Merlin’s arms. His head rested on her shoulder, and Merlin had her arm wrapped around him, while she held the reigns with her other hand. She felt sleep drifting over her, and suddenly, she felt another hand on the reigns. Her eyes shot open and she realised it was Arthur stopping the horse.

“We need to take a break for now.” Arthur told Merlin. She shook her head, trying to say she wasn’t tired. “Merlin you’re falling asleep in the saddle, and unless your sense of balance is better when you’re sleeping, you’ll fall off in a few minutes and take Mordred with you.” Arthur added, cutting off any protests from Merlin. She gently nudged Mordred. He looked at her with tired eyes.

“We’re stopping for a little while Mordred.” Merlin told him gently. Mordred held on to the horse as Merlin got down, and before Merlin could go to lift Mordred down, Arthur held out his arms and helped him from the horse.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana looked out of the window as the sun was setting.

“I hope they’re alright.” Morgana said softly. Gwen was putting away Morgana’s laundry.

“I’m sure they’re fine. Arthur will protect Merlin and Mordred.” Gwen consoled. Morgana smiled.

 _“More like Merlin will protect Arthur and Mordred.”_ Morgana thought to herself as she carried on looking out of her window.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later on, it was nearly dawn, and Merlin had woken to hear Arthur stoking the fire. She looked at him carefully.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked. Arthur looked at her. “What made you decide to help?” Merlin asked. Arthur looked at the fire again.

“He’s a child. No one has given him the opportunity to choose what he wants to be for himself, but you are Merlin. By taking him to your village, he’ll grow up with others of his age, and he’ll have a choice what side he wants to be on.” Arthur replied. Merlin nodded her understanding, although Arthur wasn’t looking at her.

“He’s sleeping well. He hasn’t slept properly over the last week or so. Not since his father’s execution. I think he feels safer now.” Merlin uttered softly. Arthur nodded.

“You’re very good with him.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled.

“I don’t know whether that’s a compliment or an insult.” Merlin replied. “I just want him to be happy. If he stays with my mother and Will, he’ll be safe and he’ll get to actually be a child. He doesn’t need grown up responsibilities. Not yet at least. Growing up too quickly isn’t fair on any child.” She added. Arthur looked back at Merlin again.

“You sound like you know from experience?” He questioned. Merlin gave a soft smile and looked back at Mordred’s sleeping face.

“I’ve seen my fair share of things I didn’t need to in my time.” She replied. “I’m just happy that he’ll get to Ealdor and grow up happily.” She replied.

“You’re so sure that he’ll be fine now. How can you know that? For all you know we could run into Camelot troops when we reach the border.” Arthur asked. Merlin smiled as she ran her fingers through Mordred’s hair, gently soothing the boy as his face scrunched and his brow furrowed. Merlin thought he might be having a bad dream.

“I’m sure because you’re here Arthur. Whatever you might think of me, I have faith that you’ll make sure we’re all safe. I trust you with my life.” Merlin said honestly. Arthur was shocked that Merlin had so much faith in him. “We’d better get up. We’ve been here all night, we needed the rest but we should get moving.” Merlin added, as she gently nudged Mordred awake. “Come on Mordred, let’s go and get some water. We need to go soon.” Merlin told the boy softly. Mordred nodded and took hold of her hand. As they walked off to the stream that Arthur had found nearby, Arthur wondered how Merlin might deal with her own children, what kind of mother she might make. Then when his thoughts drifted to the idea of a little girl who looked like Merlin running around, he dismissed the thoughts from his mind. He was being silly. Merlin was a servant, she should be adept at dealing with young children. Arthur got up and started packing away the camp. They needed to get going soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That afternoon, Merlin and Arthur were just on the verge of the border, when they saw a man wearing the Camelot colours watching them. He wore a helmet, so his face couldn’t be seen. Arthur took a deep breath and rode towards him, Merlin stayed back with Mordred.

“Who goes there?” Merlin heard the man ask. She let out a deep breath as she rode to Arthur’s side.

“Lancelot!” Merlin exclaimed. Lancelot removed his helmet and grinned at them.

“What are you both doing here?” Lancelot asked. Merlin looked at Arthur and then at Mordred. She told Lancelot their tale from the beginning. She left out the magical details of course, for Arthur’s benefit. Lancelot nodded his understanding.

“I’m supposed to be travelling back to Camelot now. I can always say I joined you on your hunt and make your story more verifiable.” Lancelot told them. Merlin nodded. Arthur also agreed. So, after Lancelot removed his red tunic, and was dressed as Arthur was, in chainmail, they journeyed over the border and into Escetia.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen was sat with Morgana that evening. The sun was just setting, and Morgana took a deep breath as she looked out of the window again.

“You’re thinking about Merlin and Arthur.” Gwen stated. Morgana nodded.

“You know, I think Arthur cares for Merlin, far more then he would ever admit.” Morgana told Gwen. Gwen nodded.

“I think so too. After all, he’s always trying to protect her. He seems jealous whenever another man pays any attention to her, even if it’s just friendly.” Gwen agreed.

“He even said he was going with them to Ealdor. He didn’t have to. Once Merlin was gone with Mordred he could easily have made the right excuses for her. But he insisted on everything being unquestionable.” Morgana said. Both of them considered the implications of how much Arthur might care about Merlin, and what it all meant really.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot was keeping watch while Arthur, Merlin and Mordred slept. Arthur would take the later watch. He poked the fire with a stick to keep it going. Merlin opened her eyes and looked around. Mordred was lying next to her, curled into her side like a kitten. Lancelot gave Merlin a look.

“I did tell you most of it Lancelot.” Merlin whispered. She didn’t want to wake Arthur or Mordred.

“Arthur is fast asleep. It looks like he needs it.” Lancelot commented quietly. Merlin nodded.

“We’ve been riding the last two days. We only stopped last night to sleep and then today. I doubt Arthur slept soundly last night. He would’ve been keeping watch over Mordred and me.” Merlin replied.

“When did you start out?” Lancelot asked.

“It was the night before last. We rode all through the night and day and then stopped last night to sleep for a while before carrying on.” Merlin replied. Lancelot nodded. He asked Merlin some questions and got the rest of the story from her. Of course Lancelot agreed with Merlin taking Mordred to Ealdor. It was the best thing to do at this point.

“How’s Gwen?” Lancelot asked.

“She misses you. But I’m sure you know that anyway.” Merlin replied. Lancelot blushed slightly and Merlin smirked. “I’m worried that we’re going to be in trouble when we get back.” Merlin added. Lancelot smiled.

“I wouldn’t worry too much Merlin. The King gave his permission for Arthur to go on a hunt, and to take you with him, so neither of you could be responsible for Mordred’s escape.” Lancelot reassured. Merlin nodded as she looked down at Mordred. “You’ve gotten very close to the boy.” Lancelot commented. Merlin smiled and nodded.

“Not just me, but Morgana and Gwen too. I don’t understand how Uther can hate something so much that he’s willing to kill a child over it.” Merlin replied.

“Get some sleep Merlin. You’re going to be introducing Arthur and me to your _mother_ tomorrow. That should be enough excitement for one year.” Lancelot quipped. Merlin’s eyes went wide.

“Thanks Lancelot. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep now.” Merlin stated. Lancelot let out a soft chuckle as Merlin glared at him slightly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Arthur watched Merlin carefully as they rode into Ealdor. Arthur also looked around at the village. This was where Merlin had been raised. These people were the people that Merlin had grown up with.

“Well if it isn’t Merlin.” One of the men sneered at her.

“Get lost Tad.” Merlin snarled back. Arthur knew Merlin well enough to know that she didn’t snarl at her friends. Merlin got down from her horse, and helped Mordred down also, when the man who’d spoken grabbed hold of Merlin’s arm. Arthur saw red, but before he could do anything another man walked forward and wrenched the offenders hand from Merlin’s arm.

“Keep your filthy hands off of her.” The brunette youth hissed. Tad ran off with his lackeys. Merlin grinned as she threw her arms about saviour’s neck.

“Will!” Merlin exclaimed joyfully. Will hugged Merlin around her waist and swung her around, while Merlin yelled in surprise and laughed. Arthur and Lancelot got down from their horses and came to stand next to Mordred. When Will put Merlin down, he tweaked Merlin’s messy side braid.

“I see you’ve grown your hair Merly.” Will stated cheekily. Merlin pouted.

“ _Don’t_ call me Merly!” Merlin exclaimed and punched Will in the arm. He mock grimaced.

“Oh what a hard punch you’ve got now!” Will dramatised, making Merlin glare more. Arthur allowed himself to feel comfortable. Will was exactly what Merlin had said he was. He was Merlin’s brother figure. Merlin turned to them then.

“Will, this is Lancelot.” Merlin pointed to Lancelot. “And this is Mordred.” Merlin introduced the boy. Will nodded.

“The boy you wrote to your mother about?” Will questioned. Merlin nodded. Then she pointed to Arthur.

“This is Prince Arthur, but I usually call him Arthur or prat. You can discuss with him what’s appropriate.” Merlin quipped. Arthur gave Merlin a sideways look, as Will shook his head.

“Well I’m certainly not going to bow and scrape your highness, but welcome to Ealdor.” Will said graciously. Arthur gave a nod in acknowledgement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Arthur took note that there were certain villagers that didn’t talk to Merlin, or even went so far as to give her dirty looks. Tad, the one Arthur had seen grab Merlin’s arm, was the worst instigator for trouble it seemed.

“Why do they act like that towards her? Merlin’s the nicest person I know, apart from Gwen of course.” Lancelot asked Arthur.

“I don’t know why anyone would want to behave badly towards Merlin.” Arthur replied. Merlin was sat with Mordred telling him different things about the village, and sewing at what looked like a white cloth pouch. A villager walked over to them.

“Good day Merlin. Is your mother at home?” The man asked kindly.

“Yes she is Ivan. She’s working on the vegetable patch round the back.” Merlin replied. Ivan reached out a hand and ruffled Merlin’s hair, which earned him a pout, and Merlin’s swatting hands, to try and place her hair neatly again.

“You’ve grown your hair quite long now. It looks a lot better. Young ladies are supposed to have long hair.” Ivan stated. Merlin pouted again.

“It was long before. Maybe not that long, but it was... I could tie it into a ponytail.” Merlin replied. Ivan laughed and walked off to speak to Hunith. A woman walked past then. She was plump and had a round, kind face. She looked at Merlin and Mordred.

“Hello Merlin. I thought you had left our little village to go to Camelot.” The woman said kindly. Merlin smiled up at the women.

“I did, I came back to visit my mother, and to bring this little one here. How are you Marjorie?” Merlin asked the woman.

“I’m as well as I can be dear girl. What happened to this lad’s parents?” Marjorie asked.

“They’re dead.” Merlin replied softly. The woman looked at Mordred who nodded his agreement with Merlin.

“I’m so sorry lad. Don’t you worry though, Hunith and Will, and Merlin here, they’ll all take good care of you.” Marjorie told Mordred firmly. She looked at Merlin carefully. “Merlin, who is the death pouch for dear? I don’t recall anyone... passing on this day.” Marjorie said gently. Merlin looked up at the woman.

“I was... making it for Francis, Marjorie. I’m not sure if I’ll be here when his anniversary of passing comes, so I wanted to make sure it was ready before I have to go back to Camelot.” Merlin replied. Marjorie’s eyes watered.

“You’re such a good girl Merlin. I still remember... you always bought something every year, even when you couldn’t sew the customary pouch of herbs. You would go and search out the prettiest flowers. You’ve always been such a good girl.” Marjorie said softly. Then she walked off. Merlin seemed subdued. Mordred tugged a little on Merlin’s arm and she was soon smiling at the boy and talking to him again. Arthur then explained who Francis was to Lancelot, so that Merlin wouldn’t have to explain later. That was when another village man walked up to Merlin. One who was in Tad’s little group.

“So which one of those two do you belong to then?” The man stated. Merlin gave the man, the foulest glare that Arthur had ever seen on her face. Mordred looked wary, as he clutched on to the hem of the dress that Merlin wore. Then Merlin went back to her sewing. She ignored the man. That was when he reached forward and snatched what Merlin was sewing out of her hands.

“Give it back. It’s a death pouch for Francis, do you like having curses placed on you? The dead don’t like being stolen from.” Merlin hissed. The man glared at her.

“If you’d have been older I’d have said you was his whore. But seeing as you went off to Camelot I’m sure you found someone to take care of you. Which one of those two is it? You know what they say, like mother like daughter.” The man snarled at Merlin and flung the tiny sewed pouch on the ground. Mordred was wide eyed as he clung to Merlin. Merlin stood up and picked up the pouch from the ground. The man went to stamp on her hand, but missed narrowly. Arthur made to step forward, but it was Lancelot who stopped him.

“Why are you stopping me?” Arthur hissed.

“Because if you get involved then, at least to them, it’ll prove they were right. They’ll think that Merlin services you in a way that... isn’t appropriate and that that is why you’re protecting her.” Lancelot whispered back. That was when Will came along.

“I believe you’d better apologise to Merlin right now.” Will stated.

“Why should I?” The man replied.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll make sure you don’t have any teeth left to say anymore insults. Merlin is like my sister, and Hunith is like my mother, so I’m in charge of protecting their honour. So you’d best apologise for what you said or there’s going to be a fight right here and now.” Will hissed.

“Why should he apologise William?” Tad stated.

“Because what he just said is not only rude but untrue. Stay out of it Tad because we both know I can knock seven hells out of you.” Will replied. Tad glared at Will, and that was when Merlin stood up from where she was sat with Mordred, who now held on to her hand. She placed a calming hand on Will’s shoulder and then stared the other man in the eyes angrily.

“He isn’t worth getting your hands dirty on Will. None of them are. What they say doesn’t mean a sliver of a coin because all they know about is their own ignorance. Leave them to it. You can make men apologise, even if they don’t mean it, but you can’t make them use their brains. Stupidity is inherited from one’s parents after all, and we all know what stock Tad and Joel come from, don’t we.” Merlin stated. Then she turned to walk away when the other man, Joel, grabbed Merlin’s shoulder. Will wrenched his hand from Merlin, but once again, Merlin placed a calming hand on Will’s shoulder. Then she looked at Mordred.

“I want you to know that not all problems should be solved with violence Mordred.” Merlin said maturely. Then she turned around, curled her small hand into a fist and threw her fist forward. Joel threw his arms over his face to protect himself, and Merlin grinned as she aimed a well placed kick into Joel’s groin. He yelled and doubled over in pain, and then he fell to the ground. “But sometimes it’s absolutely called for. I expect you to use discretion when deciding whether to use or not use violence.” Merlin explained to Mordred, as she walked away from the scene with the boy holding her hand. Will just laughed.

“I’ll bloody kill that little...” Tad’s voice trailed off as he looked at Will and at Arthur and Lancelot. He seemed to decide against insulting Merlin again, he just helped Joel to his feet and their group disappeared.

“Who taught her to aim for the groin? I swear I didn’t.” Will stated. Lancelot smirked.

“Was that you Arthur?” Lancelot asked. Arthur looked slightly offended.

“I wouldn’t teach Merlin to kick me in the groin. I need to produce heirs!” Arthur exclaimed.

“No of course not. But I would make a wager that you certainly told Merlin to use a good kick to the groin on other people, right?” Lancelot questioned. Arthur just looked in the other direction and gave a slight cough, while Merlin walked ahead with Mordred.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few days later, Merlin, Arthur and Lancelot were preparing to leave. Mordred seemed sad to see Merlin going. She walked up to the boy and crouched down to hug him. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and hugged her back.

 _‘I’ll miss you Emrys. Will you come back and visit?’_ Mordred asked mentally.

 _‘Of course I will Mordred. I promise. Remember what I said about talking to everyone with your mouth and not your mind here. They don’t know magic. Mother will take good care of you and so will Will. I will come and visit though. I promise, and remember not to let anyone pick on you. But you must be careful with your magic. Don’t let them see you using it. One day, it will be safe for you, for all of us, but until then, you must use caution.’_ Merlin replied. Mordred nodded his understanding. Will was stood next to Arthur and Lancelot.

“It was nice meeting you both. Good luck on your journey back and make sure Merlin doesn’t get in to any trouble.” Will stated cheerfully. Merlin had just let go of Mordred and was hugging her mother.

“I’ll be back to see you soon mother.” Merlin told her mother gently.

“And as always I shall miss you. Be safe.” Hunith told Merlin softly. Merlin nodded, and then she looked at Will.

“Remember to look after Mordred, Will, and don’t get too big an ego.” Merlin admonished. Will just grinned and hugged Merlin and tweaked her side braid again.

“Be safe Merlin. We’ll take good care of Mordred. I promise.” Will replied. Then the trio mounted their horses and rode out of the village. Though Merlin looked back a few times, to see her mother, Will and Mordred watching her go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin went to find Morgana and Gwen as soon as she arrived back in Camelot. She found them in Morgana’s chambers, seemingly waiting for her.

“How did everything go?” Gwen asked.

“Is Mordred safe?” Morgana added. Merlin grinned.

“Mordred is safe with my mother in Ealdor now. The journey was mostly uneventful. We met Lancelot at the border, he came with us and now he’s back. He’s in his chambers if you want to speak to him Gwen.” Merlin replied. Gwen blushed and then looked at Morgana.

“Go on Gwen. Send him my greetings as well.” Morgana consented. Gwen smiled and rushed out of the door, leaving Morgana and Merlin alone.

“Does Lancelot know the full story?” Morgana asked Merlin. Merlin nodded. “Did Mordred settle with your mother?” Morgana asked. Merlin nodded again.

“He seemed to get on quite well with her. I’m a little worried. Hopefully he’ll start speaking to people with his mouth more. He’s too used to speaking with his mind.” Merlin replied. Morgana nodded.

“I’m glad you’re both alright.” Morgana said. Merlin smiled.

“I’m glad we’re alright too. I’d better go and sort out Arthur’s clothes and speak to the cooks about his dinner, otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it.” Merlin stated. Then she left the room, leaving Morgana to wonder what she might possibly have left out of her story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You realise the Druid boy escaped in your absence?” Uther told Arthur. Their journey back to Camelot had been uneventful, and now Arthur was reporting to Uther about his hunt.

“It’s hardly my fault that he escaped while I wasn’t here. If I had been here it might have happened all the same.” Arthur replied. Uther just seemed exasperated as he dismissed his son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was putting away Arthur’s clothes and various other things when Arthur walked in.

“How did things go with your father?” Merlin asked gently. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“It went as well as can be expected. He was annoyed that Mordred escaped.” Arthur replied. Merlin smiled and there was a knock at the door. Arthur looked at Merlin, who shrugged. Arthur opened the door to see a servant boy, who held out a tray of food. Arthur took the tray and thanked the boy kindly. He smiled and left after Arthur dismissed him.

“Cook must’ve been feeling sorry for me if she sent one of the boys up with your food.” Merlin stated. Arthur shook his head as he placed the tray on the table. Merlin was by his side in a moment, ready to fill Arthur’s goblet, or whatever it was that was required of her. Arthur could see Merlin’s exhaustion.

“Merlin, take a seat. I don’t think you’ve slept properly in the last few weeks.” Arthur stated. Merlin nodded and took a seat across from Arthur. Something niggled in the back of Arthur’s mind. “Why did people treat you that way Merlin?” Arthur asked. Merlin blinked.

“What way?” Merlin questioned back.

“Some of them seemed to downright hate you. Those nasty little sods that kept hanging around certainly hated you and were the rudest, most unconscionable little ba- sods I’ve seen in a while.” Arthur replied. Merlin sighed.

“It doesn’t really matter Arthur. Some people just never really did like me. Something to do with my father apparently, but it’s not important.” Merlin replied. Arthur tried getting more out of her, but Merlin wouldn’t budge, she wasn’t going to say anymore on the subject. Arthur almost wished he’d asked Will. But that would’ve been an invasion of Merlin’s privacy. Once Arthur had finished eating, he told Merlin to go and get some sleep. She nodded and wished him goodnight, and Arthur found he still wanted to know more about Merlin. Not just Merlin the servant, but Merlin the person.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin found her way back to Gaius’ and her own bedroom. Gaius gave her a smile and set a bowl of food in front of her.

“Eat something before you go to bed. You’ll wake up starving tomorrow if you don’t.” Gaius told Merlin firmly. Merlin smiled.

“My mother sends her love and best wishes, Uncle Gaius.” Merlin replied and she sat down to eat. After Merlin had told Gaius everything that had happened, Gaius sighed.

“You shouldn’t think that Arthur will judge you in such a way. It’s hardly your fault.” Gaius responded to Merlin’s account of the villagers and their harsh looks and words.

“I don’t like talking about it Gaius. I... I think you’re right. I don’t think Arthur would judge me or my mother differently, but it’s still something I... I just don’t want to risk losing a friend.” Merlin replied sadly. Gaius shook his head sadly as Merlin finished her food.

“Go and get some sleep. I’m sure you’ll be having a busy day tomorrow.” Gaius said gently. Merlin nodded and made her way up to bed, just happy to be back in Camelot and where no one did judge her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so.... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and let me know if you liked it. LOL! Thanks for sticking with this so far and I shall hopefully be updating soon.


	9. Excalibur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is my version of Episode 9, Season 1 of Merlin, Excalibur! I hope you all enjoy it! I hope it doesn't disappoint! I hope a great many things. LOL!

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire.

Chapter Nine – Excalibur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was Arthur’s twenty-first birthday today. Merlin felt slightly nervous as she walked in with Arthur’s breakfast. Arthur was already up and seemed to be waiting for her.

“Good morning Arthur.” Merlin said softly.

“You’re on time for once. Miracles really do happen.” Arthur replied.

“Do you have any chores for me to do today?” Merlin asked. Arthur smirked and handed over his ceremonial sword.

“I need this to be extremely well polished. Once you’ve done that, come back. I’m sure I’ll have thought of something.” Arthur replied. Merlin placed the tray on the table, and took the ceremonial sword from Arthur. Then she handed him a small item wrapped in cloth.

“When anyone comes of age in my village they get given something that represents them. Um...” Merlin blushed furiously, not really knowing what else to say. Arthur stared at Merlin, about to say something, but Merlin ran off towards the door and out of it, before Arthur could speak. Then she poked her head back in. “Happy Birthday Arthur.” Merlin said. Then she was gone again. Arthur couldn’t help smiling. He unwrapped the tiny piece of cloth and found a small wooden dragon, in the shape of the Pendragon crest, dangling from a knotted piece of leather cord. At that moment, Arthur wished he could’ve asked Merlin where she got this necklace from. He put it round his neck and hid the tiny dragon under his shirt so it wouldn’t get damaged throughout the day. The wood was smooth against his skin and the knotted leather was far more comfortable than any chain Merlin could’ve put it on. He’d have to remember to thank her later.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this Kingdom and its dominions, according to the statutes, customs and laws, laid down by your forbears?” Uther asked.

“I do sire.” Arthur replied. Merlin watched from the crowd of people, as she stood next to Gwen. Morgana stood to the left of, and a few steps behind, the throne. She was dressed in a gown of blue and purple, and her hair was elegantly styled. Merlin and Gwen had helped her with it earlier. Merlin just wore her hair down, her usual side braid hung down by her ear, and she wore a red dress, with white sleeves. Gwen wore a similar dress, only her dress was yellow. Both girls sent Morgana a smile, and she acknowledged them gracefully.

“Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice, in your deeds and judgements?” Uther carried on.

“I do sire.” Arthur replied once again.

“And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?” Uther asked, as he held a golden sceptre in front of his only son. Arthur placed his hand on the golden sceptre that Uther held in front of him.

“I, Arthur Pendragon, pledge life and limb to your service, and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples.” Arthur replied. His gaze was unwavering, as were his words. The corner of Uther’s mouth lifted just a fraction as his son spoke. Then he left the sceptre in Arthur’s hand and turned to pick up a crown from a red cushion.

“Now being of age and heir apparent, henceforth you shall be crowned prince of Camelot.” Uther stated. Everyone in the hall started applauding as Arthur stood, and turned to face all those present in the great hall. Gwen looked at Merlin then, and gave her a smile.

“So how does it feel to be the servant to the crowned prince of Camelot?” Gwen asked. Merlin cocked her head to the side, as though thinking about it before she replied.

“Now washing his royal socks will be _even more_ of a privilege.” Merlin stated. Gwen grinned at Merlin’s sarcasm.

“I know you’re proud of him really, even though you complain about him constantly.” Gwen said.

“I am not.” Merlin shot back.

“You are, I can see it in your face.” Gwen countered.

“Those socks are very clean, or course I’m proud of them.” Merlin quipped. Gwen just grinned and laughed a little, so did Merlin.

That was when there was a crash, and a man, dressed in armour, black as pitch, came through the broken window on a horse the same colour. As the glass showered over the people near the window, including Merlin and Gwen, the Knights, Arthur and Uther all drew their swords. Merlin heard the screams of women and gasps from male and female alike, as she threw her arms around Gwen to protect her from any damage. She felt a couple of sharp stings to her back and arms, but soon they heard the clopping of the horse riding towards the throne. Merlin looked at Uther, who seemed horrified, as well as her Uncle, who seemed just as shocked. Gwen looked at Merlin.

“My god, Merlin you’re bleeding!” Gwen exclaimed quietly.

“I’ll be fine Gwen.” Merlin said, as she felt the sharp sting in her back and arms but waved away Gwen’s concern as she watched this mysterious black Knight, ride towards the throne, where Arthur and Uther stood.

“What in the devil’s name!” Uther stated. His face the picture of confusion as the Knight rode up in front of them. Merlin grabbed hold of Gwen’s hand. Lancelot was near Arthur, but had moved back to protect Morgana and to keep an eye on Merlin and Gwen, as Merlin knew he would. Lancelot was too noble. Merlin took note of the other Knights who stood around Uther and Arthur. She saw the dark Sir Pellinor. He was always kind to her. She also noted that the slightly arrogant Sir Owain was next to Arthur, on his right. Sir Leon was near Uther, on the left hand side of Arthur. Everyone ran towards the back of the hall as the Knight rode forwards. Merlin looked at her Uncle, who stood behind Uther, looking on in amazed horror. Merlin watched from where she stood with Gwen, the pair still clutching at each other’s hands. The black Knight threw a gauntlet onto the ground. Arthur sheathed his sword, but before he could bend to take the gauntlet himself, Owain knelt and took it.

“I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge.” Owain said. The Knight looked at him, though no one could claim to see his eyes. Merlin noted there were ragged scars on the helmet that went across the eyes and face.

“Single combat, noon tomorrow, to the death.” The Knight stated coldly. His voice sent shivers down Merlin’s spine. She squeezed Gwen’s hand, hoping to reassure her, as they watched the black Knight, ride slowly towards the window, and urged his horse to jump the hurdle of the sill, out of the window and into the night again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur looked at Owain, and then he looked over at Merlin, and saw that she seemed to be batting away Gwen’s hands. He walked over to them as the hall cleared, and noticed the stark cuts on Merlin’s back and arms. There were a couple of pieces of glass still stuck in Merlin’s skin.

“Merlin! You’re hurt. Go and see Gaius and get those wounds treated.” Arthur stated. Merlin looked around the hall, and so did Gwen. “Go on, both of you.” Arthur ordered gently. Merlin and Gwen both nodded and walked over to Morgana, who in turn walked over to Gaius. The three girls left the hall with the old physician. Arthur felt that there was something very wrong at the moment. There was something in the air, getting at his gut instincts, but he wasn’t sure how to express it. So he stayed silent, hoping that maybe, for once, he was wrong.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After Merlin had had her wounds tended to, she went to check on Arthur. Arthur looked at her.

“Merlin, _I’m_ perfectly alright. How did _you_ get hurt in the first place?” Arthur asked her. Merlin looked down at the floor.

“I was trying to protect Gwen. It was just some of the glass from when the window smashed. Uncle Gaius said they’re just superficial scratches, nothing to worry about at all.” Merlin told Arthur firmly. Arthur looked at Merlin for a moment, as he played with a necklace that he was wearing.

“Go on Merlin. Go and get some rest. You’ll need to be up early tomorrow. I’ll have to give Owain some pointers before he faces this black Knight.” Arthur said. Merlin nodded and turned to leave the room. “Oh and Merlin?” Arthur called back to her. Merlin turned to look at Arthur, who was holding up the tiny wooden dragon. “Thank you. Where did you find this?” Arthur asked. Merlin blushed as she answered.

“I... I um... I made it Arthur. It’s a tradition in Ealdor. I thought you’d prefer your own dragon to anything else.” Merlin replied shyly and blushed. Then she turned and left the room, leaving Arthur deep in thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin found herself in her nightgown, staring into the fire, as Gaius pottered about, clearing away some things from the day’s work. He seemed distracted.

“Uncle Gaius?” Merlin asked. Gaius looked at her as he stirred a bubbling, smoking potion.

“Hmn?” He sounded out.

“Have you ever seen this black Knight before?” She asked.

“No I don’t believe so.” He replied.

“You didn’t recognise his crest?” She countered. She knew her Uncle well enough to know when he was lying to her.

“Crest?” He asked.

“Yes. Which house is it?” She asked.

“I’m not sure. I didn’t see it clearly.” He replied.

“Well he’s not exactly someone you’d forget in a hurry.” She shot back.

“No.” He replied.

“So he’s not from around here?” She asked.

“It doesn’t appear so.” He replied.

“Then what is he doing here Uncle?” She asked. Her blue eyes were wide and looking up at Gaius for answers.

“Merlin, your faith in my all seeing knowledge is both touching and wholly misplaced. If you’ve finished your work, you should go to bed and leave me to finish mine.” Gaius snapped irritably. Merlin looked down at the floor and nodded as she walked over to the stairs.

“Okay Uncle Gaius. I’m going.” Merlin said softly. She walked up two of the four steps before she turned back to look at Gaius again. “Uncle Gaius?” Merlin asked.

“Merlin?” Gaius replied. His face was raised heavenward in exasperation as he wondered if Merlin would actually go to bed and leave him in peace.

“Do you think Owain can beat him?” Merlin asked. Gaius looked at Merlin then, who stood there looking back at him.

“We’ll find out soon enough my girl.” Gaius replied gently. Merlin nodded sadly. She climbed the rest of the stairs and opened her door. She turned to look back at Gaius.

“Goodnight Uncle Gaius.” Merlin said softly.

“Goodnight Merlin.” Gaius replied back. Then the door was closed and Merlin had gone to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana had asked to speak to Arthur. She didn’t think Owain was ready for this fight. Her dreams certainly didn’t allow her the luxury of hoping what she felt was nerves. She liked Owain. Not in the way that she would consider marriage or even a brief flirtation, but he was kind and he was too young to die in combat yet. He was a little arrogant, but Arthur had been as well, before Merlin came along. Now Morgana was stood in front of Arthur, in her own chambers, she was trying to get her point across.

“Arthur, Owain can’t do this.” Morgana told him.

“What is it that you want me to do?” Arthur asked.

“Stop the fight. He’s not ready for such a challenge.” Morgana shot back.

“He shouldn’t have picked up the gauntlet!” Arthur exclaimed darkly.

“Then put an end to it Arthur.” Morgana replied. Gwen stood behind Morgana, not saying a word.

“A challenge has been taken up Morgana, the fight cannot be stopped. You know this.” Arthur tried to make Morgana understand. He didn’t like this anymore than Morgana did, but the code was the code, no matter how flawed and Arthur was honour bound to follow it.

“Then fight in his place.” Morgana pleaded.

“I can’t.” Arthur said definitely.

“Why not?” Morgana exclaimed.

“Owain picked up the gauntlet, Owain is the one who must fight, that’s the Knight’s Code. He knew that before he took up this challenge.” Arthur finished. He turned to walk away.

“But it’s a fight to the death!” Morgana exclaimed. Arthur stopped in his tracks. He turned his head to look at Morgana.

“I know. But if I stop the fight, if I try to fight for him, Owain will be disgraced in the eyes of the court, and the other Knights, as well as his family, for being a coward. I can’t do that to him Morgana. He would be shamed.” Arthur said softly.

“Better to be shamed and alive, then honoured and dead.” Morgana shot back. Arthur didn’t reply to that, he just left the room and Morgana and Gwen stared after him as he went.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You’ve never fought in mortal combat, it’s different. It’s not like the training I’ve been giving you.” Arthur lectured Owain, as Merlin tied his cloak around his neck. Owain listened, an almost bored expression on his face, he was getting too overconfident. Merlin could see it in his eyes.

“Yeah I know.” Owain replied, a sarcastic smirk on his face. Arthur grabbed Owain by the shoulder and spun him round harshly.

“Listen to me. The problem is we’ve never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him.” Arthur said sternly.

“But I have the same advantage. He’s never seen me fight.” Owain shot back. Arthur gave a slight nod.

“True.” Arthur replied, though Merlin could hear the trepidation in his voice.

“You’ve watched me.” Owain commented.

“Yes.” Arthur replied.

“And?” Owain questioned.

“And I know no one braver.” Arthur replied, as he placed a hand comfortingly on Owain’s shoulder. Merlin just stood to the side holding Owain’s helmet. Owain nodded and gave a half smile to Arthur.

“Remember, all it takes to kill a man, is one well aimed blow.” Arthur advised. Owain nodded. That was when the door opened and Gwen walked in. She gave a slight curtsey as she smiled.

“The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token.” Gwen said formally. She held out a strip of burgundy red cloth, folded over her palm, and hanging over her hand. “She wishes you to wear it for luck.” Gwen added.

“You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride.” Owain said, as he took the cloth. “But I won’t need luck.” He added confidently. Merlin looked over at Arthur, who looked back at her. Merlin knew that Owain’s overconfidence could prove his undoing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Owain walked out into the arena, with Arthur, Merlin stayed to the sidelines with Gaius, where she always watched when there were competitions. She saw the King arrive, and sit down on his throne. The other Knights of Camelot stood behind them, and Lancelot was behind Gwen and Morgana, who was sat next to Uther. Merlin wasn’t sure why, but seeing the black Knight, standing there, frightened her. Something about him was completely wrong and Merlin wished she knew what it was. She heard the drums beating to signify the start of this battle. The black Knight and Owain faced each other. Arthur stood, with his back to his father, and to the middle of the two opponents.

“The fight shall be to the Knight’s rules!” Arthur announced. “And to the death!” Arthur added. Merlin gripped Gaius’ arm, and he held her hand, squeezing it gently, as Arthur left the arena to sit by his father. Merlin watched as someone removed Owain’s cloak, and held Owain’s sword as he put on his helmet. Owain took back his sword and the black Knight drew his. They took up their own positions in front of each other and Merlin knew the fight was about to start.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was sat by his father. He looked over at Morgana and saw the worried look on her face. He stood to face the opponents again.

“Let battle commence.” Arthur stated. That was when the fight began. The black Knight landed heavy, well-aimed blows on Owain’s shield. Owain parried and blocked, but the black Knight was a heavier and taller man. Suddenly, Owain received a blow to the side of his helmet from the black Knight’s sword.

“Come on Owain.” Arthur heard Gwen say. He looked over at Merlin, to see the same look of dread on her face that was on Morgana’s. He couldn’t help feeling dread as well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin wanted to help desperately. She watched as the black Knight carried on landing heavy blows. He swung at Owain with all the grace and speed of a seasoned warrior. Suddenly, his foot shot out and caught Owain in the stomach, sending him falling to the ground. Just as the black Knight swung his sword down to strike, Owain rolled away and up, as he still held on to his own sword. Merlin took a deep breath as she still held on to her Uncle’s hand. She watched in wide eyed wonder as the fight carried on, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Owain would win.

“One well aimed blow!” She heard Arthur growl out, as she saw Owain being battered to the ground, using his shield for defence. Then she saw it. Owain lifted his sword and stabbed into the black Knight. Merlin grinned.

“Yes!” She cheered. Gaius looked at her confused. But before she could celebrate, she noticed that the black Knight seemed completely unaffected by the sword wound. Her eyes widened again in horror as she watched the black Knight carry on hammering at Owain’s shield with his sword and trying to land blows. Owain was driven to his knees. Suddenly, Merlin’s eye caught the red material of Morgana’s token, tied around Owain’s right arm. In that moment everything seemed to slow down. First the Knight smacked Owain in the face with the hilt of his sword, sending him sprawling backwards onto the ground, and then he moved around by Owain’s side and turned his sword, the blade facing downwards. Then the sword descended and in that moment Merlin knew that Owain was doomed. There was no mercy in this black Knight. The sword plunged into Owain’s chest and Merlin heard gasps of horror from the crowd. She saw Gwen cover her face with her hands, and Morgana looking on in absolute horror and sadness. Morgana’s token was fluttering on the ground, like Owain’s blood, that Merlin couldn’t yet see.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur watched in horror as Owain was killed, and then the black Knight stepped forward, and once again, he threw his gauntlet to the ground, only this time, the grit of the stadium floor was disturbed and flew up into the air as the gauntlet hit it.

“Who will take up my challenge?” The black Knight asked. He stood waiting. Arthur made to jump over the fence that separated the audience from the arena, but his father grabbed his arm and held him back. Then Arthur heard another set of feet hit the stadium ground. He looked to his left to see Pellinor standing in the arena. Before Arthur could say a word, Pellinor had taken up the gauntlet.

“I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge.” He said sincerely.

“So be it.” The Knight said, and walked out of the arena. Arthur was breathing hard, keeping his lips pressed together, trying to conceal his fury at the fact that his father had stopped him from doing the right thing. He was so furious he could barely contain himself. He snatched his arm away from his father in fury as he watched the black Knight stalk away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin could see the look of anger on Arthur’s face as Sir Pellinor took up the challenge. She feared for the brave young man also. This Knight had been stabbed and yet showed no signs of injury. Not a drop of his blood had fallen to the ground, and Merlin knew Owain had landed a hit. She was as sure of that, as she was of her own magic. The black Knight walked past her and Merlin felt a chill run through her spine as she and Gaius turned to look at him leaving.

“Are we supposed to tend to his wounds Uncle?” Merlin asked. Gaius gave Merlin a strange look. “He took a hit.” Merlin added.

“Owain didn’t land a blow.” Gaius said, but he seemed unsure.

“No, I saw it myself, he definitely landed a blow with his sword.” Merlin told Gaius sincerely.

“Are you sure?” Gaius asked.

“I’m positive Uncle Gaius. My eyes are quicker than yours. He should be dead.” Merlin said, he mind was troubled as Gaius looked at her carefully.

“Perhaps he already is.” Gaius replied softly. Merlin felt another chill go through her. She knew her uncle was hiding something from her then, though what it was she couldn’t imagine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Why did you stop me?” Arthur yelled as he followed his father into the council chambers.

“We have to give our Knights the chance to prove themselves.” Uther replied, but he didn’t look at his son.

“Have you seen how this stranger fights?” Arthur asked angrily.

“And Sir Pellinor is more than a match for him.” Uther replied as he walked around the head of the table.

“He’s not fully recovered from the wounds he received at Ithandan!” Arthur exclaimed. Uther turned to face Arthur, a look of, almost, guilt crossed his face.

“I can’t help that.” Uther said as he once again turned away from his son.

“So you send him to his death.” Arthur stated angrily. Uther turned back to look at Arthur again, his face showed anger.

“It was his choice to take up the gauntlet! I’m not to blame.” Uther replied. He turned away yet again, and this time he left the room, leaving Arthur standing there with a confused look on his own face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin followed Gaius towards the burial vaults.

“Are you sure we should be doing this Uncle?” Merlin asked. She hated going near the burial vaults at any time. She didn’t like to be surrounded by the bodies of the dead.

“You’re not scared are you?” Gaius asked sarcastically.

“No of course not! I just love old crypts! I wouldn’t be seen dead anywhere else!” Merlin replied. Suddenly, the light went away as the door at the top of the stairs closed on them. She shivered in the dark as she rubbed her hands along her arms.

“There must have been a gust of wind. We should’ve bought a torch.” Gaius stated. Merlin sighed as she raised her hand towards a torch that was attached to the wall. She muttered some arcane words and suddenly the torch was lit. Gaius grinned.

“Handy.” Gaius stated cheerfully.

“Oh yes Uncle. I’m great for situations like these when you go into dark burial vaults without a torch.” Merlin replied sarcastically. They made their way into the burial vaults, Merlin carrying the torch for Gaius, to light his way. “What are we looking for?” Merlin asked.

“Bring your torch over here.” Gaius asked as they moved quite far back into the vaults until Gaius stopped next to a certain stone sarcophagus.

“What? We’re robbing someone’s grave?” Merlin asked in mock horror.

“Merlin, behave yourself.” Gaius scolded. Merlin smiled. That was when Gaius took a look at the stone coffin. There was a crack all the way from the formerly carved feet to the ornately carved head and face which were now broken outwards. “I think somebody has already broken out.” Gaius said sombrely. Merlin felt a cold finger of ice stroke her spine, as she shivered. She didn’t like this at all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Gwen are you alright?” Gwen looked at Lancelot as she folded some of Morgana’s laundry.

“I’m alright. I just... Morgana is very upset about Owain, and I can’t blame her. It was horrible.” Gwen said softly, as she folded the last sheet and placed it in the large basket. Lancelot came and embraced her, as Gwen rested her head on his shoulder.

“It will be alright Guinevere. I don’t know how, but it will.” Lancelot consoled, thinking that talking to Merlin and Morgana about all this might be the best course of action.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Tristan Du Bois, was the brother of Ygraine, Uther’s wife.” Gaius explained to Merlin once they had arrived back in Gaius’ chambers.

“Arthur’s mother?” Merlin questioned.

“Ygraine died in childbirth and Tristan blamed Uther. He came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him.” Gaius carried on. He pulled out a giant tome and placed it on the table, where Merlin had sat down. She looked up at Gaius knowingly.

“To single combat.” Merlin noted. Gaius nodded.

“Uther won, but with his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return.” Gaius said as he flicked through the pages of the tome. “I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man.” Gaius added.

“Well if he was angry enough to rise up from the dead, I would say we have a serious problem.” Merlin stated. Gaius opened the book to a certain page and handed it over to Merlin to see for herself. She saw the picture inside of a skeletal creature, and a passage of writing.

“It is my belief that we are dealing with a wraith.” Gaius said.

“A wraith?” Merlin questioned. Gaius nodded.

“A spirit of a dead man, conjured from the grave.” Gaius explained as he pointed to certain passages on the page. Merlin let her eyes glance over them, but a glimmer of fear showed as she processed the information.

“So this is the work of a sorcerer.” Merlin commented.

“Powerful magic can harness the rage and grief of a soul and make it live again.” Gaius replied.

“Well, how do we stop it then?” Merlin asked.

“We can’t. Because it isn’t alive, no mortal weapon can kill it.” Gaius said sadly. Merlin looked up at Gaius in horror.

“Surely there must be something?” Merlin pleaded. Gaius shook his head.

“Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for.” Gaius told Merlin honestly.

“And what’s that?” Merlin asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“Revenge.” Gaius answered sagely.

“On Camelot?” Merlin questioned. Gaius nodded. “But what does that mean for Sir Pellinor?” Merlin asked.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t look good.” Gaius answered. Merlin felt the fear build up within her. She knew that sooner or later, Arthur would challenge this wraith, and she knew he would die. She couldn’t allow that to happen.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was stood in front of Sir Pellinor.

“Are you really ready for this challenge Pellinor? I’m worried that you’re not yet fully recovered from our last battle at Ithandan.” Arthur asked. Pellinor nodded.

“I’m about as well as I can be. Owain was young and inexperienced, but no man deserves to die like that. I’m hoping that I’ll be able to take down this challenger and spare our kingdom any more heartache.” Pellinor replied. Arthur sighed.

“I know you’re skilled and you shouldn’t have any problems defeating this man tomorrow.” Arthur said. Then he looked out into the courtyard and saw Merlin walking towards the palace. Pellinor also gazed down at her.

“She seemed distressed by what happened today.” Pellinor said softly.

“Merlin? She probably was. She doesn’t even think that hunting is a good idea. She hates what she calls needless death or violence.” Arthur replied. Merlin was wearing her red tunic, her breeches and her blue neckerchief. Her hair fanned out in the breeze as she walked up the palace steps.

“The strange thing is that if we had more Knights that were as loyal as Merlin, we’d never lose against any army.” Pellinor said. Arthur nodded his agreement.

“I know. I don’t think I know anyone who’s quite as loyal as Merlin. Even Lancelot and his nobility can’t really match her completely.” Arthur replied. Pellinor nodded.

“I should go and try to rest. It’ll be no good having the skills to win if I don’t have the strength behind it.” Pellinor said. Arthur bid his fellow Knight goodnight, and then carried on looking out of the window, not sure if he would be able to sleep tonight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin headed to see Morgana, as she thought about what would happen to them all. She knocked and Morgana answered. She grasped Merlin’s hand and pulled her inside.

“Are you alright Merlin?” Morgana asked her.

“It depends on how you view alright Morgana.” Merlin replied.

“I dreamed what would happen to Owain before it happened. I don’t want to sleep. I fear dreaming about what will happen to Pellinor, or even worse, to Arthur.” Morgana said.

“Owain lost because his opponent is already dead.” Merlin told Morgana softly.

“Already dead?” Morgana asked. Merlin nodded.

“Gaius and I have been doing some research. The black Knight is a wraith, with the tormented soul of Tristan Du Bois to drive him until he gains revenge.” Merlin explained.

“Tristan Du Bois? I don’t recall ever hearing his name.” Morgana said thoughtfully, her brow creased slightly as she tried to recall the name.

“Tristan Du Bois was Arthur’s mother’s brother. He blamed Uther for Ygraine’s death and then challenged Uther to single combat. Uther won and Tristan was killed, but now his tomb is empty.” Merlin added. Morgana nodded.

“I fear what will happen to us if this carries on.” Morgana replied sadly. Merlin didn’t want to say it but she was just as frightened as Morgana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur found himself wandering the halls, when he bumped into Merlin.

“What are you doing wandering around at this time?” Arthur asked. Merlin gave Arthur a smile.

“I could ask you the same question Arthur, but I’m sure you’d tell me that it’s none of my business.” Merlin quipped. Arthur smiled.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked Merlin. She looked up at him, wondering how to answer. “I know that you hate seeing needless death Merlin. I’m sorry that you had to see Owain die like that.” Arthur added. Merlin smiled.

“Thanks for being all worried about me Arthur. I’m more worried about you and Sir Pellinor. You’re Knights, and I know if Pellinor loses tomorrow you’ll just jump into the fray without thinking and challenge this black Knight yourself.” Merlin stated. Arthur couldn’t help wondering how she knew him so well, even after such a short time. Most of Arthur’s Knights didn’t know him as well as Merlin did, and he’d known them all for many years.

“I don’t jump into anything without thinking. That’s your job Merlin.” Arthur stated. Merlin looked at him sadly.

“Just... promise me you won’t take up that gauntlet tomorrow.” Merlin pleaded. Arthur could see she was worried, but he wouldn’t lie to her.

“I can’t make a promise like that Merlin.” Arthur told his maidservant. She frowned slightly at him.

“Why not?” Merlin asked. Arthur ruffled Merlin’s hair, the braid she tied at the side of her head jiggled around next to her ear as Merlin yelped and pulled away. “Don’t mess up my hair.” Merlin stated irritably.

“I can’t make a promise like that to you, because I don’t want to lie to you. So I won’t promise.” Arthur told Merlin. Then he walked away, leaving her to stare after him. He could feel the gaze of her eyes on his back as he walked away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin found herself in the armoury. She’d decided she wanted to polish Sir Pellinor’s armour. Now she was sharpening his sword. She wanted to do something to help Pellinor, he was always kind to her, and he always had a smile for her, in fact of all Arthur’s Knights, Merlin got on with him the best, next to Lancelot of course. That was when Lancelot arrived. It was still early, the sun had only just risen, and Merlin had been unable to sleep all night. Lancelot sat beside Merlin as he watched her sharpening Pellinor’s sword.

“Pellinor is a great warrior Merlin. You don’t need to worry.” Lancelot told his young friend. She shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter how good a warrior is, if his opponent is already dead.” Merlin uttered. Then she told Lancelot every detail she knew, just as she had Morgana. Lancelot looped an arm over her shoulders and gave her a half hug. “I don’t know what to do Lancelot.” Merlin said sadly.

“I don’t know either Merlin. Gwen is frightened too and she doesn’t even have all the information that we do. We’ll all think of something, somehow.” Lancelot replied, trying to offer consolation as he had done to Gwen. Merlin was like a sister to him, and Lancelot didn’t want her to worry, but he could see the dark circles under her eyes, and he knew she had not slept. He stood up and left the armoury, leaving Merlin to think to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot had bumped into Gwen after he’d left the armoury, and had just finished reassuring her again when Morgana arrived.

“I’m sorry Lady Morgana, I was just going to collect your laundry and-” Gwen was cut off by Morgana’s smile.

“It’s alright Gwen. I know things are... strange at the moment.” Morgana said kindly. Gwen nodded and gave Lancelot a look before she ran off to do her duty. “Did Merlin speak to you?” Morgana asked. Lancelot nodded.

“Yes, I saw her in the armoury this morning. She hadn’t slept. She’s worried.” Lancelot replied. Morgana nodded.

“I’m worried too. I know Arthur will challenge this black Knight eventually and I fear the outcome.” Morgana said softly. Both didn’t want to think of the outcome at any rate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pellinor came into the armoury later that morning. He saw Merlin fussing over the armour and sword that belonged to him.

“Did you polish my armour and sharpen my sword?” Pellinor asked. Merlin spun around.

“I... um... yes I took the liberty. I had to do Arthur’s armour anyway, and while I was here...” Merlin trailed off. Pellinor gave the girl a smile. She was loyal, that much was apparent. Camelot didn’t have another person like her. Just as Pellinor had told Arthur last night, if they had Knights that were as loyal as Merlin they’d be set against any army.

“Thank you Merlin. It was good of you to do this for me.” Pellinor said kindly. Merlin smiled sadly.

“I wish you good luck in your match Sir Pellinor.” Merlin said softly.

“Thank you Merlin. It’s much appreciated.” Pellinor said. He’d always felt a sort of... affection for Merlin. She was kind, good-natured and far from perfect. For some reason, Pellinor was drawn to her. “Merlin?” Pellinor questioned. Merlin looked at him, waiting for him to carry on. He pulled a silver disk from a pouch at his waist. “If I should fall in battle today, I would ask that this be sent to my mother and father. Prince Arthur will know where.” Pellinor said gravely. Merlin’s eyes were wide.

“Why trust me with this? I mean I’m grateful that you trust me of course, but...” Merlin asked.

“Because you’re the most loyal servant I’ve ever seen or known. I know that you can be trusted with something so important because you’ve saved the Prince’s life often enough, and tend him well enough for me to trust you.” Pellinor said. There were things he didn’t add. He didn’t say that he’d watched her take on everything she’d faced since coming to Camelot. He didn’t say that he thought she was beautiful, despite the short time he’d known her, and despite the fact that he’d hardly spoken to her. He didn’t say he admired the way she stood up for herself and for others, or how much he respected her courage when she’d saved the Prince’s life so many times. He didn’t say that he found her deep blue eyes fascinating, or that her dark hair was alike to the onyx stone in the ring he wore on his middle finger. He didn’t tell her that he wouldn’t mind dying if he could see her smile that broad grin of hers once more at the end, or that he would have liked to kiss her just once. None of that was really appropriate. Merlin took the silver disk, which had a crest on it, from Pellinor’s hands. He kept hold of her one hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it, and then let go. Merlin blushed slightly. “Should I die, I’ll be forever grateful to you for this one service Merlin.” Pellinor said, though he wasn’t sure whether he was speaking about the crest, or about Merlin allowing him to kiss her hand. Merlin smiled brightly.

“I’ll do as you ask if you should die. But I really hope you don’t Sir Pellinor. You’ve always been kind to me.” Merlin said gently. Then she hugged him quickly, and placed a kiss on his cheek before running off out of the armoury, a light blush spreading across her cheeks. Pellinor smiled, as he placed a hand to the cheek Merlin had kissed. If he lived, he would definitely court Merlin, however unorthodox it was. After all, you only get one life to live.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin ran up to Arthur’s room, where he was doing some paperwork.

“Ah, so you remember you have a job now?” Arthur asked sarcastically.

“I’m so sorry Arthur. I... lost track of time. I was polishing your armour and sharpening your sword, and...” Merlin trailed off.

“And?” Arthur asked.

“Well, I saw Sir Pellinor’s sword and armour just... lying there... I thought that since he is fighting today...” Merlin trailed again. She looked down at the floor. Arthur sighed.

“I already knew. Lancelot told me. I’m... I’m not angry with you Merlin. You didn’t sleep last night did you?” Arthur questioned. Merlin shook her head.

“I was worried about what would happen today.” Merlin replied honestly.

“Well, you’re not the only one Merlin. Just... tidy up my chambers.” Arthur said softly. Merlin nodded and did as she was asked in silence. Neither party knew what else to say at the moment. They both didn’t want to say reassuring words that might be lies and so carried on in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Again, the arena was packed, and people watched as Pellinor fought off the heavy blows of the black Knight. In fact, Pellinor was on par with the black Knight’s skills and was trading his own heavy and well aimed blows. Suddenly, he caught the black Knight’s sword between his shield and his own sword, and yanked to the side. Though the black Knight was not disarmed, he was wide open and Pellinor took his advantage, and went on the attack. As soon as he had his opportunity, Pellinor rammed his sword home into the black Knight’s stomach. Merlin cheered, but then realised that something was still wrong. The black Knight should have fallen to the ground, but he did not. Pellinor seemed horrified, and Merlin was also horrified. She saw the looks on the faces of Morgana, Gwen, Arthur and Uther, as well as the faces of all the Knights. Everyone had seen that blow, but yet the black Knight still stood strong. Then the black Knight struck a fatal blow to Pellinor, who fell to the ground dead. Merlin felt a couple of lone tears travel down her cheeks, mourning the good man that had just fallen in battle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _“He was struck. He should be dead. I saw the sword go in.”_ Arthur thought to himself as he saw Pellinor killed. Arthur was angry and he wanted justice for Owain and now Pellinor. Then he saw Merlin’s face, the two lone tears that travelled down her cheeks, and he hated himself for what he was about to do, because he knew it would make her cry later on. He pulled off his own gauntlet and threw it into the arena, before his father could try and stop him.

“I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you.” Arthur stated boldly. He saw Merlin’s face turn from sadness to genuine fear. Her face went milk white. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head at him. But his mind was made up. He had to fight for his men, no matter what.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin felt her heart stop beating for a moment. She saw the look of abject terror on Uther’s face, if only briefly, as he realised what his son had done.

“So be it.” The black Knight stated coldly.

“Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow.” Arthur shot back, just as coldly. The black Knight turned and left, walking past Merlin and Gaius yet again. Merlin was trembling as she ran into the palace. Gaius may have called after her, she wasn’t sure, but she knew where Arthur and Uther would head. She needed to know what would happen. She needed to know if Uther could convince Arthur to stop this madness and give up the challenge. She ran to the council chambers and hid near one of the doors, waiting to hear what would be said. Morgana and Gwen came to listen with her, as well as Lancelot. The four of them hid near the side door, waiting for Arthur and Uther to show up. None of them speaking. None of them needed to. They all knew why they were there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was standing next to the chair at the head of the table in the council chambers, when the double doors were shoved open angrily by his father. Uther stormed in, his face full of thunderous anger, and if Arthur didn’t know better he would’ve sworn he saw genuine fear in his father’s eyes.

“How could you be so stupid?” Uther exclaimed, his voice full of both fear and anger. “I’ll revoke the challenge.” Uther added.

“No.” Arthur refused point blank. “The Knight’s code must be upheld. That’s what you told me father.” Arthur added coldly. He would not allow his father’s words to soften him.

“This is different.” Uther tried to reason.

“Once a challenge is laid down it cannot be rescinded.” Arthur said over Uther.

“You are crowned prince.” Uther almost pleaded.

“There cannot be one rule for me and another for all the rest.” Arthur informed his father coolly.

“I forbid you to fight.” Uther commanded. Now Arthur really could see fear was written all over his face.

“You want me to prove I’m worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward.” Arthur replied. Uther looked at Arthur, his face and eyes seemed to beg with his only son.

“No Arthur this will be your death.” Uther pleaded. Arthur stayed silent for a moment.

“I’m sorry you have so little faith in me father.” Arthur said icily. Then he turned to leave the council chambers.

“Arthur!” Uther called after him, but Arthur did not turn back.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was shaking as she heard the whole exchange. She felt Morgana holding on to her hand, shaking as well. Gwen had wrapped her arms around Lancelot and he laid a comforting hand on her hair, as he too looked shaken.

“We have to convince him not to do this.” Morgana said shakily. Merlin nodded.

“I don’t know how.” Merlin said softly.

“I’ll go and speak to him.” Morgana replied. Then she was gone. Gwen went after her.

“Is there anything you can do?” Lancelot asked Merlin gently. Merlin shook her head.

“No mortal weapon can kill a wraith.” Merlin replied. The pair travelled back to Gaius’ chambers in silence. When they made it there, Merlin ran up to her room.

“Merlin what are you doing?” Gaius asked.

“You were right Gaius. That thing is a wraith.” Merlin said.

“I wish I wasn’t.” Gaius replied.

“Well it doesn’t matter now about right or wrong. Arthur intends to face that thing and if Arthur fights it he will die. I have to do something.” Merlin stated.

“I thought you just told me no mortal weapon can kill it?” Lancelot questioned.

“I’m not going to use a sword. I’ll use my magic instead.” Merlin replied as she flipped through her book. Then she saw a spell, memorised it at, what seemed like, a fast rate, and then she was off, leaving Lancelot and Gaius to stare after her. Both men hoping she would not get caught.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Night was already falling, when Morgana knocked on Arthur’s door. As soon as Gwen had caught up to her, Morgana had told her to go and wait in her chambers for her. Morgana had to speak to Arthur alone. She walked in and saw Arthur looking over his sword.

“Arthur you can’t do this.” Morgana said gently.

“I’ve already heard it all from my father, Morgana, I don’t need a lecture from you too.” Arthur stated.

“I’m worried about your safety Arthur.” Morgana replied.

“And I’m trying to do the right thing.” Arthur stated.

“How?” Morgana asked angrily.

“Owain and Pellinor fought him. Now they’re dead, and maybe if I had fought first, I would’ve killed this black Knight already and they would still be alive.” Arthur replied.

“Arthur, are you insane? Firstly, Owain and Pellinor took up the challenge. They did that of their own free will, no one forced them. Men take responsibility for their own actions. Secondly, Pellinor ran the black Knight through! Didn’t you watch the same fight as I did? He didn’t fall, he didn’t die, he carried on beating at Pellinor’s defences until he killed him! Merlin said that Owain landed a strike as well! Two strikes from a sword and not a drop of his blood was spilt Arthur! What does that tell you?” Morgana exclaimed loudly.

“Morgana!” Arthur yelled, silencing Morgana. She took a deep breath as she waited for Arthur to continue. “I’m doing what I have to do. There isn’t anything you can do to convince me otherwise, so if you don’t mind, I need to train.” Arthur stated. Morgana wanted to say more. She wanted to yell some more, but she didn’t. She left, because she knew Arthur wouldn’t listen to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin saw the black Knight just standing in one of the training fields. He didn’t move, Merlin knew he didn’t breathe. He didn’t eat nor sleep from what Merlin had seen of him so far. She whispered the spell and stretched out her hand. Suddenly, a line of flames made its way along the ground and around the black Knight in a fiery circle. The flames engulfed the wraith, but yet seemed to cause no harm before the fire faded out of existence as though it had never been. Merlin shook in fear, as the black Knight turned to stare at her ominously. She fled back into the palace. She had to talk to Arthur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot knocked on Arthur’s door and entered the room. Morgana had told him she was unable to convince Arthur to withdraw. Arthur was swinging his sword around in practise swings.

“Sire?” Lancelot questioned. Arthur looked at Lancelot.

“Don’t bother trying to tell me to withdraw.” Arthur stated.

“I wouldn’t if I thought that this black Knight were a mortal man. Something is wrong about him, surely you’ve seen it.” Lancelot replied. Arthur nodded.

“I’m grateful for your concern Lancelot, but this is a matter of honour. I can’t just back out.” Arthur replied.

“Sire, that thing killed Owain and Pellinor, it’s very likely he’ll kill you too.” Lancelot said reasonably. Arthur glared slightly.

“I’m more capable then Owain, and I’m in full health, unlike Pellinor who was still recovering from battle wounds. I’ll be fine.” Arthur said coldly. Lancelot licked at his lips slightly and held back a sigh. He knew that with Arthur being in this mindset, that he wouldn’t listen to anything that Lancelot said at any rate. So yet another petitioner for Arthur’s life left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur wasn’t sure if he was angry or flattered that so many people seemed to care for him. Morgana had tried to convince him to pull out, so had Lancelot. Even his father had tried. He was practising with his sword, when Merlin burst into the room.

“Merlin, do you remember that conversation we had about knocking?” Arthur asked sarcastically.

“You have to pull out Arthur.” Merlin pleaded. Arthur had only one thought in his head.

 _“Oh not her too.”_ He thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin looked at Arthur, who she knew wasn’t taking her seriously.

“And why is that?” Arthur asked dryly.

“Because he will kill you!” Merlin exclaimed.

“Why does everyone think that?” Arthur barked out.

“Because they’re right!” Merlin shot back. Arthur shook his head at her. “Just pull out Arthur. Please pull out.” Merlin pleaded. “You’re the crowned prince. No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge.” Merlin added.

“I’m not a coward.” Arthur stated, deliberately not looking at her.

“I know that!” Merlin exclaimed. “I’ve watched you overcome every fear you’ve ever faced and more.” Merlin added.

“It’s what’s required of me.” Arthur shot back.

“But you’re more than just a warrior. You’re a future king. You’ve proven your courage over and over. Now you must prove your wisdom.” Merlin pleaded.

“I’m not backing down.” Arthur stated.

“Please Arthur, please listen to me. This is no ordinary Knight. Just look at him.” Merlin said, gesturing to the window. “He does not eat, he does not sleep, he just stands there Arthur. He killed two men, both of whom stabbed him first. He should be dead, but he isn’t, he keeps going.” Merlin tried to reason with Arthur, who was still practising with his sword. “Doesn’t that tell you anything at all?” Merlin begged.

“No one is unbeatable.” Arthur said coldly. Merlin placed herself in front of him and grasped his wrist, stopping him from twirling his sword around.

“If you fight him you will die!” Merlin exclaimed.

“I’m not listening to this.” Arthur hissed.

“I’m trying to warn you Arthur!” Merlin begged. Arthur looked furious.

“And I’m trying to warn you Merlin!” Arthur yelled, as he pushed Merlin back against his bed post, and held his sword to her throat. She was taking deep breaths, her eyes wide, pleading with him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur saw the pleading look in Merlin’s eyes, her lips slightly parted as she breathed. Her eyes held tears that she didn’t shed. She honestly and truly cared for his safety and well being. Within moments he’d moved his sword away from her, and moved closer to her. He placed a hand gently on her cheek and leaned forwards, placing his lips against hers hungrily. He had done it without thinking, and now that his lips were pressed against Merlin’s he didn’t want to let her go. It was almost as though she were a wine he hadn’t bothered to taste before, and now he had, he knew it was the only wine he could ever indulge in. The kiss grew deeper, and Merlin, after a few moments, seemed to respond to him. But the kiss ended all too soon. Merlin looked at Arthur pleadingly.

“Please don’t do this.” Merlin begged.

“I can’t withdraw Merlin.” Arthur said back. Tears fell down Merlin’s cheeks as she backed away from him and out of the room. Arthur cursed himself as he heard her footsteps run down the corridor. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Merlin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin took a deep breath as she headed towards the one place that had more books and information than Gaius’ chambers, and that was the library. She saw that the door was locked, straight away, and so uttered a spell to unlock it. As she was hunting through the books, she heard a cough behind her. She yelped and dropped the books she was holding.

“What are you doing in here?” The librarian asked. Merlin had been told his name was Geoffrey.

“The door was open.” Merlin replied innocently.

“No it wasn’t. I locked it.” Geoffrey replied.

“Well, someone must have opened it.” Merlin replied gently.

“So you thought you’d come in and help yourself?” Geoffrey shot back. Merlin shook her head as she started to pick up the books she’d dropped.

“No sir. I was just trying to find a book.” Merlin replied.

“It would help if you told me what you were looking for girl.” Geoffrey stated.

“Uncle Gaius sent me. He thinks that the black Knight is a wraith.” Merlin said. Geoffrey’s face took on a grave expression.

“If that’s true then Prince Arthur is in grave peril.” Geoffrey replied.

“That’s why Uncle Gaius sent me here. I need to find a weapon that can kill the dead.” Merlin explained.

“There are old fables that speak of swords.” Geoffrey said thoughtfully.

“Swords that can kill the dead?” Merlin asked.

“Well if these swords exist then they can kill anything, living or dead.” Geoffrey replied.

“Can you show me one of these fables? Please?” Merlin asked. Hope was forming in her heart.

“Of course. Just wait a moment.” Geoffrey said as he went behind his desk, and started looking through some of the books on the shelves behind.

“I’m kind of in a hurry.” Merlin said, as the librarian seemed to take his time.

“Yes, you young people usually are.” Geoffrey replied sarcastically.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot had come back to try and talk some sense into Arthur, but Arthur seemed to be in his own world.

“Lancelot?” Arthur asked. Lancelot saw Arthur looking at him and nodded. “I know you want me to pull out, everyone does, even Merlin.” Arthur said softly.

“Merlin was here?” Lancelot asked. Arthur nodded, almost as though in a daze.

“I thought she had more faith in me.” Arthur said softly.

“She has the most faith in you Arthur. Of all of us, she believes in you the most.” Lancelot said. Lancelot knew this was true without any dispute. Merlin put her life on the line all the time, just to protect Arthur. There was no way anyone could do that if they didn’t have faith in who they were protecting.

“I kissed her.” Arthur replied.

“You kissed Merlin?” Lancelot asked. Arthur nodded.

“If I die tomorrow, I want to know Merlin will be safe.” Arthur said softly. Lancelot nodded.

“I’ll look after her with my life. I’m sure Lady Morgana would promise the same.” Lancelot promised. Arthur nodded, and Lancelot left. He knew Arthur wouldn’t listen to what he had to say, unless it concerned Merlin now. Although Lancelot wasn’t sure if he should be glad or worried about this development.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“This is the book of Beltaine.” Geoffrey stated. Merlin had been waiting for a while now, and she watched as Geoffrey skimmed through the book expertly and then came to a certain passage. “Ah, look.” Geoffrey stated, almost cheerfully. Merlin rushed to Geoffrey’s side and looked at the passage that Geoffrey was pointing out. Geoffrey read out some things, but there was something about dragons, that Merlin felt she needed to hear again.

“What was that part about dragons?” Merlin asked.

“The great sword begotten in the dragon’s breath?” Geoffrey re-read. Merlin felt a tingle all over as she somehow knew this was what she needed to save Arthur. She stood up and grinned.

“Thank you so much. I have to go.” Merlin said. Geoffrey gave her the strangest look as she ran out of the library, as though demons were chasing her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lancelot found Lady Morgana staring out of one of the hallway windows.

“Arthur kissed Merlin.” Lancelot told Morgana. Morgana smirked.

“I could’ve told you that was going to happen from the moment they met. I’m surprised that it happened now though. I was expecting Arthur to be more stubborn about it. Although there was the time Merlin almost died, just before you got here, Arthur did kiss her then. According to him it was a spur of the moment thing because he thought she had died, and she was alive. I don’t intend to let him live it down.” Morgana replied. Lancelot raised a brow, and listened as Morgana told him the story of the poisoned chalice.

“I do wonder sometimes exactly what it is that Arthur feels for her.” Lancelot said softly.

“He loves her. It’s obvious. He just won’t admit it.” Morgana replied. Lancelot nodded, as he stood next to Morgana, both of them hoping that everything would be fine tomorrow, that Merlin would somehow find a weapon to help Arthur through this battle, that he would still be alive, tomorrow night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was still dark when Merlin knocked on Gwen’s door.

“Merlin, what are you doing here?” Gwen asked.

“I need to ask you a favour, but I’m not sure how to ask it.” Merlin replied.

“Just ask, Merlin.” Gwen replied, cheerfully enough.

“I need the best sword that your father’s ever made.” Merlin said softly. Gwen blinked.

“Why?” Gwen questioned.

“To save Arthur.” Merlin replied. Gwen wasn’t sure if Merlin was serious or not for a moment until she saw the look of complete stubborn determination on Merlin’s face. Then Gwen nodded and went to look for the sword.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther stood, leaning against the great table in the council chambers. His hands were pressed on the wood, as he tried to concentrate. Guilt and fear gnawed away at his insides. Two young, good Knights were dead on account of his own foolishness. Now Arthur may be next. Arthur, his beloved son and only legitimate heir. Arthur, all he had left to remind him of his beloved wife. Arthur had her hair and her eyes. He also had her inherent goodness. Uther looked at Arthur and every day was reminded of how lucky he was that Arthur carried all the best parts of both his parents. Thoughts whirled through his mind as he tried to think of a way to stop this battle. He knew Arthur would die against the wraith of his own uncle. Revenge clouded the dead creature and Uther knew that Tristan Du Bois would not recognise his sister’s son. He would just see another opponent to kill so that he could get his final vengeance on Uther.

“Thinking on your sins, Uther?” Uther turned to see her, a woman clad in red, her lips red as blood, but although she had made herself look young, Uther would know who she was anywhere.

“Nimueh. You dare to come here?” Uther hissed.

“Someone has to bear witness when everything you worked so hard for comes crumbling down around you.” Nimueh said softly.

“I should have known it was you. I should have known.” Uther said. He could feel defeat in every bone of his body. If Arthur died tomorrow it would be his fault, and only his fault. He had never told his son the truth and that would kill him.

“Well... it is more then I’d hoped for Uther.” Nimueh said. A cruel smiled spread across her face. “Soon Arthur will be slain. You will have sent him to his death.” Nimueh added. Uther turned his head to look at her, wondering if she had read his mind.

“Haven’t you tired of revenge?” Uther asked her sadly.

“Haven’t you?” Nimueh questioned back, her voice filled with bitterness. Her blood red lips frowned as she looked upon Uther. “You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind.” Nimueh added.

“You bought it on yourselves. You practised evil.” Uther said coldly. Nimueh looked at Uther, eyes glazed with a film of tears.

“I was your friend Uther. You welcomed me here.” Nimueh almost pleaded.

“You betrayed that friendship.” Uther replied, feeling like his heart was being ripped in two. Memories of what his life had once been, when Ygraine had lived, when Nimueh had been a trusted member of the court, filled his mind.

“I did as you asked!” Nimueh exclaimed. Uther looked away from her, not able to look into her eyes, but Nimueh was not finished. “I used the magic you so despise, to give your barren wife the son you craved!” Nimueh added, a burst of anger in her voice. Uther looked up at her again.

“Don’t _ever_ speak of her in that way. She was my heart, my soul, and you took her from me.” Uther said. He used all the strength he had not to break down and cry. His beloved wife had meant so much to him. Even now he could not think of any other but her. He would never give up the ghost of his beloved Ygraine. Nimueh shook her head sadly.

“She died giving birth to your son. It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be restored.” Nimueh replied. Uther started to talk over her.

“You knew it would kill her.” Uther said. The anger flared in his veins. Nimueh shook her head, anger in her own eyes.

“No you’re wrong.” Nimueh said. Uther stood straight and looked at her. Nimueh looked him dead in the eyes. “If I had foreseen her death and the terrible retribution you would seek, I would never have granted your wish.” Nimueh stated. Uther could see the truth in her eyes. But he had always known deep down anyway. Blaming her was too easy for him to give it up now.

“I wish you hadn’t.” Uther stated. His sadness not allowing him to think before he spoke, for he loved his son terribly.

“You wish you didn’t have a son?” Nimueh asked. Her voice was soft, almost kind, and Uther was reminded of the person she had once been, until that cruel smile crossed her face again. “Well your wish will come true tomorrow.” Nimueh said coldly.

“I will not let you take him.” Uther said coldly, looking at Nimueh. Nimueh shook her head

“I have watched so many people I loved, die at your hands Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn.” Nimueh said. Then with a sudden gust of breeze, she was gone, leaving Uther to consider exactly what might happen tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana had decided to try and speak to Arthur again. She walked into his room, and saw him staring out of the window, down into the courtyard, where she knew the black Knight stood.

“I don’t want you to fight tomorrow.” Morgana pleaded.

“Oh, you’re worried about me.” Arthur commented.

“I don’t know what it is.” Morgana replied. “Please Arthur, I’m begging you.” Morgana pleaded. Her temper had ebbed and she just wanted Arthur to be safe.

“I have to do this Morgana. It’s my duty.” Arthur replied.

“I understand.” Morgana replied. It was true. She did understand. She wished she could fight for what she believed in. But she was so frightened that Arthur would die. “You’re like a brother to me, Arthur, be careful.” Morgana said softly. She turned and walked towards the door, her heels clicking on the ground.

“Morgana?” Arthur called to her. Morgana looked back at him, and saw that his gaze was fixed on her. “If I die tomorrow, make sure to look after Merlin, please Morgana, just... just take care of her.” Arthur asked. Morgana nodded.

“I promise I will Arthur.” Morgana replied, and then she left, leaving Arthur with his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius waited for Merlin to come back. He was ready for bed and was washing his hands in his water basin when the door opened suddenly, and it was Uther who came into the room.

“I’m sorry.” Uther said to Gaius. The old man gave Uther a look, as he grasped a towel and began to wipe his hands. “You knew this business would come back to haunt me.” Uther added. Gaius nodded sadly.

“Not quite so literally.” Gaius replied.

“I should’ve listened to you.” Uther said. “You said no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur’s birth.” Uther added. He began to pace the room.

“You wanted an heir and you thought it was the only way.” Gaius replied. He finished drying his hands and put the towel back down.

“Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay.” Uther said.

“You weren’t to know that the price would be Ygraine’s life.” Gaius consoled. Uther nodded. Then he looked at Gaius, determination on his face.

“I cannot let Arthur die.” Uther stated.

“Then we must stop the wraith.” Gaius replied.

“No. I will take Arthur’s place.” Uther said.

“Do you know what you’re saying?” Gaius asked.

“Ygraine gave up her life for him. So must I.” Uther replied. He was determined. Gaius gave his old friend a sad look.

“Uther?” Gaius began to speak but Uther shook his head.

“I have no choice.” Uther said.

“There must be another way.” Gaius replied.

“My death will stop the wraith and Arthur will live.” Uther said calmly. “But it means that you will be the only person left who knows the truth of Arthur’s birth.” Uther added. “I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath.” Uther finished. Gaius wasn’t sure if he could do as Uther asked. But seeing the desperate look in Uther’s eyes, Gaius relented.

“I will take it to my grave.” Gaius promised. Uther seemed relieved, and slowly he placed a hand on Gaius’ shoulder.

“You’ve always been a good friend, despite my temper.” Uther said kindly, a half smile graced his lips. Gaius nodded.

“I always thought _that_ would be the death of you.” Gaius said. Uther smiled fully then.

“I have one other favour to ask.” Uther said softly, as he removed his hand from Gaius’ shoulder. Gaius nodded and waited for Uther to tell him what he wanted him to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen handed Merlin a sword, wrapped in a red cloth.

“This is it. My father’s been saving it, he says it’s the best sword he’s ever made.” Gwen told Merlin.

“It’s perfect.” Merlin replied.

“He’ll kill me if he finds out I’ve taken it.” Gwen said.

“He’ll understand that you did it for Arthur.” Merlin assured. Gwen smiled at Merlin.

“I knew you were proud of him really.” Gwen quipped.  Merlin rolled her eyes.

“Don’t tell him that or his ego will get even bigger, and his head won’t be able to fit through his chamber doors.” Merlin replied. Gwen stifled a giggle. Then Merlin wrapped the sword and left, giving Gwen a friendly smile as she closed the door behind her. Gwen wasn’t sure what prompted her, but she decided to follow after Merlin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin walked along the halls and through the palace, all the way to the dungeons. She made her way to the dragon’s cave and soon she was stood in front of him.

“Merlin.” The dragon greeted.

“Do you know why I’m here?” Merlin asked.

“It may surprise you Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal.” The dragon replied.

“Strangely, Uncle Gaius says I shouldn’t trust in his knowledge because it’s not absolute. Are you both working together to make me think more?” Merlin quipped. Before the dragon answered she decided to tell the dragon what she wanted. “It’s to do with Arthur. His life’s in danger. He will die unless,” Merlin placed the wrapped sword on the ground and opened up the red cloth to reveal its shining blade. “I can make a weapon that will kill the dead.” Merlin finished.

“So what do you come to ask of me?” The dragon asked. Though Merlin could tell that he knew what she wanted. She made the sword float in the air, and it hung in front of the dragon.

“Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?” Merlin asked. Her breath caught in her throat as she hoped the dragon would agree.

“The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?” The dragon asked. Merlin knew he was asking about the wraith.

“Uther.” Merlin replied honestly.

“Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid.” The dragon replied.

“But it’s not Uther who’s going to fight. It’s Arthur. Please, you have to save him.” Merlin pleaded.

“That is your destiny young sorceress, not mine.” The dragon stated.

“But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, then Camelot will have no heir, and I will have no destiny, because there will be no Arthur to create Albion.” Merlin begged. The dragon looked at her sadly.

“A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power.” The dragon said sternly.

“I know.” Merlin replied.

“You _do not_ know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me.” The dragon said solemnly.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked. She needed to know the truth, and for once, it seemed the dragon was willing to tell her it straight, rather than in riddles.

“In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur, and by him alone.” The dragon replied.

“I understand.” Merlin said.

“You must do more than understand. You must promise.” The dragon stated.

“I promise.” Merlin swore. She knew she would have to keep the sword out of the hands of any other. The dragon looked at the sword, and arched back his neck. Merlin stood back from the edge of the ledge, closer to the mouth of the cavern. She watched in awe as the dragon breathed his flames onto the sword. She could see a mixture of magic within the flames as the sword glowed. When the dragon had finished, Merlin was astonished by the new beauty of the sword. It now had gold within the blade and Merlin saw the ancient runes that were etched along both sides of the blade. Merlin stepped forward, still staring in awe at the sword. She saw it glowing with a power she had never known before.

“Heed my words.” The dragon said. Merlin looked at him, to indicate that she was indeed listening. “The sword was forged for Arthur and for him alone.” The dragon said firmly. Merlin nodded, and took the sword, wrapping it in the cloth again.

“I will do everything I can to protect it, as well as Arthur.” Merlin told the dragon firmly. The dragon nodded and watched her as she left the cave. She turned the corner, only to bump into Gwen. The two girls stared wide eyed at each other.

“Gwen?” Merlin questioned.

“I think you need to explain some things to me.” Gwen stated firmly. Merlin nodded.

“Let’s go to Morgana’s chambers. At least we’ll be comfortable and Morgana already... knows... about this.” Merlin said softly. Gwen blinked and nodded. The pair walked up the stairs and headed towards Morgana’s chambers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was still looking out of the window, down into the field where the black Knight still stood, when there was a knock at the door. Before Arthur could say anything, he heard his visitor speak.

“I bought you something that might help you to sleep.” Gaius said, as he opened the door, he walked in and closed it behind him.

“I’m fine.” Arthur told Gaius firmly. “I don’t need it.” Arthur added. Gaius just smiled.

“Here.” Gaius offered the small bottle. “It will relax you and take the edge off your nerves.” Gaius emphasised. Arthur looked at Gaius, as he took the bottle. Then he downed the contents in one. He scowled at the vile taste.

“Eurgh! I wouldn’t drink it for pleasure.” Arthur stated. He looked at Gaius, who was now closer to him. “What was Merlin like as a child?” Arthur asked. Gaius smiled.

“Apparently she was the same as she is now. Always getting herself into trouble and fighting for other people who couldn’t fight for themselves. She was always a very kind child. Her mother, Hunith, often wrote and told me about Merlin.” Gaius replied.

“Did you never see her when she was young?” Arthur asked. He was starting to feel sleepy.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Gaius questioned. His voice was friendly, and Arthur nodded heavily as he walked over to his bed slowly. Gaius sat him down, and Arthur looked at him curiously. “No I didn’t. But I was told enough stories about her escapades. She’s always been the same person.” Gaius replied honestly.

“She’s made me a better person.” Arthur admitted, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Lie back.” Gaius told Arthur, and Arthur found his head was against his pillows before he knew it.

“I don’t think I would’ve been doing this before I met her. She’s made me want to be better.” Arthur added blearily, as his eyes started to shut. Soon he was fast asleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius felt guilty as he watched Arthur fall asleep. He knew the drugs would keep him asleep at least long enough for the battle to start. Once Arthur woke, he wouldn’t be able to leave his room. Gaius already had the key to Arthur’s chambers. He locked the door and left the key in the keyhole. Arthur wouldn’t be able to get his own key into the lock to unlock it that way. That was if he even thought to do such a thing in time. There were two guards posted outside Arthur’s door.

“The King has ordered that Arthur is not to leave his chambers until the battle is over.” Gaius told the two men sternly. The men nodded their understanding and Gaius walked away. He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. The actions that he was taking would surely kill one of his oldest friends. Then he thought about the horrified look on Merlin’s face when she saw Arthur throw down his gauntlet. Gaius knew in that moment that Merlin wouldn’t just stay in the shadows forever. One day, Gaius knew that Arthur and Merlin would sit on the throne as equals, as King and Queen. When they did there would be equality for all people. Gaius knew then that no matter what happened he had made the right decision. If Arthur died, Merlin would never fulfil her destiny and Arthur would never fulfil his destiny. Things had to be this way. Though Gaius could only admit this mentally and with a heavy heart.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin and Gwen knocked on Morgana’s door. Morgana opened it straight away.

“Merlin? Gwen?” Morgana questioned.

“Gwen knows. Can we come in?” Merlin asked. Morgana nodded, and the three girls were soon sat in Morgana’s chambers.

“So, Merlin, you have magic?” Gwen asked.

“I was born with it Gwen. I didn’t choose magic, it... it kind of chose me.” Merlin replied.

“You were the one who saved my father when the disease was killing people.” Gwen said. Merlin nodded.

“I did, but I swear to you I never left a poultice in your house. I took the one I used and burnt it. Gaius and I believe that the person who _did_ cause the disease was looking to cover their tracks.” Merlin replied. Gwen nodded and got up and hugged Merlin.

“If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve lost my father. Thank you.” Gwen said softly.

“You’re welcome.” Merlin replied. Then Morgana and Merlin took it in turns to update Gwen on all the goings on. After all, if Gwen now knew about Merlin’s magic there was no reason to keep her in the dark about anything else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin admired the blade the next day. She felt almost happy that she’d be able to stop Arthur from dying. As for the kiss... she wasn’t going to mention it unless he did. He probably just felt the need to kiss someone before death and she happened to be there. It’s not like he hadn’t kissed her impulsively before. She looked at the sword carefully.

“That’s a fine blade.” Merlin spun around to see the King standing there. Merlin bowed her head.

“It’s for Arthur.” Merlin replied. She almost cursed herself as she realised she hadn’t said _Prince_ Arthur, but Uther didn’t seem too bothered by this.

“He won’t be needing it today. I will be taking his place.” King Uther said. Merlin felt her heart pounding. She had a bad feeling about this.

“But sire?” Merlin asked.

“Prepare me for battle.” Uther stated. Merlin swallowed nervously.

“Arthur will be angry with me after this.” Merlin said softly.

“I’m sure he will forgive you.” Uther replied, almost kindly.

“He feels it is his duty to fight today.” Merlin tried to reason.

“I will be fighting today.” Uther said sternly. Merlin covered the sword.

“I don’t have your armour sire.” Merlin replied nervously.

“That will do. It isn’t likely to make much difference.” Uther stated. Merlin nodded and went to get the armour. Uther picked up the blade.

“Sire, I’ll get you your sword.” Merlin said, panic was beating at her heart with wings of glass.

“No, this will do.” Uther replied.

“Sire, this sword was made specifically for Arthur.” Merlin said. She stopped her voice quavering.

“Who made it?” Uther asked. Merlin took a mental pause before answering.

“Tom the blacksmith, Sire.” Merlin replied as she started placing the armour on Uther.

“It’s worthy of a king.” Uther said appraisingly.

“Would you not be better off with a sword you trusted Sire?” Merlin asked. Uther looked at the sword as he held it out.

“It has almost perfect balance.” Uther said, as Merlin tightened another piece of armour. “Tom’s not the royal swordsmith. I’m surprised Arthur went to him.” Uther added.

“Oh, that was me Sire.” Merlin said softly, as she placed another piece of armour, tightening it from the back. Uther turned to look at Merlin curiously. “I felt... he needed a better sword.” Merlin added.

“You’ve shown the most extraordinary loyalty.” Uther commented. Merlin moved to stand in front of Uther, and placed another piece of armour across his chest.

“It is my job sire.” Merlin replied simply.

“Beyond the line of duty.” Uther said.

“Well... you could say...” Merlin trailed off, as she picked up the helmet from the table in the armoury. “That there’s a bond between us.” Merlin finished, as she turned to look at Uther again. Uther looked at her carefully.

“I’m glad. Look after him.” Uther replied. He took the helmet from Merlin’s hands and left the armoury. Merlin took a deep breath, running a hand through her long hair. She knew the dragon would not be pleased by this at all. Her only chance was to get the sword back after the match. She played with the end of her side braid as she followed Uther out of the armoury.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot were in their usual places, all waiting for Uther to join them and for Arthur to arrive with Merlin by his side. But they instead, saw that Uther was walking towards the arena, clad in armour. Morgana’s eyes went wide with horror, as Gwen clutched her hand. Uther stood in front of the black Knight, and soon the fight had begun.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur woke to hear the clang of swords from outside. He groggily made it to his feet from his bed. He rubbed at his face sleepily, and suddenly, he realised it was gone noon, that he should now be in a fight to the death with the black Knight, but the sounds of swords clashing could still be heard outside. He ran to his window and looked on in horror as he realised his father was fighting in his place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had run to stand next to Gaius.

“What happened to Arthur?” Merlin asked.

“He’ll be fine Merlin.” Gaius replied sadly. Merlin clutched on to Gaius’ arm as the fight continued. She was about to run and check on Arthur, when Gaius’ hand grabbed hold of her own. “He really is fine Merlin. He’s... sleeping off a sleeping draught.” Gaius whispered to Merlin. Merlin’s eyes went wide.

“You drugged him?” Merlin whispered, her tone somewhere between amused and indignant on Arthur’s behalf.

“King’s orders.” Gaius replied back quietly. Merlin frowned as she carried on watching the fight, not sure how Arthur would react when he woke.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur ran to his bedroom door and tried to open it. He yanked at the handles, shaking the door, but it wouldn’t budge. Arthur realised the door was locked and he couldn’t escape and kicked at the door angrily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin watched as Uther fought. Suddenly, the tide turned, when Uther knocked the black Knight hard in the head. His helmet flew off and everyone was horrified at the decayed face that lay underneath the black steel. The black Knight shrieked angrily and soon Uther was on the defence again. The black Knight knocked him down, and Merlin saw him drop his sword as the Black Knight pounded heavily against Uther’s shield over and over, beating him into the ground without mercy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur ran over to the window to watch the fight. He clenched his fists in horror as he saw the creature revealed beneath the helmet. He shook at the window but couldn’t get it open. It had looked over the arena for years, but it had always gotten stuck. Merlin could always open it. She seemed to have a magic touch with it. Arthur felt fear, anger and horror rage through him as the Black Knight beat his father closer to the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin watched as the Black Knight’s sword got stuck in Uther’s shield. Merlin held a breath as Uther kicked the Black Knight away from him, and moved quickly grabbing the sword. Merlin watched as the King saw his opening, as the Black Knight wrestled to get his sword free from its entrapment, and then he stabbed, aiming for the creature’s heart. The wound that Uther left behind started to let out billowing white smoke as the crowd stared on in horror. Uther fell backwards as it seemed the Black Knight was burning from the inside out. The molten fire was spreading from the wound, throughout his body, and Merlin and Gaius watched as the Black Knight exploded, showering the field with black, ragged ashes. Black smoke blew into the sky and there was nothing left of the creature. Uther stood from the ground and pulled off his helmet. The crowd jumped up and cheered, thunderous applause accompanied the riotous yells of triumph from the people, and even Morgana and Gwen had gotten to their feet and were applauding loudly and grinning widely. Merlin let out a breath and managed to smile as the people celebrated the vanquishing of the Black Knight. From the corner of her eye though, Merlin spotted a woman leaving the crowd, a woman wearing a blue cloak, and she felt a shiver course through her veins as she realised who it was. Nimueh had orchestrated this for Uther to die. Merlin had a feeling she’d never be able to relax so long as Nimueh still lived.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin sat with Gaius, as he tended to Uther after the match.

“I thought you said a wraith could not be killed?” Uther asked.

“Yes it was remarkable sire. Is that a new sword?” Gaius asked, as he saw a sword sat on the table in the council chambers. Uther nodded.

“It’s the best I’ve ever fought with.” Uther stated, as he pulled on his red shirt. Merlin wanted to do something to get the sword out of the room.

“May I take a look?” Gaius asked. Uther nodded, as Gaius picked it up.

“I was intrigued by the markings on the blade.” Uther said curiously.

“It says on one side, ‘take me up’ and on the other side ‘cast me away’ strange.” Gaius said. His face showed curiosity.

“What does it mean?” Uther asked.

“I don’t know. Who made it?” Gaius asked.

“Merlin gave it to me.” Uther replied, gesturing to Merlin, who sat looking wide eyed at the older men. “It was forged for Arthur.” Uther added. That was when the doors opened and Arthur walked into the room. He looked furious. Merlin could see the wooden, carved dragon around his neck, still dangling from the leather cord, and she wanted to smile at the fact that he was still wearing it, but she knew better when Arthur was so furious.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur took in the sight within the room. Gaius was staring at Merlin incredulously. Merlin was wide eyed and seemed to be pleading with her eyes for something. His father stood and looked at him carefully. Gaius turned to look at Uther and nodded.

“That should heal pretty well, I’ll redress it tomorrow.” Gaius said. He gestured to Merlin, who followed out of the room, taking the armour and sword with her. Arthur almost wished she could’ve stayed, but then again, he needed to discuss this with his father alone.

“Thank you Gaius.” Uther said. Gaius nodded and left the room speedily. “Thank you for everything.” Uther called out, just as Gaius left the room, with Merlin in tow.

“You had Gaius drug me!” Arthur exclaimed, indignant at the very idea. Uther didn’t turn to look at him. “I was meant to fight him!” Arthur added.

“No you weren’t.” Uther replied.

“But the Knight’s code-” Arthur started.

“Be damned!” Uther exclaimed, cutting his son off, and finally turning to look at Arthur fully. Arthur could see the pain in his father’s eyes. “I believed you would die and that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me.” Uther said honestly. Arthur stared at his father in shocked silence. “You mean more to me than anything I know. More than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life.” Uther stated seriously. Arthur wasn’t sure what to say to this.

“I... always... thought that...” Arthur didn’t know how to finish the sentence.

“What?” Uther asked softly.

“That I was... was a big disappointment to you.” Arthur finished. Uther stared at Arthur for barely a moment.

“Well that is my fault, not yours. You are my only son and I would not wish for another.” Uther replied. He placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder, and for that moment, that single moment, they were more than just King and Crowned Prince, they were father and son. Then Uther patted Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur moved away.

“I heard you fought pretty well.” Arthur stated, amusedly.

“Thanks.” Uther said offhandedly.

“You should join us for training.” Arthur said. He looked into his father’s eyes very seriously. “Sort out your footwork.” Arthur added. Uther gave Arthur an almost amused look, and scoffed slightly.

“I’ll show you footwork.” Uther stated with a smirk on his face. Arthur made to run out of the room, like a naughty ten year old, as Uther jumped up and aimed a foot at his backside. Arthur grinned as the foot barely grazed him and he carried on running, a big smile on his face, even as he heard his father chuckling behind him in the council room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaius and Merlin sat eating dinner that evening. Well, Merlin was eating and trying to ignore the look her Uncle was giving her. Merlin looked up at Gaius, trying to give him an innocent gaze, but Gaius just cocked his head to the side, and stared all the harder. Merlin looked down at her food quizzically.

“You know why I’m looking at you.” Gaius said after another moment.

“You want to know about the sword.” Merlin said.

“That must have been a very powerful blade to destroy the dead.” Gaius mused.

“Am I going to get a lecture for this?” Merlin asked.

“No.” Gaius replied.

“No?” Merlin questioned.

“That sword saved the King’s life. I don’t know what you did Merlin, but I’m very proud of you.” Gaius said. Merlin gave a gentle smile and the two of them went back to eating dinner. Merlin knew that the dragon would not be proud of her in the slightest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Merlin heard the dragon calling to her mind. She knew this was coming, so she pulled on her boots and grabbed her shawl, and went to see the dragon, taking the sword with her. She knew she would get funny looks if anyone saw her walking around at night with a sword, but she had no choice but to be quick. She made her way down to where the dragon slept and strangely enough didn’t need to bother with the guards. That could have been because there were no prisoners to guard on this night, but Merlin was unsure, and still kept an eye out for anyone who might see her. The fact that Gwen had followed her without her knowledge had made Merlin wary. She trusted Gwen with her life, but it could have been anyone else, the King included, and it made Merlin think to be more careful and examine her surroundings. She made her way down the stone flight of stairs and into the cavern, where the dragon waited for her on the opposite, giant ledge.

“Does Arthur still live?” The dragon asked.

“Yes he does.” Merlin replied. “The sword worked. It was incredible, amazing.” Merlin didn’t really know what else to say. She knew the dragon would react badly to the news that Uther had used the sword, rather than Arthur.

“As I promised.” The dragon replied.

“But...” Merlin trailed off. She knew she must tell the dragon the truth of the fight.

“Yes?” The dragon questioned.

“Uther was the one to wield the sword.” Merlin said. The dragon roared angrily, his neck twisting from side to side, and Merlin felt horribly that she had caused the dragon such anguish. “I couldn’t stop him, I did everything. But if I had snatched the sword from his hand, he would’ve surely been suspicious.” Merlin added. The dragon stared at her in anguish.

“The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther it will bring only evil.” The dragon stated.

“I have bought it here. Uther doesn’t have it any longer.” Merlin replied. The dragon looked down at her.

“You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted.” The dragon replied.

“I never wanted to break your trust. That’s why I bought it here. You can do as you wish with it. Destroy it.” Merlin pleaded.

“What has been made cannot be unmade.” The dragon replied.

“Then what can I do?” Merlin asked.

“Take the sword, far from here, and place it where no mortal man can ever find it.” The dragon replied.

“The lake of Avalon? Will it be safe there?” Merlin asked. The dragon looked at Merlin cryptically.

“It will be safe until the right time comes.” The dragon replied. Then he flew off, upwards, and Merlin wondered where exactly the dragon roosted, when he wasn’t giving Merlin cryptic advice. She took a deep breath and left with the sword, she knew what she had to do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So Arthur admitted to you that he kissed Merlin?” Morgana asked, as Lancelot sat with her and Gwen in Morgana’s chambers. Of course, during the day, Lancelot would never be in Morgana’s chambers, but it was late into the night, and Lancelot had decided to tell Gwen and Morgana what Arthur had told him.

“Yes he admitted it. He asked me to look after her should he have died today.” Lancelot replied.

“It’s so romantic.” Gwen gushed. Morgana grinned.

“They really do belong together.” Morgana stated.

“Tell Arthur that. I think he’ll deny it if you were to go and ask him right now.” Lancelot said. Morgana nodded.

“You’re right. He’ll probably say something irritating like it was a spur of the moment thing, or it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Morgana confirmed.

“And Merlin would believe that?” Gwen questioned.

“Merlin is as oblivious of Arthur as she is of her own feelings. She’ll believe it, mainly so she doesn’t have to go dredging up her own emotions.” Morgana replied. The trio all sighed, wondering what exactly they could do to make Arthur and Merlin see sense.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had ridden until dawn, she knew where to find the lake, and she had no doubts of where she was going. She got down from the horse and walked over to the shore of the lake. She looked at the sword carefully, one last time, before she flung it. She watched as it turned, hilt over point, spinning around in the sky, as it arced towards the water. It landed with a splash in the middle of the lake, and Merlin caught sight of it glinting as it sunk beneath the surface. Then, after she had stood for a few moments in silence, she left, getting back on her horse and riding away again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin went to see Arthur after she had thrown the sword into the lake of Avalon. Arthur gave her an odd look.

“So... you’re late again.” Arthur complained. Merlin rolled her eyes.

“And you kissed me for no reason. Again.” Merlin commented. Arthur smirked.

“I thought it was a good idea at the time.” Arthur replied. Merlin glared slightly and picked up a pillow from the bed, then threw it Arthur, who caught it.

“You... are _such_ a... prat!” Merlin exclaimed loudly as she walked off irritably. She felt as though she was missing something, but that could be worked out another time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur watched as Merlin left the room, her cheeks flushed prettily when she was annoyed. He could never let her know just how much he cared for her. A relationship between a Prince and a servant girl was forbidden, and if the only way Arthur could see Merlin, was for her to remain as his servant and friend, then he had no choice but to pretend that he didn’t care. No matter how much he really did care. He sighed as he looked out of his window, seeing Merlin talking to Lancelot about something and turned away. There was plenty to do without worrying about Merlin all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so you have made it to the end of the chapter! Congratulations! Thanks for reading, and if you choose to leave comments or kudos, I will be grateful for those as well. The next chapters should be up.... eventually. LOL!


	10. The Moment of Truth

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire.

Chapter Ten – The Moment of Truth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin was visiting her mother. She tried to keep her rare days off together, so that she could come and help her mother and Will with Mordred, as she had promised. She was stood with Mordred outside their home, when suddenly a band of men rode into the village. Merlin grabbed hold of Mordred, as she saw one woman pull her daughter out of the way of the stampeding horses, and some of the village women screamed in fright and ran off the dirt road. Merlin saw her mother open the door to their small home and come out, standing in the doorway.

“Search the place!” A harsh looking, bearded man growled out to the other men, as they got down from their horses. Will was near their home in moments, having just come from the fields with some of the other men. “Find him!” The man yelled again. Merlin stroked Mordred’s hair, hoping to calm him, but he seemed relatively unfazed.

 _‘Mordred, has this happened before?’_ Merlin asked him mentally.

 _‘Yes Emrys. They were here last month too. Your mother and Will didn’t want to worry you.’_ Mordred replied.

 _‘Who are they?’_ Merlin asked.

 _‘I don’t know. But the leader is called Kanen.’_ Mordred replied. Hunith came and stood next to Merlin as they saw the bandits kicking in people’s doors. Merlin made to move forward.

“No Merlin.” Hunith whispered as she grabbed hold of her daughter’s arm. A woman was thrown bodily into the dirt by her hair, as a man dragged her from her home. That was when Merlin saw two men dragging Matthew from one of the barns. He was holding on to baskets of food, food that Merlin knew the villagers desperately needed to survive the winter. The two men threw Matthew to the ground, toppling the baskets of corn, carrots and potatoes into the dirt. Hunith’s grip on Merlin’s arm grew tighter.

“It’s harvest time!” Kanen exclaimed. He seemed almost cheerful. Merlin could see the evil smirk on his face. Matthew was kneeling in the dirt picking up the spilled vegetables. One of the men took a large bag of grain that Matthew had been holding and handed it to Kanen. “What’s this? Where’s the rest of it?” Kanen sneered.

“I only kept back what we need to survive.” Matthew replied. Kanen looked down on Matthew with something akin to amusement on his face.

“Survive? I’ll be back in one week farmer and I want to see all of it.” Kanen said coldly. Merlin wrenched her arm from her mother’s grip as she rushed forward.

“Merlin!” Hunith called fearfully, as she made to run after her. Will rushed forward and grabbed hold of Hunith’s arm.

“You can’t take our food! What kind of man lets children starve?” Merlin exclaimed angrily. “I won’t let you do this! You’re not taking any of it!” Merlin yelled, as she made to grasp at the bags of grain that were already on Kanen’s horse. Kanen just smirked and backhanded Merlin across the face. She yelped in pain as she fell to the ground, and Kanen jumped to the ground beside her.

“No!” Hunith cried out fearfully, Will still had hold of her, and Merlin was thankful that he held her back.

“Merlin!” Ivan, a friend of her mother’s, called out, as footsteps ran towards them. Merlin didn’t see, but she heard when the crossbow was fired, she heard the arrow sink into flesh and she heard Ivan fall to the ground. At that moment, Merlin knew Ivan was dead and he had died trying to protect her. A single tear fell from her eye in that moment. Merlin heard gasps of horror and women and children crying as Kanen grabbed her by her side braid, yanking her up to her feet. Merlin yelled in pain and kicked at Kanen, but he didn’t seem too bothered by this. He grabbed hold of her throat with his free hand, his fingers splayed under her jaw and his thumb and fore finger grasped painfully tight on the joints of her jaw, turning her face upwards to look at him. Merlin tried to yank his hands away from her throat and jaw, but she didn’t have the same grip as he did. He looked at Matthew, as he held on to Merlin’s throat.

“I will give you a week, don’t you dare disappoint me.” Kanen said coldly. Then he looked at Merlin, who was still struggling to break free, he pulled out his knife and held it to her neck. “I’ll see you later, sweetheart.” Kanen said, smiling at her, and then he used his knife to nick at the skin where her jawbone met her throat. Merlin yelped, as Kanen threw her backwards into Matthew, who was now standing. Matthew caught hold of her, and held on to her shoulders. The bandits rode out of the village, as Hunith ran over.

“Merlin! Oh Merlin, are you alright? Merlin?” Hunith pleaded, as she looked Merlin over. Merlin was shaking as she watched them leave the village. She felt a small hand squeezing hers and she squeezed back. She knew it was Mordred. “Merlin?” Hunith pleaded with her eyes for a response.

“I’m alright Mother.” Merlin uttered. She was still shaking but she was trying to think.

“What are we going to do?” Matthew asked sadly. He didn’t seem to be asking anyone in particular. Merlin could only think of so many things to do in this situation.

“We need help. If we give them the food everyone will starve. If we don’t then they’ll slaughter us all, without help.” Merlin said stiffly. She looked at her mother, who was mopping at the trail of blood that leaked down from her nicked skin with a piece of cloth.

“It’s pointless going to King Cenred for help. He doesn’t care what happens to the border villages.” Matthew said sadly.

“Why don’t we try Camelot? Prince Arthur seemed like a decent enough man. There’s a chance he might be able to help us now.” Will said. Merlin hadn’t realised that he was standing next to her, just behind Mordred, until he spoke. Mordred didn’t like seeing Merlin hurt.

 _‘Are you really alright Emrys?’_ Mordred asked Merlin.

 _‘I’ll be fine Mordred.’_ Merlin replied. She looked at Will and her mother.

“It might be our only option.” Merlin said softly. She knew of King Cenred, and she knew he wouldn’t help them. Just as Matthew had said, Cenred didn’t care about the border villages and Ealdor was little more than a patch of mud to him. However, there was no guarantee that Uther would help them either. But it was worth a try. Anything was worth a try. It was better than just waiting to die.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen was fetching some water from the well, when she saw Merlin, walking towards her, with another woman. Gwen grinned.

“Merlin! You’re back!” Gwen called out, and rushed over. She gasped in horror as she saw a horrible purple, blue and black bruise marring Merlin’s face, and a fresh wound marked her jaw line. “Oh my God! Merlin! Who did that to you?” Gwen exclaimed in horror. That was when Lancelot arrived.

“Who did what?” Lancelot asked. He had yet to see Merlin’s face, as he had arrived from behind them.

“I’ll explain everything in a few moments Gwen. Let’s just go inside.” Merlin replied softly. Then she gestured to the woman beside her. “This is my mother, Hunith. Mother, this is Gwen and you know Lancelot of course.” Merlin introduced.

“It’s nice to meet you Hunith.” Gwen said politely. Hunith gave a weak smile. That was when Lancelot took a real look at Merlin.

“Merlin? What kind of animal did this to you?” Lancelot asked angrily. He didn’t like seeing Merlin hurt, she was like a little sister to him, and he wouldn’t allow someone to hurt her.

“I’m alright Lancelot. Can we just... go inside? Please?” Merlin pleaded. Lancelot nodded and then he looked at Gwen.

“Gwen, go and tell Arthur and Morgana that Merlin is back.” Lancelot said softly. Merlin made to stop her, but Gwen nodded and was soon gone. Lancelot looked from Hunith to Merlin a few times. “It’s good to see you again Hunith.” Lancelot said kindly. Hunith nodded but she kept looking at Merlin. “Let’s go to Gaius’ chambers. I’m sure he’ll have something to put on that bruise.” Lancelot added. Merlin and Hunith nodded and followed him inside.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“My Lord?” Arthur and Morgana looked up to see Gwen standing quietly at the open doorway.

“What’s wrong Gwen?” Morgana asked. Gwen looked at Morgana and Arthur nervously.

“Merlin is back.” Gwen said. Morgana and Arthur were both confused.

“I’m surprised you aren’t leaping for joy. I know you’ve missed her.” Arthur replied. Gwen still looked nervous.

“What’s wrong Gwen? Is Merlin alright?” Morgana asked. Gwen shook her head.

“She came back with her mother. She has a horrendous bruise marking her face, and some sort of wound on her jaw. It looks like the type of mark made by a knife edge. She said she would explain once we were in Gaius’ chambers, Lancelot came along and sent me to fetch you.” Gwen told them. Arthur and Morgana looked horrified. Arthur stood up from where he was sat, looking furious.

“Did she say who hurt her? I’ll string him up!” Arthur exclaimed furiously. Morgana and Gwen looked at each other quickly, as though conveying some secret information, and then they followed Arthur as he left the room. The trio all went to Gaius’ chambers and saw Lancelot, standing to the side as they opened the door. Merlin was sat on a chair, not facing the doorway, but Gaius seemed to be hovering and dabbing at Merlin’s face with something. Arthur recognised Hunith, sitting next to Merlin, straight away.

“What happened?” Morgana asked. Merlin stood up from the chair and looked at the trio in shock. Arthur then saw what Gwen had been telling them. The awful bruise, marring Merlin’s face, made a black eye, and spread over Merlin’s cheek. Arthur also noticed a cut on Merlin’s jaw line, as well as some light, finger shaped bruises around Merlin’s jaw and throat. “Merlin! What happened?” Morgana asked again. Merlin looked at them sadly. Then she related her tale. Arthur felt a fiery anger licking under his skin, just waiting for a way to burst out and singe this Kanen to ash.

“I know that we’re not equipped to fight. The village is small, and most of the villagers who live there don’t know how to fight.” Hunith said softly.

“Our only chance is... is...” Merlin stopped. She didn’t want to drag Arthur into this mess.

“Is what, Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“We had hoped that King Uther might help. I know it’s not a guarantee, and there is every chance he will say no, but we have no other options.” Hunith finished. Arthur looked at Merlin, and then at Hunith.

“I will arrange an audience with my father.” Arthur said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The Winters are harsh in Ealdor and there are many children.” Hunith said sadly. The court was gathered, and Arthur stood next to his father’s throne. Merlin stood just behind her mother, next to Gaius. Morgana stood near the throne, with Gwen at her side. Lancelot stood with the other Knights. “Some of them just won’t be strong enough to survive.” Hunith continued. It had been decided between Merlin and Hunith that Hunith would speak. Hunith was older, more experienced with such matters and Merlin was more apt to lose her temper just thinking about the situation. “We barely have enough food as it is, and, if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won’t live to see another summer. Please we need your help.” Hunith finished. Uther had listened intently to Hunith’s testimony and Merlin could see the King seemed to actually be saddened by the tale.

“Ealdor is in Cenred’s kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility.” Uther stated seriously.

“We’ve appealed to our King many times. But he cares little for the outlying regions. You’re our only hope.” Hunith replied. Uther seemed troubled as everyone waited with baited breath for Uther’s decision. He leaned forward on his throne and looked at Hunith directly.

“I have the deepest sympathy for you, and would have this... _barbarian_ wiped off the face of the earth.” Uther said.

“You’ll help us?” Hunith asked. But Merlin had the awful feeling that King Uther would not be helping them.

“I wish I could.” Uther replied sadly.

“Surely we could spare a few men?” Arthur asked.

“Resources are not the problem.” Uther replied.

“Then what is?” Morgana asked coldly. Merlin could see that Morgana wanted Uther to reconsider.

“Ealdor lies beyond the border of Escetia. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war.” Uther said sternly. Merlin clenched her fists tightly. She could understand the King’s position immediately. The King could not bring Camelot to war over one village that wasn’t even a part of his kingdom. Hunith fell to her knees.

“I know you’re a good King, a caring man, I’m begging you, help us please.” Hunith pleaded.

“The accord we struck with Cenred was years in the making.” Uther replied. He seemed honestly saddened to be unable to help. “I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I’m afraid Camelot cannot help.” Uther finished. Morgana walked forward to help Hunith to her feet. Merlin didn’t know what to do in that moment. Everything felt so wrong. The only thing that she could do, that was right to do, was to go back to Ealdor and help her mother. She didn’t know if she would return, but her mother was her foremost priority. There was no other way to deal with this situation except to fight, and she would fight to her last breath.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur found himself on the castle battlements later that day. He had truly hoped his father would send some help for Merlin’s village. But he knew why Uther couldn’t. He understood the reasons. He heard footsteps heading towards him. He knew it was Merlin before she stopped at his side and waited for his acknowledgement. He looked at her, as she placed her hands on the edge of the wall in front of them.

“I’m sorry.” Arthur began. He could still see the bruising on Merlin’s face, and the idea that this man might escape having murdered a whole village of people and having hurt Merlin made Arthur’s blood boil. “If it were up to me, we’d be on our way there now.” Arthur said. Merlin looked at him a half smile graced her lips.

“You did what you could. Thank you for getting us an audience with the King. I understand why he said no. If I were in his position I might have said the same thing.” Merlin said sadly. Arthur looked at Merlin as though for the first time. Sometimes she would display this wisdom that he never could explain.

“I wish that Camelot was able to help people no matter how far away they lived.” Arthur said. It was a thought that had made a home in his mind for a while now, but he’d never expressed it to anyone before. Merlin smiled at him then.

“Maybe, someday, that will be a reality.” Merlin told Arthur seriously. Then she got a serious look on her face. “I’m going back to Ealdor.” Merlin said seriously. Arthur felt a coiled knot of dread in that moment, but he understood. Merlin needed to protect her mother.

“Of course.” Arthur said softly.

“It’s been an honour serving you.” Merlin said. Arthur felt that knot grow even tighter.

“You’ll be coming back?” Arthur questioned.

“Well, she’s my mother. I have to take care of her before anyone else. You understand?” Merlin replied. Arthur nodded, even though he felt like his guts were twisting inside his stomach.

“I’d do exactly the same thing.” Arthur replied. He looked at Merlin closely. “Well, you’ve been terrible. I mean it, really, the worst servant I’ve ever had.” Arthur stated. Merlin laughed and Arthur couldn’t help smiling back.

“Thank you Sire.” Merlin replied, a grin on her face. She turned and began to walk away. Arthur looked over his shoulder at her.

“Merlin?” He called her back. Merlin turned back to look at him. “Good luck.” Arthur said softly. Merlin nodded and left. Arthur didn’t want to tell her not to die. He felt that wasn’t necessary. He had wanted to argue with her to stay where she was safe, but how could he when, if the situations were reversed, he would do the same thing. Many thoughts were running through his head, even as he heard Merlin’s footsteps echo down the stone stairs away from the battlements.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Lancelot?” Lancelot turned to see Morgana heading towards him. She wasn’t dressed in one of her many flowing gowns, but in pants and a tunic and chainmail.

“You’re intending to go with Merlin.” Lancelot said. It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“I’m surprised you’re not.” Morgana replied. Lancelot grinned, as he revealed the pack he was carrying. It was then Morgana noticed he wasn’t wearing any of Camelot’s colours, just an old cloak and his chainmail. “I never doubted you for a minute.” Morgana said cheerfully.

“What about Gwen?” Lancelot asked. He felt nervous at the idea of Gwen being near danger, but just as he had the right to protect and help his friend, so did she.

“Gwen is already packing. She’s gone to her father to ask for some chainmail and weapons, to help the village.” Morgana replied. Lancelot nodded his understanding.

“Do you think we should be talking to Arthur about this?” Lancelot asked. Morgana smiled, almost angelically.

“No. He’ll make his way to us all by himself. He won’t let Merlin face this alone.” Morgana replied. Then the pair were off down the corridor, ready to start their own quest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin closed her pack, looking around her room sadly. She had grown to love living in Camelot, and she would miss Gaius terribly. Gwen was with her, shoving some chainmail in a sack. Gwen passed Merlin a sword.

“Here, tell me how it feels.” Gwen told Merlin. Merlin took the sword and moved her arm around in awkward circles and motions, as she looked at the sword.

“Yeah that feels really good...” Merlin trailed off. “Very... swordy.” Merlin added, knocking on the metal blade for good measure. Gwen laughed. Then she stuffed some more chainmail in the sack, which was full to bursting.

“I’ve packed some armour for you.” Gwen said softly. Merlin looked at Gwen in confusion.

“I won’t be able to carry all that.” Merlin replied questioningly.

“You won’t have to.” Merlin spun round to look at Morgana, who had just entered the room. “We’re coming with you.” Morgana added.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked.

“You’re going to need all the help you can get.” Gwen stated. “I can mend armour and sharpen swords.” Gwen added.

“And I know how to fight.” Morgana quipped, a smile graced her face.

“But you can’t. You’d be in terrible danger, both of you. If anything happened I’d never forgive myself.” Merlin pleaded. She didn’t want her friends to be put in any danger. She feared for their safety.

“Merlin if it was the other way around, you’d help us. You already have, so many times. You saved my life and my father’s.” Gwen replied.

“And you saved my life and Arthur’s.” Morgana added.

“Not to mention the whole of Camelot.” Gwen stated.

“You also gave me the chance to meet my cousin and helped me to become a Knight.” Merlin, Morgana and Gwen all looked at Lancelot, who had just opened the door.

“Oh no! Not you too Lancelot! I don’t want you all risking your lives for me.” Merlin pleaded.

“You’ve already risked your life for us Merlin. It’s time for us to return the favour.” Gwen stated.

“We’re going and that’s that.” Morgana added.

“Sorry Merlin, but it’s three against one.” Lancelot finished. Merlin sighed and shook her head at her three friends.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther looked at his son curiously, as Arthur stood before him.

“Father if I take a select few men with me and we don’t wear the colours of Camelot, then we can’t be spotted by Cenred’s troops and it won’t affect the peace treaty.” Arthur pleaded.

“Arthur it’s a risky venture. It took years to strike a peace treaty with Cenred and the man would look for any excuse to break it.” Uther replied. He did feel badly about the situation. He could see that this woman was honest and that Ealdor was in desperate need of help. He didn’t like the idea that good people would die any more than his son did.

“But it can be done father. If I just take Lancelot and Leon with me then we can hopefully train up the villagers to fight for themselves. Three men can’t be considered an army.” Arthur pleaded. Uther sighed as he looked at his only son.

“Do you really believe that you can train some villagers to fight for themselves? Do you believe that three men are enough for this mission?” Uther asked. He didn’t doubt his son could probably wipe out this barbarian with a small amount of men. It was the skill they possessed that would make the difference. Arthur nodded his head.

“I believe that we can help. If we can teach them how to fight, it will hopefully help should any other bandit try to attack their village.” Arthur replied. Uther didn’t want to send Arthur off with only two men and the risk of death. But then again, Arthur was perfectly capable of taking on a number of men by himself and surviving. He’d proved that time and time again. He also thought of the girl, Merlin, Gaius’ niece. The girl had saved his son’s life more than once, and Gaius loved her as a daughter. How could he not wish to bring some peace to them, in spite of any misgivings he had?

“I will allow it, but you must not be caught by Cenred’s men and you most certainly must be careful.” Uther consented. Arthur grinned and Uther felt as though he’d given his son an important gift, almost, though what it could be, Uther had no idea.

“Thank you father. We’ll leave as soon as possible. Hopefully we’ll be back before two weeks have passed.” Arthur said. Then he was gone and Uther couldn’t help wondering if a treaty with Cenred was really worth all this trouble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You’ve got the food I prepared for you?” Gaius asked Merlin later that day, as he fussed around her like a mother hen. Merlin smiled at Gaius.

“Yes Uncle Gaius.” Merlin replied sarcastically.

“Be careful with the wine, you know what you’re like. One sniff of a barmaid’s apron and you’re singing like a sailor.” Gaius told his niece sternly. Merlin laughed, as she took a book that Gaius passed to her.

“I hardly drink at all Uncle.” Merlin replied.

“I know that. I’m just making sure.” Gaius replied.

“I’ll be fine Uncle Gaius.” Merlin assured.

“Are you sure you don’t want an extra blanket? It’s getting colder at night now.” Gaius asked.

“No really, I’ll be alright Uncle Gaius.” Merlin replied as she pulled her pack onto her back. She was wearing her breeches and blue tunic, along with her red neckerchief and her old brown jacket.

“Well just make sure that you are. Do whatever it takes.” Gaius said seriously as Merlin turned to face him. Her side braid still hung next to her face, but she’d pulled the rest of her long hair into a messy bun for the journey. Her fringe was a little overlong and she would surely need to trim it soon, but for now she was fine. She looked at Gaius sadly. She knew she’d miss him desperately. Gaius pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight, as Merlin hugged him back.

“I’ll miss you so much Uncle Gaius.” Merlin whispered to her Uncle.

“And I you my girl.” Gaius replied. Merlin nodded, trying her best to make sure she didn’t cry, she turned away from her uncle and left the room, not wanting to look back and see Gaius all alone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur had been looking for Lancelot everywhere when he came to the stables and saw that Lancelot’s horse was missing. Arthur looked at the stable boy.

“Have you seen Sir Lancelot?” Arthur asked the boy. He nodded vigorously.

“Yes Sire, he rode out with Lady Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and a woman that I don’t know. Merlin called her mother.” The boy replied honestly. Arthur smirked inwardly. Lancelot had planned to go all along, whether or not Arthur would let him. Arthur thanked the boy and went to get Leon. They had already lost time and needed to catch up with the others.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin rode on a horse, leading the way, while Morgana, Gwen, Hunith and Lancelot followed behind her. When they stopped for the night, everyone set up camp in silence, and Merlin used her magic to light the fire. Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot were still amazed by how powerful Merlin’s magic actually was. They told Merlin’s mother about all that had been happening since Merlin had taken Mordred to Ealdor, and Hunith couldn’t help but feel grateful that Merlin had friends that she could share her gift with. Soon, everyone had eaten and fallen asleep. It was just Hunith and Merlin still awake as Merlin watched over the fire.

“They shouldn’t be here.” Hunith whispered softly. “Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn’t she the King’s ward?” Hunith asked.

“Not that you’d know it.” Merlin replied, a grin on her face. “She’s the only person I know who isn’t frightened of him.” Merlin added. Hunith smiled gently.

“No one is frightened of the one that gives them food and shelter.” Hunith said earnestly. Merlin nodded, thinking of Gaius then.

“We need all the help we can get mother.” Merlin said gently. “I’m frightened for them. But they’re strong women and they make their own decisions.” Merlin told her mother gently.

“It won’t make a difference to Kanen if they’re women.” Hunith said sadly.

“I know that.” Merlin replied, as she brought her hand up to her face and felt the tender skin under her fingertips. She knew all too well that Kanen wouldn’t care whether Morgana and Gwen were women. “But I couldn’t talk them out of coming. They insisted that they come and help me.” Merlin added. “I won’t let Kanen destroy our home. I won’t let him take everything we care about.” Merlin said.

“Promise me that you’ll be careful.” Hunith pleaded. She traced her own fingers over the bruise on Merlin’s face. It wasn’t as bad now, but it was still visible, and it was a reminder that Merlin was more concerned with the lives of others, then with her own. It scared her that her daughter would throw herself headfirst into danger to protect others. “No one can find out about you.” Hunith whispered. Another fear that had been eating away at Hunith was that Merlin would use her magic to stop Kanen. Once the villagers knew Merlin’s secret, there was no guarantee that Merlin would ever be safe to come home again.

“They won’t.” Merlin replied. She had been about to say ‘they never do’ but she stopped herself. For Lancelot, Morgana and Gwen had all found out her secret. She knew how careful she had to be in Ealdor. Hunith smiled at Merlin gently, and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Get some rest Merlin.” Hunith told her daughter gently. Then she walked over to her own bedroll and covered herself up. As she looked at Merlin, she heard an arcane word tumble from her lips, after she blew onto the burning end of a stick. The sparks that blew off from the end formed into a golden dragon. As Hunith smiled and watched, the dragon let out a silent roar of flame and flew around the fire before disappearing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, the fire had gone out. Something woke Merlin from her sleep. She wasn’t sure what it was, but she could’ve sworn she heard something. She grabbed her sword from by her side and pulled it from the sheath as gently and quietly as she knew how. She crept from her bedroll and towards where she’d heard the sound. She walked into a clearing feeling awkward holding the sword, as she looked around her for the source of the sound. Suddenly, she felt the point of a sword at her back. She froze in expectation of an attack.

“I’d ask you for money but I know you don’t have any.” Merlin’s eyes went wide.

“Arthur!” She yelled excitedly. She spun around and the sword she held nearly swiped Arthur’s head off. Arthur ducked at the last second. Arthur glared just slightly. Merlin was grinning widely.

“Merlin put the sword down, you look ridiculous.” Arthur stated firmly. Then he started walking. Merlin rolled her eyes but was still smiling as she ran after him.

“If I’m so terrible with a sword then why do you make me practise with you?” Merlin asked cheekily. Arthur rolled his eyes then as he allowed Merlin to lead him to their campsite.

“I’m hoping you’ll improve. Somehow I’ve become hopeless over the months you’ve been my servant.” Arthur replied. Merlin raised a brow, just as Gaius would do.

“Well then if I ever come back to Camelot you won’t want to train with me again, will you?” Merlin commented. Then she sat down and started to relight the fire.

“Sir Leon should be here in a few moments. We got off of our horses and I scouted ahead. I’ll just go back and get him.” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin nodded.

“I’ll just get the fire started as usual.” Merlin quipped. Arthur nodded and walked back to get Leon. Merlin waited until Arthur was far enough away, and then she relit the fire with her magic again. She waited until Arthur came back with Leon, both leading their horses, and then she moved away to let them sit near the newly lit fire. After all, she’d been curled up under a blanket, and Gaius was right, as he usually was, the nights were now colder. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw Arthur and Leon both rubbing their hands together by the fire. Merlin felt a lot more hopeful now that Arthur had arrived.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was sat next to Merlin later on that night. Leon had fallen asleep and Merlin was sat next to Arthur by the fire. She poked it every so often with a stick to keep it from dying out.

“How many men does this Kanen have?” Arthur asked.

“Maybe as many as forty. I didn’t get much chance to count.” Merlin replied. Arthur nodded.

“You should get some rest Merlin. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled.

“Thank you Arthur, you didn’t have to come, but you did, so... thank you.” Merlin said to Arthur. Arthur smiled a little as he turned away from Merlin to stand.

“Get some sleep Merlin.” Arthur replied. He went over to his own bedroll to take his own advice. He saw Merlin drift off and couldn’t help feeling glad that he’d managed to convince his father to let him help. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself if Merlin had died and he’d been unable to even help her. He drifted into sleep hoping that training these villagers wasn’t going to be an impossible task.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, as Merlin rode into Ealdor with the others, she heard the screams of the women, and the sounds of things being broken and searched through. She saw the bandits raiding through people’s homes, and suddenly she saw Kanen about to kill Matthew. His sword was raised high above his head and he was about to bring it down, when she saw a sword fly past Kanen and strike a wooden post. It took seconds for Merlin to realise that it was Arthur’s sword that was now stuck in the wooden post. Arthur jumped down from his horse and started fighting men off. Merlin leapt from her own horse and grabbed her own sword.

“Kill them!” She heard Kanen yell. Merlin found herself facing someone twice her size. She didn’t hesitate as he swung his sword at her. She bought up her own to defend herself. She blocked two blows and dodged one as the brute bore down upon her. Soon she found herself pinned down near a doorway. She was holding up her sword as a defensive barrier, but she wasn’t sure how long she would last with the strength of the other man bearing down on her sword and her arms. Before she had to decide to use her magic or not, she felt another sword get between her own and her opponent’s sword. Merlin was separated from her opponent, and when she looked at the interloper, she realised it was Will. Will looked fiercely angry as he fought Merlin’s opponent and ran him through. Merlin turned to see Arthur finish off one opponent, only for another to appear from behind him. Before Merlin could yell out a warning, Morgana appeared from seemingly nowhere and blocked the strike meant for Arthur. She then slashed the bandit across his stomach before smirking and looking at Arthur.

“Does that bring back memories of when I used to beat you?” Morgana quipped cheekily. Merlin let out a laugh as Arthur glared.

“That never happened.” Arthur said confidently. Merlin would’ve bet her entire wages for a year that it _had_ indeed happened.

“You’ll pay for this! With your lives! All of you!” Kanen yelled. Merlin noticed that he had gotten onto his own horse. Merlin glared at the head bandit angrily.

 _“Not if I can help it.”_ Merlin thought to herself angrily as the bandits rode away from the village. Will grabbed hold of Merlin and hugged her tightly.

“Are you alright?” He asked her sincerely. Merlin nodded.

“Yeah I’m fine thanks to you.” Merlin replied.

“You didn’t need my help. You have your own talents.” Will said softly, knowing that Arthur wouldn’t hear. Merlin laughed. She looked at Will’s sword.

“Was that?” Merlin wanted to ask, but found she couldn’t quite question the appearance of the sword.

“Yeah. It belonged to my father. I always said I wouldn’t use it, but... it turns out I’m more like him then I thought. I didn’t want to stand by and watch them tear our village to pieces. I’ve been sharpening it and practising for the last week since you left with Hunith.” Will replied. That was when Merlin felt a pair of arms around her waist. She looked down at Mordred.

 _‘Are you alright Emrys?’_ Mordred asked.

 _‘I’m fine Mordred. Go and say hello to the others. I know you’ve missed them, especially Morgana.’_ Merlin replied. Mordred smiled and ran over to hug Morgana.

“Merlin, gather up the villagers, I need to talk to them. We have little time to do what we have to do.” Arthur told Merlin. Merlin looked at him and nodded. She looked at Will.

“Want to help me gather everyone together?” Merlin asked. Will nodded and the pair set off in different directions, looking for every villager they could find.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Merlin and Will had gathered the villagers, Arthur took a place, standing on a crate in front of them. He looked at all of them in turn and he saw frightened women and children, and resigned looking men. They all seemed desperate and lost, and Arthur wanted to help them.

“I know Kanen’s kind.” Arthur started. He saw Merlin stood with Will, Morgana and Gwen, as Leon and Lancelot stood nearer to him, facing the crowd. Hunith stood the other side of Merlin, while Mordred stayed close to Morgana, who hugged him even while they listened to Arthur speak. Arthur knew she had missed Mordred. “He’ll be back, and when he is, we must be ready for him.” Arthur continued. Everyone was listening to what he was saying. “We must prepare defences around the village, and those who-” Before Arthur could finish another man stepped forward. Arthur recognised him as Tad. One of the village men that didn’t seem to like Merlin very much.

“How are you going to help us? Kanen has way too many men, now that you’ve made him angry he’ll be back for our blood.” Tad hissed out.

“Shut up Tad, he’s trying to help us.” Will hissed at Tad. Tad glared at Will and then at Merlin.

“Yeah, he’s going to help us alright. Right into our graves he’ll help us.” Tad shot back.

“Oh and what would you have us do Tad?” Merlin shot out. Arthur watched as Merlin stepped forward, glaring at Tad viciously. Tad seemed to be considering his answer. “Well? Come on! You know everything right? What should we do if we don’t accept Prince Arthur’s help?” Merlin added. Arthur felt a smirk trying to make it’s way onto his face at Merlin giving him his title in front of everyone.

“We could run.” The man Arthur knew was called Joel stated.

“Oh? Where would we go Joel? Where would we run to?” Merlin asked.

“Escetia’s capital. We wouldn’t have to put up with bandits then.” Tad replied.

“Oh. That’s a brilliant idea Tad. Fantastic. Where do I go to pitch in?” Merlin quipped sarcastically. Joel didn’t seem to realise that Merlin was being sarcastic and smiled.

“Well you could-” Joel started, but Merlin cut him off.

“Did you think I was being serious just now? Really? We should just leave our homes and everything we’ve ever held dear to us, travel for miles through bandit infested territory, _maybe_ make it to Escetia’s capital without being caught by Kanen and his men, or more of his ilk. Oh and when we finally make it to the capital, if any of us make it at all, where will we live? Where will we find the money to feed and clothe ourselves Joel? The capital is nothing like Ealdor. In the capital, the King wants to make money. Trading isn’t the same as it is here. Here we eat what we grow, we trade for things we need and we live in peace for the most part. Money, land, food, we split everything equally. In the capital we’d have to find homes somewhere. Who’s to say what kind of homes we would find? Probably rat infested little rooms to house whole families. What about jobs? Here we all work in the fields and tend our own crops so that we can eat. In the capital we’d have to find some form of job to earn money so we could eat and there are not many fields to care for in the capital. So where would all the farmers here find employment to support themselves and their families? Running is not an option. It’s the coward’s way out, and a miserable way it is as well.” Merlin stated. Inwardly Arthur smirked. He wouldn’t allow it to show, but he was impressed by Merlin’s knowledge and her willingness to speak up. She was far more intelligent than she ever let on to anyone else.

“How about giving Kanen what he asked for in the first place?” Tad hissed. Arthur decided to step in at this point.

“And then what? Those of you who don’t starve this winter will have to face him again next harvest. Is it worth it?” Arthur asked. Tad glared. Hunith stepped forward.

“If I am to die, I would rather go out fighting.” Hunith stated.

“Me too.” Matthew agreed. Merlin smiled as the villagers all came out with similar answers and Arthur felt a sense of victory well up within him. Now they needed to find out who could hold a sword and who couldn’t, and train everyone who was willing and probably those who weren’t. Arthur knew it was going to be a long day ahead.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur poked Merlin gently with one of the training sticks, as Merlin made up the bedrolls on the floor. She was going to sleep beside Arthur, Leon and Lancelot, while Gwen and Morgana shared Hunith’s bed and Hunith took Will’s bed. Will was going to share with Mordred, just about. Lancelot and Leon were helping Will to find any weapons that were usable in the village and helping Gwen to sharpen swords and fit chainmail to villagers.

“You are going to be helping out at training tomorrow Merlin.” Arthur stated.

“I think you’d be much better off without me. Besides you said it yourself, I look ridiculous with a sword.” Merlin replied quickly.

“Well we need someone with a minimal amount of skill for practise Merlin. Besides, I saw you handle yourself today. You shouldn’t hide away, no matter what idiots are around.” Arthur replied. Merlin sighed. She knew this was a bad idea from the start. She couldn’t tell Arthur that. How could she tell him that the young men wouldn’t accept her training with them without revealing a part of herself that she kept hidden?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana was helping Gwen to sharpen swords.

“Do you think we can do this?” Gwen asked Morgana softly. Morgana nodded.

“We have Arthur with us. He won’t let us down. Besides, I don’t intend to die here. So we’ll have to win this battle.” Morgana replied. Gwen smiled, she couldn’t help but feel more positive when Morgana seemed so confident, and Morgana was right, with Arthur there, they were sure to give the bandits a run for their money.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Have you always slept on the floor?” Arthur asked Merlin, as everyone else slept. Merlin grinned, as she saw Arthur’s feet near her head. She sat up and looked at Arthur, who seemed to be waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. The bed I’ve got back in Camelot is luxury by comparison.” Merlin replied honestly.

“It must’ve been hard.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled, knowing what Arthur was trying to say, but pretending not to.

“Yeah, it was, like a rock.” Merlin said cheerfully.

“I didn’t mean the ground. I meant here, it must have been difficult.” Arthur grouched. Merlin smiled again.

“It wasn’t. Not really. I didn’t know any different. Life’s simpler here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in. So long as you’ve got food on the table and a roof over your head you’re happy.” Merlin told Arthur honestly.

“It sounds... nice.” Arthur said. Merlin let out a half bark of laughter, trying to keep quiet and not wake anyone up.

“You’d hate it.” Merlin said, a hint of amusement made its way into her voice.

“No doubt.” Arthur replied honestly. “So why’d you leave?” Arthur asked. Merlin felt a wave of sadness rush over her at that statement.

“Things just... changed.” Merlin answered.

“How?” Arthur asked. Merlin paused, trying to think about what to say. There were a few very good reasons why she had to leave and telling Arthur any one of them would be difficult. She wasn’t sure she really could talk about her reasons for leaving her home. “Come on, stop pretending to be interesting and tell me.” Arthur added. He tried to shove his foot into Merlin’s face but she yelped and shoved his foot far away.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Merlin stated seriously. Arthur smirked up at her. Then he raised a brow at her, almost like her Uncle Gaius, but not quite. Very few could pull off Gaius’ eyebrow. “I just... I didn’t fit in anymore and I wanted to find somewhere that I did.” Merlin told Arthur. Arthur looked at Merlin curiously.

“Had any luck?” Arthur asked flatly. Merlin smiled to herself.

“I’m not sure yet.” Merlin replied. Arthur shifted for a moment, and then turned over to lie on his side.

“We start training the men tomorrow. It’s going to be a long day. Get the candle.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled and blew out the candle. Then she laid on her own side and tried to fall asleep. Her mind filled with thoughts of all the things that could possibly go wrong tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning found Merlin helping Arthur to dress as always. Morgana smirked as she pulled on her own arm braces.

“Have you still not learned how to dress yourself?” Morgana asked cheekily.

“Morgana, you don’t have a dog and fetch the stick yourself. No offence Merlin.” Arthur said as he looked at his maidservant, who had just helped him put on his jacket.

“None taken Arthur.” Merlin replied. Hunith walked in to the room with a bowl of food.

“Arthur you didn’t finish your breakfast.” Hunith said kindly. She passed him a bowl of porridge.

“Didn’t I?” Arthur asked. Merlin wanted to laugh. She knew Arthur couldn’t stand porridge, but that was all there really was to eat at the moment, so Merlin wasn’t going to comment.

“Come on Arthur, eat up.” Morgana said. A smirk graced her face. Of course Merlin knew Morgana would take the opportunity to mock Arthur’s pain, so Merlin didn’t need to. Arthur made exaggerated ummm noises as he picked up a nice spoonful of the porridge. Then when Hunith turned away, Arthur passed the bowl to Gwen and Gwen blinked as Arthur looked at Merlin.

“Come on then, we’d better get going. We’re going to need wood and lots of it.” Arthur stated. Merlin just nodded at Gwen, who passed the food to Will, who ate it rather quickly, as Arthur, Morgana, Leon and Lancelot left the house. Gwen followed after them and Will gave the now empty bowl to Hunith.

“We’ll be back later.” Will told Hunith kindly and gave her kiss on the cheek. Hunith smiled at Will in a motherly fashion as he ran out of the door. Merlin grabbed her jacket and threw it on.

“He must care for you a great deal.” Hunith said to Merlin. Merlin looked at her mother as she tied her hair up tightly into a bun. She still kept her side braid hanging by her face. It got longer as her hair did, and Merlin quite liked keeping it that way.

“Who Arthur? He’d do the same for any village.” Merlin brushed it off as she brushed imaginary dirt from her clothes.

“It’s more than that.” Hunith said sternly. “He’s here for you.” Hunith added.

“I’m just his servant.” Merlin replied.

“Give him more credit than that. He likes you.” Hunith said.

“That’s because he doesn’t know me. If he did, I’d probably be dead by now.” Merlin replied. She suddenly felt lost. She knew she couldn’t let Arthur know her secrets. At least not yet.

“You don’t really believe that do you?” Hunith asked Merlin. Merlin looked at Hunith sadly.

“I don’t know Mother. There are so many things I wish I never had to talk about again. But I know sooner or later they will all know and then...” Merlin trailed off. She knew how easily friendships could be broken apart or prevented. She’d seen it often enough as a child, and now that life had started to come right for her, even with her messy destiny and having to hide her magic all the time, Merlin didn’t want anything to destroy the life she’d built for herself in Camelot. All her fears were bubbling away just beneath the surface and Hunith could see that Merlin was so unsure of her own role in everything.

“I think when the time is right, Arthur won’t care that you have magic. I don’t think he’d care about anything else either. You’ve become his friend and the fact that he’s here shows that he cares a great deal about you and what happens to you. Have some faith in yourself, and maybe, just have some faith in Arthur.” Hunith told Merlin. Merlin gave her mother a weak smile and left the house, thinking on her mother’s words. Mordred had been listening to everything, whilst sat on his bed, with a book that Merlin had brought with her from Camelot for him to read.

“Auntie Hunith?” Mordred asked. Hunith turned to look at Mordred as she finished cleaning the clay bowls.

“What’s wrong Mordred?” Hunith asked.

“Merlin will be alright won’t she? And Morgana, Will and Gwen? And everyone else? They will all be alright won’t they?” Mordred asked. Hunith wiped her hands on her apron and sat in a chair. She beckoned Mordred to her and Mordred got up from his seat on his bed and walked over to her. She pulled the eight year old onto her lap.

“Merlin and the others are all strong people Mordred. They’re good people. I’m sure they will be alright.” Hunith told Mordred.

“My father was strong, and he was good, and he’s dead now.” Mordred said sadly. Hunith, hugged Mordred tightly. She stroked his hair and he seemed much calmer after sitting with Hunith for a while. Then he stood up and pulled on his green cloak.

“Where are you off to little one?” Hunith asked gently. Mordred smiled at Hunith as he opened the door.

“I’m going to watch them train. I might learn something.” Mordred replied. Then he left the house and Hunith went back to her daily routine, hoping to calm herself after the thoughts that had rushed through her mind at Mordred’s questions and words, and the sad look in his eyes when he’d spoken of his father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“We’re going to start off with staffs. I don’t want anyone to get seriously injured during practise.” Arthur told the men. Merlin sighed as she grabbed a staff and Arthur paired her off to spar with Tad. He glared at her.

“Arthur, let me work with Merlin.” Merlin heard Will say.

“Merlin is a capable sword fighter. I need her to pass on what she knows.” Arthur replied.

“Well then let me work with Tad and let Merlin work with someone else.” Will almost pleaded. Arthur seemed confused.

“It’s alright Will.” Merlin said. She didn’t want to cause trouble for Will or Arthur, and the fact was that Tad was an idiot and needed to learn more about weapons. They needed all the able bodied men to gain some superiority over a weapon to survive the upcoming battle. Merlin looked at Tad, who picked up a staff himself. He glared at Merlin as though she’d just told him he had to eat a snail.

“I ain’t working with you.” Tad hissed.

“You don’t have much choice.” Merlin hissed back. She didn’t want Arthur to hear them arguing. It would only cause problems.

“Fine, you asked for it.” Tad sniped back. He swung his practise staff at Merlin. Merlin ducked and pulled up her own stick to meet the blow. The pieces of wood juddered as they met. The force of Tad’s blow shook them both. Tad then swung around and caught Merlin straight in the side of the head. Merlin saw stars as the piece of wood broke about her temple, and things faded away to black. She was sure she caught sight of Will out of the corner of her eye before she lost consciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was shocked as he saw Merlin crumple to the floor. Mordred yelled angrily and ran over to kneel beside Merlin. The boy looked frightened as he shook Merlin, trying to wake her up. Tad stood over her, and for a moment, Arthur could’ve sworn that he was smiling.

“What happened?” Arthur asked angrily. Just like that, the smile was gone.

“It was an accident sire. Merlin never was any good at physical activities.” Tad stated.

“You bloody liar! You belted her in the head full force and you did it on purpose!” Will yelled. He charged forward, ready to attack Tad. He’d practically begged Arthur to let him be the one to train with Merlin, but Arthur had seen that Will had some fighting skill, which meant he was better sparring with someone else to try and improve their skills. Arthur stopped Will from launching himself at Tad. Mordred was gripping Merlin’s hand, as he watched on fearfully.

“I’m sure it was an accident Will.” Arthur said calmly.

“It wasn’t.” Arthur looked at Mordred. “I saw it. He was trying from the start to hit her so hard because he didn’t want to work with her. I was listening.” Mordred added. Arthur frowned angrily.

“You don’t know that git. You don’t know what he’s like, what he’s capable of. He’s always picked on Merlin.” Will hissed.

“Serves her right. She shouldn’t be here in the first place.” Another boy shot out. Will glared at him fiercely.

“Oh? And why not?” Arthur asked the boy.

“She’s a bastard. No father and a loose mother. A bastard shouldn’t be around respectable people.” A girl replied. She’d been watching with Gwen and Morgana. Will growled at her.

“Shut your filthy mouth Kayla!” Will wrenched himself out of Arthur’s grip. “I hear anyone, and I mean anyone, call Merlin a bastard again and I promise that you won’t be waiting for Kanen to come and get you.” Will hissed as he walked over to Merlin. He picked her up, her head lolling to the side as he cradled her in his arms.

“Ain’t no dishonesty in saying a dog without a pedigree is a mutt.” Tad commented, a smirk on his face. Will’s face went red from anger but he didn’t bother putting Merlin down to hit Tad. He was more worried about his surrogate sister’s health. Arthur was not pleased as he watched Merlin carried off to her home by Will. Mordred ran with him and Morgana and Gwen followed after them.

“Get on with practise and I’ll be back in a minute!” Arthur yelled. He turned around to go and check on Merlin.

“Why bother checking on her. She isn’t worth the effort.” A girl muttered as Arthur walked past. He heard girls and boys alike laughing at Merlin’s expense.

 _“No wonder she left Ealdor if this is how she was treated by everyone her own age.”_ Arthur thought sadly to himself as he walked towards Hunith’s home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hunith was shocked when she saw Will come into the house carrying Merlin, with Mordred at his side. Morgana and Gwen followed a few moments later.

“What happened?” Hunith asked.

“Tad broke a staff around her head during practise. The little git.” Will hissed angrily. Hunith looked down at Merlin’s pale face, as Will laid Merlin down on Mordred’s bed. Mordred sat by her side and held her hand again.

“Oh why did she have to be practising with Tad? He’s an evil little so and so.” Hunith said sadly. Morgana and Gwen looked at Hunith, curiosity on their faces. Will still looked angry.

“Arthur paired her up with him.” Will hissed.

“Arthur didn’t know what Tad is like Will. You can’t blame him for that.” Hunith said gently. Will deflated a little. Arthur walked in then.

“Is there something that someone isn’t telling us?” Arthur asked. Hunith sighed.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for Merlin to be sparring with any of the boys here.” Hunith told Arthur frankly. Lancelot walked into the house then.

“Is Merlin alright?” He asked, his voice laced with concern.

“She will be.” Hunith replied. She picked up a rag and soaked it, then rung it out and started to bathe Merlin’s forehead with it.

“What kind of problem do they have with Merlin?” Morgana asked.

“Merlin is so sweet. Who would have a problem with her?” Gwen added.

“I noticed that some people spent time being rude to her when I came here with Lancelot and Merlin to bring Mordred. I never knew it was this bad.” Arthur commented.

“They have a problem with Merlin because she doesn’t have a father.” Hunith replied bluntly.

“Why? Did he die?” Morgana asked.

“No. He left before he even knew about Merlin’s existence.” Hunith replied.

“So he walked out on his pregnant wife?” Arthur asked.

“They called her a bastard because her mother and father weren’t married. Of course if that makes a huge difference to you, your highness, feel free to get lost.” Will shot out at Arthur.

“Why did he leave, if you don’t mind my asking?” Arthur questioned. He ignored Will’s temper, after all, it was a trait that Merlin had warned him about on several occasions.

“He was a hunted man. He was trying to protect me. I’m sure if he had known about Merlin he would’ve married me. He was a good man. I don’t know if he’s alive or dead. All I know is that there are few people in this village that let Merlin forget that she was born out of wedlock. They hate her for it. There are few in this village that ever treated Merlin and I like we were people. Will’s father was one of them.” Hunith said softly.

“When he died, I was ten. I’ve lived with Hunith and Merlin since, and Merlin is like my sister. She left Ealdor for a reason.” Will said sadly.

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked. Will looked at Hunith, who was still bathing Merlin’s brow. Hunith bit down on her lip, her hands trembling.

“What I say here doesn’t leave this hut, ever, I want whatever oath or word of honour any of you have.” Hunith said sharply. The group made their promises. They knew the information was serious. “People called me loose after I gave birth to Merlin out of wedlock. I was propositioned quite often by land barons here, because they just thought of me as a whore for having a child without being married. I’m strong enough to say no. I’m clever enough to carry a weapon in case of a bad reaction. The problem was I never thought that anyone would ever think to proposition my daughter the way they had me. But they thought ‘like mother like daughter’ and started following her around. She was barely sixteen when she came running into this hut, her clothes torn. I was so terrified for her. It turns out Merlin was more like me then I thought. She carried a weapon with her also.” Hunith stated. The group waited with baited breath for Hunith to continue. “It turns out an Earl had tried to abduct her from the woods where she was cutting wood. We’d seen him many times in our village, he had a boy killed when Merlin was eight. He tore at her clothes, but before he could... do anymore damage, she used her knife on him. She drew the knife across his face three times, to get him away from her. He carries the scars still. We’ve all seen him come through here. He vowed revenge. He promised he would kill my Merlin for what she did. For a while we kept her safe because Will went with her everywhere she needed to go. But there’s only so much a young girl can be followed around. So I sent her to Camelot. Gaius is my brother, and the only other family I have in the world, so I knew I could trust him to take care of Merlin when I could not. The rest you know.” Hunith finished her tale.

“Why tell us this?” Morgana asked gently.

“You’re her friends. You can help her. You can make her feel like a normal young girl, instead of dirt on people’s shoes. She acts tough and brave. I’m not saying she isn’t any of those things. But she needs to have people who care for her. I know how dark her feelings travel through her sometimes. I just... I want her to be happy. I don’t want her to carry the stigma for the mistake that I and her father made by not marrying. She’s the most precious gift I have ever received in this world.” Hunith replied. She stroked Merlin’s face gently and the dark haired girl stirred but didn’t wake.

“I don’t see that there’s any difference in Merlin now that we know this.” Morgana said. Gwen nodded her agreement.

“I don’t think there is a difference. Merlin is still Merlin whether her parents were married or not.” Gwen stated. Arthur nodded.

“I don’t understand how people can be so... cruel as to hate Merlin for something she couldn’t control. I’ve never seen such a thing happen in Camelot.” Arthur started. Merlin woke up then. Her eyes fluttered and she looked dazed.

“Alright, we should all clear out of here and let Merlin get some rest for a little while.” Morgana said. Everyone made to leave, except for Arthur.

“I’d like to speak to Merlin for a minute.” Arthur said gently. No one argued. Even Mordred left to play outside the house for a little while. Merlin looked at Arthur in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked. Arthur sighed.

“You could’ve told me about all of this you know. I wouldn’t think any differently of you.” Arthur stated. Merlin sighed.

“My mother told you didn’t she?” Merlin questioned.

“We pressured her.” Arthur replied. Merlin looked down at her hands sadly. “Don’t look like that Merlin. To me, you’re still Merlin. You’re not different whether or not you were born out of wedlock. After all there are many men who’ve joined the army in Camelot, whose parents weren’t married. If we ostracised everyone who was born out of wedlock we would hardly have any soldiers. Some people can’t afford the marriage taxes in other lands, so they don’t bother marrying. It’s a more common practise then you might think.” Arthur tried to console Merlin. Merlin looked at Arthur as though he had grown two heads. “I’m trying to say that it doesn’t matter whether or not your parents are married Merlin. Would you think differently of me if my parents weren’t married?” Arthur asked. Merlin shook her head. “Exactly. You’re still the worst servant I ever had, as well as the most loyal servant I’ve ever had. Nothing will ever change that, and I don’t think I could ever look at you differently.” Arthur said kindly. Merlin smiled up at Arthur from where she was on the bed.

“Thanks Arthur. For everything.” Merlin said gently.

“Well... when you’re ready, come back out. I’ll put you with someone else for training and I won’t be allowing snide comments.” Arthur stated. Merlin just grinned as Arthur walked out of the hut. She couldn’t help but feel as though one great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The fact that Merlin was an illegitimate child had haunted her for most of her life, it was nice to know the stigma didn’t extend to everywhere.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Morgana and Gwen approached Arthur.

“You shouldn’t just be training the men.” Morgana stated. Arthur blinked.

“Women can fight, and we should have the choice to do so.” Gwen added. Arthur sighed.

“I don’t want to put defenceless women in danger. It’s hard enough training men with no experience.” Arthur shot back.

“With the men you have now we don’t have enough to fight Kanen.” Morgana quipped.

“I know that!” Arthur exclaimed. That was when Arthur saw Merlin come out of her home with Mordred, who hadn’t left her side since Arthur had left the hut a few hours before. “Talk to the women, see who, if any, want to fight.” Arthur said. Morgana and Gwen both nodded as they started walking around looking for female volunteers. He walked over to Matthew.

“Matthew, I want you to organise sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men. Do you think you’ll be able to do that?” Arthur asked. The man nodded.

“I’ll go myself.” Matthew replied.

“If there’s any sign, I want you to ride straight back here. I don’t want you or anyone else taking on those bandits by themselves.” Arthur told Matthew solemnly. Matthew nodded his understanding and left. Arthur went back to training the men.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Merlin sat next to Will as everyone ran around making preparations.

“Do you really think we’re going to survive this?” Will asked Merlin. Merlin smiled.

“We will. No matter what has to happen. We are going to survive this Will. I have faith in Arthur.” Merlin replied.

“Is your head still hurting?” Will asked. Merlin shook her head.

“Not really. It’ll be fine by tomorrow. A good night’s rest and I’ll be fine.” Merlin replied. Merlin looked at Will’s worried expression. “What’s bothering you?” Merlin asked.

“My father died fighting for Cenred. I want to know that if I die fighting, it’s not going to be for glory. This is my home and I want it to stay peaceful and happy. I don’t want Cenred coming here trying to recruit us. I just... I just want everything to be alright. Is that so wrong?” Will asked Merlin. Merlin shook her head.

“It’s not wrong Will. Once Kanen is gone, we’ll all be able to go back to living in peace.” Merlin replied.

“And where will you be living Merlin?” Will asked.

“I don’t know. I’m worried that neither of you told me about all of this beforehand. I had to find out from Mordred that Kanen was coming here threatening our home. I don’t know if I can leave and not know whether or not you’re in danger.” Merlin replied. Will didn’t have an answer for Merlin, so the pair sat in silence watching what was going on around them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Gwen were lying in Hunith’s bed, trying to sleep.

“We need more women volunteers or we don’t stand a chance.” Gwen said to Morgana.

“Arthur can’t see it. He’s too stubborn.” Morgana replied.

“Why do you think he came here?” Gwen asked.

“The same reason we did. For Merlin. Arthur may act like he doesn’t care about her, but he wouldn’t be here if he didn’t.” Morgana replied.

Neither Morgana nor Gwen noticed that Merlin was awake and had heard every word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning the villagers had gathered and Arthur was speaking to them.

“We’re not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone.” Arthur stated as he spoke to the villagers. “We need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms then-” Arthur was cut off by the scream of a woman. The villagers ran out of the barn where they were meeting and Arthur saw a woman still screaming as a horse rode further into the village. Arthur was horrified to see a body draped over the horse.

“It’s Matthew.” Merlin uttered, horrified. Arthur saw the look of utter sadness on Merlin’s face.

“Get him down from there!” Arthur called. He saw two men gently lift Matthew from the horse and lower him to the ground. His glassy eyes were open, and an arrow was stuck in his back with a piece of parchment attached to it. Arthur tore the parchment from the arrow and looked at it. When he read the words, his blood ran cold.

“What does it say?” Arthur heard Merlin ask.

“Make the most of this day. It will be your last.” Arthur read out blankly. He looked up at Merlin, who looked at him and then at Matthew.

“We’d better prepare.” Will said. That was when another woman ran through the crowd. Arthur didn’t know who she was.

“Matthew! No!” She screamed. She dropped to her knees next to Matthew’s body and Arthur stood and stepped back. He had no right to kneel next to this man’s wife as she mourned her husband. She was sobbing hysterically over Matthew’s body.

“Look what you’ve done. You’ve killed him! We should’ve left when we had the chance!” Tad exclaimed loudly.

“This isn’t his fault Tad!” Merlin yelled back.

“No it’s yours! You, insisting that we fight because you’re so sure that it’s the right thing to do! Fat lot of good it did Matthew!” Tad yelled back at Merlin. Arthur wanted to hit him, but he didn’t.

“These people are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you’re not! Obviously Merlin has more courage than you do!” Arthur exclaimed angrily. Tad spat in the dirt at Merlin’s feet and glared at Arthur.

“It doesn’t matter how much courage anyone’s got. When Kanen comes none of you have a chance. If you’re smart, you’ll get out while you still can. That’s what I’m doing.” Tad hissed. Then he stalked off angrily, followed by Joel. Arthur felt doubt eating away at his insides.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin saw Arthur sharpening his sword later that day.

“Don’t pay any attention to what Tad said. He’s an idiot. He doesn’t know anything but his father’s home and land and what that brings him.” Merlin told Arthur firmly.

“Do you think the villagers believed him?” Arthur asked.

“No. They know better than to take his word for anything.” Merlin said.

“But what if he’s right?” Arthur asked.

“He isn’t.” Merlin stated.

“But what if he is? I’m treating these men like soldiers and they’re not. You’ve seen them fight. They haven’t got a clue what they’re doing.” Arthur replied. “We need to tell them to leave before Kanen gets here and wipes them out.” Arthur said sadly. Merlin looked at Arthur carefully, gauging his mood and considering the best way to approach it.

“No. We’re going to stay and we’re going to fight Arthur, and we’re going to win.” Merlin told Arthur firmly.

“Merlin, it can’t be done. The odds are too great.” Arthur replied. Merlin could see the sadness, the self doubt in Arthur’s eyes.

“It can Arthur. We’re going to make Kanen rue the day he came to this village. All you need to do is get the men and women ready for battle. The rest will take care of itself.” Merlin told Arthur seriously. Arthur looked at Merlin as though seeing her for the first time.

“How?” Arthur asked. He wanted to believe Merlin desperately.

“You just have to believe in them Arthur. They could be the best soldiers in the world, but that won’t help if you don’t believe in them. If you don’t believe in them, they’ll sense it and then the battle will be lost before it’s even begun. If you believe in them they’ll know, and they’ll have a greater chance.” Merlin replied. Arthur looked at Merlin then and smiled. He could always count on her to say the right thing to give him hope.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, everyone gathered in the barn again to discuss what would happen the next day. Arthur looked around at the people and thought about what Merlin had said to him.

“I can understand that you’re all frightened. Everything that has happened today would frighten anyone. If you wanted to leave the village, I would understand that.” Arthur began. “However, this is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that’s your choice. In fact, I would be honoured to fight alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen’s brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us.  Look around. In this circle we are all equals. You’re not fighting because someone’s ordering you to, you’re fighting for so much more than that.” Arthur carried on. “You fight for your homes. You fight for your families. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace.” Arthur pointed out. The villagers were listening to Arthur’s words, as Merlin watched the whole proceedings. “And if you fall, you fall fighting the noblest of causes, fighting for your very right to survive. And when you’re old and grey, you’ll look back on this day and you’ll know that you earned the right to live every day in between. So you fight for your friends, and you fight for your families, and you fight for Ealdor!” Arthur exclaimed. He raised his sword in the air. All the villagers got to their feet and started cheering.

“Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!” Arthur stood in the middle and looked at Merlin, who was cheering loudest of all, a big grin on her face as she raised her own sword in the air along with her fellow villagers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Merlin found her mother sitting by the fire. Worry played across her face, making her frown as Merlin walked into the hut and pulled off her jacket.

“Come here.” Hunith called to Merlin. Merlin sat beside her warily. “I do love you my girl.” Hunith said sadly, as she stroked Merlin’s face.

“What’s wrong Mother?” Merlin asked.

“I should’ve made you stay in Camelot. I shouldn’t have let you do this. I should have just sent you back when I had the chance.” Hunith said sadly. She looked at the fire as she said this.

“I wouldn’t have stayed in Camelot knowing you were in danger.” Merlin replied.

“I’ve ruined everything for you.” Hunith said.

“You haven’t. Why would you say that?” Merlin asked.

“I know you better than anyone in this world Merlin. I know what you’re planning to do.” Hunith replied. Merlin sighed as she looked at her mother.

“If it comes to a choice between saving people’s lives and revealing who I really am, then there really is no choice.” Merlin said sincerely.

“You can’t let Arthur know about your gift.” Hunith pleaded.

“Why not?” Merlin asked. Hunith stayed silent. “Maybe it’s meant to be this way. And if he doesn’t accept me for who I truly am, then he’s not the friend I hoped he was.” Merlin added. Hunith could only pray that Merlin was right as they carried on staring at the fire.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur watched as the old women and children were sent to the woods to hide. Will was taking them, and then returning to the battle. Mordred was with the children. An older woman, that Arthur had heard Merlin call Marjorie, was holding on to Mordred’s hand. She’d made a promise to Hunith, Will and Merlin that she would take care of Mordred until one of them came for him. He hoped that all of them would be alive to go and fetch Mordred. The boy seemed lost as Merlin straightened his green cloak and seemed to be telling him to behave. Arthur had the thought that Merlin could almost be Mordred’s mother. Then he dismissed it and shook his head to free it of anymore thoughts. They still had much preparation to get done. Arthur had no time to daydream about Merlin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Merlin picked up Arthur’s armour.

“Not today Merlin. Today you put on your own.” Arthur said. Merlin nodded, her face serious, as she strapped on her arm braces. As she had trouble with one of them, she saw a hand come into her vision. She looked at Arthur who strapped the arm brace for her. “Are you ready?” He asked, as he clapped a hand on her shoulder.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Merlin replied.

“Me too.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled, as Arthur held a hand out. Merlin clasped his arm and they shook. “It’s been an honour.” Arthur said to Merlin. Merlin nodded. She wanted to give Arthur some kind of warning. Ideally, she wanted to tell him the truth about her magic. He’d accepted the fact that she was born out of wedlock, but she still couldn’t be sure about his feelings towards magic.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked. Arthur looked at her then. “Whatever happens out there today, please don’t think of me any differently.” Merlin pleaded. She so wanted to believe that he wouldn’t think differently of her. She wanted to believe he’d accept her magic, but Merlin knew that there was a long history of prejudice and persecution to get through before Arthur could ever accept her gifts. Arthur gave Merlin a soft smile.

“I won’t. It’s alright to be scared Merlin.” Arthur replied.

“That’s not what I meant.” Merlin said. She wanted to tell him so desperately.

“Then what is it? If you’ve got something to say, now’s the time to say it.” Arthur stated. Merlin felt her secret burning at the tip of her tongue to be released. Arthur gave her a look, both eyebrows raised. Merlin opened her mouth to speak.

“Arthur.” Merlin stopped and she and Arthur looked at Morgana, who’d just come in the door. “They’ve crossed the river.” Morgana finished. She turned around and walked out of the door, followed by Arthur. Merlin watched them leave, and for a moment she just looked around the old hut that had been her home throughout the most part of her life. She unsheathed her sword and walked out of the hut after Arthur and Morgana.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mordred hid behind a barrel outside the hut. He was supposed to be with the other children, and those who were unable to fight, but he couldn’t just abandon the people he cared for so dearly now. His whole new family were about to go in to battle. The least he could do was be there for them. He saw Arthur walking along the line of men who waited for Kanen’s men to arrive. Morgana had run off somewhere else. Mordred watched as Merlin stood beside Arthur. His only thoughts at that moment were to do what he could to save the people he cared for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin watched from her position at Arthur’s side, as Kanen’s men broke the cover of the trees, riding towards the village full speed on their horses. She heard the battle cries issued from their throats and hoped that their defensive strategy worked. Arthur and Merlin backed off to another position with the others not far behind them.

“No one moves until I give the signal.” Arthur said softly. Merlin listened and nodded and she heard the murmurs of agreement among the others.  The bandits were making their way into the village, knocking over crates and barrels with their swords.

“Come out come out wherever you are.” Kanen called out mockingly. Suddenly, Merlin saw their defensive fence go up. Gwen had set her part of the plan into action. It had been well covered by straw, if Merlin hadn’t helped cover it she wouldn’t have known it was there. A bandit’s horse reared up in fright at the sudden obstacle.

“Now Morgana. What are you waiting for?” Arthur hissed to himself. Merlin was worried. Where was the fire that Morgana was supposed to have lit by now? “Something’s gone wrong.” Arthur whispered to himself worriedly, but Merlin heard him. She ran off down the line of men, and barely heard the sound of Arthur calling after her, though he was trying to be quiet himself. Merlin saw a clear space in front of her. She had too much room to be shot at if she ran across, but there was no time for fear. Hopefully she would serve as a distraction for a few moments at any rate. She started running. She heard the whirring of an arrow flying, and leaned backwards just in time to avoid being hit. More arrows shot past her as she ran, but none hit her, by some sort of luck, as she managed to make it to the cover of another house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur saw Merlin run across.

 _“Merlin what the hell are you thinking?”_ Arthur thought to himself as he saw Kanen spot Merlin.

“There’s one!” Arthur heard Kanen call out. “Kill her!” The bandit added. Arthur’s heart almost stopped as he heard and saw arrows whizz past her in a blur. It seemed Merlin was lucky, as she wasn’t hit. Arthur took a breath as Merlin disappeared around a corner.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin ran to where Morgana was crouched over with the flints.

“What’s wrong?” Merlin asked.

“They’re not working!” Morgana exclaimed. Merlin nodded and extended a hand over the brush. A whispered spell, and soon there was a roaring fire, that spread along a line of brush that had been set up to wall the bandits off. “You’re handy to have around Merlin.” Morgana whispered.

“Uncle Gaius has said that too. I’m a regular pair of flints, I am.” Merlin whispered back. Suddenly everything happened so quickly.

“Now!” Arthur yelled. Merlin didn’t hesitate, her sword was already in her hand and she rushed out with Morgana behind her. She saw all around her that people were fighting. She saw her mother hit one bandit over the head with her broom handle, and saw two of the men drag a bandit from his horse. She dodged as a bandit swung a sword at her and raised her sword to meet his blows. She tried to concentrate on what was happening in front of her rather than what was going on around her. She saw a bandit sneaking up on Gwen as she hit another bandit with a shovel. Then suddenly, the man seemed to trip. Merlin’s eyes widened as she saw Mordred behind a barrel, hand outstretched as her own would usually be. She whipped herself out of the way of a downswing from her opponent and swung her sword round, slicing across her opponent’s chest. She saw him fall and then Merlin looked to see if anyone needed her help. Lancelot was taking on two men at once, and Leon had just jumped in to save one of the village women from another bandit. She saw Morgana holding her own, as she slashed through two opponents. Will was nowhere to be seen.

 _“Please let him be alright.”_ Merlin thought to herself as she heard the whirr of a sword whistling through the air, heading towards her. She jumped backwards just in time to avoid being sliced in half through her head. It was a blur as she fought her latest opponent and ran him through. Then she saw her mother pinned against a wall, a bandit about to carve her in two, when Gwen appeared from behind and smacked him in the head with the shovel that she seemed to have adopted as a makeshift weapon for now. She had surely lost her sword at some point in the fray. Then Merlin heard a horse heading towards her and spun around. Her eyes widened as she saw two horses heading her way. One swung a sword round, the other a mace. Just as Merlin raised her arms to shield herself she saw someone dive from the roof of the house she stood next to, barrelling into the man who held a sword and knocking him from his horse. She then saw the rider of the other horse fall from his saddle, almost as if he’d been knocked off by an invisible force. Merlin didn’t need to look to know it was Mordred. She saw her saviour use a hammer to smash in the face of the bandit and take his sword, and Merlin realised, with relief, that it was Will.

“Will!” Merlin exclaimed.

“You didn’t think I’d let that bastard cut you into bits did you? You’re so much more fun when you’re all in one piece.” Will quipped. Merlin laughed as the two stood back to back fighting off other opponents. Merlin saw that no one had unhorsed Kanen, and he was chopping at people with a sturdy looking axe. Merlin felt a chill go through her blood as she saw two men fall. Will and Merlin finished off their opponents and Merlin ran over to the barrel where she had seen Mordred. Mordred looked up at Merlin quizzically.

“Mordred what are you doing here? You could be killed!” Merlin exclaimed.

“I couldn’t just leave. I left my father and...” Mordred trailed off. Merlin knew that Cerdan had sent Mordred off, and had fought Camelot’s guards, giving Mordred the chance to escape, but it was at the cost of his own life, as Cerdan was captured and executed by Uther. That was when the trio looked around. The fight was going badly and people were getting hurt.

“There’s too many of them.” Will said. Merlin took a deep breath and stood straighter.

“Not for me there isn’t.” Merlin replied. She stretched out a hand after looking around her quickly to make sure no one was watching them. She saw that Gwen had managed to retrieve a sword from someone, and was fighting by Morgana’s side. She saw Lancelot across from them, fighting someone else. Leon and Arthur were surely behind her somewhere, but she didn’t have time to see how close they were. She said a spell and suddenly, a dusty looking twister started to appear, then it surged upwards and forwards, growing larger and driving back the bandits. It spun round and round.

“You’re bloody amazing Merlin.” Will whispered. Mordred was cuddled into Merlin’s side, watching the tornado spinning round.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur’s eyes went wide as he saw the twisting tornado appear out of nowhere. It started next to Merlin, Will and Mordred. Arthur shielded his eyes as the wind grew rough and strong all around him, and wished he knew who had created this miracle twister. He saw Morgana and Gwen shielding their eyes, and Leon had grabbed a barrel lid and was using it for protection against the violent wind. Arthur lifted up a shield and used it to protect himself. He saw some villagers were blown over, but were mostly unharmed, but the bandits were violently thrown around. One man was thrown from his horse, but his foot was caught on the stirrup, and as the horse ran in fright, it dragged its unfortunate rider along the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin grinned as she saw the wind had frightened the bandits enough that they were starting to run. The villagers were gaining the upper hand.

“That was brilliant!” Mordred exclaimed. He looked amazingly calm as the twister died down slowly and disappeared completely. The villagers started cheering, and Morgana and Gwen hugged each other as they realised that the bandits were retreating.

“Pendragon!” Merlin and Will spun around, along with Mordred, to see that Kanen hadn’t run. He threw off his cloak and headed towards Arthur who was a little way behind them. Merlin saw Arthur turn round to face Kanen. Merlin held her breath as Kanen took the first swing. Arthur dodged it and shoved Kanen to the side with the shield he was holding. Then he swung at Kanen and Kanen dodged. The two men exchanged blows while Merlin felt as though the whole world was watching this moment. Merlin winced as Kanen lost his axe and pulled a sword from the body of one of his own men. Then he shouldered Arthur in the face, sending Arthur flying backwards, but Arthur didn’t fall. Merlin took in another breath as Arthur went on the attack. She felt Mordred squeezing her hand as everyone looked on. Then suddenly, mercifully, Arthur ran Kanen through. The man let out a gasp and slumped to the ground after Arthur removed his sword from Kanen’s gut. Then he walked towards them.

“Who did that?” Arthur asked. Mordred looked up at Merlin and she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“What?” Merlin asked, trying to play stupid. It was her talent. But this time Arthur wasn’t fooled.

“Wind like that, doesn’t just appear from nowhere.” Arthur said. He stood in front of the trio now. “I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen.” Arthur finished.

“Arthur?” Merlin began, she was going to tell him, this was the moment, but before she could she was interrupted.

“Watch out!” Will yelled. He shoved Arthur to the side and Merlin saw that Kanen was sitting up. A crossbow was in his hands. He’d fired it, before Merlin had even registered what had happened, she only knew that Will had shoved Arthur out of the way and she had heard the whirr of the arrow flying through the air. Then she looked at Will. The arrow was stuck in his chest.

“Will!” Merlin’s anguished scream was torn from her throat. Kanen collapsed to the ground, this time never to move again, but that didn’t matter anymore. Will was kneeling on the ground, his blood dripped from his mouth. He fell backwards, but Merlin was there to catch him. Mordred ran round and knelt on Will’s other side.

“Will!” Mordred yelped as he jostled Will’s shoulder. Merlin couldn’t see, her eyes were blurry with tears. Arthur knelt in front of Will.

“You saved my life.” Arthur said softly.

“Yeah. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Will uttered softly. Arthur looked horrified, and Merlin felt the tears dripping down her cheeks.

“Oh Will.” Merlin sobbed out.

“Come on! Let’s get him inside!” Arthur yelled. Merlin didn’t get the chance to say anymore as Will was taken from her by six men, who carried him into the barn. Merlin made herself get to her feet and follow them. She had been training with Gaius, if there was anyone who could save Will it would have to be her. There were no other healers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana watched as Merlin followed the men inside. She and Gwen stood side by side as Lancelot came over to stand next to them.

“Do you think he’ll be alright Lancelot?” Morgana asked. Lancelot shook his head.

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t look good.” Lancelot replied sadly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin watched as the men laid Will on a table. She ran round to hold his hand and saw Gwen, Morgana, Lancelot, Leon and her mother enter to see what was happening.

“Merlin?” Will whispered.

“It’s alright Will. I’m here, so is Mother and Mordred.” Merlin replied. Arthur looked on as Merlin squeezed Will’s hand tightly. Mordred looked at the three adults.

“I made the wind Arthur.” Mordred said.

 _‘Mordred! Stop! You don’t have to lie for me.’_ Merlin pleaded, but Mordred looked at her seriously.

 _‘Yes I do. It’s not time for Arthur to know about your magic yet and it’s the duty of my people to protect you Emrys.’_ Mordred replied. Arthur looked at Mordred in shock.

“What are you talking about Mordred?” Arthur asked. He seemed confused at the idea that a small child could create such a phenomenon.

“We were losing. There were people dying. I had to do something Arthur. I lost my parents, I didn’t want to see anyone else die.” Mordred replied. Arthur took a deep breath as he nodded in understanding, never realising that Mordred was lying to protect Merlin. They looked over Will to see what could be done. Merlin realised in this moment that there was nothing she could do. She didn’t even have enough knowledge for a healing spell.

“Do what you can for him.” Arthur told Merlin gently. Merlin knew that what Arthur meant, was that she should make him as comfortable as possible before he died. Merlin nodded, her tears still falling. Her eyes stung as she desperately tried to hold them back. She heard the others leave the room.

 _‘Emrys?’_ Merlin looked to see Mordred was still standing there.

 _‘Mordred you should go outside with the others.’_ Merlin replied.

 _‘I can heal him Emrys. Druids are taught healing spells from a young age. We’re supposed to be peaceful before anything else.’_ Mordred told Merlin seriously. Merlin took a deep breath and nodded.

 _‘What do I have to do?’_ Merlin asked.

 _‘You need to pull out the arrow and let me hold your hand. I don’t have the strength to heal him by myself but you do. If I use your strength then we can both save him. Just tell Arthur I did it.’_ Mordred replied. Merlin nodded. She looked at Will, who was gasping for breath.

“You know I missed you. It’s been boring around here without you.” Will gasped out.

“Well you’re going to have plenty more boring days left to live. Mordred and I are going to heal you Will.” Merlin told Will softly. Will gave a half smile, half grimace, as he nodded his understanding. He was still gasping and half choking in pain. “I have to pull the arrow out Will and it’s going to hurt.” Merlin told Will. Will nodded again. Merlin grabbed a leather glove and gestured to Will to open his mouth. “You can bite down on it.” Merlin replied. Will opened his mouth as he was still gasping for air and Merlin waited for Will to bite down on the leather before she took hold of the arrow shaft. She took a deep breath. Any other arrow injury she would have to push the arrow through and break off the head, pulling out the shaft once that was done. This would avoid more damage being done to any arteries if the arrow head was yanked up through the body. However, this time, Merlin had to be quick, and hopefully magic would heal Will just fine, so that they wouldn’t have to worry about any of the extra issues. “Are you ready Will?” Merlin asked. Will nodded and Merlin pulled. She did it quickly, and though the arrow was embedded quite deeply, Merlin managed to yank it out on her first try. Will grunted, letting out a muffled roar of pain as he bit down on the leather glove. Merlin took the leather glove out of Will’s mouth so that he could breathe more freely. She looked at Mordred. “Mordred?” Merlin asked. Mordred took hold of Merlin’s hand. He said a spell over Will and his hand was extended over Will’s chest wound. Suddenly the golden glow of Mordred’s magic filled the room. Merlin felt the drain on her own energy, but she didn’t care so long as she could save Will’s life. Soon, the golden glow faded and Merlin saw that Will was blinking slowly as though he were confused.

“I’m not in any pain.” Will said softly. He was no longer gasping in pain. He pulled off the chainmail shirt that Merlin knew had belonged to his father. Merlin let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding to see that Will’s chest was unmarked. It was like Will had never been hit with an arrow at all. Merlin threw her arms around Will and started to sob. “Merlin come on. Don’t cry. I’m still alive, you’re supposed to cry if I’m dead.” Will said gently.

“I’m just so glad you’re alive.” Merlin sobbed out. Will just hugged her tightly and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. That was how Arthur, Morgana, Leon, Lancelot, Gwen and Hunith found them when they came in an hour later.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Merlin and Arthur stood with the other villagers, as they burned their dead. Will stood next to Hunith and Mordred stood next to him.

“Mordred saved us all. He even managed to heal Will from the brink of death. I should be glad he’s on our side.” Arthur said softly. Merlin’s blood ran cold for a moment, before she forced the fear back. She wasn’t sure if she would ever feel safe enough to reveal her magic to Arthur, and that frightened her more than she could ever admit. But she forced back the fear, choosing to replace it with hope that one day she wouldn’t have to fear Arthur’s reaction to her gifts.

“I suppose you should.” Merlin replied. Merlin looked at Matthew’s pyre as the smoke twirled its way up into the sky. “Matthew was a good man. How many good men have to die before evil men can be stopped?” Merlin uttered softly.

“I don’t know Merlin. Hopefully there will come a time when such things aren’t an issue.” Arthur replied.

“You’re leaving after this?” Merlin asked. Arthur nodded.

“We have to get back to Camelot.” Arthur answered. Merlin nodded. She looked over at her Mother, Will and Mordred. She was worried about them. She made her way over to them slowly.

“Mother?” Merlin questioned gently.

“You’d better be going.” Hunith said softly.

“I don’t have to go Mother.” Merlin said..

“Yes you do.” Hunith replied.

“If anything had happened to you? Will was almost killed.” Merlin questioned. Her pain was reflected in her eyes and Hunith knew, deep down, that it would take a long time to get the image of Will, with a crossbow bolt in his chest, out of her mind. Her good hearted daughter would very likely have many nightmares of that moment for years to come.

“We know where to find you Merlin.” Hunith told Merlin gently.

“You have to go Merlin.” Will said. Merlin looked at Will and Mordred.

“You belong at Arthur’s side.” Hunith added. Merlin gave a soft smile. “I’ve seen how he needs you. How much you need him. You’re like... two sides of the same coin.” Hunith concluded. Merlin grinned.

“I’ve heard that said about us before.” Merlin told her mother gently, as she thought about the Great Dragon. “I’m going to miss you so much.” Merlin added. She allowed her mother to envelop her in a hug, and she hugged her back.

“I’m going to miss you too my girl.” Hunith whispered into her ear. They parted and Hunith took hold of Merlin’s arm. “When you left, you were just a girl, now look at you. I’m so proud of you. No mother had a better daughter.” Hunith assured Merlin. “When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then you must keep your talents hidden. It’s better for everyone.” Hunith told Merlin seriously. Merlin nodded her understanding. She looked at Will.

“You’d better take care of yourself.” Merlin told Will firmly. Will grinned at her.

“I will Merlin. You’ll come back and check on us all at any rate.” Will replied. He reached forward and pulled Merlin into a hug and Merlin hugged him back. “Stay safe Merlin.” Will added.

“I will. I’ll be back to visit soon. You’ll see.” Merlin whispered back. Will let go of her and Merlin knelt to Mordred’s level and opened her arms. The boy wrapped his own arms around Merlin’s neck.

“I’ll miss you Merlin.” Mordred whispered. Merlin squeezed the boy and then released him, but still held on to his shoulders.

“I will be back Mordred. Be good.” Merlin said firmly. Mordred nodded. _‘And you must keep practising. Make sure that Will takes you somewhere private so no one catches you. Like me, you must keep your magic hidden for a while.’_ Merlin added. Mordred smiled.

 _‘I’ll be very careful Emrys. I promise.’_ Mordred replied. Merlin stood and walked over to Arthur.

“I suppose we’d better be going.” Merlin told Arthur. She could’ve sworn, that just for a moment, Arthur’s eyes lit up. But then he seemed serious again.

“Yes, we should be, if we want to reach Camelot before the week is out.” Arthur replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin looked back as they rode off on their horses. She saw her mother standing with Mordred on one side, holding her hand, and Will on the other side, with a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled broadly and waved at them, as her horse took her forward, back to Camelot and her great destiny.

 _‘See you soon Emrys.’_ Mordred said. Merlin looked at Mordred and smiled.

 _‘Yes Mordred. I’ll see you soon.’_ Merlin replied.


	11. The Labyrinth of Gedref

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's episode 11 in my own crazy way. I hope you all enjoy it. (nods) It's a little bit crazy though.

Merlin: Sorceress Extraordinaire.

Chapter Eleven – The Labyrinth of Gedref.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin sighed inwardly as she followed behind Arthur and the Knights who were hunting. Merlin didn’t see the need in hunting animals for sport. She understood hunting animals if you were starving and needed food, but not just for fun. She didn’t understand what made hunting animals enjoyable, and she didn’t understand why Arthur found hunting animals so much fun. But complaining about her master’s likes and dislikes was not her job. She didn’t like carrying dead creatures around, but her job was to serve the Prince, and if that meant carrying his dead trophies, so be it. Or maybe that is what Merlin would think if she had grown up in Camelot, or been led to believe she should never talk for herself. But today was not a day for her to argue the point with Arthur, especially as they were travelling with two of his Knights. Saying what she wanted to when they were alone, or even with Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot or Gaius, was perfectly fine. Arthur’s pride didn’t feel so wounded, so he wasn’t likely to yell at her for it. But in front of his Knights, Arthur wanted to be the one in charge, and Merlin knew it had to be that way. These men wouldn’t follow Arthur into battle if they thought his maidservant talked back to him without recrimination. She knew if she spoke out of turn in front of the Knights, he would be forced to insult her in turn, or he would look like an idiot, even worse he might look weak. Merlin had learned this over the time she had spent with Arthur. She also valued her life, and so never spoke in the presence of King Uther. Slowly but surely, Merlin was learning when she had the best chance of speaking to Arthur and getting him to listen to her, and when to keep her silence. Something that Gaius had praised her for recently, when a Land Baron came and demanded that some serfs be removed from his land because they had not yielded as much crops as the rest of his serfs. Merlin had felt a deep sense of anger well up within her at the idea that this man, who had most likely never worked a day in his life for anything, would complain because of a slight lack of crops. Some crops didn’t make it through to spring or summer, and some crops caught disease and were of no use, and had to be destroyed before they infected the rest of the crops. More than likely, Merlin knew, these particular Serfs had just had a hard time this year, and as such probably hadn’t gotten as many crops as they maybe usually did. This would mean their crop yield would have to be smaller to their lord, or they would starve through the winter. Merlin was no royal, but she knew enough about these things, having been raised in a farming village where winter and starvation were the biggest killers. Disease came second, and bandits or mercenaries, looking for quick money came third. Merlin had kept her thoughts to herself, and had spoken to Arthur later on, whilst she was cleaning his room and he was dealing with the scrolls on his desk. Arthur had laughed when Merlin had actually spoken. Though his reason for laughing was that Arthur found it hilarious that Merlin knew more about crop yields than a Land Baron, and he had promised her that his father would never agree to the man throwing out his serfs for a small crop yield. Merlin had been rather cheerful when the King had then informed the Land Baron that throwing out his serfs would be a poor idea, as the crop yield hadn’t been good that month for anyone, considering there had been a heavy rainfall last month and many crops had been washed out. The Land Baron had not looked happy, but there had been no further discussion about it. Gaius had told her that she was right to speak to Arthur, but she was also right to hold her tongue during the meeting. Uther didn’t like servants speaking out of turn, and even though Arthur could be fair minded, it wasn’t a good idea to speak in front of Uther, as Arthur would always have to fall on the side of his father, even if he disagreed with what Uther was saying. Arthur was Crown Prince, and he couldn’t show any nobles that there was discord between himself and the King, or people might start coming to him instead of Uther, hoping to have more sway. There was also the problem of rebellion. If a lord felt there was division in the ranks, he might take it as an opportunity to attempt to take the throne. This would cause needless death, blood in the streets between citizens of Camelot. Merlin had decided to take up learning as much as she could about Camelot politics, for if she was going to spend the rest of her life protecting Arthur, she would need to know how to deal with these nobles and lords and land barons on their own playing field. Magic could not be used to solve all problems.

The group stopped, Merlin at the back of the line, and Merlin saw Arthur make some hand gestures that she never really got the hang of. She was carrying a heavy bunch of bags, hanging from her skinny shoulders, and she was fed up. They had been hunting all day, and Merlin could tell the sun would be going down soon. The way the light reflected through the trees, told Merlin this for a certainty. All Merlin wanted to do, was crawl into bed and sleep. But before that would happen, Merlin knew they had to get back to Camelot, Merlin would have to stable the horses, remove, clean and place the tack back in its rightful places, clean and put the weapons away, even if Arthur hadn’t used all of them, which he hadn’t, it had to be done. Maintenance was what Arthur called it. Merlin called it a pain in the backside. Then she would have to unpack anything Arthur took with them on this trip, clean Arthur’s boots, run him a bath, because after all _he_ would want one after sweating all day in the sun looking for animals. He’d want her to take his laundry, wash it, mend whatever needed mending, probably by tomorrow, and he would want his dinner. If Merlin was lucky, he would let her go back home to her Uncle’s after dinner, so she could maybe take a bath and eat something herself before crawling into bed, and maybe get a few hours of sleep before she was up at the crack of dawn, helping Arthur train again. On the upside, Arthur’s training regime had gotten Merlin a lot tougher then she would admit. On the downside, she hated the idea of violence. She believed you should only fight when necessary. Merlin wasn’t stupid, despite the fact that ‘idiot’ was Arthur’s favourite nickname for her. She knew that fighting and killing were both necessary. She didn’t like it, but that’s the way life was. But the Dragon had often told her that she would help Arthur build a land of peace and happiness and equality. This was what Merlin dreamed of. A world where all could live in peace and where none were persecuted, just for being alive. After the two knights wandered off in another direction, she looked at Arthur.

“Merlin!” Arthur hissed. Merlin came forward. The urge to sigh was great as she stepped over twigs, avoiding making any noise.

“What is it?” Merlin whispered back.

“I don’t know. We’ll surround it. I want you, to go in there, flush it out.” Arthur whispered. Merlin gaped at Arthur like she was a fish out of water.

“You want me to go in there? You just said you don’t know what it is! It could be dangerous!” Merlin exclaimed quietly.

“Let’s hope so. Now go.” Arthur said cheerfully as he gently shoved her shoulder off into the direction of the noises they had all just heard. She sighed as she heard Arthur walk off into another direction, and Merlin walked through a small pathway, through some trees. She knew she was getting closer, and she saw a stick, which she picked up. After all, it may be no help at all, but better to have something then nothing. She knew this from other times Arthur had dragged her hunting. There was a time she’d been sent to flush out a wild boar. Merlin had almost been gored by the thing, but had managed to jump out of the way in time, receiving only a small scratch on her leg. She’d seen Arthur look terribly guilty when he’d seen the gush of blood, which made the injury look worse than it actually was. Lancelot had been there that day, and had carried her back on his back. Though she knew Arthur would have done it if Lancelot hadn’t been there, it was always nice to have Lancelot around. He was her friend, and she could speak to him about her magic. That was important. Also he could run a distraction for her when needed, which was also important. He was back at the castle today, on guard duty, looking after Morgana, which he would never refuse because it meant he got to spend time with Gwen. Merlin smiled as she thought of that, and then she walked round a corner and saw a clearing, bathed in beams of sunlight that made it through the canopy of the trees. Her eyes went wide, as she dropped the stick. She looked at the creature in front of her and was awed by its presence. A beautiful white unicorn stood before her, it’s mane was a silvery grey and hung over its eyes, and it had a white, almost crystalline horn, attached to its forehead. Merlin walked forward, and was stood in front of the Unicorn. She stroked it’s muzzle and was amazed when the creature nuzzled into her hand. Then she heard it, the sounds of Arthur and his two knights closing in. She was horrified as she realised that Arthur was expecting to kill this creature.

“Go!” Merlin whispered at the creature. “Go! Go!” Merlin pleaded with it, but it didn’t move. “Please go. Ssh.” Merlin tried to shoo the creature that once again nudged at her hand. “Please, they’re going to kill you. You have to go. You have to get out of here.” Merlin begged the creature. Then she heard a sound and looked up to see Arthur in one of the trees. “Arthur! No!” Merlin called, but Arthur didn’t listen to her. His crossbow was loaded and aimed, and Arthur fired. Merlin saw the arrow pierce the creature, and it fell to the ground. Merlin felt tears leaking from her eyes. She rushed to kneel at the unicorn’s side. She took its muzzle in her hands and stroked the dying creature, trying to offer it some comfort. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Merlin sobbed to the animal. It’s eyes, a pure blue, not unlike her own, looked into her own eyes. It’s sadness and pain were so visible in them and Merlin felt her heart break for this beautiful magical creature. She heard Arthur run over. A breathless laugh escaped his lips.

“A Unicorn!” Arthur exclaimed as he arrived on the other side of the creature. Merlin looked up at him, feeling a great gulf of sadness and anger as she looked at him.

“What have you done?” Merlin sobbed out, as she stroked the Unicorn’s face still. Then the creature took it’s last breath and more tears escaped her eyes.

“Merlin don’t be such a wimp. We’re going hunting what did you think was going to happen?” Arthur replied. That was when Merlin saw a man behind Arthur. A man dressed in white as pure as the coat of the slain unicorn, and her sadness and anger turned to fear and dread. Arthur saw the look in her eyes change and felt confusion. “What are you looking at Merlin?” Arthur asked, as he and the Knights turned to look. But they saw nothing. The man disappeared before Merlin’s very eyes before Arthur could see him. Merlin knew that Arthur had unleashed something terrible in that moment and she knew that she would only be able to wait and see what it was. She tried to stop herself from crying when she saw one of the knights take out a serrated knife from his bag, and give it to Arthur, who began to saw off the Unicorn’s horn. She trembled with the effort not to cry. The Unicorn was a noble creature, and Merlin felt that she should honour it in some way. She wanted to scream at Arthur that what he was doing was wrong. She knew it was wrong. A creature so good and pure didn’t deserve to die in such a way, and it didn’t deserve to be desecrated by Arthur removing it’s horn. But there was nothing Merlin could do to stop Arthur. As they left the clearing, Merlin looked back to see the white cloaked man again, kneeling beside the Unicorn, and Merlin knew she would see this man again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they got back to Camelot, Merlin felt anger well up within her as Arthur told her to clean up the horn and place it on a particularly decorative pillow. Merlin felt tears drip down her cheeks as she cleaned the creature’s horn and placed it on the pillow. Arthur glared slightly after he had changed his clothing, into his regular red jacket. His hunting leathers discarded on the floor, behind the screen for Merlin to clean up later.

“Come on Merlin. We’re going to show this to my father.” Arthur stated. Merlin nodded but did not speak as they walked down to the council room.

“Father! A Unicorn’s horn to grace the walls of Camelot!” Arthur announced as he entered the great hall before Merlin, who was carrying the red cushion, fringed with gold. She could see the frown on her Uncle’s face and looked down at the ground feeling a great sense of shame that she was ever involved in this particular hunting trip.

“Magnificent!” Uther stated as he beheld the horn. He walked forward and picked the horn up reverently from the cushion. “It’s the first one I’ve seen! Gaius! Look at this!” Uther exclaimed. He seemed as awed and amazed by the horn, as Merlin had been by the whole unicorn.

“Tis very impressive my lord.” Gaius replied. Though he didn’t look any happier about seeing the horn than Merlin felt. Uther frowned slightly and looked at Gaius.

“What is it Gaius? Speak your mind.” Uther stated, almost in a sarcastic tone.

“Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures, and there is a legend that says bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one.” Gaius replied. Arthur just smiled incredulously, obviously not believing anything Gaius had to say.

“Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom.” Uther said.

“I’m pleased you like it father.” Arthur said. Merlin looked at her uncle, to see that Gaius was looking back at her. The look on his face reflected how Merlin felt at the moment. It was a look of dread.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I don’t understand Uncle Gaius. How could Arthur have taken any pleasure from killing that Unicorn?” Merlin said sadly. Gaius took note of the tear tracks on Merlin’s cheeks, and he thought for a moment before trying to explain it to Merlin as best he could.

“Arthur’s a hunter. It’s in his blood my girl. But you... you are entirely different.” Gaius said softly.

“Why? Because I’m a girl?” Merlin asked sadly.

“No. Because you care for living creatures. I don’t think that would ever change whether you were male or female.” Gaius replied. Merlin looked at Gaius sadly, as they carried on walking.

“It was the most the most beautiful, pure creature I’ve ever seen Uncle. I wish you could have been there to see it.” Merlin said.

“Yes. It’s a real privilege. Alas there are very few Unicorns left alive.” Gaius replied.

“You try telling that to Arthur.” Merlin said. Gaius could detect the hints of anger and bitterness, and great sadness, in Merlin’s tone of voice. He sighed.

“Yes, I can imagine it would be difficult.” Gaius replied as they walked back into Gaius’ quarters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Some of our lords would like us to reinstate an old law back in Camelot. It’s known as the ‘First Night’ law. There are positives and negatives to the idea.” Uther told his son, as they sat alone eating dinner. Arthur was only half listening as his father carried on. “On the one hand, those lords who wish the law to be reinstated are very unlikely to turn against us in a rebellion. But I believe that is the only positive.” Uther stated. Then he looked at his son. “Arthur!” Uther exclaimed, quietly. Arthur jumped out of his reverie. “You weren’t listening to a thing I said, were you?” Uther questioned. Arthur shook his head.

“I’m sorry father. It’s just...” Arthur had been thinking all day about how he had forced Merlin to deal with the Unicorn’s horn, and he felt guilty, but telling his father this would be pointless. Uther placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“You got your maidservant to clean the Unicorn’s horn didn’t you?” Uther questioned. Arthur found himself shocked that his father would think that far into Arthur’s silence.

“Yes. I know she’s just a servant father, but she is a loyal servant. I don’t think she’d ever had to clean any animal, or even kill one before. She’s... she’s good hearted and Gaius’ Niece. I think that by getting her to clean the Unicorn’s horn that I upset her.” Arthur said. Uther stopped Arthur from carrying on, by raising a hand.

“Arthur, I know that I often show a cold attitude towards servants. I do that, because as King I must remain objective. I cannot be friends with my servants, or they will think they can ask me for anything and I will grant it, even when that just isn’t possible. You still think that by asking your maid to prove her accusations at the peace treaty with Bayard that I was being unnecessarily cruel and maybe I was, but servants are there to serve. They give their lives for yours, maybe not in such a literal sense but they often have to forgo the things they want in order to serve us. If we started throwing our lives away for servants, there would be no real difference between us and them. Maybe one day you will understand what I am trying to teach you. However, I do understand you feel guilt at making your maidservant clean up your trophy. When I was younger, younger then you, I bought home a stag’s head as a trophy. I commanded one of the maidservants to clean it. I learned something valuable from that. The maidservant that I ordered to clean up the head did as she was asked. But she cried over that animal all day. Even the next day the woman cried. I didn’t understand at first. It was my own mother that told me, maybe I should have thought to speak to you about this, seeing as... well, seeing as your Mother is gone.” Uther said. Arthur was curious as to what his father would say. “My mother told me that many women, whether they were servants or not, felt a terrible sense of mourning, killing an animal for no reason but sport. It hurts them emotionally. Now while we are men, and of noble blood, my mother told me we should always consider the emotional well being of our servants. They are the ones who bring our food, clean our clothing and polish our armour. If they are not happy then they do not do as well with their jobs as they should. So my suggestion son, is that you do not ask your maidservant to clean up your trophies for you. It is why we have male servants.” Uther said kindly. Arthur nodded and smiled, thinking this was one of the few occasions that they might actually understand each other. Then he started to listen to his father talk about the First Night law. “Now, about this law, I’ve decided that I will not reinstate it.” Uther said.

“What exactly _is_ this law? Why would nobles want it reinstated.” Arthur asked.

“Well the law of First Night, gives a lord the rights to a servant girl on the night of her marriage. Servant, serf, peasant, whoever is within their lands.” Uther replied. Arthur was horrified at the very idea. He couldn’t imagine some old man dragging Gwen or Merlin off to their bed on the nights of their weddings. Just the thought made Arthur’s blood boil.

“Father if a law like that were instated, what would happen here in Camelot?” Arthur asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

“Nothing. I have no interest in sleeping with the servant girls, especially the married ones.” Uther replied sternly.

“I don’t think it’s a good law to instate. Don’t serfs and servants already pay their lords a bridal tax?” Arthur asked. Uther nodded.

“Yes that is true. It would encourage the wrong type of lords to settle here in Camelot. While servants, serfs and peasants are below us in class they are still human. Their marriages should be respected as much as our own. They may have poorer ceremonies, but still a marriage is a marriage. If we allowed a law, such as First Night into Camelot, we would be no better that the raiders you went to your Maidservant’s home village to stop. Such a law causes dissension among the people. Not just because of the barbarity of a lord taking a peasant girl against her will.” Uther said. Arthur was confused for a moment. “Arthur, these unions often result in children. Imagine a lord takes a peasant girl from her husband before they even consummate their marriage. She becomes pregnant shortly after. That peasant man will never know if that child is his own, or if he’s raising his lord’s bastard. It’s meant to keep people apart, keep them paranoid and unhappy. If we have no regard for these people, they will have no regard for us. That is not only wrong, but it is also how rebellions are started Arthur. If peasants feel they are being abused they will rise up, and if I reinstated First Night, it would be a true form of abuse of the peasants.” Uther explained. Arthur nodded.

“You’re right father. I certainly wouldn’t allow such a law to make its way into our kingdom.” Arthur replied seriously. Uther nodded and they began to talk about something else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Merlin went to visit Gwen and Morgana at Morgana’s chambers. This had become a usual ritual for the three young women. They would sit together, Gwen with some sewing or mending, Merlin with some mending, cleaning, polishing or some other job, and Morgana with a book, or even some embroidery. Today, Morgana and Gwen both noticed that Merlin was very quiet. They could see the look of pain on her face as she worked on polishing one of Arthur’s boots. The other sat by her side, as yet untouched.

“Merlin what happened today?” Morgana asked. Merlin looked up at Morgana with a deep sadness in her eyes.

“Arthur killed a Unicorn.” Merlin replied.

“A Unicorn?” Morgana asked.

“It was the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. There was no point to killing it, but he did anyway.” Merlin said, a sob catching in her throat. “I stroked it’s face as it died. I wanted to offer it some comfort. I tried to get it to run, but it wouldn’t leave, it kept nuzzling my hand. It trusted me. Maybe if I hadn’t been there it would have run and lived. Then Arthur cut off it’s horn and had me clean it when we got back. We presented it to the King on a cushion and he said that Camelot would be the envy of every kingdom because of the Unicorn horn. I’d rather not be the envy of any kingdom if it means killing something so good and pure.” Merlin said sadly. Morgana noted a single tear that leaked out of Merlin’s eyes, and rolled down her cheek.

“I’m sure Arthur doesn’t think about this the same way Merlin. He was trained to hunt from a young age. We all have different thoughts on these things. I don’t like that he killed a Unicorn either, but we can’t do anything about it now Merlin. Try not to think about it. It sounds a silly thing to say, I know, and I know Arthur’s a prat. There are male servants for a reason, he’s not supposed to ask a woman to clean up his prizes. Maybe it’s not the best advice, but it’s the only advice I can give you.” Morgana said sadly. Merlin nodded and went back to polishing a boot, but Morgana knew that Merlin was still thinking about it all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Merlin sat on Arthur’s windowsill, looking out of the window while Arthur ate. Arthur could tell Merlin was sad. He could see it on her face. She’d washed her face obviously, but Arthur could see the slight redness and puffiness from where she had obviously cried the day before. Of course Merlin had probably had to kill an animal for food before, but she had never hunted for sport, and Arthur knew Merlin didn’t really like to go on hunting trips. Speaking with his father the day before had only confirmed the guilt that he felt. He felt a horrible spike of guilt that he tried to push back down as he remembered handing Merlin the horn to clean. She’d looked so sad, and he was sure he had heard her stifling her sobs as she did what he’d asked. He didn’t like feeling guilty for anything. He gave Merlin a look, only to see her still moping, looking out of the window.

“Merlin?” Arthur called her. Merlin looked up at him. “My horse threw a shoe. Take him to the blacksmith, and make sure he does a good job, and when you get back you can polish my... saddle...” Arthur trailed off, when he realised that Merlin had gone back to looking out of the window again. “Merlin?” Arthur called her. She didn’t seem to be paying any attention. “Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed loudly. Merlin startled out of the seeming stupor she was in and looked at Arthur carefully. “Have you been listening to a single thing I’ve said?” Arthur asked. Merlin nodded. “For goodness sake, you’ve been walking around with a face like a wounded bear since we got back from that hunting trip. Don’t tell me you’re still upset about the Unicorn?” Arthur asked. But he knew the answer. Merlin went to looking back out of the window, and Arthur went to go and pull on his boots.

“I don’t think you should have killed it.” Merlin said sadly.

“Oh really, and why is that?” Arthur shot back as he found a pair of his boots, sat down on his bed and went to put them on. He wanted to hear Merlin’s answer, even though he wasn’t sure he would entirely agree with it.

“It wasn’t doing any harm to anyone. What purpose was served by killing it?” Merlin asked.

“We were hunting. That’s what you do when you hunt Merlin. You kill things.” Arthur replied. He pulled on one boot. “What would you have me do? Bring it home as a pet?” Arthur asked mockingly. Then something caught his eye as he stood up. “What is that?” Arthur exclaimed suddenly, looking under his bed. Merlin looked at him in confusion.

“What?” Merlin asked.

“That?” Arthur stated, pulling Merlin over to stand next to his bed. He made her look, and Merlin blinked as she saw the rat’s droppings. “Fresh rat droppings. My chambers are infested. You need to stop worrying about Unicorns and start worrying about rats!” Arthur exclaimed, not wanting to admit that he felt guilty for causing Merlin’s sadness, so he took out his irritation on her. Merlin blinked, looking very confused. Then there was a knock at the door. A guard opened it, and looked at Arthur and Merlin.

“My Lord, the King requests your presence as a matter of urgency.” The Guard said. Arthur nodded and looked at Merlin.

“Find that rat.” Arthur stated coldly, before leaving, leaving Merlin more confused than ever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Father?” Arthur called, as he dismounted from a horse and ran across the field to see his father crouched, looking at the ears of wheat. Arthur couldn’t figure out quite what was wrong with this picture. Something wasn’t right that was for sure.

“Every single ear has died.” Uther told his son. Arthur was horrified as he realised that the whole wheat field was, in fact, dead. “Reports have come in that it is the same across the Kingdom.” Uther told Arthur.

“But I rode through this valley yesterday and everything was perfectly healthy then.” Arthur exclaimed.

“It happened overnight. The farmers are all at a loss to explain what has happened.” Uther said sternly. “I’ve asked the Court Physician to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left.” Uther finished, before walking away, leaving Arthur looking around in the wheat field, not sure what to think of the devastation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Do you have any idea what caused the crops to die?” Merlin asked her Uncle, as she saw Gaius conducting tests.

“I don’t know Merlin. I haven’t completed the tests yet. But no disease I know of could go through an entire kingdom in a single night.” Gaius replied.

“What could kill all the plants in a single night?” Merlin asked.

“It’s not killing all the plants Merlin. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed.” Gaius replied.

“So it’s only killing edible plants.” Merlin stated. Gaius nodded.

“It appears so.” Gaius replied.

“This isn’t a disease, is it Uncle? This is magic.” Merlin said softly.

“Don’t jump to conclusions my girl. Until I complete the tests we cannot be sure. There may be something in the soil and water samples that I took that would explain all this. I don’t want to tell the King that this is sorcery unless I’m absolutely sure.” Gaius told Merlin firmly. Merlin nodded her understanding. She looked out of the window, to see that people were heading towards the courtyard, queuing up in lines to receive food rations, and Merlin felt dread creep through her bones.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The livestock is either dying, or has already been eaten.” Arthur explained to his father, as he walked with him. “We’re distributing rations, but what stores we have are meagre and they won’t last long.” Arthur finished. They headed into the grain stores, and Uther saw what grain they had left.

“Is this all the grain we have?” Uther asked.

“The people are growing frightened father. There’s been some looting.” Arthur said. Uther frowned.

“We must maintain order at all cost. I will issue a decree that looters are to be executed. From this night, Camelot will be under curfew until further notice.” Uther stated firmly. Arthur nodded as they left the grain stores.

“I’ll see to it Father.” Arthur replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had gone to get some herbs for Gaius, and on her way back she spotted Gwen by the well.

“Merlin, is it true what they’re saying about the crops?” Gwen asked. Merlin stopped and looked at her. “That they’re all dead?” Gwen continued. Merlin nodded.

“Yes. We may have to all start tightening our belts.” Merlin replied.

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Gwen said. Merlin smiled and nodded, walking around the corner. She had barely gone a few steps before she heard Gwen call her back. Merlin ran back to see that Gwen was working the water pump, but water was not coming out, only dry, white sand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“The well is full of it?” Uther asked. Arthur nodded.

“Every well is dry. There is precious little water to be found and it’s the same throughout the kingdom. I sent men to the underground reservoir but all they found was sand.” Arthur replied. Uther looked at Gaius.

“First the crops and now this. Do you have an explanation for this Gaius?” Uther asked the old man. Gaius shook his head.

“I cannot find a scientific explanation for any of this Sire. The only conclusion I can come to is that this is the work of Sorcery.” Gaius replied. Uther nodded.

“The Kingdom is under attack.” Uther said sadly. Arthur and Gaius were both as worried as Uther at the idea of an unseen enemy, attacking them with an unknown spell.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin and Gwen had made their way to Gaius’ chambers, bringing the bucket of sand with them. Gwen closed the door behind them and put down the bucket, while Merlin ran up the three steps to her room, flinging the door open, and quickly going for her loose floorboards, where she hid her magic book. She soon had it out and she held her hand out over the bucket of sand. She tried a variety of spells, as Gwen watched in awe, as Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, over and over. But the sand did not become water. Merlin sighed.

“I’ll go and tell Morgana what’s going on. You keep trying Merlin. I’m sure there must be something we can do.” Gwen said. Merlin nodded and carried on, after Gwen left. It was a little while later when she noticed that her Uncle was staring at her.

“Oh... Uncle Gaius... I was just....” Merlin wasn’t sure what to say. He’d caught her in the act. If it had been anyone else she would surely be dead. Gaius gave her a weary smile.

“I was hoping you might be trying to turn that sand into water.” Gaius said. Merlin stared at Gaius incredulously. “I know I’ve always cautioned you against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents it would be now.” Gaius added.

“I’ve tried every spell in this book that even relates to water, twice. If this is magic, it’s more powerful than any magic I have. I don’t know what to do. I wish I did” Merlin replied sadly. Gaius and Merlin both sat looking at each other for a moment before looking at the sand in the bucket, both lost in thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had sat with Morgana and Gwen that evening. She was mending a few of Arthur’s shirts, as Gwen mended a seam on one of Morgana’s gowns. Morgana was sat near the fireplace, staring into it intently.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Gwen asked Morgana.

“I think Merlin will figure all of this out, like she usually does. We’ll all trick Arthur into doing what he needs to do, and then hopefully we’ll have water and food again. Otherwise we’ll all starve. The people of the lower town and outer villages first, then the professionals and servants. The palace guards and Knights, then us, well, Uther, Arthur and I, along with the army. We’ll be the last ones to starve to death.” Morgana said sadly. Merlin looked at Morgana closely.

“At least you’re honest about it.” Merlin said. She missed a seam, so had to unpick the last few stitches and redo them.

“You work harder than most servants Merlin. Usually the palace seamstress would be mending Arthur’s shirts. But you do it all yourself.” Morgana stated. Merlin smiled.

“Well I know how to. Besides, I was ordered to do the work, so I’ll do it. I wouldn’t foist my work onto someone else. It may be hard to work for Arthur, but I believe in him. I know that whatever happens, he’ll do his best to put everything right. I don’t think he’d let us all starve to death while he ate. He just... wouldn’t.” Merlin stated confidently. Morgana and Gwen both smiled at the younger girl and carried on with their activities. Neither one knowing what would happen that very night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had finished mending Arthur’s shirts, and had taken them back to his room, before she started on her way back to Gaius’ chambers. As she nearly walked out of the courtyard, a hand grabbed her arm. She looked at a large man, who held a knife to her throat. Merlin could easily use magic to stop this man from hurting her, but if she did she would have to kill him so he couldn’t tell anyone her secret.

“Who are you? What do you want from me?” Merlin asked. She used every bit of nerve she had to stop a tremor of fear making its way into her voice. The man glared at her.

“You’re the Prince’s maidservant. You must know where there is extra food and water and you’re gonna tell me little girl.” The man said harshly. Merlin could smell mead on his breath and recoiled, trying to move backwards, but the man’s grip tightened.

“I don’t know where anything like that is. All I know is that there is no water, and food is being rationed. It’s the same for everyone.” Merlin replied. The man looked at her irritably.

“You dress like a boy. I wonder if you look like one.” The man said.

“Hey! You! What are you doing out? There’s a curfew!” The man turned and Merlin caught a glimpse of Arthur and Lancelot. It was Lancelot who had yelled. The man let go of Merlin and ran off. Merlin started to shake then. It was Lancelot who ran off after the man, and Arthur stepped forward.

“Merlin? Merlin are you alright?” Arthur asked her. Merlin nodded shakily. “You shouldn’t be out at this time of night. There’s a curfew. I wouldn’t want to arrest my own servant for breaking it. That would be rather embarrassing.” Arthur tried to say cheerfully. Merlin gave a weak smile.

“I was just... I was mending those shirts. I was talking with Gwen and Morgana and when I went to put the shirts back I started hunting for the rat.” Merlin said softly.

“Did you find it?” Arthur asked drily. Merlin blinked and her hand rose to play with the end of her side braid.

“No. It eluded me.” Merlin replied.

“So you were outwitted, by a rat.” Arthur drawled sarcastically.

“Well they say rats are very intelligent.” Merlin commented.

“More intelligent then you it seems.” Arthur stated, making Merlin grin.

“If they’re more intelligent than me, I dread to think how much smarter than _you_ they are.” Merlin shot back. Arthur shook his head, giving Merlin an incredulous look.

“You can’t talk to me like that Merlin.” Arthur said.

“I just did. Would you like me to do it again _My Lord_?” Merlin asked. Arthur smiled at her. That was when Arthur noticed someone sneaking into the castle. Arthur looked at Merlin and Merlin looked back at him.

“Go home.” Arthur told Merlin firmly. Then he ran off after the elusive, white clothed figure. As he was running, he heard her steps running after him and wanted to yell in frustration that Merlin had decided to follow him instead of listening to him. Arthur ran all the way to the underground tombs, with Merlin right behind him. They both looked in both directions from the stairs, but didn’t see the intruder. “I thought I told you to go home Merlin?” Arthur whispered. Merlin shrugged.

“I couldn’t leave you to deal with it all alone. Who knows who you might find? I can at least raise some sort of alarm.” Merlin whispered back confidently. Arthur sighed. Then he put one hand on Merlin’s shoulder, and used his other hand to gesture that Merlin should go one way, and he should go the other. Merlin looked at him almost blankly, and nodded. Then as Arthur made to go right, Merlin made to follow him. Arthur almost growled in frustration.

“That means that you go the other way and cut him off.” Arthur hissed sternly, making the hand gestures again. Merlin smiled sheepishly.

“Oh. Sorry about that. I’ll just... go left?” Merlin said. Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin ran off in the opposite direction. Then he ran round and met Merlin in the middle. They were both confused until Arthur saw a silhouette of a shadow on the wall from the direction he had just come. He looked at Merlin, and could see that she had seen it too. Arthur gestured for her to go back the way she’d come and she nodded, running the other way, while Arthur also reversed his route, only for him to meet Merlin back at the stairs again.

“Well where is he then?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know.” Merlin replied.

“You must have let him get past you!” Arthur exclaimed angrily.

“Arthur no one passed me! I know you _think_ I’m stupid but I could never be that stupid. I’d notice someone pass me!” Merlin exclaimed back.

“Are you looking for me?” The pair turned and Merlin gasped as she recognised the man from the forest.

“I saw you. I saw you when the Unicorn died.” Merlin said softly. Arthur looked at Merlin.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur asked Merlin.

“It was... it was only for a moment.” Merlin replied. The old man gave Merlin a sad smile.

“You cried for the Unicorn, offered her comfort in her death and tried to save her life child, and for that I thank you. I am Anhora, keeper of the Unicorns.” The old man said. Arthur stared at the man and then at Merlin, who looked at the old man with confusion.

“Is that why you’re here? To thank me? I did what I thought was right.” Merlin replied.

“I thanked you for your kindness dear girl, but I am not here for you.” Anhora said.

“Then what are you doing here? Camelot is under curfew, state your business.” Arthur said.

“I have come to deliver a message.” Anhora replied.

“And who is this message for?” Arthur asked.

“The message is for you, Arthur Pendragon.” Anhora replied.

“Is it you who is responsible for killing our crops and turning our water into sand?” Arthur asked.

“You and you alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot.” Anhora said.

“Me? You think I would bring famine and drought on my own people?” Arthur asked angrily.

“This is about the Unicorn, isn’t it?” Merlin questioned. Arthur glared at Merlin, but the old man gave her a sad smile and nodded.

“When you killed the Unicorn, Arthur Pendragon, you unleashed a curse, for this Camelot will suffer greatly.

“If you have placed a curse on Camelot, you will lift it or you will pay with your life.” Arthur said coldly.

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed.

“The curse was not my doing.” Anhora replied.

“You will lift the curse or face execution.” Arthur said angrily.

“Only you can do that. You will be tested.” Anhora said.

“You are under arrest.” Arthur said, as he made a grab for Anhora. But the white clad man disappeared and reappeared on the stairs.

“Until you have proven yourself and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity.” Anhora stated. Both Merlin and Arthur stared at Anhora. Then he was gone. Arthur looked at Merlin, and saw she was looking back at him. Neither of them knew what to say in that moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Merlin explained everything to Gaius.

“You believe that what Anhora said was the truth?” Gaius asked.

“You said yourself there’s a legend that says misfortune comes to anyone who kills a unicorn. It makes sense.” Merlin replied. Gaius placed two bowls on the table. There was very little in the bowls, the tiniest morsels of wheat.

“There’s not a lot for breakfast, you must eat it. We’re down to our last scraps of food, and I will not have you starve my girl.” Gaius told Merlin.

“Where did you get the water to make the tea?” Merlin asked as she took a sip.

“Fortunately for us you forgot to empty your bathwater the other night.” Gaius replied. Merlin spat the tea back into the cup, looking disgusted.

“You’re making tea from my bathwater?” Merlin asked incredulously.

“It’s not so bad. Perhaps a little... soapy?” Gaius replied. Merlin sighed as she put down the tea. “What does Arthur think of the curse?” Gaius asked.

“He doesn’t believe it’s his fault. He thinks Anhora is responsible.” Merlin replied.

“Well if you don’t want to drink bathwater, you’ll have to make Arthur see sense.” Gaius replied. Merlin pouted irritably.

“He never listens to me Gaius. No matter how many times I’m proved right, he _never_ listens.” Merlin said. Gaius gave Merlin a sad smile.

“You must _make_ him listen to you.” Gaius replied.

“He thanked me.” Merlin said suddenly. Gaius looked at Merlin as he sat down.

“Thanked you? Who thanked you?” Gaius asked.

“Anhora did. He said that I showed kindness to the unicorn in her last moments. He said that I tried to save her and that I comforted her whilst she was dying and that I cried for her, and he thanked me for it.” Merlin said softly.

“He thanked you because he was grateful for the kindness you showed. It’s not everyone who would sit at the side of a dying creature and try to offer it comfort in it’s last moments. But you did that Merlin.” Gaius told his niece. Merlin gave a weak smile as she tried to eat the small amount of wheat in her bowl.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin sighed as she saw Arthur pulling on one of his boots.

“That rat!” Arthur yelled. “It’s eaten through my boot! Look at this!” Arthur added, thrusting the boot in Merlin’s face, with his finger through the hole, as Merlin tried to put away some more of Arthur’s laundry. Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look.

“I guess the rat is as hungry as the rest of us.” Merlin replied.

“You think this is funny, don’t you Merlin.” Arthur sniped.

“Moderately. I have to find something funny when Uncle Gaius is trying to make me drink bathwater from two days ago.” Merlin retorted. Arthur glared and threw the boot at her.

“Get it mended. And find that rat!” Arthur exclaimed before storming away to stand by his window.

“Have you... given any more thought to what Anhora said to you last night?” Merlin asked.

“Well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we know who we’re looking for. I’ve promised my father that I’ll find this Anhora and put an end to it.” Arthur replied. Merlin groaned inwardly at Arthur’s stubbornness.

“What if he was telling the truth about the curse Arthur? Have you considered that?” Merlin asked.

“Oh, you think I’m responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?” Arthur shot back.

“No. You wouldn’t do that, at least not deliberately. But Arthur, when you killed the Unicorn, he was there. You know I saw him.” Merlin said.

“What difference does that make?” Arthur asked.

“Doesn’t it make you think he might be telling the truth?” Merlin asked.

“Because he was skulking about in the forest? No! It makes me trust him even less!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Why would he come to Camelot just to lie to you?” Merlin asked logically.

“He knew we had him cornered, he was saying whatever he thought would help him escape.” Arthur replied. Merlin rolled her eyes.

“Arthur he could disappear into thin air! He didn’t need an escape route!” Merlin exclaimed.

“My father has warned me about sorcerers like him my whole life. They will not rest until Camelot is destroyed.” Arthur stated.

“Well I think he was telling the truth.” Merlin retorted.

“Then you’re a fool!” Arthur exclaimed. Arthur could see the hurt look on Merlin’s face, but he felt it was better to hurt her feelings now, than let a sorcerer hurt her later. “You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says Merlin, and you would do well to remember that.” Arthur added. If it were possible, Merlin looked even sadder, though Arthur couldn’t fathom why this might be. Maybe it was the fact that the sorcerer had shown Merlin some form of kindness last night, and she felt compelled with her kind heart to offer him some defence. “Now, I think I’ve figured out what Anhora’s next move is going to be, and when he makes it, I’m going to be waiting for him.” Arthur said. Merlin frowned as Arthur belted his sword around his waist, and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was later that day that Merlin came across Lancelot.

“Are you alright Merlin? Merlin gave a smile as she sat on the stairs into the courtyard. Lancelot sat beside her.

“I’m alright Lancelot. All of this is just...” Merlin looked at lines of people queuing for rations.

“I mean after last night. That man could have hurt you.” Lancelot stated. Merlin frowned, not sure how to answer it. She had almost forgotten the man who had held a knife to her throat. After all, he was just one of many numerous threats to her life on a daily basis. She shrugged as she remembered the incident.

“I’m alright. I’m glad that you and Arthur came along when you did. I’m... not sure if I could have... incapacitated him without dire consequences.” Merlin replied. Then she stood up and placed a hand on Lancelot’s shoulder. “I’m fine Lancelot. Really I’m fine. I’d better go back and find Arthur. He was raving about his boot, and the menders can’t fix it. They just don’t have the materials at the moment.” Merlin replied. She went into the castle and Lancelot found himself frowning. That was when another presence sat next to him. He looked at Morgana.

“Good day Milady.” Lancelot greeted cheerfully enough.

“What’s wrong Lancelot?” Morgana asked. Lancelot frowned again.

“Merlin puts so little value on her own life. Last night, a looter threatened her with a knife. We didn’t even hear what the man was saying, Arthur and I, we didn’t even know he was talking to Merlin until I yelled at him. He turned, and there was Merlin. He ran off, and Arthur went to speak to her. I went after the man, but I couldn’t find him. But Morgana, she could have been hurt. Yes she’s capable of protecting herself, but her only means of protection could kill her as well. Yet when I asked her how she was, she insists that she’s fine. She just shrugged it off. She’s the bravest of us all, and Arthur will probably never acknowledge it.” Lancelot said. Morgana nodded and looked at the people lined up in the courtyard looking for food.

“We have to have faith in her Lancelot, in her and in Arthur, if we don’t, then what’s the point of all this? Besides, if anyone can survive it’s Merlin. She’s stronger then we give her credit for.” Morgana said gently. The pair then went their separate ways to mull over their thoughts, both wondering how long they could trust Merlin would keep herself safe for.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Merlin followed Arthur and Lancelot down to the grain stores. She could see Lancelot was half asleep, and both Arthur and Lancelot were smacking their lips. There was no more ale, mead or wine in the city. The taverns had run dry and there were no more materials to restock. As Merlin looked at Arthur and Lancelot, Arthur spotted Merlin.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked her.

“Checking on you both. I know the way you think Arthur, I’ve worked for you long enough.” Merlin said gently. Arthur looked to the side suddenly, and made a hand gesture to Lancelot. Lancelot nodded and stood up.

“Someone’s coming Merlin. I want you to leave.” Arthur whispered.

“If I go I’ll alert whoever it is to the fact that I’m here.” Merlin whispered back. Arthur rolled his eyes, and Lancelot gave Merlin a smile when Arthur wasn’t looking. A moment later, Merlin spied what Arthur had seen, someone with a torch had made their way into the grain stores. The trio walked slowly towards the grain store room and walked in. Both Arthur and Lancelot removed their swords, and as they entered the grain storeroom, they saw a shadow on the wall, the shadow of a person, most likely a man. Arthur gestured for Merlin to stay back, while Arthur and Lancelot moved forward.

“Show yourself, before I run you through.” Arthur said sternly. A moment later a shovel came round the corner, before a poor looking man who held it, and a bag of grain.

“Who are you?” Arthur asked.

“My name is.... my name is...” The man stuttered quietly.

“Speak up.” Arthur said firmly.

“My name is Evan my Lord.” The man replied.

“I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves.” Arthur stated sternly. Lancelot and Merlin watched the interaction take place. “You surely know that my father has ordered that all looters be executed.” Arthur added. The man seemed to pale even further and started to tremble.

“I... I do not steal for myself my lord. I have three small children, they are hungry they have not eaten for two days.” The man said trembling.

“It’s the same for everyone.” Arthur said.

“I did not want to steal!” The man exclaimed, his voice trembling still. “I just could not bear to see them starve.” Evan replied.

“Could you bear for your children to see you executed?” Arthur asked. The scraggly man’s eyes went wide as he shook his head. Arthur looked at the man, seeing the sadness in his face, Arthur’s cold gaze softened. “Then you should go home.” Arthur said. Merlin, Lancelot and Evan all looked at Arthur then. “If you are caught stealing again, I will not spare you.” Arthur added. Evan smiled.

“Thank you my lord.” Evan said as he eased around Arthur and Lancelot, placing the bag of grain on the floor.

“Wait.” Arthur said. Evan looked back at Arthur. Arthur picked up the bag of grain and threw it to Evan. “Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time.” Arthur said.

“You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, my lord. This will bring its own rewards.” Evan said. Merlin felt a tremor, almost like magic, go through her and the ground. She knew Arthur and Lancelot didn’t feel it. In that moment, Merlin knew Arthur had passed the first test. But she wasn’t sure what would come of it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen and Merlin were walking through the market place. It was empty, and there were no people. Of course there was no food, so this surprised neither woman. Merlin felt a deep sadness as she saw guards chasing a thief through the square. It was as they passed the water pump, the Gwen stopped Merlin.

“Wait Merlin. I can see... I swear I saw a drop of water coming from the pump.” Gwen said. She grabbed a bucket and Merlin went behind the pump and started to work the handle. Both women gasped and cheered with joy when water came gushing out into the bucket.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin and Arthur were both gulping down tankards of water.

“I never knew water could taste so good.” Arthur said.

“Neither did I. My throat was so dry I thought I might not be able to talk.” Merlin replied.

“At least some good would have come from the drought then.” Arthur retorted. Merlin pouted as Arthur grinned at her.

“More?” Merlin asked, as she picked up a full jug of water. Arthur nodded, and gestured at his tankard. Merlin poured the water.

“The water returned and the sands disappeared from the well. It doesn’t make any sense.” Arthur said. Merlin turned to go and put the jug down on the table, but Arthur caught the look on her face. “I suppose you have some explanation for this Merlin? Come on then, let’s hear it.” Arthur asked.

“It might make more sense than you think. Anhora said you would be tested, and last night you let that villager go when you could have had him executed.” Merlin said.

“I was doing what I thought was right.” Arthur replied.

“But he said that this would bring its own rewards.” Merlin added. Arthur rolled his eyes.

“He was merely grateful as well he should have been.” Arthur said.

“I think that was the first test Arthur and you passed it. The curse has begun to lift and the water was your reward.” Merlin said confidently. Arthur’s face remained expressionless. Merlin sighed. “I know you don’t have to listen to me.” Merlin started.

“Glad we agree on something.” Arthur interrupted.

“If you’re tested again Arthur, you have a chance to end your people’s suffering and I know you want that more than anything. Perhaps we should seek Anhora out.” Merlin finished.

“We don’t negotiate with Sorcerers. My father would never hear of it.” Arthur replied.

“Then it’s best you don’t _tell_ him.” Merlin retorted. Arthur stood up from his seat.

“I’m going to go check on the guard. Try and find some food.” Arthur stated. Merlin glared as Arthur left the room, not even looking back at her once.

“How the hell am I supposed to find any food?” Merlin said to herself irritably. That was when she saw something moving in Arthur’s boot. Her eyes widened and she grinned impishly as she waited for the rat that squeezed itself through the hole it had made in Arthur’s boot a few days ago. Then Merlin uttered a quick spell, and the rat was dead. Now, Merlin had to decide what to do with the thing. It was large, for a rat. Merlin grinned again as a thought almost slightly too evil, even for Merlin, crossed her mind. She whistled a tune as she picked up the dead rat and walked away, ready to enact her plan.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur found Morgana in the courtyard, where hundreds of refugees were lined up looking to find something to eat. Both Arthur and Morgana could hear the sounds of crying women and children, sobbing with hunger pains.

“Who are they?” Morgana asked. Arthur looked at them sadly.

“They’ve come from the outlying villages in search of food.” Arthur replied. “We’ve barely enough rations for the people who are already here.” Arthur added, wishing there was more food for everyone.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself Arthur. You’re doing everything you can.” Morgana told Arthur, though Merlin had told her what had happened, Morgana knew that Arthur didn’t do this on purpose and that he would do whatever he could to fix it, with a few nudges from Merlin in the right direction of course.

“It’s not enough Morgana. It’s just not enough.” Arthur replied as he left. Morgana looked at him sadly, hoping that this had finally made him think about what he was doing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Merlin was with Gwen when they snuck into the kitchens. The cook, Audrey, wasn’t there, but Merlin knew where the old woman kept old bread stored. It wasn’t as nice as freshly baked bread, but it was better than nothing, and people were starving.

“What are you two doing?” Gwen and Merlin looked wide eyed at Audrey. The old woman smiled and placed a finger over her lips as she put the bread in their baskets. “Make sure to give as much as you can to the women and children.” Audrey stated. Gwen and Merlin nodded, Merlin grinning widely and Gwen smiling bright. Gwen and Merlin smuggled it out of the kitchens in their baskets and made their way to Morgana.

“Did you manage to find any food?” Morgana whispered. Merlin and Gwen nodded, lifting the side of cloth covering their baskets, to reveal the bread. “Where did you get that?” Morgana asked.

“Smuggled it out of the kitchens.” Merlin whispered.

“With a little help from Audrey.” Gwen added quietly.

“Share it amongst the women and old people. Try and make it go as far as you can.” Morgana whispered. Merlin and Gwen nodded and both went forward to hand out the bread, trying to spread it out amongst as many people as possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“Arthur, this isn’t your fault.” Lancelot said, as he visited Arthur that day.

“Merlin thinks it is.” Arthur shot back.

“Does she think you’d do it purposely?” Lancelot asked.

“No. She’s determined that this is all about the Unicorn.” Arthur replied.

“She might just be right. She’s right about pretty much everything else.” Lancelot quipped. Arthur blinked. Then Lancelot looked out of the window. “Arthur, take a look.” Lancelot said. Arthur came to window and saw Merlin and Gwen divvying up portions of bread, tearing off small chunks and giving to small children, not once taking a single crumb for themselves.

“Where did they get that bread?” Arthur asked.

“Merlin probably found out where Audrey keeps the old bread and they smuggled it out of the kitchens. After all both Gwen and Merlin have a need to help others.” Lancelot replied. Arthur sighed as he saw Merlin brush stray strands of hair out of a little girl’s face and offer her some bread, which the child wolfed down.

“If they get caught, my father will flog them both.” Arthur said hesitantly.

“You love Merlin.” Lancelot said.

“I do not.” Arthur shot back.

“You can pretend with anyone else Arthur, even Merlin herself, because she’s so oblivious, but I knew from the moment you asked me to look after her, before you were to face the Black Knight, that you loved her. When you figure it out, you may just have a hard time convincing her of it. You’ve made such a good job of convincing her that you vaguely have an affection for her, like you would for a pet dog.” Lancelot stated.

“I do _not_ treat Merlin like a dog!” Arthur hissed.

“No. You just act like that’s the care you show for her Arthur. Like I said, you should figure out your feelings for her. After all, one day, she might just believe that you only see her as a friend. She may then find someone who appreciates her.” Lancelot suggested. Arthur felt a tightly wound coil of burning anger in the pit of his belly at Lancelot’s words.

“Oh and who might that be Lancelot? You?” Arthur asked angrily. Lancelot shook his head at Arthur.

“My heart lies with Gwen. It has since I saw her. But if you can’t figure out your feelings for Merlin Arthur, you may find that you lose her one day, if not to another man, then to one of these deadly quests that you go on. If that happens, you’ll regret it for the rest of your life. She may be just a serving girl to you, but a clever person once said that ‘station shouldn’t determine who you are. What you do should determine that’ and I believed them. Now I’m a Knight of Camelot when I never thought I would be.” Lancelot replied.

“Let me guess, it was Merlin who said this to you.” Arthur said. Lancelot nodded.

“Merlin’s got a good head on her shoulders, and a good heart. Try believing in her once in a while, like she believes in you. Even better, try to listen to her once in a while. You might find you avoid a lot of trouble for it.” Lancelot said, before he left the room, leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin dragged herself up the stairs with the little metal pot in her hands. The smell of the stew inside did not smell appetising to Merlin. But it wasn’t meant to, and that was the point. The cheeky grim on her face made some of the other maids give her strange looks as she made the journey to Arthur’s chambers. She walked in and saw Arthur moping.

“Arthur, look. I found food.” Merlin stated. Arthur looked up at her listlessly, as Merlin placed a bowl in front of him, and ladled some of the strangest looking stew he had ever seen into the bowl.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” Arthur said sadly.

“You have to eat something.” Merlin replied.

“I can’t. Not while my people are starving.” Arthur replied. Merlin could see that Arthur was finally willing to accept the truth of the matter. “Do you really believe that I’m responsible for the curse?” Arthur asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Merlin replied.

“We’re going to the forest first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora’s trail. Whatever it takes.” Arthur said. Merlin smiled widely.

“Well you have to eat. You won’t help anyone if you’re too weak to pass the test. You need to keep up your strength.” Merlin said cheerfully.

“Alright.” Arthur agreed finally. Merlin pushed the bowl closer to him, and then walked over to place the metal pot, which she’d carried the stew in, on to another table. Arthur took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. Merlin held her composure as Arthur’s facial expression changed.

“What kind of meat is this? It has a very strange texture.” Arthur asked. Merlin looked at the wall.

“It’s pork.” Merlin answered.

“This is _not_ pork. It’s far too stringy. What is it? It’s...” Arthur trailed off. Then he saw the amused glint in Merlin’s eyes. “It’s rat isn’t it.” Arthur said assuredly. The look on his face twisted into absolute disgust. Merlin nodded, never smiling, but that amused glint ever present in her eyes.

“Try not to think about it.” Merlin said softly. Arthur looked at her and wondered when she’d gotten so cheeky? Not to mention how she had managed to pull off getting him to eat rat. Of course, two could play at the same game.

“Look at me. I’m being rude. Here I am, stuffing my face with this _delicious_ stew, when you’re hungry too.” Arthur said. He stood up and Merlin backed away. Arthur took her by the hand, smirking evilly. “Come on. Take a seat.” Arthur said, gently shoving her into his own chair. Merlin looked at the bowl of stew in front of her, in disgust. “Eat.” Arthur ordered. Merlin had no choice now. She was caught out. She picked up the spoon, and Arthur watched as she placed a mouthful of rat into her mouth. “Ummmm... What do you think Merlin?” Arthur asked. Arthur then made Merlin eat another spoon, by pushing the spoon towards her mouth. She grimaced as she put the second spoonful in her mouth. But she would not let Arthur have the last word.

“It’s actually pretty tasty.” Merlin said, a look of disgust all over her face proving otherwise.

“I’m glad you like it, because there’s _plenty_ more.” Arthur stated, an evil grin on his face, as he picked up the metal pot with the rest of the stew in it. That was when there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Arthur called out, never taking his eyes off Merlin until the door opened. He turned to see Morgana at the door. “Morgana!” Arthur exclaimed cheerfully.

“I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you had anything to eat.” Morgana said. Arthur looked at Merlin, who grinned back at him. Arthur then offered her the pot.

“It’s stew. One of Merlin’s concoctions.” Arthur said cheerfully. Merlin kept her mouth closed, knowing that if she opened it, she wouldn’t stop laughing. Morgana took the pot and thanked them both, before disappearing. Both Merlin and Arthur burst into laughter once Morgana was gone, neither of them had decided whether or not to tell Morgana about the rat later on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, the pair made their way into the forest, looking for Anhora. Arthur went one way and Merlin another. Merlin found herself stood in front of Anhora.

“You need to let him complete these tests alone child.” Anhora said gently.

“I don’t understand.” Merlin replied.

“You are Emrys. Nothing is purer than your magic. Your goodness and your destiny are well known amongst those of us with magic, and among all magical creatures. But this is something you cannot help Arthur with. He must do this alone.” Anhora told her. Then he was gone. Merlin’s eyes went wide as she realised Arthur was most likely facing a test by himself. She ran to find him, only to see his sword slash through the villager from the other night. Merlin felt her heart stop as she saw the anger on Arthur’s face. This hadn’t been Arthur defending himself, this had been Arthur reacting in anger. In that moment, Merlin knew he had failed the test.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Arthur and Merlin arrived back in the citadel, they saw Lancelot waiting for them.

“Sire, the King has called for your presence in the grain stores.” Lancelot said seriously. Arthur frowned and headed straight for the store rooms. He saw a bunch of guards around the grain silo and his father crouched down next to the grain.

“What is it? What’s happened?” Arthur asked. He saw his father was rubbing the grain between his gloved fingers. Arthur then noticed, with horror, that the grain was rotted.

“All of our remaining supplies have rotted. Every last grain.” Uther stated. Merlin stood beside Arthur, though he had barely noticed her following him. Uther stood and left and Arthur didn’t know what to say as he looked at Merlin, who looked back at him. Arthur knew this was his fault, but now he had no way of fixing what he had done. There was nothing he could do.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“I know Arthur’s stubborn and pig headed, and more than a little annoying at times.” Merlin said sadly as she sat across from Gaius that afternoon. “But he cares about his people, more then he cares about himself. He’ll never forgive himself for making them suffer this way.” Merlin added. Gaius gave Merlin a sad look.

“You must make sure he doesn’t do anything rash.”

“The mood he’s in, I don’t know what he’s going to do Uncle Gaius.” Merlin replied. The pair looked down at their plates. Merlin frowned.

“Are you ready?” Gaius asked.

“Are you sure they’re not poisonous?” Merlin shot back.

“Quite certain.” Gaius replied as he picked up a large black beetle. “They say they taste like chicken.” Gaius said, before lifted the beetle up towards his mouth before pausing. “Unless we’re to starve, we must hope they’re right.” Gaius finished. Both Merlin and Gaius took a bite out of the beetles. The horrible audible crunch filled the silence of the room, and the looks on the faces of both the Royal Physician and his Niece were disgusted.

“This tastes _nothing_ like chicken Uncle.” Merlin stated with horrified conviction. Gaius gave Merlin a glare, even through the disgust that was clear on his face at the taste of the large beetle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur stood in the council room, his hand rested on the top of a chair back, as he waited for his father. As he heard the familiar footsteps enter the room, Arthur turned to face his father.

“There are some supplies left in the store room. We are distributing them among the people, but there is not enough to live on. I fear they will not last long.” Arthur told his father solemnly. Uther frowned as he looked at Arthur and all Arthur could think of was that this was his fault. He had failed his people.

“Then you must stop distributing food to the people.” Uther stated.

“They will starve Father.” Arthur replied.

“We must conserve what little we have for our army.” Uther stated firmly.

“We cannot let our people go without food.” Arthur shot back.

“We must defend the Kingdom at all costs.” Uther said. But Arthur argued over him.

“What’s the point of defending a Kingdom where the people starve to death?” Arthur raged.

“What would you have me do?” Uther said.

“Ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help.” Arthur replied. Uther scoffed and Arthur felt a spark of anger flare up within him. “They may be able to spare some food.” Arthur added.

“Out of the question. As soon as they realise how weak we are, our enemies will strike against us.” Uther stated.

“You don’t know that unless we try!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Besides I would rather starve then beg our enemies for help. Think of our Kingdom’s reputation. Have you no pride?” Uther cut Arthur off. Arthur felt his father’s words cut him to the core. Pride was what had made him fail the last test, the test that could have stopped all of this.

“I cannot think of my pride, when our people go hungry. They are all I can think of.” Arthur replied. It was true. He couldn’t consider what would happen to those women and children who were already crying with hunger. The thought of Merlin, also starving in Gaius’ quarters, or using what little energy she should be conserving to run her errands made Arthur’s heart clench in his chest anxiously. Arthur clenched his fists at his side, as his father glowered at him, then he walked towards Arthur and stood in front of him.

“Give the order to stop distributing food to the people. Is that understood?” Uther ordered. Arthur was the one to glare at his father this time. He moved backwards slightly, pushing himself away from the chair he’d been next to.

“You’ll have to give _that_ order _yourself Father_.” Arthur said coldly. He would not order the men to stop feeding the people who so desperately needed it.

“Very well, but if you’d caught the sorcerer I wouldn’t have to. That is your responsibility.” Uther replied coldly. Arthur stopped in his tracks, his back still facing his father as he stood in the doorway. Then he started walking away again. He had just turned left at the archway when he heard his father’s last words. “One day you will understand what it takes to be King.”

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin stared out over the line of people waiting for rations, as she stood on the battlements. She tugged at her side braid, trying to keep herself thinking. She felt weak from lack of food, but she was sure that those people below had it far worse. She had her Uncle to find edible solutions to this famine. Even if the bugs tasted awful they could still be eaten. These people didn’t have an Uncle Gaius to hand them horrible tasting food to keep some form of sustenance. She heard footsteps and saw Arthur arrive and stand next to her. They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching the people below them.

“They do not yet know that there’s worse to come.” Arthur said after a few moments. Merlin stared at Arthur.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked. But she had a feeling she knew the answer already. She had only discussed this with Morgana a week ago.

“My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had the chance to lift the curse and I failed.” Arthur said sadly. Merlin didn’t need to think before saying what she felt.

“You weren’t to know you were being tested Arthur.” Merlin said gently. She placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, trying to offer some form of comfort to him.

“My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse and it’s all my doing. This is my fault Merlin.” Arthur said sadly. Then he turned and walked away. Merlin could see the sadness Arthur was exhibiting. She could see Arthur was suffering along with the people. So she did the only thing that she could do. She made her way back to the forest and started to search for Anhora.

“Anhora!” Merlin called out as she walked through the brush. “Show yourself!” Merlin called out. Her voice echoed everywhere. But she saw no sign of him. “Anhora!” Merlin yelled. She couldn’t bear to see Arthur in such pain. The need to do something, anything, was so strong that Merlin wouldn’t give up. She carried on walking until she heard a voice behind her.

“You wanted to talk with me?” Merlin saw Anhora and she felt relief well up within her.

“I’ve come to seek your help.” Merlin said. Anhora gave her a look. “The people are starving. They will soon be dead.” Merlin explained. Anhora looked as saddened by this as Merlin felt.

“You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering.”

“If it pains you put an end to it.” Merlin pleaded.

“It is not in my power to lift the curse.” Anhora said regretfully. Merlin stepped closer to Anhora.

“Then give Arthur another chance. He has accepted that it is his responsibility and he’ll prove himself worthy and he will lift the curse, if you just give him one more chance. Surely you can do that?” Merlin questioned.

“You have faith in Arthur?” Anhora asked.

“Yes. I believe in him. I trust him with my life.” Merlin replied honestly. Anhora nodded his understanding.

“Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There he will face a final test. If he fails there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot.” Anhora said. With that Anhora disappeared. Merlin’s eyes went wide.

“Wait! What kind of test will Arthur face?” Merlin called out.

“That is for Arthur alone to discover, dear girl.” Merlin heard Anhora’s voice reply. Though where it came from she could not say. Merlin felt a chill go through her bones, and she took a deep breath, and headed back to Camelot, knowing she needed to tell Arthur.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was evening when Merlin arrived back in Arthur’s chambers. He gave her the strangest look.

“You have one more chance Arthur.” Merlin said softly. Arthur stood up.

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked her.

“I... I went to the forest and spoke with Anhora. It’s not within his power to lift the curse, but it is within his power to give you one more chance.” Merlin said. Arthur wanted to yell at Merlin. He wanted to scream at her, to rail at her for putting her own life at risk. She didn’t know this sorcerer any better than he did. This Anhora could have disappeared, taken Merlin and no one would have known because she had obviously told no one of what she was planning. But he didn’t. He knew her heart was in the right place, and right now was not the time to have an argument with Merlin about her self-preservation skills. Right now, Arthur had one final task to face and this time he could not fail. He had to make sure he passed the test, because all of Camelot depended on him now. He nodded his understanding and Merlin helped him into his chainmail. As she fastened the breastplate on, Arthur knew she would try to follow.

“Merlin, you’re to stay here.” Arthur said seriously. Merlin frowned as she tightened the last strap, and Arthur walked over to a table to grab his weapons.

“Let me come with you. You don’t know what form this test will take, I might be able to help you.” Merlin pleaded.

“No. You’re not coming. I bought this curse upon Camelot, I must be the one to lift it Merlin, or die trying.” Arthur said.

“Oh very mature. Alright, how does you dying help anyone?” Merlin questioned.

“I’ll die knowing I did everything I could to lift the curse and save the people.” Arthur replied. Merlin took a determined stance.

“I’m coming with you.” Merlin stated.

“ _Mer_ lin! You’re to stay here and help the people the best you can Merlin. Is that understood?” Arthur asked. Merin’s fists clenched at her sides as she wished she could get Arthur to stop being so stubborn. She lowered her face to look at the floor, allowing Arthur to think that she was agreeing with him. She felt him pull her into a hug. “Wish me luck Merlin. You’re always pretty lucky.” Arthur whispered. Then he was gone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur found himself face to face with Lancelot in the stables.

“You’re going then?” Lancelot asked. Arthur frowned.

“Merlin told you?” Arthur asked. Lancelot let out a laugh.

“No. I had a feeling though. This is your last chance I’m assuming?” Lancelot asked. Arthur nodded.

“Yes. This really is my last chance. If I fail that’s it for Camelot.” Arthur replied. Lancelot nodded.

“Good luck.” Lancelot said. Arthur nodded and got onto his horse. Only moments later, Arthur had ridden away. Lancelot waited for around ten minutes, when he heard the familiar footsteps of Merlin coming into the stables.

“So Arthur ordered you to stay and you’re still going?” Lancelot questioned, knowing the answer before Merlin bothered to answer.

“Since when do I take orders from anyone?” Merlin shot back. Lancelot smiled and ruffled Merlin’s hair. Then he went over to her horse and handed her the reigns. “You knew?” Merlin asked.

“It was easy to figure out once I saw you coming back from the forest. You went to speak with Anhora, used you charming persuasiveness on him, he’s given Arthur a last chance and Arthur’s ordered you to stay behind while he rushes off headfirst into danger. You being... well... you, you’ve decided to go after him anyway. I just thought I’d make it easier for you both by saddling your horses.” Lancelot said. Merlin smiled widely and hugged Lancelot tightly.

“Wish us both luck. Arthur seems to think I’m lucky. If only he knew.” Merlin said sadly as she mounted her horse. Lancelot watched the younger girl ride off after Arthur. Then he decided to go and sit with Gwen for a while, or Morgana. At least they knew what Merlin and Arthur would be up against, unlike everyone else.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Arthur arrived in the Labyrinth, he entered the labyrinth and was confused by what he saw in front of him. He was no longer in the Labyrinth but back in Camelot. He was in the Great Hall, and a raised pedestal was in the middle of the room. On that table, that was draped in white, his father lay in state. Arthur was horrified. He knew that this was what happened when a King died. Their body was laid to rest in state in the throne room, dressed in their finery to await the funeral pyre. Arthur was shaking as he saw himself. He saw himself kneeling beside the pedestal on which his father rested, but this vision of himself seemed to have no idea that Arthur was there. Arthur walked towards the pedestal and looked down at his father. King Uther had always been an impressive man, but what Arthur saw, even through the finery of the clothing, and the bright Camelot red cloak that practically draped over his whole body, was that Uther was old. His face was more lined, his body was thin. Others might not recognise it as Arthur did. People would see the crown on Uther’s head, the sword, over which his black gloved hands that were crossed over his chest, and the fine clothing, and they would see a King. But what Arthur saw was a broken man. A man who had suffered great pains before his death. For Uther to lose so much weight that his clothing seemed to be draped on, rather than to fit him, for Uther’s face to be so lined, and his hair to be pure white and charcoal grey, rather than the salt and pepper colouring that Arthur was used to, Arthur knew his father had seen sadness greater then he could imagine, and when Arthur looked at his vision self, he saw some of the same sadness. Arthur felt a terrible foreboding shoot through him and he found himself looking for a way out. He walked towards the only door he could see, though it was in the same place as when he had walked in.

 _“I don’t have much choice.”_ Arthur thought as he opened the door and ran through it, trying to escape the death of his father. But what he saw next was even stranger.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin had ridden out after Arthur, she looked at the giant Labyrinth, she felt a great and powerful magic enveloping the place, though she did not understand it. She saw Arthur’s horse, tethered near the entrance, and Merlin rode towards the entrance, dismounted, and tethered her own horse next to Arthur’s horse. She looked at the entrance and took a deep breath before walking in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was seeing another castle. This castle was not familiar. It was not somewhere Arthur had been, and yet he saw the banners of Camelot there. He saw men fighting. He saw his father as a younger man, ordering the lighting of arrows, which were fired into the rival army. But Arthur saw a few of the rival soldiers use magic to deflect the arrows. Arthur watched as the battle raged on in front of him. He saw a group of thirteen men stood at the front of the army. He saw them and heard them call out in the arcane language of magic to the skies, and Arthur was even more shocked when he saw dragons appear from the sky. He saw fire rained down on his father’s men, and he saw the thirteen front men head into battle. He watched as each and every one of them were killed one by one. The last one, Arthur saw was much older than the rest. He saw his father standing over the injured man.

“You were our ally Uther Pendragon. You betrayed us. For what?” The old man said.

“Your magic is evil.” Uther replied simply.

“You did not used to think so Uther. My son was in your court. Balinor. What did you do to my eldest child?” The old man asked.

“Nothing. He escaped Camelot. When I find him, all the Dragonlords will truly be wiped from existence. After all, the power passes from father to eldest son. Balinor will be the last Dragonlord, and I will kill him, just as I will kill you.” Uther said coldly.

“You have turned bitter because of your wife’s passing. You’ve killed my wife, my children. How many more must die Uther? How many more will you kill?” The old man said.

“Why, King Vortimer, all those who use magic must die, so that no other innocent dies again.” Uther replied.

“You’re a fool Uther. You think by burning Dragorian to the ground, by killing my wife and my children, that you will stop innocents being sacrificed. My sweet Lunete, my wife, she was innocent. My daughter Enide, just a small child, she was innocent. You got us to open our gates under a banner of peace, then you cut down hundreds of innocents Uther. What makes you any better than those you are trying to eradicate?” The old man said sadly.

“My King, Prince Vortigern is not here. We’ve searched the whole castle and all the houses in the towns. We cannot find him.” A general said. Uther looked down at Vortimer.

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that King Vortimer and Prince Balinor die. All those who could inherit the power of the Dragonlord are dead apart from them.” Uther replied. He raised his sword and the old King looked at Uther sadly.

“You are truly lost Uther Pendragon. The Gods will never forgive you for the blood you’ve shed this day.” The old King said. Uther bought his sword down into Vortimer’s neck. Vortimer was still gargling blood, but not yet dead. Uther’s stroke had not been clean. It took Uther two more tries to take Vortimer’s head from his shoulders. Arthur felt horribly sick. He looked for a way out. Any way out would be better than watching his father endlessly slaughtering innocents he had tricked into opening their gates to him. Oh how Arthur wanted to run. He saw a gap within some hedging behind him and walked through it. He found himself on yet another battlefield. But this time his father was nowhere to be seen. Arthur wasn’t sure what he was going to see, but he had to keep moving. He had to get to the end of the Labyrinth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin ran into the Labyrinth, making twists and turns, but she did not find Arthur. It was as she made another turn, she saw Anhora, holding a sword.

“You said Arthur would face a test and here you are preparing a trap for him?” Merlin questioned.

“The trap is not for Arthur dear girl. It is for you.” Anhora said sadly. Merlin’s eyes went wide as vines from the hedges wound their way around her, and tied her tightly. Before she could scream, a large leaf covered her mouth, stopping her from speaking. “Your prince must complete these last tests on his own.” Anhora told Merlin gently.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur found himself watching another battlefield, he saw Camelot’s banners, and the banners of a red rowan tree, stitched on black. He saw Morgana yelling. She was not yelling at him though. She was yelling at an old woman, wearing a red robe, standing on the cliff face. She held a white staff in one hand, and her white hair flew in the wind, but he saw her eyes. Her eyes were familiar, a stormy blue, but Arthur couldn’t think about that. He heard Morgana yell a name.

 _“EMRYS!”_ Arthur was confused as Morgana held a hand outstretched, for she was dressed in black, and she wore the colours of the other army. Her eyes glowed gold with magic, but that couldn’t be possible because Morgana did not have magic. But this old woman, butted the end of her staff on the ground, and a wave of the most powerful magic Arthur had ever seen knocked Morgana and all her men to the ground. He saw himself kneeling beside a fallen Knight, but he didn’t see the man’s face. That was when another man walked towards him, his face obscured by a hood, but he wore the colours of the other side, and he raised his sword. Arthur saw himself fighting this man, and then a blade slammed into his vision self’s chest, and as he saw his vision self fall, he heard himself trying to form a name. It was as his foe raised his sword to finish his vision self off, that Arthur’s vision self lifted his sword to finish him off. He thrust his sword into his opponent, and Arthur saw the man fall. But that was all he saw. Arthur felt a strange fear grip him as he turned towards another pathway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uther looked down at the people who were gathered together in the courtyard. He could see them starving. He knew his son was probably right. Uther should ask for help from an ally. But Uther had spent too long mistrusting people. He knew the reason he trusted no one was because he had broken his own trusts one too many times. Gaius had once said he remembered all those Uther had sent to the pyre. But Uther didn’t just remember those faces. He remembered the faces of all those he had betrayed in his quest to eradicate magic from his kingdom. He remembered the innocent faces of children, the faces of women, screaming in grief, crying tears of mourning. He remembered the faces of men who had looked at him with anger as he cut them down under flags of truce. If only Gorlois had been able to convince him of the folly this path would take. But Uther soon shook that thought away. There was no folly in what he had done. He had eradicated magic from Camelot, and he would continue to do so. It would not take Arthur, it would not take Morgana, as it had taken Ygraine from him. He had made that vow from the beginning, and he would keep it, no matter the consequences.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Arthur found himself in his father’s chambers. He saw a woman, sat by the fire. She was heavy with child, and her blond hair framed her face, and fell down her back as she sat knitting a baby blanket from red and cream coloured yarn. Then Arthur saw the man, sat at his father’s desk and realised that this was his father, and that the woman sat in that chair, knitting that blanket, was his mother.

“You do realise that we have servants to knit blankets, Ygraine my love.” Uther said to the woman. She smiled.

“We do have many servants, but this is something I wish to do myself. My child will be wrapped in a blanket I made for them myself. Why should a servant do something I am perfectly capable of doing?” Ygraine questioned.

“Of course. If that is what you wish. I would not deny you anything.” Uther told his wife. Ygraine stopped her knitting for a moment and rubbed her stomach.

“The baby is restless.” Ygraine said.

“He will be a strong boy.” Uther stated.

“It might yet be a girl, my love. Do you think that would disappoint you?” Ygraine asked. Uther shook his head.

“No. Any daughter of ours will have your great beauty and charm. She will make a great Queen.” Uther replied.

“So I thought Emilia for a girl, and Arthur for a boy.” Ygraine said as she rubbed her large stomach. Uther smiled at his wife.

“Both are fine names. King Arthur.” Uther said. He seemed to look directly at Arthur then. His eyes stared straight into Arthur’s own. “He will be the greatest King Camelot has ever known.” Uther said. Ygraine smiled and started singing a tune while she rubbed her stomach, trying to settle the unborn Arthur.

_“You are not tired,_

_My sweet little love,_

_You don’t wish to close your eyes,_

_So I’ll tell you a tale,_

_Of the Dragonlords,_

_And their Dragons who flew through the skies._   
  


_A Prince and a Dragon_

_Walked side by side,_

_Companions, brothers and friends,_

_The prince was good,_

_The dragon was strong,_

_And both were true till the end._   
  


_When the wicked and cruel,_

_Tried to take over rule,_

_Of the prince of the Dragons’ land,_

_The prince and the dragon,_

_Fought side by side,_

_For the good people they made a stand._

_  
_ _And when the time came,_

_That the king passed away,_

_And the prince became what was expected,_

_He became King,_

_And a Dragonlord,_

_And all those he met he respected.  
_

_And so in Dragorian,_

_The Dragonlords reign,_

_And they heed the laws of men,_

_With their magical power,_

_They wrought justice each hour,_

_May the Dragonlords rule ever again._   
  


_And now it is time,_

_To close your tired eyes,_

_And to rest your sweet little head,_

_For the Dragonlords live,_

_And protect us they will,_

_As you sleep snug and warm in your bed.”_

Arthur felt tears travel down his cheeks. His mother’s singing touched his heart in a way he’d never thought it would. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to see more of his mother, know more about her, but he knew he had to leave. So he turned to leave the room again, and as he opened the door and stepped out of the room, he found himself in another unusual place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana sat alone in her chambers as she looked out over the courtyard. She hoped that Arthur and Merlin would return soon. She had seen first Arthur, and then Merlin leave, but she didn’t know if everything would turn out alright. For once her dreams didn’t tell her anything about this, and it frightened her more that there was deafening silence in her mind then if she had had the worst visions. Now that she knew what her dreams were, that they were indeed visions of the future, Morgana knew that there were things she could do to change the events that happened in her visions. But if she had no vision she didn’t know if anything needed changing. So this time she had to wait and hope that Merlin would pull Arthur through this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur found himself in the throne room of Camelot. He saw that everything seemed draped in black, and there his father sat on the throne, looking older then he had done in his previous vision. The crown rested more heavily on his head. A man with shoulder length, curly, dark brown hair, some grey streaking through it, stood in front of the throne, wearing a blue robe. Arthur could hardly believe it when the man opened his mouth. He’d recognise Gaius’ voice anywhere. The man may have aged, and his voice may have gotten hoarser with age, but Arthur could always recognise Gaius.

“Sire, if you do this, there is no going back. You are blaming magic for the death of your Queen, but it was Nimueh’s magic that did this. If you start this purging of all with magic, it will come back to haunt you. You’ve already killed Tristan Du Bois, your wife’s own brother, in single combat, how many more must die, Uther?” Gaius asked. Uther glared at Gaius.

“You are my friend Gaius. I have forgiven you much, but do not interfere in this. I will not allow anyone to stop what I must do to keep this kingdom safe.” Uther replied.

“What of Arthur? When he asks what his mother’s favourite song was, will you be able to tell him it was the Song of The Dragonlords? Will you be able to explain why his mother’s favourite song is never sung in your Kingdom?” Gaius asked. Uther stood from his throne and Arthur was compelled to follow his father and Gaius to the balcony. Below, Arthur saw many great piles of wood, ready to make giant pyres. He saw many guards, bringing out many more people. Bedraggled men and women, and even some children. Arthur choked, trying not to vomit as he saw them tied in groups of four around the stakes. He heard children crying and saw the fear on the faces of everyone present. Uther looked down at the people.

“Magic took our beloved Queen. My dear Ygraine, was snatched from this world by magic after giving birth to our son, your Prince, Arthur. I will not allow magic to destroy more lives. That means that all magic in this kingdom will be eradicated. Any practitioners of magic will be hunted down and executed. From this day forward, magic is forbidden here in Camelot and those who use it will only receive the penalty of death, for there is no other sentence I can pass for such an evil.” Uther’s voice boomed out over the courtyard. He made a gesture to some guards, who carried torches. “Let the fires be lit and let magic be eradicated from this land!” Uther exclaimed. The guards lit the pyres and as Uther stood and watched, Arthur found himself reeling, as he backed away through the doors that led to the balcony, only to find himself in a field outside of Camelot.

“What am I doing here?” Arthur wondered aloud.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gwen was at home with her father. Everyone was so hungry that Gwen wished there was something she could do, but she knew that only Merlin and Arthur could make a difference. Her father had taken to sleeping a great deal in these days. He said it helped him to not think about food, and said she should do the same. But Gwen found herself unable to sleep. It was moments like these that she wished she knew where her brother was so she could write to him and see how he was. She sighed as she left her house, deciding to seek out Lancelot and Morgana. She needed her friends now more than ever, as she worried over Merlin’s safety, and even Arthur’s, though she did not know him as well as Merlin. She wanted them to come back alive. That was all she wanted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur was amazed when in front of him, he saw a giant, great dragon, covered in rusty gold scales and looking down at Camelot knights fiercely. Arthur saw the knights were all unconscious. He even saw his own unconscious form. In between him and that dragon, stood Merlin, her raven hair flying in the wind, her eyes bright and determined.

“I won’t let you hurt him!” Merlin yelled.

“You do not have the power to stop me.” The Dragon replied.

“I do! I do now!” Merlin exclaimed. Then suddenly, that arcane language, the same words that had come from the thirteen men, that Arthur had heard his father call Dragonlords, was flowing from Merlin’s lips. The Dragon stopped and bowed to her.

“You are the last Dragonlord. Your father passed his gift to you.” The Dragon said. “Do not let me be the last of my race, killed like this.” The Dragon pleaded. Arthur saw tears slip down Merlin’s cheeks. Arthur then noticed the spear, shaking in Merlin’s hands. Suddenly she threw it aside.

“Go! Leave! If you ever come back here and attack again, I will kill you! I swear it!” Merlin yelled. The dragon looked down at Merlin.

“I will always remember your clemency, Merlin, Daughter of Balinor and princess of Dragorian.” The dragon said. Arthur’s eyes went wide, he gasped. Merlin? His faithful, loyal, skinny servant, was the daughter of the last Prince of Dragorian? It wasn’t possible was it? But Arthur could never hate her for it. A Dragonlord certainly didn’t choose to be born. But this was stranger than he had ever thought possible. He saw another hedge, with another opening and went through, not wanting to really see exactly what this was, or to make it out in his mind. He just wanted to get away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Morgana left her room and went to the training yard, she found Lancelot, looking lost. From the other side of the training yard, Morgana saw Gwen arrive. The two women walked over to Lancelot.

“Do you think they’re okay? Arthur and Merlin?” Gwen asked.

“Merlin will make sure they’re alright.” Morgana replied.

“Don’t you think we depend on Merlin to make everything alright, just a bit much? We allow her to fight for us continually, but she can never be acknowledged for it. It’s cruel.” Lancelot said sadly.

“We might depend on her too much Lancelot. You’re right. But do we really have any other choice?” Morgana asked. Neither Gwen nor Lancelot made any move to answer as they saw the sun getting higher in the sky. All were wondering if there would be a time when Merlin was helpless to do anything.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Suddenly, Arthur was his room. He then saw someone bustling around tidying. Arthur breathed out a sigh of relief as he realised it was Merlin. She was humming an old tune as she tidied, in that awkward clumsy way that she always did. Arthur recognised the tune. It was the same song his mother had sung to his unborn self. Suddenly she turned and looked straight at Arthur.

“What are you waiting for? You’ve got to make a choice.” Merlin said. Arthur saw that she was wearing a pretty dress, more lavish then any he’d ever seen her wear before. She wore a dress of the purest blue that reminded Arthur of her eyes.

“What choice?” Arthur found himself asking.

“You have a choice about whether to make the same mistakes your father made, or whether you want to rise above what he did in the past. You’re not your father, Arthur. We’ve discussed this before. You’re Arthur Pendragon, not Uther.” Merlin said.

“How do I know what’s right to choose?” Arthur asked. Merlin cocked her head to the side, her side braid leaning as she did, and then Merlin shrugged.

“If you don’t know, I can’t tell you. It is the choices that you make, which decides what future you get to see. At the same time Arthur, you’ve got to believe in yourself like I believe in you.” Merlin said cheerfully. Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin then and pulled her into his embrace. He didn’t want to let go of her. In that moment, Arthur made a realisation. Not only did he love Merlin, but she was his hope. No matter what stupid decisions he made, no matter what stupid actions he took, Merlin believed in him. As much as Arthur wanted to stay with her forever, he knew he had to leave her. He had to get going. He let go of Merlin, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and she smiled as he turned to leave. “Arthur?” Arthur turned to look back at Merlin once again. She held out his sword. “Good luck.” Merlin said. Suddenly the vision melted away, and Arthur found himself near the end of the maze.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“So you’re making me a part of Arthur’s test?” Merlin asked.

“It seems that way dear girl.” Anhora replied.

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“I cannot tell you this. Though I am sure you are intelligent enough that you will figure out the answer yourself someday.” Anhora replied.

“Arthur would sorely disagree with you. He thinks I’m an idiot.” Merlin said. Anhora smiled.

“He does not think that. Though he would have you believe that that is what he thinks. You will know all with time.” Anhora stated. Merlin looked at the archway that led out of the Labyrinth.

“Why is he taking so long?” Merlin asked herself aloud.

“It often takes men a time to get through the Labyrinth of Gedref. Once a man enters, he sees things that apply to his past and his future. Things that may not happen, things that will happen and things that have already come to pass. Some visions are frightening, some are happy. But it is Arthur’s choice whether he tells you what he saw. Do not force him to tell you anything, for if you do, you may hurt him without ever meaning to.” Anhora said. Merlin nodded, though she was dying with curiosity, she wouldn’t hurt Arthur. He was her friend and she couldn’t bear the thought of hurting him with her curiosity. It was a while later that she saw Arthur emerge from the Labyrinth and on to the beach. She couldn’t help wondering what had left that smile on his face as he arrived.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur walked out onto a beach. He was shocked by what he saw. On the beach, Anhora waited, stood next to a table, where two seats were placed opposite each other. One seat was empty, the other seat, had Merlin as an occupant. In front of Merlin was a silver goblet, half filled with liquid, there was a similar goblet sitting in front of the other seat.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked at him sadly, sat there in her breeches and blue tunic, her red neckerchief hanging around her neck.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin uttered. Arthur barely heard over the sound of the waves washing up against the shore. Arthur looked at Anhora.

“Let her go. I’ll take your test but not till she’s released.” Arthur said. Anhora frowned sadly.

“That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test. Please sit.” Anhora said. Arthur paused, looking between Merlin and Anhora. “If you refuse the test, then you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed.” Anhora added. Arthur took a breath and then sat down. He looked at Merlin, who looked back at him.

“I thought I told you to stay at home.” Arthur said seriously to Merlin. His heart was pounding, at the thought that Merlin might just pay for his stupidity now. Merlin raised a brow.

“Since when do I do what people tell me to do?” Merlin replied. Arthur allowed the smallest smile to cross his lips. Then he looked at Anhora.

“Let’s get on with it.” Arthur said. Anhora nodded.

“There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk but each of you may only drink from a single goblet.” Anhora stated.

“What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?” Arthur asked incredulously.

“What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted.” Anhora replied. He stepped back from the table. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, and at the goblets, both of them trying to work out the riddle behind them.

“Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?” Merlin asked. Arthur frowned.

“If it's poisoned, you'll die.” Arthur said. The very thought made his heart clench in agony. He couldn’t let her die for him.

“If it's not, you'll have to drink from yours and then you’ll die. There must be a way round it.” Merlin stated. She wouldn’t allow Arthur to die. He was her friend, he’d shown her kindness where others had shown her scorn. Most recently, she’d been accepted, despite her illegitimacy, by Arthur and her friends of Camelot, when most of the villagers she had grown up with _still_ couldn’t accept her. She needed to find a way around the situation.

“It's perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. Then I'll drink it.” Arthur said. He meant it to. If he had to die so Merlin could live that was all that mattered to him in that moment. He would not allow Merlin to die. Merlin frowned at Arthur’s response.

“I will be the one to drink it.” Merlin asserted.

“This is my doing. I'm drinking it.” Arthur shot back.

“It's more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant.” Merlin said. But she knew that Arthur didn’t view her as just a servant. She knew that she was at least his friend. But she felt the need to remind him of their stations. He was more important, at least in her eyes.

“This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you.” Arthur stated. He didn’t want her to be the hero. She shouldn’t have to be. She was far too important to him, though he wouldn’t admit it.

“What if I drink from mine first and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours.” Merlin said, once again putting her mind to the problem at hand.

“He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet.” Arthur reminded her. Merlin nodded, and placed her hands under her chin. Arthur couldn’t help thinking she looked pretty with the sun shining over her hair in that moment. She had a frown on her face as she tried to think about the conundrum placed before them both. “I had no idea you were so keen to die for me.” Arthur said. Merlin looked at him and smiled.

“Trust me. I can hardly believe it myself.” Merlin replied, eliciting a laugh from Arthur.

“I'm glad you're here, Merlin.” Arthur said. It was true too. There was no one he’d rather have been stranded in this situation with. Merlin smiled back at him.

“I’m glad I’m here too. Couldn’t have you killing your royal backside off in the middle of nowhere now could we?” Merlin questioned, making Arthur laugh again. Then a bright smile crossed her face and her eyes went wide. “I've got it! We pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it's poisoned! Then all the liquid can be drunk, and from a single goblet!” Merlin exclaimed. She had figured it out. Arthur knew she would. He called her an idiot, but she had always been smarter than he would ever give her credit for.

“You never cease to surprise me. You are a lot smarter than you look.” Arthur said. Just this once, he needed to say it, if he never said it again. She deserved to know that he didn’t think of her as a complete idiot.

“Is that actually a compliment?” Merlin shot back cheekily. That grin stayed in place, the one he had come to love though he’d never really known it until now. He knew that if he gave her half a chance, Merlin would drink the poison for him. But he wouldn’t give her half a chance. Making himself look suitably surprised, he pointed over Merlin’s shoulder.

“Merlin look out!” Arthur exclaimed. Just as he had expected, Merlin turned around in her seat to look for just a moment, but that was the only moment that Arthur needed and he took his chance. He grabbed both goblets, pouring the contents of one into the other and placing the empty one down on the table. In the time that Merlin had taken to look and look back, Arthur had the one goblet in his hand.

“Arthur what are you doing?” Merlin questioned in horror. He could see the pain on her face.

“Saving you and Camelot hopefully.” Arthur shot back.

“No, I will drink it!” Merlin exclaimed again. She wanted to rip that goblet from his hands, as she had ripped the goblet from his hands at the Mercian truce feast all those months earlier. She tried, but Arthur held the goblet out of her reach.

“As if I'd let you.” Arthur shot back. He wouldn’t. Not this time. Merlin had almost died once for him already. He would not allow her to drink poison for him again.

“You can't die, this isn't your destiny!” Merlin yelled. She was terrified now, and she knew that Arthur could see it, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was for him to put down the goblet. Arthur felt terrible as he saw the pained expression on Merlin’s face, the fear in her eyes. She truly didn’t want him to die.

“Seems you're wrong again.” Arthur replied.

“Arthur listen to me!” Merlin yelled. Arthur let out a breathless half laugh.

“You know me Merlin, I never listen to you.” Arthur said. Then he made a form of toast to her, a salute, as she had done for him at that feast, he still remembered the look of determination on her face. Then he placed the goblet to his lips and gulped the liquid down.

“Arthur! No!” Merlin screamed at him. He placed the cup back on the table. “Arthur what have you done.” Merlin uttered. Arthur barely heard her. He was starting to feel dizzy, black spots were appearing in his vision, and suddenly he felt himself falling. “Arthur no!” He heard Merlin yell. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Merlin ran to Arthur’s side and knelt by him on the ground, sobbing. She used her hands to shake him where he lay, but he didn’t stir. “Arthur.” Merlin sobbed out. “Arthur please. Wake up Arthur! Come on! You can’t die here! Come on Arthur! Come on!” Merlin half yelled, half sobbed out as she shook him. But Arthur didn’t wake. She looked up at Anhora who walked closer to the table. “Please. Please. Just let me take his place.” Merlin pleaded.

“This was Arthur’s test not yours.” Anhora replied solemnly.

“You've killed him! I was meant to protect him and you killed him!” Merlin sobbed out as she looked at Anhora.

“Dear child, he is not dead. He has merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly.” Anhora assured. Merlin felt confusion come over her.

“What?” Merlin questioned.

“A unicorn is pure of heart. Just as you are. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted.” Anhora said. Merlin felt a great weight lift from her heart as she looked down at Arthur. All she could hope was that he would awaken soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana could see the sun was setting as she looked out of her window for what felt like the millionth time today. She wanted to see Arthur and Merlin ride into the courtyard. That was all she wanted. She heard a knock on the door and turned to look at the door with a frown.

“Enter!” Morgana called. It was Gaius who arrived. He had the sleeping draught in his hand.

“I came to bring your sleeping potion... as Merlin is not here.” Gaius said softly. Morgana frowned.

“They’ll be back soon Gaius and everything will be alright.” Morgana said.

“One of your dreams, my lady?” Gaius asked. Morgana shook her head, her honesty shone clearly in her eyes.

“No. I haven’t dreamt since this started. But I believe in Merlin. I know she’ll manage to do something, somehow.” Morgana replied. Gaius nodded. He walked forwards to hand Morgana the sleeping potion, but Morgana shook her head. “No. We both know that these potions can’t help me anymore Gaius. I need to learn to control it. Maybe when Merlin comes back she can help, or maybe you can help me Gaius. But it’s time I learned. Sleeping potions won’t cover it up forever.” Morgana said sadly. Gaius nodded.

“I understand Morgana. I... I will see what I can find out.” Gaius said. Morgana nodded and the pair said their goodbyes before Gaius left the room. Morgana went back to looking out of the window again, hoping to see two horses on the horizon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Arthur woke, he saw Merlin’s face over his, she looked concerned, and a look of relief came over her face as she realised he was awake.

“I’m alive?” Arthur asked.

“Of course you are.” Merlin replied cheerfully. He sat up slowly, and he looked to see Anhora still standing there.

“I need to ask you something, Anhora.” Arthur said softly. Both Merlin and the whit clad old man looked at him strangely, waiting to see what he would say. “When I was in the Labyrinth, I saw visions of things. What were they?” Arthur asked.

“They were visions of the past, of the future that may come, and the future that is predetermined. Everything you saw was real. Many men have been driven mad by what the Labyrinth reveals to them.” Anhora replied.

“I saw my mother... she was singing...” Arthur trailed off.

“Visions of the past are never wrong, because they have already occurred. I’m afraid that whatever you saw was real.” Anhora replied sadly. Arthur nodded his understanding as he got to his feet, Merlin following him.

“I’m... I’m truly sorry about the Unicorn.” Arthur said solemnly. Anhora smiled.

“I know, Prince Arthur. I know.” Anhora replied. With that, he had disappeared, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone on the beach. Arthur grinned as he looked at Merlin. Merlin was frowning.

“What’s wrong Merlin?” Arthur asked. Merlin’s frown turned into a glare, and before Arthur knew what was happening, Merlin had slapped Arthur’s face. “Ow! Merlin! What the hell was that for?” Arthur yelled, as his cheek burst into a sharp stinging pain.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again! I really thought you’d died! And _you_ call _me_ the idiot? How could you drink poison for me?” Merlin yelled. Then she wrapped her arms around Arthur’s waist and cried into his chainmail. Arthur blinked, not really used to Merlin becoming so emotional. After a moment, he found his gloved hand stroking her hair, trying to offer some comfort to her as she cried.

“I’m sorry I scared you Merlin. But I’m not sorry that I drank poison for you. Well, it wasn’t poison, but even if it was, I’d still have drunk it.” Arthur replied. Merlin shook her head as she looked up at him.

“Don’t you understand? You and Gwen and Morgana and Lancelot, even Leon, you’re the first people to ever accept me. Despite my birth, you’re still my friends. I... I don’t want to lose you.” Merlin said. Arthur wrapped both arms around her then, and squeezed her a little.

“You’re not going to lose me so easily Merlin.” Arthur replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana felt a sense of peace overwhelm her suddenly. She knew then that Arthur and Merlin were alright. She wasn’t sure how she knew, but she knew. She then heard noise in the courtyard. She opened her window and looked out to see some guards coming from the fields. They held wheat and vegetables in their grasps.

“The crops have returned!” One man yelled. Morgana grinned herself. Tomorrow she would manage to eat a decent meal. Where Merlin got the meat for that stew was puzzling. She’d have to ask her one day. Although the taste wasn’t... appetising, at least she hadn’t gone hungry, although both Gwen and Morgana had wondered where the strange meat came from.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur and Merlin made camp that night, outside the Labyrinth. Arthur was glad he hadn’t had any visions when he went back through with Merlin. He sat by the fire, next to her, as she looked into the flames.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked. She looked at him. “Do you... do you know anything about your father at all?” Arthur asked. Merlin blinked and frowned, as she concentrated. Then she shook her head.

“No. I don’t even know his name. All I know is that he was a hunted man and that my mother loved him. She used to live in Camelot, before I was born, but... but she left, with my father. That really is all I know.” Merlin said sadly. Arthur wondered to himself what he could say to her. That he had had visions of his father destroying her grandfather and his kingdom because of magic? He didn’t even know if what he had seen was true. Not really. He only had Anhora’s word, but that made him think it was more truthful, not less. He’d learned something from all of this, and as he saw Merlin settle down to sleep, he realised that telling her wouldn’t help her at all, not now anyways. After all, he’d be telling her that her father was a magic user, and that it was entirely possible that she would become one by birthright. But one day he knew he would tell her what he had seen in the Labyrinth, and then she would understand. At least that was his hope as he settled down beside her to sleep himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, when Arthur and Merlin rode into Camelot, they both wore grins on their faces, as they saw baskets of fruit and bushels of vegetables being bought in from the field. Grain was being dragged in sacks towards the storerooms and Arthur couldn’t help feeling proud. He had done this. He had proved himself. He made a decision in that moment that when he was King, he would outlaw the hunting of Unicorns. It would be illegal to slay the innocent creatures. He knew if he had listened to Merlin in the first place, this would never have happened, but he would not give her the satisfaction of hearing that from his lips. He would just make sure that such a crime was never committed again when he was King. That was when Gaius showed up, carrying a marrow. Merlin grinned and jumped down from her horse to hug her old Uncle.

“Uncle Gaius! I’ve missed you!” Merlin exclaimed. Arthur smiled at the reunion between Uncle and Niece.

“Is everything well Gaius?” Arthur asked. Gaius nodded.

“Yes, all the crops have mysteriously re-grown and they’re bringing in the harvest.” Gaius replied. Merlin and Arthur grinned at each other. That was when Uther arrived, walking towards them.

“Arthur? Is this your doing?” Uther asked. “Is the sorcerer dead?” He added. Merlin held her breath wondering how Arthur would answer.

“He won’t be troubling us anymore.” Arthur replied.

“Good! Make sure the grain reserves are restocked.” Uther said. Arthur nodded.

“I’ll see to it father.” Arthur replied, and Uther walked off. He looked around, and the he looked at Merlin. “There’s something else I think we should do first.” Arthur said. Merlin looked confused as Arthur led Merlin towards the castle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Morgana and Gwen saw Merlin and Arthur arrive back.

“They’re safe.” Gwen said, relief flooded her voice. Then she looked at Morgana, who seemed calm. There was no relief, it was like Morgana already knew. “Morgana?” Gwen questioned. Morgana blinked and looked at Gwen. Gwen wanted to ask. She felt the words bubble in her throat, but she didn’t ask. She stayed silent. If Morgana wanted to tell her, she would. Until then, Gwen would be her friend. That was what Morgana needed now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Arthur and Merlin made their way to the forest, and Arthur gathered up some rocks, formed a circle, and then unwrapped a bundle of red that was in his arms. Merlin’s eyes went wide as she saw Arthur fold the red cloth, and lay it in the circle, before placing the unicorn’s horn on it, and finally folding the rest of the cloth over the horn, as he crouched by the makeshift grave.

“I should never have ended your life.” Arthur said to the unicorn horn. “I’m sorry.” Arthur added. Merlin felt a sense of awe. Arthur had truly learned something from all of this. Merlin gathered a few rocks from the side, and she and Arthur started to cover over the top of the Unicorn horn, when all of a sudden, Merlin felt the urge to look up. She felt a smile cross her face as she stood up and looked. There it was, standing just ahead of them in the clearing, the same white unicorn.

“Arthur look!” Merlin exclaimed, as she patted his shoulder. Arthur looked up, and stood up slowly himself to look at the unicorn properly.

 _“_ _When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again.”_ Merlin heard Anhora’s voice in her head. When she looked at Arthur, she could tell he had heard his voice as well. The pair smiled as they watched the white unicorn trot away into the forest. Merlin felt a kind of hope at that moment that maybe, just maybe, one day Arthur would accept her magic.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx 

It was later that night, after they had returned from the Labyrinth of Gedref, and Arthur had reported everything to his father, making up a pack of lies to cover the truth of what had happened, that Arthur finally returned to his chambers. From within his room, Arthur heard singing.

“-I’ll tell you a tale,

Of the Dragonlords,

And their Dragons who flew through the skies.  
 

A Prince and a Dragon

Walked side by side,

Companions, brothers and friends,

The prince was good,

The dragon was strong,

And both were true till the end.  
 

When the wicked and cruel,

Tried to take over rule,

Of the prince of the Dragons’ land,

The prince and the dragon,

Fought side by side,

For the good people they made a stand.  
 

And when the time came,

That the king passed away,

And the prince became what was expected,

He became King,

And a Dragonlord,

And all those he met he respected.  
 

And so in Dragorian,

The Dragonlords reign,

And they heed the laws of men,

With their magical power,

They wrought justice each hour,

May the Dragonlords rule ever again.  
  


And now it is time,

To close your tired eyes,

And to rest your sweet little head,

For the Dragonlords live,

And protect us they will,

As you sleep snug and warm in your bed.”

Arthur felt his heart clench in his chest. The song that had been his mother’s favourite, was a song that Merlin knew. Though this was obviously because Merlin had not grown up in Camelot. In Camelot, no one would have sung that song to her, for fear of his father having them killed. He heard her start to sing again, but decided to enter the room. Merlin looked up at him as she was putting away his laundry. She offered him a cheeky grin before she started humming the tune to herself.

“Merlin, where did you learn that song?” Arthur asked. Merlin blinked.

“My mother used to sing it to me when I was small. She... when you asked me what I knew about my father, it got me to thinking. She said... it was a song that my father loved. It’s the only thing she ever said about my father to be honest apart from the fact that he was a hunted man. So it’s all I really have of him, of the two of them together, at any rate.” Merlin replied. “Why? Is there something wrong with it?” Merlin asked. Arthur shook his head.

“No. It... it was a favourite of my mother’s before she died.” Arthur confided. Merlin blinked.

“Really? I guess we have something in common then. My father and your mother, both gone and both loved the same song. I guess we’re not so different.” Merlin said softly, as she folded another shirt and put it away. Arthur looked at Merlin carefully. She looked worn out.

“Merlin go and get some sleep.” Arthur told her.

“I’m alright Arthur.” Merlin replied.

“ _Mer_ lin?” Arthur questioned, his voice taking on that specific tone he reserved only for her. Merlin cocked her head to one side and looked at him, her side braid hanging down by her face. “You look tired. You need to rest. After all, no servant can be useful if they don’t sleep. Besides, you’re clumsier than most servants. You need extra rest.” Arthur said. Merlin laughed out loud, but then her face took on a more serious look.

“I’d rather stay until I know you’re alright Arthur. After... after everything this last week...” Merlin trailed off.

“Do you worry like this about everyone?” Arthur asked her. Merlin looked at Arthur seriously.

“Only the people who mean the most to me.” Merlin replied honestly. In that moment, Arthur really wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her close. But he also knew, as Lancelot said, that he couldn’t keep playing with her heart, for Merlin had a good heart. As much as Arthur loved her, and he knew he did now. The tests at the Labyrinth had proved that to him beyond a doubt. He also knew it would be cruel to pull Merlin into a relationship where they were both always hiding away, where any time his father tried to arrange some form of match with a princess or noble lady from another kingdom, Merlin would have to watch Arthur with another woman. He loved her so much he didn’t want to let her go, but that was exactly what he had to do. He had to let her go, or he would lose her forever, and Arthur couldn’t bear that. So he smiled at Merlin and bustled her off to her own bed, promising her he was absolutely fine, dismissing her worries, because he couldn’t afford to indulge her, even this once. If he did, that would be it, he would give in to her forever, and he couldn’t, not if he wanted to keep her friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have reached the end! Congratulations! This is one of the longest chapters I've ever written. 
> 
> I decided to give the Labyrinth a bit more of a role. Mainly because it's the title of the episode and... well it doesn't do very much. LOL! 
> 
> Also the silly song about the Dragonlords is one that I made up. So if it's awful do feel free to blame me. But I couldn't find a lullaby that I liked, that would go with my plan here. So... yeah! LOL! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to comment and leave kudos, or not, as you wish. LOL! I appreciate whatever I get. (nods) See you next chapter.


End file.
